Brightest smiles, Deepest tears
by Slytherin Queen Lillian
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are trapped, moving down dangerous paths. Their lives are in ruins as they all head for an early grave. Their lives reach a new low when in is thrown two magical sisters but will they be enough to save the three once great heroes? Warnings- PTSD and car accident.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

A huge thank you to my little sister Rowanne. She not only edited this story for me she has been my muse all the way through and is one of the bravest people I know. And this story is dedicated to her.

CHAPTER ONE

The sun streamed in through the large arched windows of Hermione's manor house, into the open room bathing it in a sofa golden glow. Hermione was sprawled out elegantly on the pale pink vintage chaise longue, with hand crafted gold detailing, sipping a non-fat-latte with extra foam. She kicked her gold satin 'Lance' Jimmy Choos off and rang a bell for someone to pick them up. A harried young women, no older than thirty, in a crisp, white apron came in and picked up her shoes.

"Mail." said Hermione in a bored voice, not even looking up. The young women nodded and hurried off, bringing a huge stack of mail back in with her. She placed the solid sliver tray on the highly polished coffee table and went to leave.

"Wait." called Hermione. She put her half empty cup down on the table next to her mail, spilling a fair bit of the contents in the process. "I have my beauty team coming around at three. Make sure the pink room is ready for their arrival. And clear up that mess." She said, waving her hand at the spilt cup as if someone else had spilt it just to upset her. The young women bobbed a curtsy and left the room. Hermione grabbed the first letter in the pile and slit it open in one clean movement with a diamanté letter opener. Her eyes gazed lazily over the letter, not really interested.

"Dear Ms Granger,

 _Blah Blah Blah, Blah Blah Blah,_

We would be delighted to invite you to the opening of the new primary school for extra gifted children in Mayspark.

 _Blah Blah Blah, Blah Blah Blah._

Hope to hear from you soon,

Professor Mildred Posslworth

"Oh well that'll be fun." Hermione said sarcastically as she crumpled up the invite and dumped it in the direction of the rubbish bin.

Hermione spent the rest of her morning sifting through the pile of fan mail and invites, ringing out for fresh drinks every hour and a half. As the young women from earlier brought her another iced water with mint, Hermione looked up from the latest letter.

"What's your name again? Sally? Sasha?" Hermione asked with a wave of a disinterested hand.

"Sarah." Replied the young women, shifting uncomfortably.

"Sarah, whatever. Who do I have sorting my mail at the moment?"

"Umm I think his name is Jake Whiting." Said Sarah nervously.

"Right, fire him for me." Said Hermione casually before going back to the letter

"What?" gasped Sarah

"Sally, do you really think that someone as important and busy as I am has time to sift through pointless fan mail and invites to some stupid school opening? I employ him to deal with all this. In what world is a memorial to Hogwarts students worthy of my time? Now do as your told or you can leave as well." Hermione dismissed her angrily. Sarah left the room quickly wondering what she was meant to do. Thinking back to the Hogwarts Memorial, Hermione started to tremble.

'Pull yourself together girl' She whispered harshly to herself and flicked on the TV.

An advert came on showing a group of school kids telling the world that being open about your feelings was a good thing.

"Good advice," Hermione muttered sarcastically and switched the TV off. She stood up quickly leaving her with a slight head rush that made the world spin and went to get ready to go out for lunch. She strode up to her bedroom and striped off her clothes, leaving them haphazardly on the floor for someone else to clean up later.

She walked into her wardrobe and pulled out a designer day dress. It was bright red with a long slit up the thigh and a low cut neckline. She paired it with five inch Louboutin's and strode out the house without another thought. Hermione Disapperated into her favourite five star wizarding restaurant, located at the centre of Burdocks Square. It's large French windows let in the light, as well allowed people to watch her as she ate. The matrade showed her to her normal table right in the middle but slightly raised so she could be seen from the windows and brought over a bottle of wine, Dal Forno valpolicella. Hermione poured herself a large glass and, after taking a large sip, asked the matrade to send over the hansom looking man who'd just walked in. The guy swaggered over and almost tripped over his own feet when he saw that it was Hermione Granger that had asked for him.

"Sit down." Purred Hermione seductively. She pursed her lips, her flawless red lipstick glinting in the bright lights, and stretched her legs out so they were touching.

Hermione flirted and giggled the meal away, picking at her food every once in a while. After she'd finished she stood and kissed the man, who's name she'd found out was Eric, and waltzed out the restaurant telling the matrade to put the100 galleon bill from the meal on her tab without a second thought, her funds could easily cover 100 times that not. Hermione didn't want to go home just yet, so took a walk down Diagon Ally.

It was a bit of a dump by her standards. She wondered how she had ever enjoyed spending time there, but she loved the crowed all staring at her and whispering excitedly to see her out and about. Every once in a while some excited face would run up and ask for her autograph or to take her picture. Hermione smiled for every picture, and signed every bit of paper with a flourish.

By the time Hermione got back to her house it was evening, and found a rather annoyed note left from her make-up team on her dresser. Hermione handed the note to someone and told them to rebook it for tomorrow morning as the ball wasn't until the evening anyway.

Hermione muttered to herself as she nibbled on a salad someone had bought up for her; leaving most of it untouched. She flicked through the TV for a bit and picked out some outfits for a new photo shoot before heading towards the pearl bathroom, where a large bubble bath stood waiting for her.

She unzipped her dress and let it pool around her feet as she stepped in front of the mirror, her head tilting to the side. She could see all her ribs and her hip bones sticking out at unnatural angles, her cheeks hollow and her skin stretched across her cheek bones. Hermione smiled, pleased she looked even less like the pathetic girl who had once wondered the Hogwarts corridors, books in arms and friends by her side. She turned away from the mirror and slipped into the deep bubbles. She raised a hand out of the water and watched her skin glisten with the water.

Her head swam with the letters from today, unwanted faces from school flashed into her mind, covered in blood. Hermione took a deep breath and let herself slip under the water. She opened her eyes, watching the ceiling move, distorted by the water and the bubble bath that was stinging her eyes. Her lungs began to burn for air and darkness started to creep in around the edges of her vision.

She waited for the last second, as everything started to slip away before pulling on the edges of the bath and bringing her head above the waterline. She took a deep breath and watched as the water splashed over the edges and ran across the tiled bathroom floor.

She felt in control. They couldn't make her remember. They would never have know.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Louise tapped her bitten finger nails on the steering wheel glancing at the clock. 19:20. She was running late, _really_ late. Finally, the lights changed and she drove out of town. Ten minutes of speeding and praying not to meet a police car later she pulled into her cobbled driveway. She quickly turned off the engine, hurrying to grab the heavy shopping bags from the boot of the parked car. Struggling, she pushed the heavy wooden door open and dumped the bags in the darkly lit hallway.

"Harry. Harry? Are you in here?" She asked, her anxiety rising with each unanswered call and felt for the light switch.

She flicked on the light switch, still looking for Harry, when she heard a quiet whimper, following the noise towards the cupboard beneath the stairs. Louise took a deep breath before easing open the door, crouching to Harry's level. Harry was huddled in the corner, trying to hide from the light that was streaming towards him. He was crouched in a puddle of his own sick and sweat, which had spread onto the walls and had matted his hair in clumps. Louise climbed in next to him, used to the mess, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders despite him trying half- heartedly to push her off.

"It's OK, it's OK, I'm back now. Nothing we can't face together right?" She said softly.

Harry just rocked back and forth muttering to himself.

Two hours of gentle coaxing later, Louise lead Harry out the cupboard and up stairs into the pale bathroom. She sat him on the edge of the old bath as she gently cleaned him up. Wrapping him in a blue fluffy towel, she gently disinfected his hands which were covered in cuts from broken glass. Harry took her hand, trying and failing to stop it shaking, as they headed back to the kitchen. Louise stepped over the melted ice cream and escaping shopping in the hall on their way to the kitchen. Harry plated up the cold dinner and brought it to the table.

"I'm sorry it's cold, sorry it's cold" He mumbled, pushing his own food around his plate as an excuse for not looking her in the eye.

"It's fine sweetie, really it's fine. It tastes wonderful." Louise smiled at him and reached for his hand. Harry fought the urge to pull away, relaxing slightly as he felt her soft hand on his.

They ate in silence, occasionally trying to make conversation with each other but it was a lost cause as both were deep in their own thoughts and exhausted.

"Do you want me to wash up?" Louise asked standing up once both her and Harry had finished.

"No it's fine, I'll do it" Harry replied quickly as he took the plates for her. Louise watched helplessly.

"Let me help?" Louise tried like she did every night.

"I..I like doing it, stops.. helps…"

"I know." Louise sighed sadly and gave him a loving peck on the cheek before sitting back down at the table. She started going through the reports that needed to be in for the next quarter, which just so happened to be only a few days away. She could get them done in just seconds with magic but it wasn't worth the pain it caused him.

A few hours later Harry was tossing and turning in bed trying to get some sleep as Louise was scrubbing the carpets in the hallway and under the stairs.

"Why don't we just switch to laminate?" She muttered to herself tears pouring down her cheeks; not for the first time. She could hear Harry waking upstairs and she dragged herself, stiff and sore up to him.

He woke with a start, a scream caught in his throat. Louise crawled up next to him and held him close, brushing damp hair off his scared forehead.

"Can't see, can't lose, can't let me see." Harry repeated to himself. Louise soothed him, making calming noises and rocking him back and forth.

"It's OK, Harry, it's OK. It's over now," Louise kissed his temple, trying not to cry herself. "They never have to see."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Ron landed with a thud and threw up all over the fire place. Molly bustled in with the bucket but was to late.

"Oh look at you." She huffed trying to pull Ron to his feet but failing as he fell straight back over. So she heaved him into a chair instead and tried to get him to drink a glass of water but he just pushed it away.

"I'm fine," Ron said swaying slightly, "Just need a sleep."

Molly huffed and muttered to herself. She waved her wand at an empty glass and watched the clear, green hangover-cure stream from the tip of her wand.

"Here drink this" she mothered passing it to Ron. Ron took a sip and through the rest across the room. His face reddened in anger as he turned on his mother.

"I've told you not to give me that crap!" He snarled at her, Molly jumped back and tried not to cry.

Ron slumped back down into the chair and muttered to himself.

"I'm off to bed." He snapped. He kicked the chair over and went upstairs trying not to fall over again. Molly sighed and waved her wand over the fireplace returning it to it's normal gleaming state.

Ron made his way slowly up the rickety old stairs and fell against his bedroom door. It hadn't changed. The walls were still covered in Chudley Cannon posters with pictures of his family scattered on the desk and bedside cabinet. Ron crawled into his bad and pulled the blanket up around his ears.

Even that sip of hangover-cure had been enough to remove some of the fogginess he craved. Tears threatened to stream down his cheeks. His eyes caught an old picture of him with his family, happy freckled faces filling his vision. Ron knocked the photo over and pulled the blanket completely over his head.

Sleep came quickly- it always did when he'd had enough to drink. The peace never lasted though and all to soon a harsh light was streaming through his window dragging awake.

Ron sat up and rubbed his head which felt as if someone was driving a blunt, red hot screwdriver through his eye socket. He shut his eyes tightly and reached down beside the bed. He found a half empty bottle of MacRubins finest vodka and took a huge swig. His head eased slightly.

A couple of minutes later he pulled the covers off and looked for some clothes. He pulled on an old Christmas sweater and jeans before trudging down stairs. It was mid afternoon and Molly was busying herself at the sink.

"How are you feeling this morning?" She asked, cheerily pretending that the night before hadn't happened and pulling out a seat for him. Ron half sat half fell into it and looked around the kitchen. It also hadn't changed a bit. A box of toys stood in the corner from when Fleur and Bill visited with the kids. Ron always left when they came round. He just couldn't deal with how happy they always were. Ron stuffed down the bacon and eggs his mother had put in front of him.

"Are you staying in tonight?" She asked

"No going out," Ron replied sullenly, he hadn't forgotten the night before.

"Bill and Fleur are coming round. They say Louis has grown again." Molly said hopefully.

"Definitely going out then." Snapped Ron, "I swear that kid is a Malfoy, all that blonde hair." Sniggered Ron.

Molly flinched dramatically and let out a loud and fake sob before going back to the washing up.

"You weren't a very good mother were you?" Said Ron quietly staring at his reflection in the glass.

"That's enough Ronald," Mr Weasley slammed his briefcase on the table, "It's not your mothers fault." he said with a sigh, fed up of having the same conversation time after time.

Ron huffed, it was obviously later than he had thought if his dad was home already; he tried to be out by now.

"Yeah yeah, what ever." Ron stood up angrily and knocked the chair over. "Don't you even care what's happened to Ginny and George?! How can you pretend that anything will ever be OK again?!"

"We do care, of course we care, we're just trying to focus on the positive-" Arthur started but Ron cut him off.

"How can there be any positive?! You're focusing on those who are fine instead of those who need your help! I mean, bloody hell, it's like with Percy again! You really are shit parents." He took the few steps to the fireplace ignoring his mother yelling in the corner and his dad nearly in tears. He threw the floo powder into the grate and zoomed off to the Hogs Head, leaving the family argument behind.

It was dark inside, no one else was there yet it was still too early. Ron took his normal seat at the bar and ordered a drink. He downed it in one. They had made him remember, the dark images swirling in his head. Why did she have to try and make him be part of the family? The family was destroyed, how could they not see that? They couldn't make him remember. He never had to remember.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Harry woke with a start jerking his elbow. His latest nightmare running through his head. Louise sat up and held his hand.

"It's OK,"

He looked into her tired eyes, they were still as bright as the day he's met her even after everything. He reached a hand up to touch her auburn wavy hair. She caught his hand and touched it to her lips. She knew what was going through his head.

" _Why did she stay? Why did she put up with him when she deserved so much better? Who would ever want him?"_

It wasn't true but he could never see it. Louise tucked him back into bed and curled herself around him protectively. Her alarm rang a few hours later with the soft spring light filtering through the curtains. She switched it off and reached out for Harry. He was already awake staring at the wall. Louise pulled him gently out from where is mind was and kissed him softly.

"Good morning" She smiled up at him. He smiled back, he felt a bit better today. They got dressed and went down stairs to the kitchen. The hall way was clean again Harry noted feeling guilty. He quickly made up some toast and jam before sitting down to eat with Louise.

"You need to eat more than that." she said matter of factly looking at the nibbled half slice of toast on Harry's plate. Harry looked up at her before quickly eating the rest of the slice.

"I'm just not very hungry."

"I know but you'll waste away other wise." Louise said jokingly. Well, half jokingly.

She hung around until the last minute double checking everything was OK. This was the worst and best time in the day. Best because Harry tended to cope a bit better after he'd just gotten up, before faces and screams started to fill his mind again and worse because she had to leave.

They had completely broken away from the wizarding world leaving everything they had behind so she had to work or they would lose the house.

Louise kissed Harry goodbye and reassured him that she would be back as soon as she could. She jumped in the car and fumbled with the keys to kick the engine into gear. She pulled out the drive way and sped off down the road to the nearby St Davids. She pulled into the company car park and climbed the steps up the large lawyer building.

She collected her name tag and sat down in her cubicle. It was bare and grey with only one picture. Her and Harry, smiling.

She switched on her computer and tapped her fingers as it slowly loaded. She took her cup over to the coffee pot and filled it up. It was going to be a long day. Once the computer had woken up she loaded up her emails to see her tasks for the day. Regular stuff really, letters to copy and improve on, a couple of lunches to organise. She googled posh restaurants in the local area and sent a couple of suggestions off to Mr Workinham, the high flying lawyer she worked for. She'd just finished the first letter draft when he walked in. He strode confidently over to her.

"How are you this morning?" He beamed reading over her shoulder.

"Fine. You?"

"Wonderful, just wonderful. I've got the kids coming over this weekend, four whole days together. I thought I'd take them camping." He smiled pulling out his picture of two smiling children. Louise smiled, his kids were really cute and he always had new pictures of them to show off..

"Camping in this weather?!" Louise laughed and pointed outside at the pouring rain.

"Oh... well maybe it'll be better by the weekend." He said looking doubtful, "I don't suppose you know where one could buy a tent? Possibly hire someone to put it up or make at least give me some step-by-step picture instructions?"

Louise laughed again.

"Here why don't you go for something like this…" Louise pulled up a website with rows of caravans, "You can hire a caravan for the weekend, it's almost camping, you still have all the activities but no having to battle a tent. You even get hot water and a shower."

Mr Workinham smiled down with her and nodded his approval. Louise booked a three bedroom caravan for them in the lake district and forwarded the bill to Mr Workinham. She kept ploughing through the work until lunch. She pulled out her sandwiches when Mr Workinham walked past.

"Now now, you can't be eating that. I'll take you out to lunch." He beamed down at her.

"I would sir but you have a late lunch at 2 o'clock that you should be getting ready for."

"Oh yes of course, where would I be without you to keep me right?"

Louise smiled back at him and continued on her lunch while he hummed his way out the building.

The rest of the day past just as slowly. Louise was very glad when the clock ticked round to five and she could pack up to go home.

"Louise a word please?" Called Mr Workinham, Louise walked over to him,

"Yes sir?"

"Nothing wrong my girl, just wanted to say you can have the long weekend off as I've got the children I wont be here anyway. I wont tell the big bosses." He smiled and patted her on the shoulder. She laughed, he was very much the 'big boss' and made her thanks before heading off.

It was a quiet drive home, fifty miles each way through winding country roads. Louise turned the radio up and danced along to 'I got a pocket full of sunshine'. She pulled into the drive way and skipped to the front door.

"Honey I'm home." She called, Harry rushed to the door and flung his arms around her. She embraced him back, breathing in his smell, "How's your day been my love?" She asked running her fingers though his messy hair.

"Come see." He smiled and took her hand, guiding her through to the kitchen. The table was set with candles and flowers. A steaming pot stood on the hob.

"What's all this? It's amazing." Tears filled Louise's eyes as she sat down at the table. Harry scooped out a thick tomato and chicken stew on to her plate. Louise leant over and breathed the rich sent in.

"Do you remember?" Asked Harry sitting down to his own plate.

"Of course I do, this is the first meal we had together, because we were to cheep to go out for a real date." she joked. Harry smiled and tucked into his food. They ate quickly and moved into the sitting room. Louise stuck the TV on and snuggled in his arms.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Harry asked

"Always." She said smiling at him,

Harry pulled himself off the sofa and plodded into the kitchen. Louise heard the freezer open and the window click open.

There was a crash as something it the floor.

Louise jumped up and ran through, Harry was holding a small brown envelope and proud looking barn owl sat on the edge of the kitchen sink. Harry started shaking. Louise walked slowly up to him and tried to pull the letter out his hands.

"Harry, sweetie, it's OK, just give me the letter. It can go in the fire yeah? Along with all the others. We don't need them." Louise gave the letter a small tug but Harry's fingers had sealed around it.

"I thought I could forget, what do they want? I…I…I can't…" Harry threw down the letter and pushed Louise over.

"Harry wait!" Cried Louise, pulling herself off the floor and running after him. Harry tore down the hall way and pulled open the front door. He bolted out into the night, screaming, before Louise could reach him.

She thought it would be louder, something like that. It happened so fast and yet she could see ever detail in slow motion. There was a scream coming from somewhere Louise couldn't pin point but her throat hurt. The car stopped a short way down the road and a young girl jumped out.

"Oh my god, I don't know what happened! He just appeared!" She cried running back down the road.

Louise unfroze herself and rushed to where Harry had flew. She knelt down by his head and stroked a lock of blood stained hair out his eyes.

"Harry, Harry, Sweetie it's OK. It's OK. Call an ambulance!" She shrieked at the hysterical girl who fumbled for her phone.

"No, no magic." Harry croaked, "I can't go back there. They can fix me normally." A trickle of blood pooled in the corner of his mouth. Tears splashed his face as Louise bent over his closer. The sirens blared in the distance.

She felt strong hands grasp her arms and pull her away.

"No NO!" she screamed, "I can't leave him, No please!" She sobbed.

The hands pushed her down to set on the curb before making their way back to Harry. Louise felt herself growing cold. More cars arrived, police ones this time. They talked to the girl and put a blanket around Louise's shoulders forcing a plastic mug of lukewarm tea into her hands. Someone was talking to her but she didn't respond. It was too much effort. One of the paramedics came over and waved a hand in front of her face, flashing a light in her eyes she blinked and pushed the light way.

"Are you OK? Did you get hurt?" A voice asked?

"No... I'm fine" Well that was a lie, she was so very far from fine.

"We've tried to stabilise him but it's not working. We need to get him to the hospital straight away for surgery. Are you a relative?"

Louise nodded.

"Then you can come with us. We'll need to ask you some questions." The hands grabbed her arms again and helped her up and into the ambulance. Harry laid motionless on a bloody bed. A gas mask covered his face but Louise could see his chest moving slowly. She grasped on to the knowledge he was still breathing.

A paramedic sat down next to her with a clip board. "What's his name?"

"Harry, Harry Potter."

"Parents address?"

"They're dead, he was an orphan since he was a baby."

"Any medical history? Blood type, illnesses?"

"No I'm sorry, I don't know."

The paramedic turned towards her slightly looking serious, there was a streak of blood across his uniform. Louise dug her finger nails into her hands to stop herself from wiping it clean.

"This may be difficult, I need to know why he ran into the road. Did you have a fight? Was he… scared of something?"

"He's been suffering with… something, I don't know what. There was a…a war when he was younger. He had to fight." Louise stared down at her hands, she wasn't helping, they needed his blood type, would they be able to give him a transfusion if they didn't know? She half remembered something about a blood group everyone could have... She focused on his breathing again. Up and down. Up and down.

"Where was this? Did he live abroad for a while?"

Louise nodded, It was easier than trying to come up with a better explanation.

"I don't know where though, he didn't like to talk about it." She'd said to much, long lists of difficult questions were going to come now.

"Ok just easy questions now, we're nearly there anyway." The paramedic patted her on the back of her hand, "Date of birth?"

"31st July, 1980."

"And you are his….?"

"Fiancee, Louise." She said automatically sticking her blood covered hand out for him to shake.

Louise felt the ambulance pull to a stop. The back doors were flung open and the bed with Harry on was pulled out into the cold evening air. Louise jumped down next to him and griped his hand so they wouldn't leave her behind. They ran through sets of double doors as doctors jotted down numbers. They reached another set of doors and two men dressed in scrubs rushed over to them. They cut off Harry's clothes and started to cover him in a brown yellow liquid. The monitor started bleeping loudly. A nurse stepped in front of Louise and pushed her out the door.

"No! I have to stay with him, please you don't understand!"She cried, trying to get past.

The nurse pushed her out the room and locked the door. Louise hammered on it but couldn't get back in. She fell in a heap on the floor and sobbed.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

If felt like hours. The door opened and a doctor helped her to a cold plastic chair.

"Louise. I'm so sorry. We were preparing to operation when his heart started on a strange arrhythmia. We were able to stabilise but he's not stable enough to operate as his heart keeps slipping back to a strange arrhythmia. He's bleeding internally. We're giving him blood and draining out what we can. He may be more stable in the morning but if he's not...You have to know, there's nothing we can do. You should go and say goodbye."

"He's not going to make it?" Louise went cold.

"It's unlikely. Medicine just isn't that good at the moment. I'm so sorry. Is there someone I can call?"

Louise shook her head, "No, thank you. It's just us." She stood up and calmly walked into the room where Harry lay motionless. He was hooked up to a dozen wires leading to several machines and drips.

"I would like sometime alone." She said, her mind made up. The few nurses and doctors in the room left. Louise went to the window and called her wand. It only took a few moments for the smooth birch handle to come shooting through the window. Louise grasped it firmly and walked softly towards the door.

"Obliviate." She whispered through the door, watching the pale green light twist from the end of her wand and work it's way through the people who'd seen Harry come in. She slowly unplugged the wires connected to Harry.

"I'm so sorry my love. I hope you can forgive me." She lent down and kissed his head brushing the bloody hair away from his face. She grasped on to him tightly and disapprated out.

There was a loud pop and Louise tumbled on to the highly polished floor of St Mungo's splattering blood everywhere. Louise looked around at the staring witches and wizards gaping down at her,

"Is that Harry Potter?" Said someone pointing, the waiting room erupted in whispers.

"Help me!" Louise screamed, a vase filled with flowers exploded in the corner in Louise's rage. Several healers rushed over and started to examine Harry.

"What happened?" A freckled young women asked waving her wand over a nasty cut on Harry's forehead.

"He was hit by a car, it's a type of carriage but moves very fast, as fast as a broom does."

Said Louise crying in relief as she saw Harry's chest moving more deeply with every breath. One of the healers swished her wand over Harry and carefully raised him up in the air. They took him off down a corridor, Louise went to follow but was stopped by a large aggressive looking guard.

"You have to stay here, in the waiting room." he said pointing to a chair.

Louise went to say something but suddenly felt very drained and sat down. She felt herself slipping in and out of sleep as the hours ticked by on the big clock, one hour, two, three. She'd been sitting there for six hours when a tired looking senior healer walked over and sat down next to her.

"He's OK. We managed to stabilise him gave him a few potions to heal some bones and increase his blood level. He had some organ damage and a few surface wounds which will scar slightly."

Louise sobbed in relief.

"I have to ask, he's Harry Potter, isn't he?"

Louise nodded and looked at her hand, "Can I see him, please?"

"We don't normally allow visitors at this time but I think that'll be OK. I'll take you to him now if you like."

Louise leapt to her feet, the healer got up as well and stretched before leading her down a long corridor covered in portraits. There was an ear piercing scream.

The healer took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, can you just wait here a few minutes? This shouldn't take long."

The healer set off down the corridor following the screaming leaving a confused Louise waiting alone.

Louise waited for a few minutes before curiosity got the better of her and she tip-toed down the corridor. She peaked into the room with the screams to find them coming from a small women with shaved red hair and a band of freckles across her nose. Her arms were covered in scratch marks most of which were bleeding. She was pinned in the corner of the bare room by three healers pointing their wands at her. Louise surveyed the room, there were a few shredded pictures on the walls and a bed over turned but apart from that the room was empty. The healers had managed to stun the poor woman and were now strapping her to the bed. Louise dashed back down the hall as the healer made for the door.

"Sorry about that, one of our long term patients." The healer said guiding her away from the corridor. He opened a door into a room that held a single bed on which Harry slept peacefully. The blood was gone and he just looked like a picture. Louise walked over to him, she stroked the hair out of his eyes and kissed him.

"Hi." Harry croaked.

"Hi sweetie, you're OK, you're going to be OK." Louise choked back the tears. She drew up a seat and sat down, holding his hand tightly.

"I'm in St Mungo's, aren't I?" He asked

"Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't have a choice you were…"

"I know. I felt it. They must have given my some fairy dust or something because I feel really happy. We can get through this. Together." Harry smiled and wiped a tear away from her eyes.

Louise laughed at the idea of the healers throwing fairy dust around before nodding and kissing his hand.

She slept next to him that night, feeling his hand wrapped in hers.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Hermione stood in front of her floor length dressing room mirror checking herself out.

The floor length scarlet red dress hugged her figure, the low cut bodice showed off her boobs and the slit up the thigh just brushed the bottom of her knickers. She loosened the strap of her dress slightly so the a move of her shoulder would make sure it fell, showing off her whole breast.

Her make up and hair were perfect, her prep team certainly knew their trade. She slipped her shoes on and turned on the spot before disapparating out.

The opening was already alive with people. A smooth red carpet lined the way into the gala. A huge banner read "MacDouglas's Gala for Disadvantaged Orphans." Hermione gave her hair a last ruffle and strode forward on to the red carpet. Cameras clicked in her direction people shouted for her autograph.

Hermione lent forward to sign a few autographs and smiled for the cameras, loving the attention she stayed on the red carpet until the people grew bored. She moved into line of the one photographer that was still paying her attention and lowered her shoulder just enough that the cup of her bodice dropped down reviling her breast to the greedy cameras. Everyone turned back to her as she slowly covered herself up again.

"Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed." She giggled posing for the cameras.

She gave a few quick statements about what she knew would be front page news. She flicked her hair again and adjusted her dress. She waltzed into the gala to be met with rounds of applause.

"Stop, stop please." She smiled soaking it all up. Several young women tottered up to her and air kissed her cheeks.

"Hello Dahling." Said a tall dark women, "I L.O.V.E love your dress. It's fabulous!" She giggled

Hermione thanked her and complemented the women back. She didn't know their names and they didn't really know her, it was all just an act; a show for the cameras and the papers. The editor of the Daily Prophet came up to Hermione and gave her a big hug.

"Hermione. My beautiful flower, how are you? Love the dress." He slapped her playfully on the behind.

"I'm fine Sidney. Loved the article on winter fashions last week," Hermione smiled thinking of the big picture of her lying on a velvet sofa in a set of black matching underwear.

"You read it!" He laughed.

"Of course, I read the Daily Prophet everyday." said Hermione, smiling at a reporter who was watching her intently.

Hermione giggled and snatched a glass of champagne from a nearby waiter. She sipped it slowly even though she didn't enjoy the way the bubbles went up her nose and it burned the back of her throat. She mingled for a while before taking her seat to listen to the speeches. A short man got up and was introduced as MacDouglas himself.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this year's gala for disadvantaged orphans. I hope you are all having a wonderful evening. I'm no great speaker so I will keep it brief. As I'm sure you are well aware this is a fund-raiser for magical orphans trapped in the muggle world. My organisation helps fund these children's places in magical schools across the globe. Anyway I hope you all have a wonderful evening and please, do give generously. There is a question and answer section about to begin with our star guest Ms Hermione Granger." MacDouglas took a small bow.

Hermione clapped along with everyone else. Cameras flashed again snapping up more pictures. She made her way to the front of the room and sat down at the long table. Cameras flashed in her face, she flicked her hair for them and stretched her arms out pushing her breasts together. People came up and dropped a couple of gallons into a collecting bowl before asking Hermione all manner of gossipy questions.

"Who's your latest boyfriend?" "I'm remaining open currently, know any good ones?"

"Why did you break up with Krum?" "We just moved in different directions, I need someone who's going to love me not leave me for no reason."

"Who's your favourite designer?" "All of them!"

"What's your favourite treat?" "A skinny latte with chocolate shavings"

"Have you heard from Harry or Ron at all?"

"Excuse me?" asked Hermione caught off guard. She looked at the short brunette women who'd asked the last question.

"Umm...Have you heard from Ron or Harry from Hogwarts?" The witch looked nervous.

"I have raised thousands of gallons, helped countless people and made my own career. Do we really need to talk about things that happened when I was a silly school girl?" asked Hermione patronisingly, "Next question?"

The witch was shoved backwards as more reporters pushed their way forwards to ask questions. Hermione answered a few more, not to seem rude before making her way to the buffet table. She filled her plate with every dessert available, piled high on her plate.

She sat down at a small table in the corner and watched the food on her plate. It had been ages since she'd broken her diet, being a size 00 doesn't come naturally, to her at least. She played with some cream on her golden fork.

"Hermione! It's not like you to be sitting in the corner!" The unmistakable voice of Rita Skita filtered through the air braking Hermione out her cake filled day dreaming. Rita Skita puffed up her bleach blonde hair and sat down next to her.

"I haven't seen you in ages." Smiled Hermione, air kissing Rita's cheeks.

"I've been out the country, I went to Bulgara to see if I could find your old flame."

Something in Hermione flickered painfully in her chest, she smiled and stood up smoothing her dress out.

"Well I hope you found him!" She laughed and picked up her plate, "You'll have to excuse me, I need to visit the ladies." Hermione wrinkled her nose playfully and hurried off.

She closed the bathroom door and double checked that it was locked. She sat down on the toilet seat and took a huge mouthful of cake, and another and another. She finished every bit of cream and icing on the plate before licking it clean.

Once she was finished she laid her head against the wall. She felt sick, her stomach over full, it had been a long while since she'd eaten so much. She knelt down on the floor and tapped her tongue with her wand. Instantly she started throwing up. She continued until her stomach was completely empty with only yellow bile, tinted with blood, coming up.

Her chin was covered in vomit and her nose was bleeding slightly. She stood up and rested her arms on the sink. She felt awful, her make-up was smudged and her eyes were dull. She pulled out her make-up and touched herself up. A quick spell fixed her nosebleed and removed the stain of vomit on her dressed.

She flushed the toilet and made sure it was clean before heading back out to the party. It helped, she felt better now, more in control than before. She hadn't expected Rita Skita to be there or for her to bring up Victor. Rita was waiting for her to come out the bathroom. Hermione plastered her smile back on as Rita grasped her arm digging in her claw like nails slightly.

"I have a surprise for you." Rita chirped leading Hermione into the middle of the room she pointed a long finger nail, "look."

"What is it?" Asked Hermione

"Just go and see. Someone's given you a tribute." Rita gave a small giggle and pushed her forward.

Hermione made her way through the crowd until she saw the flash of periwinkle, her heart started beating madly. She tried to back away but the press of bodies behind her was pushing her forward. A young, pretty, brunette aged no older then thirteen stood in front of her.

"Oh my god, it's you!" She squealed as Hermione was routed to the spot. The girl rushed forwards and grasped her hands, Hermione tried to pull away but couldn't.

"You… your… your dress…I-" Hermione mumbled.

"Yes I had it made specially. It's an exact copy of the one you wore to the Yule ball." The young girl flicked her long hair and smiled up at her, "I'm such a huge fan!"

Hermione's eyes swam. Memories she'd long buried shined blindingly in front of her. On the run. Being tortured at the Malfoy's. Tonks and Lupin lying dead and that one moment of happiness before everything went wrong, the moment that made it her fault.

Blackness crept in around her eyes. She had to get out. She spun around and pushed against the wall of people.

'Someone was screaming, no I'm screaming' Hermione thought to herself as she pushed against a wall that seemed to have appeared in front of her.

The blackness filled her eyes and she fell to the floor. Her dress had torn and she'd lost a shoe.

"What's happened?" Someone cried as people started pushing forward.

"Stop it, back off." Sarah pushed her way forward, she was wearing a serving uniform and roughly shoved people back.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are?" Shouted a disgruntled wizard, hitting Sarah on the back. Hermione's bloodshot eyes fluttered open and she started to scream again.

"It's OK, It's OK." Said Sarah but she couldn't reach her. Sarah held tightly to Hermione and disaparated back to Hermione's mansion.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Said a surprised cleaner, laying down his duster.

"She collapsed. She needs help."

"You should leave the cow." He huffed and strolled out the room leaving Sarah struggling with a semi-conscious Hermione.

She lifted Hermione on the sofa and quickly sent an owl to St Mungo's.

"Where… Where am I?" Hermione asked, her eyes were half swollen shut and her nose had started bleeding again.

"You're OK, I got you home." Sarah magic-ed a cold flannel and tried to clean Hermione up.

There was a sharp crack in the air and a thin wizard stood in the middle of the room. He was wearing a set of pure white robes with the St Mungo's emblem on the front pocket.

"I got your owl." He gently pushed Sarah out the way and waved his wand over Hermione's body.

"I can't see anything wrong here." He said

"Well there has to be something. She was screaming and…"

"There is nothing wrong with her apart from a slight nose bleed and being under weight." He said walking to the middle of the room, "I imagine she was just putting in on, an attention grabbing idea. Please do not waste my time again."

There was another sharp crack and the wizard had gone.

Tears streaked down Hermione's cheeks as she started sobbing again.

"It's all my fault." She clutched at her head digging her nails in.

"Stop it, you've drawn blood" Sarah pulled her hands away and pinned her to the bed.

Hermione just kept crying. Sarah loosened her grip on Hermione's arms, Hermione didn't move. It was like all her life was gone, breathing took all her strength. Sarah gently tapped Hermione's head with her wand sending her to sleep.

Hermione woke up feeling empty and exhausted. Sunlight streamed in through the open curtains. Sarah's eyes fluttered open. She had been asleep, squashed in the arm chair by the bed.

"Hi, how you doing?" She mumbled pulling her honey blonde hair out of it's bun that had mostly collapsed from the night before anyway, her uniform was crumbled and there was a splash of blood along the hem. Hermione looked up at her trying to sort through the night before in her head.

"Can you remember anything?" Sarah asked

Hermione shook her head and then nodded, "I remember some stuff.. I think" She mumbled, "Oh god… it's all my fault" tears started to trickle down her face again.

"I was there you know."

Hermione sat up quickly and looked Sarah up and down like she'd never seen her before.

"You can't have, you're to young." Hermione pulled the blanket up around her neck.

"I was 12, one of the young stupid ones who thought they could help, I didn't I sat in a corner and cried. Anyway I've been seeing someone, she helps." Sarah played with the hem of her dress.

Hermione cleared her throat, "I think I could use that, some… help."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN 

Ron stumbled along the bar from the bathroom he'd just thrown up in, leaving vomit covering the floor and toilet. He fell into the nearest bar stool and ordered another drink.

"I think you've had enough mate." Said the bartender and tried to help Ron up.

"I can have another bloody drink if I want!" Barked Ron, making a reach for the firewhiskey bottle but missing by two foot. The bartender sighed and poured another drink for him. Ron downed it in one. His vision was starting to blur around the ages but the voices were still there. Stupid mother. He downed another drink before calling it a night as he'd run out of cash and Gringotts would be well closed by now. He stumbled into the fireplace and called the address for The Burrow. He flew through the tight tunnel and landed in a heap in his mothers fireplace.

"Ron, I zhought you were busy zis evening?" Asked Fleu,r picking Louis up off the floor in front of the fireplace.

"What you doing here?" Ron barked, trying to haul himself off the floor.

"They came round for dinner, Ron. Remember?" Said Molly, pouring him a drink of water.

"Yes, mother, I'm not stupid. Well you can all bloody leave now. Shouldn't the brats be in bed?"

"Ron it's only 9 o'clock." Snapped Arthur.

"Maybe we should go dad." Bill stood up and started to pick up the toys spread over the floor.

"No, Bill please stay, we love having your whore and HER screaming children around. I mean they're not even family, they look nothing like you. Having said that you don't look human really, no wonder she can't look at you!" Ron laughed cruelly falling over into the fireplace again.

Victorie started crying and snuggled into her fathers arms.

"Ronald that's enough. You're drunk, just go to bed." Snapped Bill cradling his daughter.

"'Ere, I will 'elp." Fleur stood up and handed Louis to Molly and went to help Ron off the floor, she heaved him to his feet and tried to steer him towards the stairs.

"Get off of me." He pushed her, hard, into the dresser and she crumpled to the floor.

"Fleur, are you ok?" Asked Arthur helping her up. He waved his wand over the trickle of blood coming from her forehead.

"Zank you." She said sitting down slowly holding her head. All three of the children were crying now. Arthur picked up Louis and Dominique, while leading Victoire from the room. He took them up the winding staircase to the room they stayed in over night and started to get them settled into bed.

"I should really go with zem." mumbled Fleur, trying to stand

Bill gently pushed her back down into her seat, "No you need to rest for a while." he kissed his wife's head softly.

"Well I'm sure she's used to being on her back." Laughed Ron.

"Really Ron that is quiet enough. Go to bed." snapped Molly through the tears.

Ron shot her a filthy look and stormed up the stairs tearing pictures off the wall as he went. Ron paused outside the door where his father was trying to settle the children down. He could hear Vicoire asking if Fleur would be OK and if he was OK. He could hear his father reassuring her that everyone would be fine. How could he lie to them like that? No one is ever all right.

Ron slammed his fist into the door making Louis cry in fright again. Ron stormed into his room and pulled his bed covers over his head trying to drown out the noises surrounding him. The cries from the children and his mum and brother talking down stairs was like claws scratching his head open.

After a few minutes he gave up and stormed back down stairs. Molly was crying loudly on the sofa, Fleur had a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Do not worry Molly, Ron will be OK. We all will be OK."

Bill nodded and held Molly's hand. He looked up as Ron crashed down the stairs.

"I'm going out." He snapped and dissaparated out the burrow with a loud crack.

Ron landed in an untidy heap on the floor. All the fighting had burnt up some of the alcohol and feelings were starting to creep back in. He pulled himself up and made his way to the nearest bar. He was in a strange town that he's never seen before. A group of half dressed girls laughed past him, tottering on six inch heels. Ron watched them go into a bar a few doors down.

"This must be a muggle place." Ron said to himself.

He followed a group of loud men into a nearby park where a big bonfire was already well under way. There was groups of cheering crowds milling around. Ron found a bar tent and ordered a large shot.

He downed it in one and asked for another. He stumbled away from the tent and leaned against a huge tree. He didn't see the first firework go off but the explosion shook him from head to toe.

He felt the scream erupt from his throat and pulled his wand out. Another green jet of light filled the sky and Ron sent a counter curse up to meet it. A girl nearby screamed and pointed at him. Ron sent a jinx flying her way and she crashed down into a pile on the floor. More people had spotted him now waving his wand around firing curses off at people.

Images of the battle of Hogwarts and the year on the run flashed in front of his eyes. He wasn't in the park any more he was in the Malfoy's manor house hearing Hermione being tortured.

Her screams filled the air.

"Hermione!" He screamed throwing more cruses at the people around him, trying to hurt him. He heard a dozen sharp cracks as people apparated in. He fired off more curses at the new arrivals but he soon felt the familiar blackness of a stunning curse filling his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Ron awoke in a surgically clean room. He tried to sit up but tight bindings held his arms and chest down. He struggled against them but they held him tight. A small orange light started flashing in the corner of the room. A young witch walked in followed by a doctor in a St Mungo's uniform. The doctor flicked his wand at the light that immediately stopped flashing.

"How are you feeling, Mr Weasley?" Asked the young witch, the doctor shot her a look as he took recordings off the screens by Ron's bed. The witch ignored him and sat down on the seat in the corner of the room.

"I imagine you have a bit of a headache, I once got caught by a couple of stunning spells and let me tell you I didn't want to get out of bed for a week. And not for the fun reasons." She laughed.

Ron looked her up and down, she was only in her early twenties, twenty-five at most. She wore a tight pair of skinny jeans and a fluorescent red blouse. She picked at her chipped black nail polish. Ron tried not to think about painful similarities to Tonks.

The doctor finished taking his notes and made for the door.

"I'm done now, you can leave." He said stiffly.

"Naw it's OK, I'll hang out here for a bit." She smiled and waved him out the door sarcastically, "Well I have to say I'm glad he's gone. He's so stuck up I feel like slapping him." She laughed to herself again and pulled a cup of coffee out of thin air, "Want one?"

Ron nodded and glanced down at the bindings on his wrists. The witch waved her wand and the bindings undid themselves leaving Ron's arms free.

"Thanks." He mumbled taking the cup.

"Don't mention it, I can take you down in a second anyway." She smiled and played with the foam on the rim of her cup.

"I wont do anything. I can't really remember what happened last night but what I can remember doesn't make sense like I was going..." Ron looked down not wanting to say it.

"Yeah I guessed that you were feeling a little bit… crazy, when you called me Narcissa. It's a complement, I think, but I'm not that pretty, or old. Maybe not such a complement."

Ron couldn't remember seeing this women before, he racked his brain trying to remember if he knew the girls name, he was pretty sure it wasn't Narcissa. She looked nothing like the Mrs Malfoy in question, she wasn't even blonde. Ron mumbled an apology.

"Don't worry about it!" She laughed, "My name is Lacy by the way." She stuck her hand and Ron shook it slowly. She drained the rest of her coffee and stood up.

"Wait, please don't leave." Said Ron sitting up before falling back on to the pillow.

"I'm not going anywhere, not for a few hours anyway, don't worry." She smiled and fluffed up his pillows.

"What happened last night?" Ron asked

"Umm, I'm not sure I should tell you exactly." Lacy looked uncomfortable and played with her sleeve hem.

"I want to know, clearly I'm in trouble, you're an aura aren't you?" Snapped Ron. Lacy took a deep breath and conjured up a black notebook. She flipped the few first pages over and began to ring.

"At approximately 22:00 the ministry was alerted to a disturbance in Edinburgh meadows. Several people had reported to the muggle police someone setting off fireworks from a 'stick' and hitting a women although she had no burns. Twelve auras were dispatched to the scene and found Mr Ronald Weasley firing his wand at random and there were five muggles unconscious on the ground. Mr Weasley was being very vocal about subjects that happened in the past see files NWC17 to 194. He fired numerous times at the auras before he was hit by several stunning spells. Mr Nicholas Mains was injured in the operation and taken to St Mungo's for treatment. Mr Weasley was also taken to St Mungo's for treatment and restraint."

Lacy put the notebook away and looked worriedly at Ron.

"I.. I don't know what to say, and that doesn't happen very often." She gave a half hearted laugh and looked at the door.

"No, thank you. I don't remember any of that really." Ron tried to think through the fog in his brain but the whole night was covered in a thick fog that stop him seeing what happened. Ron felt his eyes droop, he was very tired and his head was pounding.

"Your mum and dad are waiting outside by the way, but they're not letting anyone in. Technically you are meant to be tried and sentenced as soon as you're well enough to be moved." Said Lacy.

"What do you mean 'technically'?"

"Well I think if they can, under the circumstances, they're going to place you under house arrest and then maybe give you mandatory counselling. I don't know for sure though." Lacy said looking at her watch.

Ron nodded, not really able to take anything in. The fog was creeping around his vision again, he'd forgotten what it was like to just go to sleep rather than pass out from booze. He rubbed his eyes to try and stay awake.

"You should sleep if you're tired." Lacy said standing up and stretching, "I can go if you want?"

Ron shook his head and she sat back down. She conjured up a magazine and left him to sleep.

It only felt like he'd been asleep for a few minutes when Lacy was gently shaking him awake, the restraints where back on his wrists and Lacy was standing next to a very old looking wizard and a younger one with a familiar mop of neat red hair.

"Percy? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Asked Ron, his temper rising.

"I'm here to assist Mr Kronof, Head of the misuse of magic office, we're here to sentence you." Said Percy taking notes as he talked.

"That'll do Percy, you'd think you'd be glad to see your brother. Now Ronald I hope you feel better." Mr Kronof said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "Now we have discussed the matter and even the minister of magic thought that under the circumstances Askaban wouldn't be the right move, the publicity would be awful apart from anything else. So we have all agreed that for this time only, you will be placed under house arrest for no less than six months and attend counselling provided by someone who has dealt with cases like this before. You are to be now released to your parents who I believe are waiting outside. You will also have an aura with you at all times. I shouldn't have to say this but you should be very grateful that we are giving you this chance, if it wasn't for the work you've done in the past you'd have the book thrown at you. Now rest up and have a good day."

Ron bit his tongue, not wanting to say that if it wasn't for his good works in the past he was very unlikely to have been firing spells off at random people.

Mr Kronof and Percy swept out the room without another word. Ron looked over to Lacy and shrugged.

"Could be worse I guess." He said closing his eyes again trying not to think about what living with his mother for the next six months without leaving the house was going to be like. He could already hear her fussing outside the door, making excuses for him and sobbing. Ron gritted his teeth trying to stay calm.

"Don't worry, I'll say we put you under a sleeping spell to transport you." Lacy whispered to him, Ron opened his eyes to look at her. She winked at him and made her way to the door to speak to his parents.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Ron shuffled uncomfortably on the leather sofa. The room was light and airy, painted an unflattering magnolia. He glanced at the pile of out of date Witch Weekly's on the table next to him but couldn't face actually picking one up. He played with a thread on a cushion trying to work it loose. A smart looking receptionist kept glancing his way typing slowly. Ron knew that look well, trying to work out where they'd seen him before. Molly had wanted him to smarten up before this meeting, cut his hair and beard but he'd refused, settling for having a shower when the nagging got too much.

The door opened to the waiting room and a frail looking man came in with his head down, he was on the arm of a pretty young women who helped him into a seat and kissed him gently on his forehead. Ron froze. There was something very familiar about that man. Slowly panic filled his chest as he saw the two lighting shaped scars on the man's forehead.

"Harry?!" Ron asked unable to look away.

"Who? Wait… Ron? Is that you?" Harry tightened his grip on Louise's hand

Ron nodded and looked him up and down again, "What you doing here?" Ron asked guardedly.

"He's not been well, we're here to see the doctor. You?" replied Louise, giving Harry's hand a squeeze.

"Me too, got into a bit of trouble and now they all think I'm some nutter." Ron looked away and picked up a magazine trying to make it look like he was reading it.

The minutes ticked by, the clock echoing loudly in the painful quietness of the room. The door opened again and in walked two witches. One was wearing a smart blouse and jeans, the other dressed in a pale blue track-suit and looking like she hadn't slept in months. Still for Harry and Ron there was no mistaking the bushy mane of hair on the latter women.

"Hermione?" They both asked at once. She looked up and nodded

"I didn't think I'd see either of you again. This is Sarah." Hermione sat down awkwardly on the last free sofa, "What are you doing here?"

Ron was just about to answer when the door to the doctors office opened.

"Come in." Said a cheery voice

"Umm which one?" Asked Sarah looking around.

"Why? Are you allergic to each other?" called the voice laughing

Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at each other and walked into the room. The office couldn't be more different that the waiting room. It was quiet dark inside, the walls painted a dark midnight blue with thick, red, velvet curtains on the window. The only light in the room came from dozens of small bulbs in the celling arranged to look like stars. Three big arm chairs sat on the floor in front of an old wooden desk. It should have been a very foreboding room but instead it felt cosy and safe.

Behind the desk was a witch, her long curly hair caught up into two long plaits giving her a very child like appearance with her round face and big grey-green eyes. She was wearing a black top with a kitten playing in a cauldron on it, the rest of her was hidden behind the big desk. She looked at them for a few minutes before digging out a box of sweets from under a pile of papers on her desk and handing them to Hermione.

"Mint Humbug anyone?" She asked smiling as Hermione slowly took the box from her, "My name is April Parker. Some people call me Dr April Parker actually but I'm not a real doctor yet and I always thought that was the name of some sort of super villain from a comic book, not that that is really a bad thing." April popped a sweet into her mouth and continued to stare at the three people before her with her abnormally big and beautiful eyes.

"So how are you feeling today? In fact how is life going in general?" April asked still not looking away, her staring eyes digging into them.

"Fine, fine," Said Harry, "I'm engaged." He began playing with his nails, not mentioning the fact he'd been engaged for years and couldn't leave the house to actually marry her.

"Yeah fine, I've got a good routine, it works for me." Said Ron, deciding it would be best to leave out the huge amounts of alcohol involved in his 'routine'.

"I've got a new book deal in the works so that's… good." Hermione said chewing her lip.

"Well isn't that nice? I'm OK as well, you know. Because I'm a UNICORN!" April tapped her head with her wand causing a unicorn horn to spring from her parting and made clip-clop noises on the desk with her hands. Hermione bust into laughed at the sight of her and Harry followed when April tried to pretend her hair was hay. Ron however just sat looking like she might explode.

After a few minutes April removed the horn and put her wand back in the draw.

"It's easy to pretend that everything is OK. You can give as many reasons as you like why things should be OK but you wouldn't be here if they were."

"I thought we would be having these sessions alone." Said Hermione trying to control her giggles.

"Some of them will be but today I wanted to meet you all together."

"Wait- we have to come back to this nonsense?" Asked Ron kicking the leg of his chair, Harry flinched away from the noise, pinching the skin on his arm. April ignored the question and looked down at a pile of papers.

"Why don't we start with why we're here? I'm here because the evil government wont pay me to sit at home to write stories and fan-fiction but I actually love helping people and therefore enjoy my job a lot more than most which I'm grateful for." Said April looking pointedly at Hermione who shuffled forward in her seat.

"I'm here because a friend said you could help. I've been in control until now but it's getting worse and she said, and she was right, that I couldn't really go on like I was."

"So what do you want to change?" Asked April making a few notes

"I… I don't actually know." Hermione buried her head in her hands, she felt so stupid. How could anyone help her if she didn't even know what would make it better?

"Perfect. Thank you." smiled April handing her another sweet, "What about you Harry?"

Harry shuffled in his chair trying to get his thoughts in order. He could hear the clock ticking away but April didn't rush him.

"I didn't lie when I said I was engaged. I am, to Louise, she's helped me more than I can ever thank her for. We've been engaged for nearly 7 years. We were planning the wedding when… it was like my brain exploded over night. I can't do anything now. I had a letter from the ministry and I can't even remember what happen but I am told I was hit by a car and Louise rushed me to St Mungo's."

April gave another reassuring smile and looked over at Ron.

"I'm here because I was told to be. There's nothing wrong with me just stupid interfering busy-bodies." snapped Ron angrily, kicking the edge of the chair even harder.

April gave a sigh and made a few more notes. She looked at each of them again, they were still avoiding her eye contact. This wasn't going to be easy.

"What's proved useful in the past is working on the little things first." Said April pulling out three note books, "Things that affect you but aren't anything to do with the battle of Hogwarts."

All three of them visibly flinched away at the mention of the battle of Hogwarts.

"Which we'll call… rose garden for now." Smiled April, "So before next week I want you to find just a few little things that worry you. It's been a great help for other victims of the 'rose garden'" April handed them the note books and folded her arms.

"You've helped others? From the… 'rose garden'?" Asked Hermione sitting forward slightly, some how it hadn't occurred to her that other people might have needed help as well.

"Yes, the list of people who haven't been through this office is a lot shorter than those who have."

"Like who? Malfoy?" snorted Ron.

"Don't be silly, no one's heard from the Malfoy's in nearly a decade, you must know that. I'm sorry but I really can't tell you who I have treated. Confidentiality and all that."

April gave them a few minutes to let this information sink in. She glanced at the clock, the hour was almost up. There was a knock on the door and a short women poked her head through. She looked a lot like April but shorter and more curvy. Her hair was straight although easily just as long and her eyes were deep blue rather than grey.

"Sorry to interrupt it's just you are going to be late sweetie."

April waved her in.

"Everybody this is my sister, Lillian, sorry to let her barge in I just need the help. It's been bad at the moment." April raised herself slowly to her feet and took the crutches Lillian was holding out for her. April walked slowly with the crutches towards the door. They could see now the knee length black lace skirt and tall new rocks that she wore but Harry, Hermione and Ron's eyes were drawn to the long red scar on her left knee. It ran down for at least five inches and ended in a messy circle. There were a few other smaller scars down the length of it. It looked painful.

"Don't worry it's not as bad as it looks." April laughed

"No it's worse." Said Lillian rolling her eyes, "Come along, Cripple, you're going to be late."

Lillian and April left the room leaving Ron, Hermione and Harry sitting alone together.

"I guess we can go now?" Asked Hermione standing up slowly.

"At bloody last." said Ron jumping up and heading straight out the door. Harry and Hermione slowly followed. Sarah and Louise stood up when they came back into the waiting room. They all looked awkwardly at one another before heading slowly towards the door.

"So where are you guys off to now then?" Asked Sarah.

"We have a few more things to pick up from the ward and then we're going to head home, right?" Harry looked to Louise for confirmation. She nodded and gave his hand a squeeze.

Hermione made for the door giving Harry a small, awkward smile and wave. Sarah followed her out the door to the diapparation point. They held hands and went back to Hermione's house.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Hermione sat down on the sofa and curled her legs up. Sarah got them both a cup of tea and flopped down on the sofa next to her.

"How'd it go?" Asked Sarah taking a sip of tea.

"Fine I guess, it was weird." Hermione tried to remember what they'd actually talked about but it all seemed to a blur in her mind.

Hermione looked down at the stack of letters on the coffee table.

"You don't have to deal with them now." Said Sarah pulling the letters towards her.

"No I want to go through them, there seem like a lot today." Hermione said picking up the first letter.

She slit it open and scanned over the contents. It was from her Chef, he was resigning. She put it to the side and picked up the next one, one of her maids also resigning. Hermione's hands started to shake as she went through the pile of letters all her staff had quit.

"Well you're the only one left," Hermione gave a painful laugh and wiped a tear away from her eyes.

"Actually I'm going to quit as well but I'm not going anywhere, I want to help. I understand how it is, it just would feel weird if you were paying me. Don't worry about all those others, you can find more. Or I'll learn how to cook."

Hermione laughed and wiped away a few more tears. The huge house seemed so empty knowing they were the only two people in there. Hermione had never talked to any of them but simply having them there had an effect. Hermione curled up tighter and thought about how she really wasn't good at being alone.

"Where do you live?" She asked Sarah sipping her tea.

"Not far, I walk to work most mornings and it only takes me an hour or so. I'm planning on staying here though, if you want me to?"

Hermione nodded, glad that she wouldn't be alone for a while. It had started to rain outside and the rain made strange pattens on the high arched windows. Sarah summoned a blanket and tucked it over them both as the air started to chill. Hermione continued to just stare into space. She didn't notice Sarah standing up, stretching and leaving the room until she returned with two steaming bowls of pasta and stuck one under Hermione's nose. She looked down at the bowl and picked up a piece of tomato and cheese covered pasta.

"I haven't eaten this much in years." Said Hermione putting it on the coffee table.

"I know but they gave me a diet plan that they wanted you to try and follow. It's pretty simple meals but I think that they'll take some getting used to." Sarah smiled and popped a piece of pepper in her mouth. Hermione picked her bowl up again and took a small bite of pasta. It tasted amazing, she hadn't had anything like this in years. She ate quicker and quicker the pasta burning her throat.

"Slow down." Laughed Sarah, "No one's going to take it off you."

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to eat more slowly. It didn't take long for the bowl to empty, her stomach was painfully full now and Hermione's head began shouting at her over how many calories she'd just eaten and how it was going to make her fat, she looked down and her eyes showed her legs and stomach expanding. She squeezed her eyes shut but the image continued inside her head.

"Hermione? Are you OK?" Sarah asked putting her empty bowl with Hermione's. Hermione opened her eyes and looked down at her body and saw it as skinny as ever. She shook her head to get rid of the image but it stuck fast. She smiled at Sarah and stretched her arms out.

"If you want to talk to me about anything you can." Said Sarah kindly, "But you don't have to."

Hermione smiled again but properly this time. Sarah smiled back and looked around the empty room.

"So what do you do for fun?"

Hermione looked around the empty room, she couldn't remember, "I go out for meals or read press releases." It sounded so boring in her head, "What about you?"

Sarah thought about it for a moment, "I do a lot of things but I think the best thing I do it dance." Sarah looked embraced and picked at her finger nails. Hermione stiffened, dancing was not a good topic for her.

"Not ballroom dancing, ballet."

Hermione sat up, that was different. She'd done ballet as a child but like so much she'd lost; she'd tried not to think about it. She sat up and took a deep breath.

"Do you think you could teach me some, like now?" She asked not really wanting to look at Sarah in case she said no.

"Umm yeah. Sure." Sarah said standing up and starting to stretch. Hermione stood with her and copied her movements. Her muscles burned as she stretched them out. She was skinny yes but she was very unhealthy and had no stamina. Louise walked round to the back of the sofa and used the back of it as a barre. Hermione followed and copied Sarah in her exercises.

"We'll start out simple." Sarah said as she positioned her feet together, toes pointing outwards. She kept her back straight as she bent her knees. Hermione tried to copy. Louise tried not to laugh,

"Here you need to keep your back straight." Sarah put her hands on Hermione's chest and lower back. She gently pushed them straight and supported her as she bent her knees out.

Hermione tried to breath through the pain of her very under-used muscles complaining about this exercise. She kept doing it over and over again.

"That's it, you're doing it. That's perfect!" Sarah said clapping her hand together. Hermione smiled and tried it again without the support. It took over and hour but in the end she could do it herself.

"On to the next one?" asked Sarah

She put her hand lightly on the back of the of the sofa and leaned back stretching her arm out over her head, her feet firmly on the floor. Hermione watched carefully and then tried to copy. Sarah supported her head and neck helping her extend her arm correctly.

"We should properly stop for today, it's been four hours." Said Sarah taking a deep breath. Hermione looked at the clock. It was heading for midnight.

"I need to head home for a few minutes and get some more stuff, I only have so many clothes." Sarah smiled. Hermione nodded and walked her to the front door. It was a nice quiet night, it was cold and crisp, the sky awash with stars. Sarah turned on the spot and disaparated back to her house.

Sarah's house couldn't be more different than Hermione's. It was only three rooms; bathroom, bedroom and kitchen/sitting room. There were piles of knick-knacks on the shelves although everything was covered in a fine layer of dust because she hadn't lived there for a few weeks now. She picked up a few new books and the last of her clothes to take back with her to Hermione's, she was aware of the time rushing by as she searched for her colouring books. She gathered up all the stuff into an old rucksack and disaparated back to Hermione's.

Hermione was already in her pyjamas curled up on the sofa with a cup of coffee. (19)

"You OK?" asked Sarah putting her bag down.

Hermione nodded and looked up, "Yeah I'm fine. Just getting ready for bed."

"With coffee?" Sarah asked pointing to the mug.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't really like sleeping." she mumbled

Sarah nodded and walked through to the bedroom with her. Hermione hadn't been sleeping well, lying awake for hours on end even though she was exhausted. Sarah changed into her nightdress and climbed into the right of the twin beds that now stood in the room. Hermione tucked herself into the other one and took out April's note book. She looked at the blank cover and the crisp white pages that filled it. She got a quill from the side of her desk and tried to write in it. She didn't know what to say, she didn't really even know how she was actually feeling. She put the quill back and put the notebook next to it. She lay down and stared up at the celling. Sleep wasn't going to be easy to come to tonight either.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Harry and Louise made there way through the long hospital corridors. Nurses and doctors hurried past them looking at clipboards or talking quickly to one another. Louise opened the door to the room Harry had been staying in. There was a sleeping bag and pillow piled in the corner where Louise had slept; she hadn't left Harry since the accident. Harry slumped down on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"It was so weird in there Louise, I haven't seem Ron or Hermione in so many years." Harry looked into her clear eyes.

"I know it's been a long time but surely it's a good thing? Apart from anything else it shows you aren't the only one who's..." Louise searched for a word that didn't make him sound crazy.

"She said that- April, the doctor. She said that she'd helped others, I wonder who they are." Thought Harry aloud, he tried to think about all the people he'd known at school, seeing there faces flash by but it didn't hurt as much this time. Harry stopped himself suddenly, he'd spent years trying not to think about that time, why was he trying now? A young doctor walked in and took down a few notes with a shockingly pink quill, before tucking said quill behind his ear.

"It's up to you but if you feel strong enough, Dr Parker says you can go home. We want to measure you baseline readings for another few hours so you can go home in the morning if you want. She's made another appointment for you next week just send us an owl if you can't make it."

He smiled and took another few notes. Harry sighed, he would be glad to go home, it had been far to long and he hated the idea of Louise sleeping on the floor for him. He took the piece of parchment with the next appointment on it and lay back in the bed while the doctor attached a bunch of wires to him. A floating screen by his head flashed into life and showed his heart rate, blood pressure and blood oxygen level along with his magic levels and stress reactions.

"Now you can't do any magic in the ward while we're doing these reading so please do things the muggle way. The dinner trolley should be round in about half an hour." The doctor smiled and took the first set of numbers down before walking out the room.

Harry took a deep breath, Louise sat on the edge of his bed and squeezed his hand.

"April gave me a book, I need to write my feelings down."

Louise picked up the book with her free hand and flipped through the blank pages.

"Can you write if I talk? I don't want these stupid things to come off." Harry said bitterly, his magic level spiked slightly before settling back down as Harry took a few calming breaths. Louise nodded and fished a quill out her bag, she settled herself into the chair and placed a dot of ink on the first page.

Harry stared into space, he didn't know what to say, his feelings were so bundled up inside how could he pick them apart and put them into words. Louise squeezed his hand, she had always been there for him.

"Can we do this later? I can't think right now."

Louise watched the screen numbers rise. "Yes of course we can do it later, don't worry about it." Louise kissed him on the forehead and put the quill and notebook away. She watched the screen nervously until Harry's numbers had gone back down. She took a few deep breaths, her heart was racing. While Harry had been with April, she'd done some research on the battle of Hogwarts, not the press side or the historical side but looked through the hospital records, most of them were sealed but she wasn't one of the best in her Auror class for nothing and really the charms had been easy to brake.

She hadn't expected so many names. Numbers are so clean in the books, seventy-four seems like such a small number, one hundred and twelve, including the 'bad guys' not that much bigger really. It sounds awful but numbers on a bit of paper are just that; numbers.

Names and pictures are different, Louise wished she'd never looked. She couldn't get their faces out her head, smiling and moving in there photos. The descriptions of the injures that they suffered next to the lively and untarnished photos made it difficult reading. One name stuck out to her more than the others.

Fred Weasley- suffered sever internal burns due to a magical explosions as well as several broken bones from the impact and falling debris. Died instantly.

Harry had known him, the picture of a red haired boy confirmed it, she'd seen the same boy in an old photo album, now tucked away gathering years of dust. She wanted to ask him all these questions. She wanted to know what it was like. For years she'd been grateful that she wasn't at the battle, that her parents had sent her off to Germany to live with her cousins, to keep her safe, but now she almost would give anything to know what it was like for him, what the battle was really like. There was a note on the file saying 'linked to case number 962' but she hadn't had time to find and read it as someone was trying to come in, she'd just had time to stuff the picture into her pocket and slip out.

Harry shuffled uncomfortably on the bed and sat up. A jolly looking witch trotted in with a trolley. She served to plates of sweet and sour chicken and noodles. Louise handed over the galleon to pay for hers and took the plates. The witch left two bowls of chocolate cake and custard on the side.

Louise pulled the table over and put Harry's food down. He took the first mouthful and spat it back out choking.

"What's wrong?" Asked Louise putting her plate down quickly.

"It was too hot." Laughed Harry.

Louise laughed, out of relief more than anything. She picked up her plate and started eating. It was good, far better than the food in muggle hospitals.

Harry finished quickly and snuggled with Louise to watch a movie about a pair of love sick teenagers who lived in different countries. Once the movie had finished Louise put the dirty dishes outside the door.

It was only 8 o'clock when Harry drifted off to sleep. Louise laid out her sleeping bag and crawled inside. It was little protection from the cold and hard floor but she couldn't bare to leave him alone and at least the floor was scrupulously clean.

He was starting to struggle already, his breathing became more rapid and the statistics shot higher and higher. Louise stood up and walked carefully over to his bed. She sat down on the edge of the mattress and stroked his hair back. He woke with a start and grabbed hold of Louise and held her close. Louise calmed him down and got him back to sleep before going back to bed. It wasn't cold so she just laid down on top of the sleeping bag and drifted off into a light sleep


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Harry woke the next morning to a doctor taking down a few more notes and detaching the wires connecting him to the monitor screen. Louise woke up and stretched, she saw the doctor and tried to flatten her bed hair down.

"What's the word doc?" She asked moving next to harry and finding his hand.

"We want to give you some medications to help Mr Potter sleep better. We would normally give a Grornan sleeping draft but Dr Parker doesn't want magical treatments for any of her patients without her consent and sleeping drafts she never says yes to, so I think we're going to try some muggle alternative. We have a prescription zopiclone, it's a sleeping tablet and we're hoping it will help." The doctor handed over a small packet with a box of tablets in it. Louise took the tablets and popped them in her bag.

"You can get your things together and then report to the main entrance where a portkey will be made ready for you." The doctor left them alone to get ready.

Louise packed away their things into a bag with she'd bought from the hospital gift shop. Harry double checked the room before he took Louise's hand and they walked through the hospital to the main entrance. Harry struggled through the room where a hundred eyes were watching him. He took the match stick off the front desk and moved to a quiet corner.

"How long do we have to wait?" Asked Louise

"Two minutes." said Harry trying to ignore the whispers around him.

Two minutes had never passed so slowly, Harry and Louise sat holding the match stick between them until Harry felt the strange tug behind his navel and whizzed through the air. He landed in a heap on his bed Louise landed on top of him and rubbed her elbow from where she smacked it off the bedside table. Harry looked around the room, it was tidy but lived-in. The bedding was dirty and crumpled. There was a layer of dust on around as they hadn't been in the house for over a month, since they'd been in the hospital. Louise climbed off her fiancé and wiped the nearest surface to her and sent a cloud of dust into the air. Harry started to strip the bed he piled the dirty sheets in the corner and pulled a fresh set out the cupboard.

"Do… Do you think you could…?" Harry pointed at the bedding, "With magic I mean."

Louise looked Harry up and down, it had been seven years since Louise had been able to do magic around Harry. She waved her wand over the folded sheets and they watched as they floated up and made the bed perfectly.

"You OK?" She asked.

Harry was clutching the edge of the bedside table taking very deep breaths. He relaxed a little and nodded.

"I'm OK." He gave her a small smile and sat down on the newly made bed.

"So what do you want to do today?" Asked Louise sitting next to him.

"I don't know, I don't feel strong enough to go outside, I'm sorry." Harry started shaking. Louise took his hand.

"It's OK," She reassured him, "Why don't we do something together?" asked Louise

Harry thought for a moment.

"Yeah that would be good, the only thing I can think about doing is how much this place needs a clean. Don't you need to go to work or something? It's been ages surely people are worried about where you've been all this time?"

Louise shook her head "I sent in a letter when you were first at St Mungo's letting them know that you'd been in an accident and wouldn't be in work for a while. My boss is a good guy, he'll understand."

She gave him a hug and laid her head on his chest. His heart beat was so soothing to her. She let her mind drift back to when things were good between them, she didn't know what went wrong, it happened so suddenly. Harry stroked her hair.

"You should go into work." He said after a while. Louise nodded. It was 12 o'clock so she could go into work for a few hours. She grabbed her mobile phone from the bedside table, it's battery was flat but she waved her wand surreptitiously over it and it sprang back into life.

"Are you sure you're going to be OK?" She asked pulling a change of clothes out the wardrobe.

Harry nodded and kissed her. Louise got changed quickly and headed out to the car. She watched Harry standing in the window until she was around the corner and the house had vanished from view. She hoped she was doing the right thing.

She pulled into the work car park and took a few minutes sitting in the quiet before heading into the office. She walked in and put her bag down on her desk.

Mr Workinham walked over to her and gave her a huge hug.

"So sorry my girl. How is he? How are you?" He lead her into his office and sat her down, passing her a cup of fresh coffee.

"He's OK, thank you sir. He just was let out the hospital today."

"You should be with him still!" Cried Mr Workinham, shaking his head.

Louise laughed, "It's OK, he wanted me to come in, make sure everything was OK with me being off for so long at such short notice." Louise played with her fingers, she was fully expecting to be fired.

"Don't be silly! I'm glad to have you back and that Harry is OK. I was worried. The temp girl we had was awful I missed three appointments and had to cancel a couple as she'd double booked me. I mean I know I'm good but two places at the same time?"

Louise laughed again and took a big swig of coffee, it was good to laugh again and get away from being under stress 24/7 although she felt terrible for thinking it.

Mr Workinham checked his watch, "Well I'm glad to have you back, the other one really was useless but please don't feel like you have to work at the moment." He smiled kindly, "Anyway I have to go, I have a meeting." He squeezed her arm on the way past.

Louise took a few deep breaths and walked back to her desk. She flopped down in her seat and looked at the huge pile of paper work. She pushed it to one side and fired up her computer. Her email box was over flowing. Over a thousand emails were waiting for her attention. She immediately deleted all the ones in her spam box and clicked on the oldest one first. It was out of date, she deleted it. The next three were the same, a couple of angry ones from a missed client. Reviews were forwarded to press department. She continued going through her emails until at last, after five hours, two lost clients, four threatening to leave and a lot of contradicting appointments, Louise shut the computer down and called it a night.

She slid into her drive way and walked in through her front door. She stopped for a moment to breath in the wonderful smell of cinnamon and hot apples. Harry came through from the kitchen and wrapped her in a big hug.

"How are you?" Asked Louise looking around, the place was spotless, no sign that they hadn't lived there for weeks.

Harry shrugged, Louise nodded understanding. She followed Harry through to the kitchen where a hot chicken stew was waiting for her. He dished up big platefuls for them both and sat down. Louise spooned the stew into her mouth. They both helped themselves to fresh baked bread to mop up the gravy.

Louise smiled as she saw Harry empty his bowl for the first time in years. She wiped her mouth and pushed her now empty bowl away. Harry stood up and replaced the empty plates with bowls of hot apple pie and cream.

"You seem to have had a good day." Said Louise, trying not to stuff the whole helping of apple pie in her mouth at once.

"Yeah it's been OK. I've enjoyed baking." Harry smiled, "I've still not had any luck on that diary thing though." He said looking down.

"Don't worry about it, just do it if you feel like it." Louise smiled, she was worried about the amount of stress this diary seemed to be putting on harry.

"How did work go?" Asked Harry finishing the last of his pie.

"Good, well mostly. They'd had a temp in while I was away and she was awful, couldn't do the job at all. I've had over a thousand emails to go through and I'm going to have to completely re-do is schedule. Sorry, am I moaning?" Asked Louise, kicking herself for going on about such stupid things.

"No it's OK" Harry smiled softly, "I actually like listening to what you've been up to. I can't imagine going through a thousand emails." He smiled and squeezed her hand. Louise ate her last mouthful of pie and put her dishes on the side, she watched Harry out the corner of her eye, he stiffened but took some deep breaths and relaxed. He put his bowl up with hers and started on the washing up.

"Do you want me to go to work tomorrow?" Louise asked

"Yeah if you want to. I'll be OK I mean, if you want or need to go in." Harry didn't turn around. Louise decided to see how it was in the morning. They snuggled down into bed and watched a movie. Harry took his pills and was asleep in just a few minutes for the first time in years.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Ron stomped into the house and threw the match stick portkey into the fire. If flared up for a moment before turning to ash. He threw himself down on the sofa and punched the cushion.

There was nothing to do in this stupid place, he thought to himself. Molly and Arthur had been through the whole house and thrown out every signal drop of alcohol, even the 150 year old fire whiskey they'd saved from Bill and Fleur's wedding. Ron picked up an old copy of the 'Daily Prophet', he never normally read them but what else was there to do?

He turned it over to read the headline. There was a big picture of Hermione wearing a very revealing red dress, flat out on the floor while the other people in the picture rushed around her and screamed. Ron throw the news paper into the fire and screamed in frustration. He slammed his fist into the cushion over and over until it was reduced to a pile of feathers and fabric. He jumped up and crashed around the room throwing things off shelves and breaking up chairs.

Molly opened the front door to find Ron sitting in the middle of the room, looking like he'd thrown a bomb at it. She sighed and waved her wand over the piles of rubbish. Everything flew back into place and repaired it's self.

"Really Ronald, you have to stop doing this. Things can only be broken so many times before there's nothing you can do to fix them!" She bustled into the kitchen and started pulling out pots to start on dinner.

Ron muttered angrily to himself.

"Where have you been anyway?" He snapped at her.

Molly froze, "You know where I've been, I go on Wednesday every week." She said stirring the pot vigorously.

"No I don't." Said Ron angrily, he didn't know. He rarely bothered to notice what she was doing, "Where do you go?"

"I go and see your sister, at St Mungo's." Said Molly quietly, wiping a tear away from her eyes.

Ron clenched his fists, "Ginny is dead."

"No she's not Ron, I know you wish she was but she's still alive, she needs us." Molly said not even trying to fight back the tears now and adding a few sobs in for effect.

"She doesn't know who we are, who you are! How can you act like she's even in there any more? The bitch is nuts!" Ron screamed at his hysterical mother. He stormed up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door. He heard the front door open again and his dad rush to his mother and ask her what was wrong. He could hear her try and tell him but couldn't get the words out through the tears.

How could she pretend that Ginny was alive? Ginny was dead, or as good as. They didn't know exactly what happened to her, it was all classified. He didn't think they even knew themselves really. He didn't even know who 'they' are, just faceless bits of paper delivered by official looking owls nearly a decade back.

Ron heard his father call him down for dinner. He sat up and stretched before heading down stairs. Spaghetti bolognese sat waiting for him on the table, his parents were already sitting waiting for him. Ron sat down in his seat and helped himself to a large portion. He covered the top of his dinner in grated cheese and started eating.

"I believe you had your first doctors appointment today Ron. How did it go?" Asked Arthur, trying to show an interest without setting Ron off.

"Fine I guess, the doc is a nutter and there's nothing wrong with me anyway, I'm just not allowed to be upset over what's happened." Ron stabbed a bit of mince with his fork

"Ron, we're all upset, it's been very hard but if you just tried..." Molly said patronisingly.

"You wouldn't understand!" Shouted Ron. He leaned his arm on the table and used his hand to hide his face while he continued to eat.

His parents knew better than to question him more as it was likely to end only in another out burst. They ate their meal quietly, Arthur and Molly talking to each other, Ron remaining sullenly silent.

"How's Ginny?" Asked Arthur once he'd finished eating. Molly laid down her fork.

"Much the same. They've had to cut her hair again. She seemed happy to see me though, her out burst was nearly two minutes late and they said they thought it was because I was there." Molly smiled.

"That's wonderful news. You know, we will get her back yet."

Ron slapped the table and stormed off upstairs again. He threw himself on to him bed. There was nothing to do. He wasn't even allowed into the garden. Even de-gnoming it at the moment would be a welcome relief. He stared up at the celling until he couldn't face the memories creeping in any more.

Why would they understand what he's been through? They weren't there. Yeah sure they'd had a hard time but not like he had. It was all their fault, if they'd listened to him more none of it would have happened.

He punched his pillow into a more comfortable shape as April's diary floated into his head.

"Might as well fill you out." he muttered to himself. He picked up a quill and sat down at his old desk and began to fill it out.

" _Today I feel angry, people treat me like a child, but I am accepting that you can't control other people only my own actions._

 _I feel like I am gaining control of my feelings._

 _I understand that no one realises what I had to live through, it was very tough but I am accepting that this is a part of life."_

Ron read over what he'd written. It was good. Very 'Zen' and coping, that was the sort of thing April would be looking for. He glanced at his clock, it was only eight-thirty, far too early to go to bed.

He wanted a drink, he'd had bad withdrawal for a few days even after having magical help. He stared out the window and considered summoning some, it wouldn't be difficult to 'borrow' one of his parents' wands after all. He new he couldn't though, no magic was part of his probation and the ministry was keeping a close eye on him. Strangely having one of it's most famous wizards go nuts and shoot curses at muggles hadn't gone down very well.

Ron stared at the news paper clipping from that night. (28) He wasn't even sure what they said happened really happened at all. He couldn't remember it and he'd never done something like that before. If it wasn't for Lacy telling him it happened he would have told them to fuck off with their lies.

Lacy's face floated back into his mind, he'd been thinking about her a lot since he met her. Her heart shaped pale face with it's mad blue curls wouldn't leave him alone. He couldn't remember the colour of her eyes. He laughed out loud at this victory against her in his head but found himself trying to remember to check next time he saw her. He had a meeting at the ministry in a few days maybe he would be able to see her then.

Ron shook his head to remove her face from his vision; it didn't work. He walked back down stairs to find his parents They were sitting around the kitchen table playing a game. Ron didn't recognise the game, it consisted of a cardboard base and a lot of different plastic tiles with a single letter on. Ron stayed in the door way quietly to watched them play.

"No Molly, I don't think you can do that." Said Arthur looking over a piece of paper.

"But that's how you spell 'Ventus'." Said Molly pointing at the tiles.

"Yes but it says here they have to be found in the Oxford dictionary, so they have to be muggle words." Arthur said pointing out the rule to her on his bit of paper. Molly huffed and cleared her tiles off the board muttering about muggle obsessions. Ron cleared his throat loudly, Molly jumped and looked his way.

"Ronald darling, are you feeling any better?"

Ron glared at her, "I'm not sick, mother, there's nothing wrong with me." He sat down on the table across from them, "So what's this then?" He asked pointing at the game.

"It's called Scrabble, although I think it might be pronounced more like scrABle." smiled Arthur. Ron didn't smile back, it was clearly a muggle game or his father wouldn't be so interested.

"Would you like to play with us Ron?" asked Molly holding out a small green fabric bag.

"No mum, I'm crap at spelling remember. The good one was Percy. Can you possibly try and remember your children's names?" Ron snapped looking at the bag like it was about to bite him.

Molly put the bag back on the table and looked down at her hands, Ron could see she was about to cry again. He rolled his eyes, his mother seemed to do nothing but cry and sob and pick random fights.

"Well maybe this will be more up your street Ron." Arthur stood up and walked over to the corner of the sitting room. He came back with a large box, inside was a large screen that he knew was called a T.V. He looked it up and down confused as magic and muggle technology didn't do well together.

"It's called a telly-vision. I've done a bit of tinkering," Said Arthur shooting a glance at Molly who crossed her arms and huffed at him, "And I've made it so that you can use it in this house, even with all the magic. It's great, makes moving pictures that move for a lot longer than ours do. It's brilliant. I think you'll really like it." He smiled at Ron hoping for praise. Ron couldn't bring himself to give any. He knew he would like the T.V. It would at least give him something to do all day.

He nodded at his father, who took it as a thank you, and waved his wand over the T.V which flew up and attached it's self to the wall in front of the sofa. Arthur sat back down next to Molly and continued to play the game although Molly kept shooting Ron nervous glances.

Ron moved over to the sofa and switched on the T.V. Normally these things needed electricity he was sure, clearly this was something else his dad had tinkered with. Ron watched the screen and felt his mind shut down, this was perfect.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Exactly a week after their first meeting Harry, Hermione and Ron found themselves sitting in the same seats in the bright waiting room, the door to April's office staying closed.

Louise and Sarah were talking quietly to one another about something, no one was really paying attention. Hermione had picked her once perfect cuticles to shreds leaving painful little cuts that she kept catching on her clothes. Ron stamped his heel on the ground, his meeting at the ministry had been put off for a week meaning seven long more days without being allowed out even to the garden. Harry stared off into space, he'd been all week with reasonably good sleep and no incidents, the best he had had in years, it was just making him more stressed though, surely it couldn't last.

The doctors door swung open and the familiar voice called them through. They filed into the dark room and sat down. April was sitting behind her desk again this time wearing a long sleeved red and black lace top. She smiled at them all as they settled themselves down.

"Now boys and girl, have you done your homework?" She asked in a sing song voice. Harry and Hermione shifted uncomfortably. Ron handed over his diary and she read quickly through it. She smiled slightly at him and put it to one side looking at Harry and Hermione.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do it. I..." Hermione started but didn't know what to say.

"You too?" April asked Harry, he nodded, "Well good. I wasn't expecting you to be able to be able to do it so soon. If you know how you're actually feeling you're doing a lot better than I am." She gave a small laugh before shifting her weight slightly and wincing.

"Are you OK?" asked Hermione

April nodded, "Yeah I'm fine." she said quickly "Now today I would like you to fill me in a little bit on your families. I find that it helps to understand what back ground you have and how much support you have at home. So who would like to go first?" April looked at them each in turn as they held their arms firmly to their sides.

"How about I give it ago?" She asked, "I was born in Preston, which is a pretty boring place. I am a muggle born, the only magical person in my family as far as I know, sort of, the only one to get a Hogwarts letter anyway. You met my sister, she's technically a muggle but I'd pity the fool, magical or not, who tried to cross her as she is very 'in tune' with certain types of magic. I cast a spell on her that makes her able to see things that would normally only be seen by a witch or wizard which is technically illegal so we wont talk about that….I have a cat named Olivia who has a very fluffy tail. I am a certified Van Attacking Ninja which is how I fucked up my knee… and that's about it. Who's next?"

Harry and Hermione shot each other a look and tried not to laugh. April looked at them expectantly, Harry shuffled forward in his chair not wanting to disappoint her big grey eyes.

"I grew up with my aunt and uncle and their son, they hated me so it wasn't really a great situation. Hogwarts was my... my home and then it wasn't. I left school after… the rose garden and went to train as an Auror, that's where I met Louise." Harry took a deep breath and tried to stop his hands from shaking.

"You love her, yeah? What is it you love about her?" April asked her head resting on her hands while she listened intently.

"I think it was her purity to start with, her parents had sent her off to Germany so she really didn't feel much of the war, she didn't care who I was. I then fell in love with all of her, her craziness and love of life. I proposed to her very quickly and we had the wedding all planned. I still really want to marry her, I hate it that I let her down so often." Harry was fighting back the tears now.

"That sounds amazing but it doesn't really tell me how you got to where you are now. What changed?"

Harry sighed, it sounded so stupid, "Someone recognised me. We were out on a date and a few over enthusiastic fans turned into a riot. Louise got knocked down and broke her arm, it was hard getting out of there at all. After that I was afraid to go out the house and then… everything… just..."

April nodded in reassurance, "I understand, thank you for being so honest." She smiled at Harry who leaned back in the chair, crossed his arms and tried to relax. She gave him a mint humbug before she looked over to Ron who just glared back at her. She sighed and made a note that she might need Lilly's help with this one. April turned to Hermione who cleared her throat.

"I was happy growing up, my parents were dentists. I was so happy when I got my Hogwarts letter. I was best in nearly all my classes, took extras." Hermione smiled she knew that wasn't enough for April but she was struggling to get the words out.

"What about now?" Asked April making a few notes

"I live in an amazing house in the Scottish boarders. I have a hundred rooms. I did have a few staff but it's just Sarah now and really I think she's more of a friend now."

"And your parents?"

"I don't know. I had to do a memory charm on them they don't know who I am. They, last I know which was over ten years ago, live in Australia." Hermione wiped some tears discreetly away from her eyes.

"That must be very hard for you. I don't talk to my grand parents any more and I do find myself wondering what they're up to and if they're OK." April said quietly, "Well it's just you left Ron."

Ron sat and glared at her. April sat up straight and glared right back.

Ron huffed and wriggled back in his seat, "Everyone knows about me. Mum, Dad, brothers, sister. A bunch of chickens. Old crappy falling-down house. What more is there to know?"

"How are your mother and father?" She asked making a few notes.

"Fine I guess, same as normal. Dad still works at the ministry, mum still works at annoying everyone."

"And your siblings?" April asked rubbing her sore knee, she'd been sitting still for too long.

"Bill and Fleur are off living the high life with three kids. Charlie is still off playing with dragons in god knows where. Percy went back to work with the ministry because he's a git. Fred died and I'm stuck here." Ron snapped

"OK, and what about George and Ginny?" asked April taking a few deep breaths.

"Why are you asking all this if you know everyone in my family already? Can't you just snoop out everything else as well?" Ron clenched his fists.

April looked intently at him and took down a few notes, "Well thank you, I guess. I think for next week it would be worth meeting separately. Hermione I've put you down for Thursday is that OK?"

Hermione nodded.

"And Harry I have you down for Tuesday?"

Harry nodded as well and took the appointment card that April handed him.

"Ron how's Wednesday for you?" April smiled at him holding out a card.

"Can't. I have another meeting, at the ministry." Ron crossed his arms and glared smuggly at the card, glad he'd managed to get one over on her; sort of.

"OK well when are you free? Actually I'm pretty busy next week, give me a moment." April flipped through a note book and frowned, "I'm all booked up next week. Can you stay on for a little bit today?" April chewed the edge of her cheek.

Ron huffed and nodded.

"Excellent." April took a deep breath, "I just have to let Lilly know, she's coming to pick me up." she smiled.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?" Asked Ron.

"I was on my way to go swimming with my friends when I didn't look properly when crossing the road and then..." April smashed her hands into each other and shrugged.

"Couldn't they fix you? I mean from what Louise has said I was hurt pretty badly and I'm OK now." Said Harry slowly

"Because my family don't have access to the wizarding world, they couldn't get me here so I would be treated. I had to go to a muggle hospital they did the best they could but… it's on going." April picked at her finger nails and gave the bravest smile she could. Harry and Hermione felt their heart brake slightly. They knew what it was like to live a life without magic but they'd always had it when they needed it.

"Right get out of here you lot, not you Ron. Could one of you tell Lilly that I'll be a while longer, maybe and half an hour or so?"

Hermione nodded as they headed out leaving April and Ron sitting alone.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"I want to help you but I feel like you're not sure how to actually help yourself. Does that make sense?"

Ron shuffled uncomfortably at the idea as it made all too much sense.

"OK well you never told me what happened to Ginny or George? Ladies first?"

Ron took a deep breath, "Ginny is… here, in the hospital. She had some sort of a mental brake down after You-Know-Who was killed. I don't remember exactly what they said but it was something to do with the diary she had, that she it was still inside her and then took a bit of her with him. That what you wanted to hear?" Shouted Ron.

"Well yes, as in I wanted to know but it is a horrible situation. Maybe I can look over her case and see if there's anything I could do?" April smiled but Ron just glared at her.

"Well what about George?"

"That's none of your business!" he snapped, April looked at him, she wasn't going to let this one go.

"He's dead." snapped Ron,

"How did it happen?"

Ron leapt to his feet, "That's none of your fucking business!" he screamed, "You and your stupid bloody questions!" Ron stormed round the desk and knocked a pile of stuff off, hitting April as it fell. He stormed out the room, down the hall and climbed up the stairs to the roof.

Lilly jumped up from the sofa and rushed into April's room, "April are you OK?" She asked, April nodded, rubbing her knee and wincing. One particularly heavy book had fallen and hit her knee.

"Just caught in the cross fire." April shrugged, but Lilly could see how hurt she actually was.

Lilly followed Ron out the office, April calling after her not to do anything stupid, and on to the roof.

"Having fun?" Lilly spat folding her arms.

"Piss off!" Ron shouted.

"Oh dear, the stupid man told me to go away. I better run away like a little school girl."

Ron turned away from her, "You wouldn't understand what it was like." he said brushing the hair out his eyes.

"No I'm sure you're the only person in the world who has been through some crap." Lilly moved in front of him and sat down on the edge of the roof, "So what was it you went through that no one else has ever suffered?"

"I was on the run, struggling to survive. Even at school I had to help Harry through everything, I was hurt a lot of times."

Lilly took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. Ron tried to look away but found himself trapped. Her eyes were annoyingly similar to April's.

"When April was in her accident she was in hospital for a few weeks. When she came home I was the one who looked after her and… well she was so… scared I had to be with her the whole time even when she was sleeping. She had nightmares, she would scream and cry. I couldn't do anything but lie there and listen to her, most of the time I couldn't even wake her up."

Tears brimmed in Ron's eyes and his fists relaxed.

"I have been hurt with April, bumps and scrapes, even broke my ankle once when she got stuck in a tree and I had to go up there to rescue her and then fell out myself. All those hurts and still it's those nights I go back to, the worst nights of my life just hearing her scream." Lilly wiped her own eyes free of the tears.

Ron slumped down next to her and started crying. Lilly put her arm around his shoulders until he calmed down.

"How do you do it? How do you listen to them?" he asked, tears dripping down his nose.

"I have no idea. I guess being there for her helps. Seeing her smile and knowing that she is so much better than she was. It's not easy though that's for sure."

"I should go down to apologise. Any other bits of advise?" Said Ron standing up and brushing off his trousers.

"Yes actually," Lilly turned around so she was facing him, "If you ever threaten or lay a finger on my sister again… I will kill you, slowly and painfully. I might not have magic but everyone has to sleep sometime. Understand?"

Ron took a step back and felt the edge of the roof hit his knees, something in her eyes told him she was more than capable of something like that. He nodded quickly.

"Excellent, lets go." Lilly lead the way back down into the psychiatric bit of the hospital and held the door open to April's office.

She was sitting on the floor, picking up the bits of paper that Ron had knocked off the desk. Ron could see the scar on her leg was red and the whole knee was swollen. It was clear she'd pulled it in the effort to get to the mess.

"Here let me help you with that." Mumbled Ron as he leaned down and picked up the bits of paper putting them in a messy pile on the desk.

"Thanks." She said hauling herself up and hobbling around to her chair. Ron shuffled awkwardly.

"I'm… sorry… about earlier. Sorry." He said sitting down.

"It's OK, I know I was being pushing it's just… well you know… it's my job." she shrugged.

"I know. Please I do want to get better. I… George killed himself. He couldn't cope and I did nothing. In fact I think I made it worse. The night he… I heard him crying outside and I did nothing. Hermione was tortured and I was locked up, I couldn't do anything to help. I just had to listen to her scream and when I'm not angry or… drunk all I can hear is those screams and cries." Ron was crying again now he put his head in his hands.

"You talked to Lilly." She said sitting back in her chair and laughing to herself. "What did she say?"

"That she would kill me if I ever threatened you again. And some other stuff which I think is hers. Sorry."

"It's OK, I can pretty much work it out. And I will remind her to not threaten my patients. Again"

Ron shrugged, he was kind of aware that he deserved it. He took a deep breath, this was going to be hard.

"Is there anything I can do to make this easier for you?" April asked, a blank page of her notebook open and ready.

"I… I find it very difficult to be here. I know that Ginny is here somewhere and the idea that I might run into her is… I can't do it."

"You won't run into her. And I actually think it might be an idea for you to see her at some point. But, for now anyway, we can meet somewhere else, at least for the one on one sessions. How about The Burrow?" She asked, doodling a dragon in a tutu on the corner of the page.

"Yeah that would be great. My mum is away Wednesday's so maybe then?"

"OK, sounds like a plan. I will see you in two weeks on Wednesday." April smiled and made a couple of notes, "Can you send Lilly back through on your way out please?"

Ron nodded and gave her a small smile before heading out the door. The receptionist was talking to a quick-quotes-quill, a group of notes fluttering around her head. Lilly was sitting on the sofa her nose buried in a book.

"What's 'Through the looking glass'?" He asked, reading the title of the book.

"It's a book." replied Lilly without looking up. Ron shot her a glare. Lilly packed the book away in her bag and stood up. "She ready for me then?"

Ron nodded and opened the door for her. Lilly flashed him a smile and disappeared into the dark office.

Ron wondered slowly down the halls of the hospital, he had no desire to go home even though he was exhausted. The halls were quiet, it wasn't even dinner time yet. Ron wondered where everyone was. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, something was wrong.

He met a gaggle of young witches talking quickly between themselves blocking the corridor.

"Excuse me. Ex...excuse me." Ron said trying to push his way through.

"You can't go through this way." Say a tall blonde that Ron thought might be part veela.

"Why?"

"They had some sort of 'incident' in the nutcase ward, you'll have to go round the back." She said lazily twirling her hair.

Ron nodded and turned away quickly. He walked as quickly as he could without running away from the psychiatric ward. He thought he could hear screaming now even though he was heading away from the ward. He ran down the stairs, knocking a few startled visitors out of his way, and reached the main hall. It was busy here and he dissolved into the crowd.

He quickly located the help desk and saw the crowd of people. He huffed, it would take to long to get a portkey, he needed to get out of there NOW! He took a deep breath and headed for the entrance that led into muggle London.

"Where do you think you're going?" a female hand grabbed his arm and pulled him out the way of the entrance.

"Hey get off, 'et off! Oh, it's you." Ron relaxed as he saw Lacy's face. Her eyes were brown his brain carefully noted.

She pulled him out the way and forced him into a seat.

"I know that you're not allowed anywhere but here or your parents house! So what the bloody hell do you think you're playing at trying to walk into the street!"

"You wouldn't understand." Mumbled Ron, "I need to get out of here."

"Oh save the hero crap, do you have any idea how close you came to Askaban?" Lacy was shaking slightly now, she took a deep breath and flopped down in the seat next to him.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he mumbled

"Oh my Granddad has scrofungulus, he's doing a lot better but we come to visit every couple of days." Lacy said with a wave of her hand, "Do you need a lift home?"

"I normally just get a portkey from the desk but the queue is really long." Ron said pointing at the ever growing queue of people.

"I can get you home. Point it out to me on a map and I'll get us a pass." She smiled and patted his hand before jumping up and walking over to the desk. Ron wondered over to the large map decorating the wall and found Ottery St Catchpole and estimated where his house would be.

He pointed it out to Lacy after she'd worked her way back to him. She nodded and walked over to the disapparation point. She showed the person on duty the pass she was given, took Ron's hand and turned on the spot.

They landed messily in a pile of compost in the back garden.

"Lovely!" She said sarcastically shaking out her hair. She picked a bit of rotten lettuce out of Ron's hair and chucked it to the side. Ron stood up and shook himself off. Lacy stuck her hand up in the air at him.

"What?" he asked looking at her hand like it was about to explode.

"Help a lady up?" She said pointedly. Ron rolled his eyes and pulled her to her feet.

"Thank you." She said smiling she held her arm out, "lead the way."

Ron lead her up to the house and opened the door. Molly flew out the door and wrapped her arms around Ron.

"Where have you been? You were meant to be back over an hour ago! They said there was an 'incident' at the hospital, were you hurt?" Molly said quickly not letting go, she spotted Lacy and stepped back. "Who's this?"

"Hi, my name is Lacy. I work in the ministry as an Auror, I'm on your son's case." Lacy smiled and held her hand out for Molly to shake. Molly looked at it and glared.

"Yes well you can leave now." She said abruptly. Lacy lowered her hand and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear.

"Oh give her a break mum. I want her to be here." Ron shoved his mother out the way and dragged Lacy up stairs.

"Nice to meet you." Lacy called behind her before Ron slammed his door shut, "Umm Ron I shouldn't be here, I'm still on your case and if anyone found out I was in your house..." Lacy shuffled uncomfortably.

"It's fine, no one is going to find out. Take a seat." he said patting the bed. Lacy sat down nervously, "Sorry about my mum, she can be over protective."

"She's a mother, it's in there job description." Lacy said smiling, "You like Quiditch?"

"Yeah I do. Went to the world cup every year for ages. Hope I'm going to make it this year as well." Ron said staring at the Chudley Cannon posters, "Do you like Quiditch?"

"Yeah as a game. I played when we had the school get together days but never really got the huge games that you don't actually play in."

Ron nodded he could understand that, he also prefered to play Quidtich if given the chance. "What do you mean school get together days?" Asked Ron confused.

Lacy jumped slightly and pulled a bit of paper out her pocket, "Sorry I have to go. I should be able to see you on Wednesday though at the meeting."

"Yeah I'll see you then." Said Ron standing up and opening the door for her. He lead her back down stairs. Molly glared at her as she made her way out the door.

Lacy waved and turned on the spot leaving the garden with a loud pop. Ron walked back into the house.

"Who was that?" Snapped Molly, stirring a big pot of soup.

"She gave me a lift home mother, she's just a friend."

"Yes well..." Sniffed Molly, "I don't think she's a very good idea for you Ron, she's very..."

Ron ignored her and stomped up stairs. He flopped down on the bed and stared at the celling. He was bored again. His mind was buzzing from the days events.

The screams in his head were louder than ever. He lay there unable to move, not knowing what to do.

He ignored the calls from his parents to say that dinner was ready. He ignored the tray of food his mother put outside his door and the one his father replaced it with. After a few hours he sat up suddenly and started pacing around the room. He couldn't do this. He threw himself on to the bed and cast a sleeping spell over himself.

Ron spent the next week sleeping. He couldn't do anything else. He would sleep, get up, eat and then sleep some more. He dragged himself up out of bed the following Wednesday, feeling awful from the constant sleeping spells and began to prepare for the meeting at the ministry.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Harry sat at home glancing at the clock every few seconds. Louise was late. Where was she? He shouldn't have gone to the shop, something bad had happened because he left the house. It always did. Harry could feel his hands tremble and his heart racing uncontrollably. His eyes clouded over and horrific images started to flash before his eyes. Harry barely felt his body hit the cold kitchen floor.

Louise tapped away on the computer at work. It had been a few days of hard work but the last couple of days things had been running smoothly. She had given Mr Workinham strict instructions not to hire someone quite so stupid if she ever had to go away again.

She glanced at the clock and powered down the computer. It had been a good day and she'd gotten a new dress for an evening do at work. Harry had been doing brilliantly, he was coping all the time at home and even going out to the shops, reading the mail, talking to people on the phone. He'd even started writing a letter to Andromeda Tonks to see if he could meet up with Teddy at some point.

The world was looking so much better. She'd even started planning her wedding again. She turned her music up and enjoyed the journey back to her house. She opened the front door and dropped her bag. The place smelt awful, something was burning in the oven and the hall smelt like a bad public toilet.

Louise shut the door quickly and called for Harry. She could hear him whimpering in the cupboard under the stairs. She pulled the door open and crept inside with him. He was soaked to the skin and shaking uncontrollably. She summoned a blanket from the sitting room to wrap around him.

Harry screamed as the blanket flew into her arms. She tried to calm him down but it just seemed to get worse.

"It's OK, it's OK. Please Harry take some deep breaths." She wrapped her arms around him to stop him from scratching his arms, he'd already drawn blood.

Louise sat under the stairs with Harry for nearly six hours. By the time he was calm enough to come out, they were both painfully stiff. She led him up to the bathroom and cleaned him up before putting him to bed with a couple of sleeping pills.

Louise dragged herself down stairs and took a charcoaled cake out the oven. It was, had been, an almond cake, her favourite.

She slid down the kitchen cabinets and burst into tears. Everything had been going so well, she could see Harry's half written letter sitting on the table. She pulled herself up and tucked the letter out the way where Harry wouldn't find it. She was glad that Harry was back at the hospital tomorrow, hopefully April would be able to work out what had gone wrong.

Louise continued to tidy up, scrubbing the floor under the stairs again, the smell of bleach filling the house yet again. The dawn was just braking when Louise finally dragged herself up the stairs and fell into bed next to Harry, who was thrashing around even though he was sound asleep.

Hermione woke up the morning after her appointment with April feeling oddly awake. She climbed out of bed and tip-toed into the next room to do her morning ballet exercises. She turned the music on and followed the routine Sarah worked out for her. Her muscles and ligaments stretched painfully as she pushed herself. It had only been a couple weeks but Hermione had already noticed a huge difference in her body.

She'd put on weight and muscle with the diet plan and exercise, her flexibility had also improved greatly. She felt healthier in herself, she had more energy, even her hair and skin was healthier and she no longer needed the constant glamours to make her seem alive.

She finished her exercises and padded into the kitchen to make her breakfast. She poured the cereal and milk into a pretty purple bowl and took a large mouthful. It was early still, the sun was still rising in the sky and the world outside was strangely bright. She stuck her now empty bowl into the dishwasher and went to get dressed.

She walked past the front door and picked up the couple of letters that were sitting on the door mat. Her levels of mail had dropped dramatically. Rita Skeeta had written a scathing article about her 'hissy fit' which had destroyed her reputation and left a lot of people angry with her; it was difficult to idolise someone who, through their 'attention seeking', had cost helpless children thousands.

Hermione was surprised to find out she didn't care what people thought any more. Over the years the constant need to be in the spotlight had eaten away at her and if felt good to be free of it all, to just be her.

She picked up the letters, one was a bill the other an appointment card from April with a list of things that she wanted her to bring next session. It was pretty simple stuff, but it had been a long while since Hermione had lolly sticks in her house.

Sarah padded into the kitchen looking for Hermione.

"I'm through here." Hermione called and Sarah came out to her.

"Did you sleep OK?" She asked

Hermione nodded, "I've got a list of things to get, any ideas?" Hermione handed over the list.

"Well you can get all these things in Diagon Ally and I need to pick up a new quill as well so we can go on a shopping trip, maybe get some lunch out." Sarah smiled and went to get her breakfast ready.

Hermione went up stairs and started pulling clothes out the wardrobe. She had nothing to wear. All her clothes were revealing or tight. She pulled an old set of jeans out the back of her wardrobe and matched it with a floaty top that was see through but at least not skin tight. Hermione dug around in her draws until she found an old vest pyjama top that she put on underneath her other one. Happy with how she looked, she walked back down the stairs to find Sarah. This house was to big but the thought of living in somewhere smaller terrified her.

Sarah was sitting on the sofa in the front sitting room. It was a room Hermione had rarely used as it was too dark and informal for her. Filled with pictures and paintings, the furniture all squishy, the sort that you had to struggle to get up from. Sarah patted the seat next to her and Hermione sat down.

Sarah popped the last of her toast into her mouth, "You look nice. New top?" She asked

"Nope, just mixing and matching. I do really need some new clothes though. Fancy some clothes shopping as well today?"

Sarah nodded and heaved herself up off the sofa. She quickly went and got dressed before taking Hermione's hand and disapparating to Diagon Ally.

It wasn't very busy which was good as the few people around shot scathing looks at them and Hermione felt herself wanting to scream hysterically again. They wondered down the narrow streets, Olivander's had reopened but was pretty quiet as it wasn't start of school time. They picked up a new quill for Sarah, a long raven one with a silver tip. Hermione picked up the things April wanted her to get in a new shop called "Magic for your Toddler". It was full of art supplies and miniature brooms, even starter potion kits with an overly jolly old wizard on the front.

Hermione and Sarah made their way to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for sandwiches and a large sundae each. Hermione left the money on the table and they continued down the street looking in shop windows. There were no clothes shops suitable for Hermione to do up her wardrobe to a more everyday level. They disapparated out to Liverpool.

Hermione flipped through the clothes resisting the temptation to just use her wand and summon the clothes she wanted. She sighed and paid for the few tops she'd found and left the shop. Her and Sarah walked down the street. Hermione stopped suddenly,

"Is that..." She rushed forwards, Sarah trying to follow her through the rush of people.

"Hey, hey wait!" She called, "Hermione!"

Hermione reached a young blonde man and grabbed his shoulder, "Draco?"


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Draco turned around and pulled away startled, "Mmm wow, wow, Hermione… what are you doing here?" Draco said looking around slightly panicked.

"I was umm shopping… I…umm." Hermione didn't know what to say, she hadn't really thought it through. Sarah caught up with her breathing heavily.

"Gees some people can be really rude! Who where you chasing… oh." Sarah took a step back from Draco and picked at her finger nails.

"OK well this is awkward. How have you been Granger?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "It's been a struggle lately. You?"

"Hit and miss I guess. I'm sorry, I don't think we've met?" He stuck his hand out for Sarah to shake. She took it lightly and before continuing to play with her finger nails.

"I'm about to get some coffee do you want to come? We could… catch up?" He said nervously.

"Yeah that would be great, Sarah?"

"Umm I'm going to keep looking for clothes as it's getting on. Is that OK?"

"Yeah sure if you want. Do you want me to come with you?" asked Hermione.

"The way you shop? No please no." Sarah laughed, Hermione smiled and said goodbye.

Hermione followed Draco into a small coffee shop where he ordered two lattes.

"You actually know what a 'latte' is?" Said Hermione rather confused.

"Yes, I like them with hazelnut syrup but they don't have it here, only toffee or vanilla." Draco smiled and took their drinks over to a quiet table in the corner.

"So mud-blood, what you been up to?" Smiled Draco.

Hermione laughed and choked on her coffee, "Wow no one has called me that in years. I almost think I miss it." She laughed again and put her cup down.

"It's weird what you miss. Peeves for me. God I would have done anything to get rid of that damn poltergeist in school and now I really miss him."

Hermione laughed again, "No one's heard from you, any of you, in nearly 10 years. What have you been up to?"

"You're going to laugh."

"Really? What could you and your darling parents be up to that would make me laugh? Is your dad building another army?" Hermione's heart stopped for a second, why on earth did she say that?

Draco laughed, "Yes, if you're all terrified of 3-5 year olds."

Hermione looked at him confused.

"He's a nursery school teacher..."

Hermione spat out her mouthful of coffee, "What!?"

"He's a teacher, works in the school near their house. He's actually pretty good at it. Don't look at me like that.!It was the only job he could get to start with but then he never wanted to leave, I think working with kids has been good for him. He's cut his hair as well, not really short sort of shoulder length." Draco held his hand just below his shoulder to indicate the length.

"I don't know what to say… what's your mother doing?" said Hermione gob smacked.

"She works with troubled kids, helping them move on and stuff. She works with kids up and down the country, crime kids and abusive parents, that sort of thing. She has 2 degrees and a masters. She's actually scarily intelligent." Draco drained the bottom of his cup and sat back.

"Wow. Are you sure this is the family I'm thinking of?" Hermione said only half joking, "And you?"

"I'm a father. Twins; one boy and one girl. They're 7 now, Mary and Jacob. And Natasha who's just turned 2. My wife works and I stay at home with the kids. Go on say it..."

"What the hell happened to you? You were all big scary death eaters and now you're… normal!"

Draco laughed, "Well I wasn't for years I wasn't. We left the wizarding world because of what happened. Me and Dad were diagnosed with something called PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Dad had had it since the first war apparently. Mum was the only strength we had left. We got help and then I met Zoe. She was amazing, a nurse working at the hospital that treated us, Dad was an in patent for a while. She's a muggle, when I wanted to take things further with 'us' I sent her a letter asking if she believed in magic. I don't use it often but had to know. She wrote me this..." Draco handed over a crumbled and worn bit of paper out of his wallet. Hermione took the paper and read it out.

"Dear Draco,

You're going to think I'm nuts but I know, for a fact, that magic is real. It's everywhere. In the trees and the leaves. Have you ever looked at the changing colours in autumn more to the freezing cold of winter. When spring arrives and the ground comes alive again is it not magic? Nothing stays the same, caterpillars turn to butterflies. Seeds turn into roses. Magic is what gives us strength, even when we can't see it. Lets us know that butterflies and summer is just around the corner.

And now I'm sure you think I'm crazy but why do you ask?"

Hermione wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Did you tell her? About you know..."

"Yes she knows everything, I showed her by changing the seasons on a Bonsai tree."

"You're so soppy!" Laughed Hermione handing back the note, "You seem so happy."

"I am, now. I wasn't for a long time. One of the things I've learnt is to not be ashamed, to tell people and talk about it. What about you? How have you been?"

"Same as you but the start of the story. I've… just started….getting...umm...help." Hermione dug her nails into the palm of her hand, the words felt wrong, shameful.

Draco reached across the table and squeezed her hand. Hermione tried to fight back the tears.

"Would you like to meet them? My family?" he asked slowly, "I'm going to meet them in ten minutes and…" he trailed off awkwardly.

"I… Could I bring Sarah? I know you don't know her and feel free to say no I… I just really rely on her a lot at the moment." Hermione felt like slapping herself, she felt like she was being carried away with the tide. What did she think she was doing going off with him?

"Yeah that would be fine. Zoe is pretty laid back. Where are you meeting Sarah?"

"Where we split up, in…. five minutes ago." Hermione smiled and stood up, Draco followed suit and they left the shop. They walked the short distance to where Sarah was waiting in silence. It was very surreal to both of them.

Sarah stood waiting with a mountain of shopping bags.

"You found clothes then?" Said Hermione, looking through the bags.

"Yes I found you a whole new wardrobe and it took far less time than if you'd been with me." Sarah stuck her tongue out at Hermione who laughed.

"I hope you don't mind but I've kinda said we'll go meet some people." Hermione said fluttering her eyelashes.

"Umm, OK but what are we going to do with all this?"

"We could drop it off quickly?" Hermione said looking at Draco.

Draco shifted uncomfortably, "We wont have time, the bus leaves in a few minutes."

"We could disapparate." Sarah suggested.

"I don't use magic any more." Draco said firmly. He scribbled down an address and handed it over to Hermione, "You go drop the stuff off and meet me here."

"And you're sure this is going to be OK?" Sarah checked.

"Yep lets go." said Draco, he waved them goodbye and walked quickly to the bus stop.

Hermione and Sarah found the nearest dark ally and linked arms they turned on the spot and they left the ally with a pop.

Hermione and Sarah dumped the bags in the hallway and left with another pop. They landed in an ally similar to the one they just left but with ducks nearby. They walked out into the bright sunlight next to a park.

"Where are we?" Sarah asked shielding her eyes from the sun.

"It's a park in Liscard. Zoe brings the kids here during the holidays to feed the ducks." Draco said meeting up with them before leading them into the park and through some trees to the edge of a large pond with a lot of ducks swimming around.

"It's beautiful here." Said Hermione closing her eyes and listening to the wind through the trees.

"Yeah we love it here. Look there she is." Draco pointed to a group of people on the other side of the pond surrounded by a group of ducks. They wondered round the edge of the pond to the group.

The women was short with long black hair that fell in ringlets around her head and down her back. Three children ran around her feet throwing bird seed into the water. The twins were very similar, with dark blue eyes and silvery blonde hair. The youngest was the opposite, she had her mothers dark curly hair and the classic Malfoy grey eyes.

Zoe stood up and smiled at them. She was strikingly beautiful in a girl-next-door sort of way. She picked up the youngest girl and walked over to them, she wrapped her arms around Draco and kissed him.

"Hi, how have you been?" he asked playing with Natasha's fingers.

"They're OK, the twins got top marks in their spelling tests. Tashie's eczema is real bad though. She's been scratching."

Draco sighed and gave Natasha a kiss on the forehead.

"Who's my brave girl? Hey?" Draco smiled, "Zoe these are some friends from school. I haven't seen them in years, I ran into them today. I hope you don't mind me bringing them along."

"No of course not." Zoe smiled and gave Hermione hug. Hermione stiffened, this was all too much for her.

"It's lovely to meet you." Zoe said hugging Sarah, who hugged back.

"Yeah you too. Your kids are beautiful." said Sarah waving at Natasha who buried her head in her mothers arms shyly.

Draco walked over to the two children still feeding the ducks. They looked up and smiled, he held their hands and told them how proud he was of trying their best in the exam. He wrapped them both in a hug.

They all walked over to a picnic bench and sat down in the sunshine.

"We got first in the exam daddy! Our teacher says we're really smart." Mary said taking a biscuit from the pot Zoe had gotten out.

"That's brilliant sweetie but you know that it doesn't matter what you get in the test, as long as you try your best! I'm really proud of you both" Draco smiled as he sang the little rhyme. Zoe and Jacob smiled and took another biscuit.

"You've changed so much." Said Hermione. There was a pain in her heart, memories of her parents were drifting into her head, she chocked back tears.

Sarah touched her arm,"You OK?"

Hermione nodded, "I think we should go. We have an appointment." She smiled and stood up pulling Sarah with her. Sarah looked at her concerned.

"Are you OK?" she mouthed. Hermione didn't answer.

"OK, it was great to meet you. You should come round for dinner sometime, I want to encourage Draco to keep in contact with his old friends." Said Zoe.

"Yeah that would be nice." said Hermione nodded. They waved goodbye and wondered through the park to the ally. Hermione leant against the wall and wiped the tears away.

"Hermione what's wrong?" asked Sarah rubbing her arm.

"It's just it all went so wrong. How did they do it? He's so different, from what he said they all are, like they're totally different people. Is that what has to happen to be happy? I don't want to change. I don't know what I'll become!" She was shouting now but the words still sounded muffled in her head.

Sarah hugged her close, "Maybe this is who they've always been, they just didn't know it before. I know it's hard not to be in control." She pulled away and messily wiped the tears away from Hermione's eyes with her sleeve, "But sometimes you have to be."

Hermione let out a laugh and wiped her face. They held hands and turned on the spot arriving back at Hermione's house. They tripped over the bags in hallway and grabbed hold of the wall to stop them falling.

"Do you want kids Sarah?" Asked Hermione taking the bags through to the sitting room and sitting down on the sofa.

"Yes but I don't think it's going to happen for me." Sarah said curling up next to her.

"Why? You're still very young still. You could easily meet a nice man, have a hundred kids." Said Hermione.

"I'm not really that way inclined. I'm more into girls and two girls can't really make babies by themselves."

Hermione looked taken back, "Oh I wouldn't have guessed. You could always adopt or have insemination. There are potions that can make two girls conceive."

"The potions are way too expensive but adoption or insemination is the plan if and when the right person comes along." Sarah said, "I think we need to get some dinner on." She stood up quickly and went into the kitchen. Hermione followed her through and got the ingredients out for the cous cous chicken that was on the meal plan.

She chopped the onions slowly, her mind buzzing.

"I think I should talk to April about seeing my parents."

"Really?" said Sarah putting some chicken in the oven to cook, "Don't you think it's a bit soon? What's started all this up? Kids and parents?"

Hermione went back to chopping the onions. She didn't want to admit what she was feeling. She was lonely. Seeing Draco, hearing about how good his life was now, how happy him and his parents are.

It was hard for her, she was jealous. After everything they had done, they'd ended up happy.

"Yeah I know. It's hard being alone for so long. If you want to talk to her about seeing your parents you should. April knows her stuff." Sarah said smiling,

Hermione smiled back, it amazed her how she always seemed to know the right thing to say.

They made dinner quietly and moved into the sitting room to eat. It had been a long day and Hermione was physically and emotional drained. Hermione fell asleep on the sofa and Sarah covered her with a blanket and went off to bed herself.

She looked over at Hermione's empty bed. It was weird being there without Hermione. Sarah wiped a tear away from her own eye. She was going to need to see April again herself.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Harry sat nervously fiddling with his hem and chewing his lip; anything he could do to keep himself calm. Louise sat quietly and tried not to panic. April wasn't running late but the clock was moving so slowly. She'd agreed to go in with Harry to talk to April but she didn't have a clue what to actually say. The door in the waiting room opened and April called them in. Harry and Louise walked into the room and sat down. Louise looked around the dark room at the women behind the desk.

"Hi I don't think we've met, you must be Louise. I'm April." She smiled at Louise and indicated for her to sit down. Louise took her seat and glanced at Harry.

"I'm surprised that you're here actually Louise, I thought I was going to have a one-on-one appointment with Harry today." April said not breaking contact from Louise's eyes.

"I wanted her to come in. Just quickly, I… was getting better...but the other day…." Harry said struggling

"Something's gone wrong. Dr." said Louise holding Harry's hand, "Harry was getting a lot better and then the other day he had another…. It was like before he'd gotten help." Louise was trying not to cry, "please help. Do something! Make it all better!"

"I'm sorry. I should have warned you that this might happen." April said hobbling round to the front of her desk so she was closer, "Sometimes when you push yourself to far, do to much to quickly, it can make it worse rather than better. Some pushing is good but too much and it brakes." April tried to explain, "I'm glad you're doing better, really I am but I do think that you weren't fixing the problem, you were just putting on a brave face."

Harry looked at his hands, he knew in his heart she was right. All the progress he thought he'd made he knew wasn't real. He felt worse than ever. He glanced up at Louise's face, he knew that her heart was breaking. He'd let her down again. He'd basically lied to her, how could she stay with him now?

"I see." Louise said, "I'm sorry Harry, I've been pushing you."

Harry shook his head, he wanted to tell her that that wasn't what happened but he couldn't get the words out.

"Please don't blame yourself Louise, I'm sure you haven't been pushing. I've seen it before when people are so desperate to get better. They want to just get it over with." Said April, "The thing is it doesn't just go away and learning that is the hardest mountain to climb."

Louise wiped some tears from her eyes, and nodded.

"I'll be OK now if you want to go?" said Harry squeezing Louise's hand.

She nodded and said she'd be waiting outside for him closing the door behind her.

"She can stay if you would rather." said April moving back into her chair and wincing.

"No it's OK." Harry said trying not to pick at his nails.

April smiled and gave him a piece of paper, "I want to move on to more… focused events and there is more of a chance of a relapse when doing this. If at any time it's to much or you just need it all to stop we can. OK?"

Harry nodded and looked at the blank bit of paper, "So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to write down the top three things that you miss that you lost during the year you were seventeen."

"Like people or….?"

"Yes and no. People sometimes confuse what they feel they should miss to what they actually miss. Just take your time."

April said pulling out a drawing that she started to colour in showing Harry there was no rush.

Harry looked down at the paper. He grabbed a pencil and started to write.

"Hedwig, Ron and Hermione, Hagrid, my wand, Hogwarts…"

"That's more than three things. What's the last one, the one you haven't written?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Voldermort, I think." Harry felt dirty.

"OK thank you. Hedwig is a given. What is it about Ron and Hermione that you miss? I mean some of the things that they did you can't have liked?"

"I miss the good times. Laughing, on adventures, being friends."

"But not the bad times? Such as?" Asked April making notes.

"Hermione can be very stuck up and Ron walked out on us. I still miss them though." Said Harry defensively.

"I know. I'm assuming the same could be said for Hagrid?"

Harry nodded.

"OK so now your wand and Voldermort because I think they're linked." said April, "What is it you miss about them?"

"I… I don't know...I..." Harry felt his heart rate rising.

"It's OK, just take a deep breath." said April reassuringly.

"I guess I miss being special. I was 'the chosen one' with my wand and Voldermort, without him I'm nothing. There was also something to aim for, I knew where I was going."

"I get that, but I don't think it's true. You aren't special because of someone around you or a bit of wood that you own. It comes, or doesn't come, from inside you. You can be special to people and that keeps you alive. Say if Voldermort was 'special' to you, he'd still be alive to you. You need that because other wise you have nothing left."

Harry looked confused, "I'm sorry I have no idea what you're saying."

"You lived your life with a goal. And then all of a sudden that goal was done over and put in a box. And then life was good, you were free and then you met Louise. Not only did you have a goal again, get married have kids yada yada, you were also free, didn't actually have to do anything and you were completely happy, like you'd never been before even after you got rid of your first 'goal' and never really replaced it when all of a sudden you had to grow up."

"I would say I was already very grown up, I've always had to be very grown up." Said Harry more confused than ever.

"Yeah well that happens with us abused kids. Part of us grows up quickly and then part of us never does. I know what it's like. You have silly fantasies in your head about a perfect life when everything is going to be OK. Everything is perfect and then when they get worse, when the world gets worse, you go back to your last safe happy-ish place. Where is that for you?" Asked April

Harry thought it through, all this was sounding very familiar He did have to grow up fast and yet he still imagines that he's going to magically live with Sirius again or his parents came back to live with him.

"When I was about 6 or 7, I was sick for a while and I was kept under the cupboard so I wouldn't make Dudley ill as well. They got me what ever I wanted so I didn't come out the cupboard. I faked being ill for an extra week or more so I could just lie there with loads of junk food and toys." Harry smiled at the memory.

"Mine is camping. My parents were always nicer to us when we were around other people, where they couldn't get caught so camping was great because tents don't really provide much noise cover so I could get away with so much more than I normally did." April smiled back at him. An alarm rang on her desk and she reached over to switch it off.

"We've only got a few minutes until my next appointment." She said, Harry took a deep breath, he felt better, slightly anyway.

"When do you want to meet next?" he asked

"In a week? Same time?"

Harry nodded and stood to leave.

"Harry, please remember that if you ever need me, just give me a call. You don't have to wait until our next meeting. No more trying to do everything by yourself. OK?"

Harry nodded and smiled slightly before stepping out into the bright waiting room where Louise was waiting for him.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Ron sat awkwardly on the stiff chair waiting outside the office for his meeting. They were running fifteen minutes late and Ron could feel the sweat running down his neck. He glanced nervously at the clock again, sure they were late just to make him suffer.

He was wearing a new set of black robes and his shoes were so shined he could see his face in them. He was clean shaven and although he hadn't allowed his mother to cut his hair, it was brushed and pulled back neatly into a small ponytail.

A stern looking man opened the door and beckoned him inside. Molly jumped to her feet and pulled Arthur with her. They walked through the door and into the bright office. Several Auror's lined the walls including Lacy, who gave them a small wave but lowered her hand quickly when Molly grabbed hold of Ron and glared at her.

Ron sat down and shrugged off his mother. The stern looking wizard sat down on the other side of the desk and glared at Ron.

"Mr Ronald Weasley, you have been found guilty of breeching the statue of secrecy act as well as attacking several unarmed muggles. As you have a service record your sentence was deferred to probation, house arrest and mandatory counselling. Have you been conforming with these measures?"

Ron nodded and coughed nervously, "Yes I have been to all my counselling appointments and I've not left the house except to go to the hospital."

"Mmm, I have a statement here from a member of staff at the hospital saying you attempted to leave the hospital via it's street entrance rather than using a portkey as agreed. Can you confirm this?" Ron shifted nervously.

"Mr Gember, I was at the hospital, Mr Weasley didn't actually leave the hospital and therefore was not in violation of the agreements made." Said Lacy stepping forward slightly.

"Yes that is in the report that you gave me, Miss Abbott, but there was no one else to corroborate that version of events and there is now some doubt whether you are thinking straight in this case." Said Mr Gember smugly.

"I don't understand." Lacy said stepping back slightly.

"Well someone informed us that you entered Mr Weasley's home and went up stairs into his bedroom with him. I'm sure you're aware that that is completely against ministry protocol for an on going case. As such you are removed from the case and placed on parole, your work will be monitored until further notice. You may leave now." Mr Gember said nastily. Lacy looked like she was about say something but quietly left the room.

"Can you prove that you never left the hospital?"

"I never left, she told you that. Who told you that she came to the house? She was just being nice!" Ron yelled at him.

"Mr Weasley as you cannot prove that you didn't leave the hospital we are adding two months on to your house arrest. I suggest we meet again when that time is up to agree on what actions should be taken. If there are any issues before then we will have another meeting but I am a very busy man. Try some deep breathing if you feel yourself getting upset again and remember that a lot of people have it worse than you. Really what have you got to be getting upset about?" Mr Gember stood up and showed them out the door.

Ron jumped up and kicked the chair over before stomping out the room. He took a deep breath before sitting down next to Lacy.

"Am I going to get you in trouble sitting here?" he asked jokingly.

"Not any more. God hope this doesn't go any further. I worked so hard for this." she put her head in her hands and tried not to cry. Ron shifted uncomfortably.

"How did they know I went into your house? And up to your room?" Lacy looked up suddenly.

"Yeah that is kinda weird… what?" Ron looked at his mother, who shifted nervously and looked at the ceiling.

"It was you?! Why!? Did you want me in JAIL!?" Ron screamed at her.

"I had to, it was clear you were being manipulated. It's inappropriate." sniffed Molly glaring at Lacy again.

Lacy huffed and walked out the room angrily before she said something she'd regret later, she was also beginning to cry and didn't want Molly to see her. Ron stood up to follow but Molly grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Come along Ron, we're due to leave in a few minutes." she pulled him along the hall in the other direction from where Lacy had left. She held out an old shoe and Ron reluctantly put a finger on it. His father kissed Molly goodbye and hurried off down the hall back to work. Ron felt the sickening yank behind his navel and the ministry fell away. They landed on in the front garden in a messy heap. Ron leapt to his feet and stormed into the house.

He was fuming at his mother. How could she have turned Lacy in? He threw himself on his bed and glared at the celling. Lacy's nervousness about being in his room and how he really didn't think it would be a problem; it was all his fault.

He heard Molly call him from down stairs, he ignored her. He was too angry to talk to her right now.

Molly climbed the stairs to Ron's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Piss off! I don't want to talk, you bitchy old cow!" he yelled at her.

Molly stomped back down stairs and started on dinner. She got the polishing cloth off the side and re-polished all the silver on the mantle piece. Her heart was racing, everything was going wrong. Ron couldn't leave, everyone else had left she wouldn't let him leave as well. This 'Lacy' was clearly not a good person; she was to wild and unkempt. What sort of wife could she possibly make?

Molly scrubbed the kitchen and sitting room all day until Arthur came home and helped her dish out dinner.

"How's Ron doing?" he asked

"He won't talk to me or come down stairs. He's being very foolish. I did the right thing." She said defensively.

"I know you feel that way Mollywobbles but maybe Ron feels you damaged his case, he has got two more months on his sentence. I also know Lacy and I don't think she would be doing anything wrong." Arthur said gently. Molly ignored him and called Ron down again for his dinner.

Ron heard his mum calling for dinner and stomped down stairs. He sat down quickly and ate in silence ignoring his parents attempts at conversation. After he had finished he went back up stairs and punched his pillow. He didn't know what to do he was so fed up.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

Hermione took a deep breath and looked around the waiting room it was even more empty and unfriendly without Sarah sitting at her side.

The door opened and a tall, red headed women walked out of April's office and said goodbye.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Said the witch

Hermione nodded and tried to place the witches face.

"It's Susan, Susan Bones. We were in the same year at school." Susan stood awkwardly.

"Yes of course. Sorry I'm not thinking very straight at the moment. How have you been?" said Hermione patting the seat next to her. Susan sat down hesitantly.

"I'm OK. Well, kicking along, I work in the new Hogwarts, just paper work stuff. How about you? I saw the article by Rita Skeeta, I don't believe a word of it." Susan said comfortingly.

"Thanks. Wish more people thought that way." shrugged Hermione.

"How long have you been seeing April?" Asked Susan

"Just a month or so. You?"

"April only a couple of years, she's only been working a couple of years. I was seeing Sarah Wishart before that but she wasn't so good. I was seeing her for 8 years. Started straight after the battle."

Hermione nodded trying to take it all in, "I would appreciate it you didn't tell anyone I was here. I don't want the press it find out."

"Don't worry about it. I won't tell anyone, having said that I've seen more people coming in and out of this office that I ever would have seen after leaving school."

"Really?" asked Hermione, "How many would you say?"

"I think most people who where at Hogwarts that year or involved in an active way. So many people lost someone." Susan wiped a tear away from her eye, she was thinking about her cousins and aunt that she lost.

"Hermione are you there?" called April from her office, "You can come in."

"I better go." Hermione stood up

"Yes me to. It was really nice to see you again." Susan said smiling and waving goodbye as she left the waiting room. Hermione stood up and walked into April's office.

"Good Afternoon, how are you today?" Asked April smiling and sucking on a mint humbug.

"I'm OK… you?"

"Meh same as normal really. Just been told I need more surgery on my knee. They will be doing it semi-magically this time so fingers crossed." April smiled and pointed to the seat for Hermione to sit in. There was a small craft table in front of it with a few pots of glue and paint.

"I hope it goes OK for you." said Hermione nervously, April smiled and pulled a bit of paper.

"Did you get the things that I asked you to?"

Hermione nodded and got out several bags of pipe cleaners and lolly sticks.

"Excellent. I did some digging and I'm told one of the things you weren't very good at as a child was arts and crafts, making things. So today I want you to make a pig house with the things in front of you."

Hermione's heart fell, saying she wasn't good at making things was a huge understatement. She could still remember her awful attempts at knitting. She looked at the small pile of things in front of her and didn't even know where to start.

She picked up a few sticks and dipped them in the glue. She pressed them together and watched as they promptly feel apart again.

"I don't know how to do this..." she said after a few more attempts.

"Why don't you ask for help then?" said April sticking her tongue out at Hermione. She walked round to where Hermione was struggling. She drew up another chair and sat down.

"I don't know how to do it though. Do you have any instructions?" said Hermione wiping glue into her hair by accident.

"Some things don't come with instructions but I've found that a good base is normally a good place to start." said April pulling a bit of card out of the bottom of the pile and handing it over.

Hermione looked over the card and sat it down in front of her she didn't know what to do at all. April picked up a pencil and drew out a plan for a cardboard pig house. Hermione used another bit of card to make the basic shape and then covered it with the lolly sticks so it looked like it was made out of wood. She even used pipe cleaners to make little flowers outside it.

"Ta da!" she announced showing April her completed house.

"That looks great! Well done." April examined the model from all angles, "This really is very cool." She put it back down on the table and smiled "Why don't you think you were very good at this stuff when you were younger? You're pretty good at it now."

Hermione sat and thought, "I'm not good at working without a plan." she said finally.

April nodded thoughtfully, "I can understand that but sometimes there isn't a plan, sometimes you have to make your own."

"I can't do that." said Hermione quickly.

"But you can. Yeah I did the first bit but you worked out how to put the sticks on and how to make the little flowers. You can't even see the bit that I worked out any more." pointed out April. Hermione sat and thought but it wouldn't sink in, she'd never been any good at planning, her plans always went wrong.

"You can't have gone through life without any plans at all so who made the plans for you?" asked April

"My parents to start with. They planned my whole life out for me. Then there was Harry and the school. And then there just wasn't any plan I just… drifted." Hermione choked.

"And sometimes drifting is a good thing, but you can't do it forever, in the end you need to have a plan. What do you want to do when you're a growdy-up?" she asked

Hermione thought for a second, "Actually don't know. How weird is that?" Hermione gave a half hearted laugh.

"Not really all that strange, people don't grow up as quickly as the world wants them to. Unless you go through all the steps society sets out in the exact right order you kinda get lost." said April.

Hermione nodded, it sounded all too familiar, "Is there anyway I can get un-lost?"

"Yes everyone can get un-lost but sometimes you have to go in a random direction."

"Oh like the Malfoy's?" Said Hermione

"I wouldn't know..."

"I met up with Draco the other day, just ran into him randomly. He's a father now and his parents are into social care and teaching." Hermione burst out laughing, she felt her sides ache and she couldn't breath properly. She started crying through laughing so much.

"Are you OK?" asked a giggling April, Hermione nodded and tried to control herself.

"Sorry it's just so funny!" She burst into laughter again. April let her calm down and handed her a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"Did you do OK meeting Draco? It wasn't to much for you?" April asked once Hermione had calmed down.

"It was a lot to take in that's for sure. Actually it made me want to talk to you about something. I was wondering if you thought it was a good idea for me to see my parents again. To bring them back from Australia."

April took a deep breath, "Hermione, you're doing really well and if you want to see them again then I won't stop you, but I don't think it's a good idea. Not just for you but your parents have been living this life for over ten years. I don't know of course, but I can't see them being overly happy with you for sending them away..."

Hermione's heart sank. She knew that April was right, her parents would be furious at her and she couldn't deal with it right now.

Tears crept down her cheeks, "I'm sorry, I…I just feel so lonely. All the time… it's like there's no one around me."

April took a stuffed jaguar off the shelf and handed him over.

"His name is Jaggy and he gives the best hugs." April nodded knowingly.

Hermione took the teddy and hugged him closely. She felt her head hurting and rubbed her temples. After a few moments she sniffed and handed back Jaggy.

"If you're wanting some company, is there anyone else you can think of that would be good to work on a relationship with?" Asked April playing with Jaggy's blue, well worn jumper.

Hermione racked her brain, "There are a lot of people in my life who have come and gone." She said finally.

"It can be difficult, when you've lost a lot of people it can be very difficult to trust again." Said April softly. Hermione nodded.

"Maybe someone like… Viktor Krum..." said April slowly picking at her nails.

Hermione took a deep breath, "I see. Why do you think he would be a good person?" she said sullenly.

April looked her in the eye, "I think that out of everyone you've lost he's the only one you've 'thrown' away so to speak. From what I've heard you actually had a really good relationship going."

Hermione looked at her hands. Her memories of Viktor were painful at best.

"Yes we were very close."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to put the memories into words.

"Would this make it easier?" Said April summoning over a pensive, Hermione nodded and pulled out her wand. She put it up to her temple and pulled out the long silvery memory. She dropped it down into the stone bowl and stood up. April made her way round the desk so they were standing next to each other. April took her hand and lent forward into the pensive.

April found herself standing in an old castle that she assumed was Hogwarts. A young man, Viktor, was sitting in the distance with a young Hermione. They were laughing over a book that Hermione was trying to improve Viktor's English with.

"What's going on here?" Asked April walking closer to the couple. Hermione noticed that she didn't limp or need her crutches in the memory.

"This is our first 'date'. During the triwizard tournament. We had a picnic and read a book of fairy stories, muggle ones." Hermione smiled at her happiness from so long ago.

"Why is it special to you? This memory?"

"It was such a perfect day. I never understood why someone like him would look twice at someone like me." Hermione said looking away, "Next memory?"

April nodded and held onto her hand. This time they were in a manor house that felt very new and crisp.

"I do not understand Heer-mine-nee. Vhy did you buy dis house? Vere you not happy before?" Viktor asked pacing the room.

"I was happy but this is better! This house is amazing, can't you see that?!"

"Ve vere fine before in our home! Not dis, dis empty tome!" Viktor stormed.

Memory Hermione stood up and stormed out the room. April and Hermione followed her. She was making a huge ice cream sundae.

"Lets go..." said April, "You don't need to see this again."

They entered the next memory, they were in a quiet forest clearing. A half eaten picnic lay on the ground with a Viktor and Hermione a few years younger than they were now.

Real Hermione wiped a few tears from her eyes and April squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Heer-mine-nee I vant to asking you something." he sat up stiffly and dug around in the picnic basket.

Memory Hermione sat up as well and brushed a hair out of her eyes.

"Heer-mine-nee, I vas vondering, hoping that you vould do me zee honer of becoming my vife?" Vikor held out a small box containing a beautiful diamond engagement ring, "It vas my great-grandmothers." he said pointing to the cluster of diamonds on the intricate gold band.

Memory Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth, "Yes yes of course!" She squealed before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him deeply. Viktor slid the ring onto her finger and smiled.

April held Hermione's hand and then drifted into the next memory.

Rain was lashing down against the windows. Hermione was pacing the room from the manor house from before and a broken looking Viktor sat on the day bed.

"I don't understand Heer-mine-nee. I thought you vere happy vith me."

"I was, I am, you're being silly. It was just a bit of publicity!" she huffed.

Viktor played with the engagement ring in his fingers, "You do not do that to someone you love. It's not something that people can forgive." he said on the edge of tears, "Vho vas it?"

"Does it really matter? You're being stupid!" snapped memory Hermione slapping the ring out his hands where it rolled across the floor.

Hermione grabbed April's arm and pulled her out the memories. She fell back into her chair in April's office and sobbed. April moved slowly round to her chair and handed Hermione a tissue.

"He… he moved… out a couple of...days...later." she sobbed.

"I think I was a bit young back then to really know what was going on." said April

"I had been out of the stupid papers for a few months and I felt myself loosing control so I… I had an affair….I had several, I made sure I was caught so there would be a big scandal and of course Viktor found out and he left me."

April chewed her lip for a few moments, "Do you feel he was wrong to do that? To leave I mean?"

"I did at the time, I just thought he was being silly, but not any more. I haven't for a long while in fact. I wonder how I could have ever done that to him. I really did love him." Hermione stared at her ring finger which suddenly felt very empty.

April nodded understandingly, "I think you should get back in touch with him. Not in a romantic way, to start with anyway, just as friends. Even if nothing comes from it, you'll know that you tried, maybe get some forgiveness." April smiled and handed her a mint humbug, "So can I see you again in two weeks? Hopefully with a letter on it's way to Bulgaria?"

Hermione nodded and smiled taking the appointment card. She left the office and disapparated home.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

Ron sat awkwardly in the waiting room chairs. He was still angry with his mother and trying to resist the urge to kick the small coffee table in front of him. April was running ten minutes late and it wasn't helping his temper. His mind drifted back to that morning, with his mother fussing over him and going on and on about how he really did need someone with him.

Ron gave up resisting the urge to kick the table and aimed a good swing at it. It made a satisfying bang and shifted over half a foot. The receptionist gave a disproving look and scratched noisily away with a quill. Ron glared at her before pulling the table back to where it was.

The ticking noise of the clock was driving him insane and making every minute feel like five. Eventually April's door swung open and a tall looking wizard stepped out. He had ragged hair that matched his clothes and had clearly been crying.

Two aurors apparated into the room and led the man out. Ron shifted chairs as they went past so he could be as far away from the man as possible. Lilly strolled out the room stuffing a book into her satchel.

"Hello Mr Weasley," She said sarcastically.

"Hi," said Ron distractedly while trying to watch the man walk down the hall through the small window in the door, "Who was that?" he asked.

"Can't tell you." said Lilly, clicking her fingers in front of his eyes, "Which you are well aware of. Anyway she's ready, you can go in now."

Ron huffed and walked into April's office.

"Sorry about the lateness, they were late arriving and, well, it's not his fault the ministry couldn't organise a piss up in a brewery!" Laughed April, holding out a box of cat shaped biscuits. Ron took one and nibbled it's tail, letting the warmth of the cinnamon spread across his tongue.

"Don't do that!" cried April, her eyes widening in alarm.

"What? What have I done?" Asked Ron quickly putting the biscuit back on the table.

"You can't eat it's tail first! That's cruel! You need to bite it's head off." Said April showing him with her own biscuit.

Ron took a deep breath and stuffed the whole biscuit in his mouth at once. "Better?" he snapped through a shower of crumbs.

"Yes much better. Thank you." she said smiling. "Now today we are going to start off with some painting!" she said happily. She waved her wand over a bunch of paint pots and paper.

"Painting?" said Ron, sitting back away from the paints.

"Yes painting."

"But there are no brushes."

"That's what these are for." said April, wiggling her fingers at him and smiling.

Ron looked down at his own fingers without thinking. He sighed. "What do you want me to paint?"

"Anything you want. Someone you've been thinking about, how they make you feel. Happy thoughts and sad thoughts. Anything." said April

He looked down at the paper, it looked scarily white. Ron dipped his finger into a pot of blue paint. He watched it drip back into the pot.

"Do you want some help? I always find the first bit the most difficult." Asked April moving carefully to the seat next to him.

Ron nodded and wiped his finger clean. April made a paw shape with her hand, splatted it in the brown paint and splatted her hand onto the paper. She gave him a big grin and wiped her hand clean.

Ron stared at the blob of paint and found himself thinking of Lacy's hair. He drew out a rough person shape with bright eyes. He worked on using his nails to get finer lines of detail, such as the border of her coat and the way her eye lashes fell against her cheek. It took him over half an hour before he was happy with it.

He held up the picture to examine it. It wasn't half bad, considering he'd done it completely with his fingers. It looked a lot like her, he felt her top should be purple though rather than blue like her hair. There were only a limited amount of colours and the painting looked to blue currently.

Ron dipped his finger into the red paint and moved it towards the painting. He watched as a single drop of paint fell and splashed on the pictures heart. Ron took a deep breath and watched as another drop fell and another. He scooped up more red paint and let it fell on the page. He picked up the paint pot and tipped it over the picture.

Ron and April watched at the paint ran off the picture, on to the table top and then pooled on the floor.

"I don't want to do this any more." he whispered

"Don't want to do what?"

"Hurt people… everyone ends up covered in blood. It's unbelievable how much blood comes out of someone. Fr… Fred died from a head wound, or partly because of a head wound. He was just covered in blood. So was George, he didn't even cut himself but it poured out of him mouth and nose…. There's always so much blood!" Ron cried burying his head in his hands.

April watched his tears drip down onto the pool of paint leaving little clear circles.

"I'm sorry," he sniffed wiping his nose. "I'm being silly."

"No you're not, you're being human. Nothing wrong with that." Said April firmly.

Ron looked at her like she'd grown another head before nodding.

"Ron… who was it that told you that it was 'silly' to cry?" Asked April slowly.

"My mum, to start with. It's not like dad was all that fond of it either." mumbled Ron picking at his fingers.

"Who's the girl in the painting?"

"Her names Lacy, she works for the ministry." Ron smiled at the thought of her.

"Ah yes I've heard of Lacy. She's meant to be a lot like Tonks, isn't she?"

Ron shrugged. "I guess so."

"Did you like her? Tonks I mean." asked April using the toe of her shoe to swirl the paint around the floor.

"No! I mean.. no. She… she was well… she was lot older than me… I mean more...more like a teacher." Spluttered Ron.

April smirked at him. "Really? Well a lot of people have crushes on their teaches at some point. I know Lilly had planned a wedding with her first history teacher."

"Tonks was a family friend, it wouldn't have been right." said Ron slowly, "And mum wanted me to end up with Hermione. She really wants a muggle-born in the family."

"Why?" Asked April looking surprised

"Well, we're a pure-blood family and she doesn't really like that. Thinks it would be better if we had a muggle-born."

April glared at the wall and stabbed her pen at her notebook.

"You OK?" asked Ron slowly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." said April relaxing slightly, "It's just... well it's no different is it? Loving muggle-borns or hating us. It's still making us something we're not; something different! I'm no more or less of a witch than any other!" April crossed her arms over defiantly.

"Well... I don't think they've ever looked at it like that." Said Ron thinking.

April shook herself, "No, people never do." she sighed and waved her wand over the paint on the floor, where it neatly flew back into the pot.

She picked up Ron's picture. The paint had dried now, cracking slightly at the thickness on the paper.

"Do you want to keep this?" She asked holding it out to him.

"Umm yeah, if you don't mind." said Ron.

"Not at all, I think it's a good lesson for you."

Ron looked at her confused.

"Not everything that first looks like blood is. Sometimes when we wait, let things dry, it doesn't look like blood any more."

Ron looked back at the picture. April was right; the paint had kept its brightness whereas blood darkens as it dries. He scraped away the paint covering Lacy's face and stared at it. Maybe what covered her wouldn't be blood. Just paint.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

Hermione stared at the blank piece of parchment in front of her; a bunch of crumpled up rejected copies lay at her side. Why did this have to be so difficult? Her and Viktor had been so close but things had ended so badly between them.

She started writing again,

 _Dear Viktor_

 _I know things ended badly between us and for that I am truly sorry. I hope you are doing well and having a good life. I haven't heard much about you and your life since we split up. I'm sorry if my actions had a bad effect on your career. I wanted you to know that I've been thinking a lot about you lately and I'm not the same person that I once was. I've been getting help from a councillor and I'm able to deal better with my feelings. I don't know if you heard but I'm not really in the public eye any more, there was a big incident that ruined that part of my life, which is actually a good thing. Anyway I only brought it up to tell you that it has nothing to do with why I want to see you again._

 _I will completely understand if you ignore this letter and carry on with your life, but I truly hope that you don't._

 _Regards_

 _Hermione_

She read it over and sighed, it still wasn't right. 'Regards'? What was she; a school teacher? She lay her head on the desk and tried not to cry. Sarah came up behind her and started to rub her shoulders.

"Do you want me to read over it?" She asked, pulling Hermione to the sofa.

Hermione shook her head, "No I think it needs to come from me, just from me."

Sarah nodded understandingly. Hermione lay down and rested her head in Sarah's lap. It didn't help that the people she really wanted to talk to was her parents but she knew April was right and it wasn't a good idea, not yet anyway.

Christmas was fast approaching and she'd never spent one by herself. There had always been a party or something for her to go to and be surrounded with people. In her heart, Hermione was still just a little girl when it came to Christmas waiting for Father Christmas to arrive.

She let her mind go back to the first Christmas she could remember. She was only about four or five and kept creeping down stairs to see if her presents had been delivered. Her parents would carry her back up the old wooden stair case and tuck her tightly in under her 'Sleeping Beauty' sheets.

She smiled at the memory of desperately trying to stay awake while sleep closed in around her eyes. The smell of Christmas morning was the best. Her mother would make spicy eggy bread which they would eat sitting by the tree listening to Christmas songs.

"What was your Christmas at home like?" she asked, shifting slightly so she could see Sarah's face.

"Not much, my parents were always more into New Years. We'd get dressed in our best clothes and go to a party somewhere. Kiss someone at midnight and all that." Sarah smiled at the memories.

"Are you going to go to theirs this year?"

"No, I haven't been for the last few years now. It's never been my thing, I think I could get into Christmas though. What are you planning?"

Hermione stared at the celling, she had no idea, "I don't know. Maybe we could get some friends over. Maybe Viktor will want to come." Hermione said doubtfully.

Sarah nodded thoughtfully. Hermione sat up and stretched. It was getting late and she wanted to get this letter to Viktor finished before she went to bed. She sat down at her desk and re-read the last draft. It would have to do, it was driving her crazy thinking about it. She sealed the envelope and put it on the mantel piece ready to post in the morning. She sighed at how hard the letter had been to write.

Draco, on the other hand, was strangely easier. He and Zoe had welcomed her like family. She had met with them a few times and was planning on going around for dinner in a few weeks.

Lucius and Narsisa were planning on being there as they had dinner together once a month anyway, although Draco did make it clear they could rearrange if she didn't want to see them again.

Zoe was a pool of calmness and warm light in Hermione's mind. She looked at the way Zoe cared for her children and remembered what her own parents were like. She missed them, more and more everyday.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do about seeing Lucius and Narsisa, their last meeting was hardly one of happiness. Part of her felt like she owed it to herself to see them again, show them that she was OK but part of her also wanted to hide under the duvet because it's a well known fact that monsters can't attack you then. Another part of her felt she owed it to them, although she had no idea why. She made a note to talk it over with April.

She turned around to see that Sarah had left for bed already. She stared up the stairs unwilling to follow her. Sleep had been become illusive and lying awake with nothing to stop her mind from wandering was like a knife to the heart.

The next morning she pulled herself out of bed after only a few hours sleep and got dressed. The clothes Sarah had gotten her were perfect. Simple jeans, tops, skirts and dresses that didn't make her look like a nun but stopped her looking like a high end hooker as well. They let her simply blend in she could even walk down the street without people recognising her.

Sarah was already up and dressed. They had a quick breakfast and headed off to Diagon Ally.

It was pouring with rain from a dark grey sky, Hermione shivered and pulled her coat tighter around herself. She hated days like this as it reminded her all to much of the dementors. They hurried to the post office but even after a short walk they were soaked to the skin. Hermione picked a big brown barn owl and attached the letter, paying the two gallons for long distance postage and then heading back out into the rain.

They rushed into 'Madam Hellebore's tea room' just as the first clap of thunder struck. Hermione stiffened and reached for Sarah's hand. She relaxed slightly as Sarah squeezed her finger tightly and gently stroked the back of her hand.

"Do you want to go home?" Sarah said quietly.

Hermione shook her head. A cold sweat ran down her neck and she fought the images flashing into her mind. The old scar on her neck throbbed and she felt her legs about to give way, "But I need to get out of here." She managed to say.

She let Sarah drag her from the tea room and into the leaky cauldron. Sarah turned on the spot quickly and pulled Hermione into the suffocating darkness.

They landed in a group of houses towering above them. Sarah pulled Hermione forward again.

She pulled out her wand and opened the door a few down from where they'd arrived and pulled Hermione up a long flight of stairs. She unlocked a bedroom door a few flights up and sat Hermione down on one of the bottom bunks in the room.

Hermione tried to control her breathing and looked around the strange place. There were four sets of bunk beds covered in dust sheets. There was a layer of dust on the window sills so it clearly hadn't been used in at least a few weeks. The walls were painted a dull green and the curtains were made of shabby grey velvet.

"Where are we?" Asked Hermione.

"This is the Syltherin dorm, room 2." Sarah said flopping down next to her.

"They've let it go a bit." Said Hermione sarcastically, "Where are we really?"

"I told you." Said Sarah turning round to look at her, "This is the Syltherin dorm room for the school get together days. Well the girls one. Boys building is over there." She pointed across the road.

Hermione looked confused.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"No, why do you need school get together days? What is a 'school get together day'? What happened to Hogwarts?" Shouted Hermione getting to her feet. Sarah pulled her gently back to the bed.

"Hermione... Hogwarts was destroyed in the battle."

"Yes but they rebuilt it!"

"No they didn't. At least not while I was there. They said they didn't have the money. They sent out packs that we worked through and then every month we'd have one day in a main class. A whole month in the summer. This is where I slept, well actually up there." She said pointing at the bed above her.

Tears brimmed in Hermione's eyes.

"I don't understand. Why did you bring me here?" She asked pulling away

"I didn't. I thought you were 'driving'. You said you didn't want to go home so I thought maybe April had told you about it."

Hermione stared into her eyes, she couldn't see any malice there but still didn't really trust herself to judge.

"You're a Syltherin?"

"Yep. So was April. Well sort of. About one in twenty kids the hat couldn't sort, too middle of the road I guess. That new hat isn't as good as the old one so they kinda just shared them out. April's only a couple of years younger than me so I used to show her around a bit. She helped me so much even before she got to be a 'proper' councillor." Sarah shrugged.

"They didn't fix it? They promised. I gave them a ton of money to help! They promised! Why don't people know this!?" Hermione jumped to her feet again

"Hermione sit down!" Said Sarah forcefully.

Hermione did as she was told, rather surprised that she'd been spoken to like that.

"People do know, well most people anyway. Thing is it's not something they want to admit. They make all the kids and parents sign a form saying that they won't tell anyone. Don't want people to find out from other countries, bit embarrassing."

Hermione buried her head in her hands. This was too much to take in. Ten years! For ten years she'd assumed that the kids would be off to school like always. For a thousand years that school had stood and then she came along and destroyed it.

"It's not your fault." Said Sarah pulling her head up and looking her in the eye, "I was there as well remember. It's no more your fault than it is mine."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her and allowed herself to sob on her shoulder. After an hour she pulled herself up and wiped her eyes.

"So when's the next get together day?"

"It was always the second Tuesday of the month for us but they might have changed it now. I kinda miss this place." Sarah looked around, there were a lot of ghosts here for her now "Shall we go home?"

Hermione nodded. They stood up and turned on the spot together. Hermione sighed at the sight of the large empty hall way that was her house. She looked around at Sarah who had walked through to the kitchen and stuck the kettle on.

Sarah stared at the tea bags floating in the mugs. Her brain was humming and she was worried. Hermione had been really close to needing a doctor again today and it had hit her hard. Seeing her old dorm room hadn't helped any either. She shivered slightly and rubbed her arms.

She took Hermione's tea to her and settled down on the sofa with her.

"I want to move." said Hermione coldly

Sarah spat out her mouthful of tea, "What? Why?"

"Because I hate this place. I think I always have." Hermione looked down into her cup.

"But it's beautiful. I guess the view could be better but..."

"It's not me though. I got it so I could fill it with people and make a show. My house warming party I had nearly 500 people and I can't remember a single one of them except Viktor. And you."

Sarah gave her a half smile. This was an awful house, it was to big and always slightly cold yet stuffy at the same time, "Where will you move?"

Hermione stood up and pulled an old yellowed postcard out of a book.

"Here," she said handing the postcard over.

Sarah took it gently, trying not to break the fragil paper and looked at the picturesque log cabin. On one side it was surrounded by trees and the other lead down to the beach. The garden was covered in flowers and a large pear tree grew in the grounds.

"It's beautiful but I don't think it's real." said Sarah slowly, handing back the picture.

"It's not. It's a magically enhanced version of a drawing I did as a child." Hermione said running her fingers over the picture, "I can't really remember what it first looked like. I wanted people to think I was brilliant at something other than magic."

Sarah took another sip of her tea and thought for a moment, "Hermione, you don't think… that maybe… you're running away?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. I did to start with that's why I never said anything but I think moving here was the running away. I was so scared of everything in my life then. I knew that Viktor wanted to marry me and I wanted to get away from it all."

Hermione sighed, maybe she was just running away, but she had wanted this for so long how could she keep denning that to herself. She felt tears brimming in her eyes and blinked furiously to keep them away.

Sarah leant over and wrapped her in a tight hug. Hermione let herself completely relax into her arms, listening to her steady heartbeat.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

Bill and Fleur sat snuggled on their sofa in Shell Cottage, flipping through housing magazines. They had applied for an extension to be built but been declined and it was just too small with the three children.

Bill circled one but Fleur shook her head, "No no, it is too close to your mother, it is just down zhe road from 'er." said Fleur pointing to the location.

Bill crossed it out quickly, "Maybe we should look at houses in France again?" Said Bill walking over to the bookcase and pulling out a French booklet.

"You know she would never allow it." She sighed, "Remember ze last time we asked 'er?"

Bill sighed at the memory of him mother screaming and crying at them about taking away her grandchildren, that she'd never see again. They had tried to explain that they would see her as often as they do now but she wouldn't listen.

" 'Ow about Scott-o-land?" Asked Fleur showing him a picture of a pretty cottage by the sea, "It would be wonderful to stay by ze sea."

Bill nodded and took the booklet to look at the house. It was perfect, a farm house for sale with it's own island attached. There was a ruin on the island that they could do up and then live there.

"It's perfect." he said sitting back down, "Look it's in Orkney, which is the middle of no where anyway and it has it's own island so there would be loads of privacy. No trees but a couple of disillusionment charms should do the trick." Bill muttered, making some notes.

"I would want to still 'ome school ze children. Would zat be OK?"

"Yeah of course. Lots of people home school, even in Orkney. There is a local school though if it gets to much with all three of them." Bill smiled and kissed her.

He took a deep breath, breathing in the calm. A light flashed on the baby monitor and a picture of Louis' face and a pair of arms flashed. Bill walked up to the smallest bed room and picked up his son. He stroked down his messy ginger hair and held him close. It didn't take very long for him to fall back to sleep and Bill tip toed out the room.

He popped his head into the other bedroom to see his two girls sleeping softly before heading back down stairs. Fleur had made them both hot chocolate and was arranging marshmallows on the top.

She smiled at Bill as he entered the room.

" 'Ow is he?" She asked

"He's fine, wasn't even awake yet really." Said Bill throwing himself back onto the sofa, "I'm going to miss this place." he said staring out at the spot they'd buried Dobby over a decade ago. The white grave stone was all but worn away now but a mountain of flowers had grown up covering the mound making it almost invisible.

"We don't 'ave to move if you do not want to. We could stay 'ere, re-apply to make a bigger 'ouse."

Bill shook his head, "No, I don't think we'd get permission on a house this old and I don't want the kids worrying about a magical cover-up when they're older if we make an invisible room. I think a move would be good anyway."

Fleur nodded slowly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "I 'ad a letter from mama ze other day. She wants me to visit soon. I waz thinking maybe next week?"

Bill nodded, "Yeah it's been a while. How's are they doing?"

"Zay are doing well. Papa has been looking at getting a new kitten for ze children. Gabrielle is eighteen now. She is going to collage."

"That's great, what does she want to study?"

"She wants to do 'ealth care, to be a nurse."

Bill smiled, "That's brilliant, she's a smart girl."

"I zink she will come over 'ere to do ze course. She 'as a boyfriend w'o is English."

"What!?" Bill sat up suddenly spilling some hot chocolate down his front., "She's far to young for a boy friend. Who is this guy anyway?"

Fleur laughed, "You are so funny!"

Bill grumbled at her and waved his wand over his damp shirt sucking up the stain.

The clock had ticked round to midnight by the time Fleur and Bill had taken themselves to bed. They cuddled into each other blocking out the world around them.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

Hermione stood in front of her ballet bar and tried to force her leg higher. Sarah could easily get hers to just over 90 degrees where as Hermione was struggling to get it half as far.

"You're getting there" Said Sarah switching legs.

"Really?" Said Hermione sceptically.

"Yeah, it's at least a few degrees higher than last week. It just takes time."

Hermione gritted her teeth at the answer; it was one she'd heard a lot lately. Viktor had still not replied to her letter, April was on holiday for a month and Draco was busy. Everything and everybody just seemed to take time. It was something she wasn't used to any more.

Hermione took a deep breath and changed exercises.

"How's it going looking for a house?" Asked Sarah

"I think I've found one. It's not by the sea but it has a river, even has a swimming pond."

"Wow it sounds perfect! Where is it?"

"Northern Welsh borders, which is further north than I wanted but it's just so beautiful." Hermione stopped stretching and sat down breathing deeply.

Sarah nodded and sat down as well, "Is there somewhere nearby I could get a place to rent?"

"You wouldn't come with me?" Said Hermione moving away slightly.

"No- I mean yes. I mean…. I want to but you didn't ask so I assumed..."

Hermione let out the breath she was holding, "I want you to come with me, really I do, I just thought you'd know that, I mean you gave up your place to move in." She smiled and reached for Sarah's hand.

They sat there for a few minutes holding hands before there was a soft knock on the window from a large fluffy snow owl.

Hermione jumped up quickly, giving the owl some water and carefully took the letter it was carrying. She ripped open the envelope and quickly read the words.

" _Dear Hermione,_

 _I was much gladdened to get you letter. It has been so very long since we last spoke. I understand it must have been very difficult for you to send that letter to me but I am glad that you did._

 _I too have not stopped thinking about you even after everything that happened. I am glad that you have been getting help. That time was difficult for all involved but you were at the centre and must have felt it most of all._

 _I was hoping you would let me visit you. Send a reply back with my owl, Ana._

 _Much love_

 _Viktor"_

Hermione re-read over the letter again, her heart bubbling with excitement, "Sarah look! It's this great?"

Sarah took the letter and nodded, "That's brilliant news. Are you going to let him visit?"

"Yes definitely. I'm going to say he can come round tomorrow." Hermione said hurrying from the room to find a quill and paper. She hurriedly wrote a reply and attached it to the owl, watching it fly off.

That day flew by, Hermione couldn't sit still with excitement. She baked lots of cakes and pies, with Sarah's help of course as Hermione wasn't much of a cook, and cleaned the house- again with Sarah's help.

The next morning she sat waiting impatiently in the kitchen for the pop of someone disaparating.

At ten o'clock exactly there was a pop outside and the doorbell rang. Hermione rushed to get it while Sarah followed at a more sensible pace. Hermione flung the door open and looked at the tall, handsome man in front of her with wide eyes.

"Her-Mine-Own-Nee." Said Viktor slowly.

"Wow, umm, you haven't changed a bit. Please come in." Hermione said nervously, stepping back so Viktor could come into the house.

"Vho is dis?" He asked kindly pointing at Sarah.

"My name is Sarah, I'm a friend of Hermione's." Sarah said shaking his hand.

"Then it is very nice to be meeting you." He smiled turning to Hermione, "It has been too long."

Hermione nodded and showed him through to the kitchen.

"I vas surprised when you asked me to come so soon."

"Well I wanted to see you. And I'm going to be moving soon hopefully so I would be pretty busy."

"Really? I never thought dat you vould give up dis place." Said Viktor with a slight edge of bitterness.

Hermione shrugged and looked uncomfortable.

"I'm going to head off for the day, give you two time to catch up." Said Sarah quickly leaving the room. Hermione listened to the soft bang of the front door closing and sighed.

"So vhy are you leaving dis place?" Said Viktor looking around.

"It's been tough the last few years and it has a lot of bad memories, not many good ones and, well, it's way to big for me."

Viktor nodded, "It is a very big house." he agreed

"Do you want some tea?" Asked Hermione standing up quickly and sticking the kettle on.

"Yes some tea vould be very nice." he stood up and got some cups out the cupboard for her, "You still keep everything the same." he said smiling.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah I guess I never thought to change it." She finished making the tea and they moved into the sitting room.

"So have you found anyone, romantically?" Asked Hermione.

"Vell dat was, as you vould say 'subtle'" Laughed Viktor, "But yes, dere has been a few. No one at de moment, no one serious any vay."

Hermione nodded and smiled.

"How about you?"

"No one serious not since you." She said, willing herself not to cry.

"And, really, I vasn't dat serious to you." Viktor said, he hadn't said it to be nasty but it cut her like a knife.

"How can you say that?" She asked shuffling away from him, "You were very serious, I loved… I love you. We were going to get married!"

"And yet you still cheated on me. And you never really told me vhy?" He said angrily.

"Why? Because I was stupid and struggling and scared and I thought you'd still be there for me. I thought you loved me enough to stay!" Hermione shouted getting to her feet. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

"Please sit down, Her-mine-own-nee."

Hermione let him guide her back into the chair and folded her arms.

"I left you because I though dat is vhat you vanted. I didn't think you were happy vith me. I vasn't good enough. I still love you."

Hermione wiped her eyes and hugged him closely, "I still love you too." She whispered.

Sarah fought the urge to run out the door. Instead, she quickly grabbed her old camping stuff from the hall cupboard and made for the door. She forced her legs to walk calmly down into the garden before she disapprated.

She landed in a heap in a deserted forest near Perth. A wave of her wand set her tent up and a few quick anti-muggle detection spells would make sure she wasn't interrupted. She crawled into one of the bottom bunk beds and tried not to cry.

She had known how silly it was to get attached but sometimes you just can't help it. She closed her eyes and remembered Hermione's soft skin under her fingers while she was teaching her ballet. The way her hair danced around her face when she laughed.

She let her mind drift back even further, to when she'd just started working and Hermione was still Viktor's. He made her so happy, how could she think of taking that away from Hermione? It was just selfish, she knew that and yet part of her still craved it.

She wrapped herself up tighter in the old sleeping bag and tried to think of something to do. It didn't work though as her mind was fixated on making a list of all the good and bad things between Hermione and Viktor.

They had been happy together yes but also sad and hurt. Hermione had been so broken up when he left but maybe this, he, was what was needed to make Hermione better again. Sarah felt she just wouldn't be enough.

Sarah felt hot tears run down her cheeks. She wiped them off angrily and sat up smacking her head of the upper bunk. She rubbed her head as she walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

The hot liquid burnt her tongue and soothed her from the inside out. She needed to think about what she was going to do next.

'If' Viktor was going to move back in with Hermione or Hermione moved to Bulgaria with him, she couldn't just follow them round like a little, lost, puppy dog for the rest of her life, apart from anything else seeing them together all the time would eat her from the inside out until there just wasn't anything left.

She fetched a piece of paper from a draw and started to make a list of the things she wanted to be.

Nothing sprung to mind. Ballet teacher just made her think of Hermione, as did being a maid again. She'd always had a knack for potions but with potions being once a month at most for the kids in Britain it was unlikely she was going to make ends meet with that and most of the teachers were volunteers now anyway. She could help out more generally but now she thought of that place again she found Hermione creeping in at the edges.

Sarah gave up, laying her head down on to the table and covering it protectively with her arms she let the bitter tears pour down and splash on to the floor.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

Harry stood in the door way watching Louise's car pull up. He could feel his heart racing but more because she was home than he was afraid. Things had been easier for him now. He'd been opening up more and more, even started writing the feelings diary like April had asked them to all those weeks ago.

He smiled and waved as Louise climbed out of the car and got the shopping from the boot. She made her way to the front door and handed over the shopping. Leaving the house was still a no-go for Harry but now he didn't feel so guilty about it; he could at least make it to the front door.

They made their way into the kitchen and unpacked the shopping.

"Lou, is everything OK?" He asked, watching her move around.

"Why?" she asked, avoiding the question.

"You've just put milk in the oven." Harry said trying not to laugh as she looked puzzled. She looked in the oven and pulled out the milk.

She turned on the spot and put it firmly in the fridge, "It's nothing important, it's just well..."

"It's OK, please?" harry said stepping closer to her and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Louise sighed, "I think I saw Draco Malfoy today. Not 100 per cent sure, I just saw him from the side but I think it was him, from the pictures anyway." Louise searched Harry's eyes for a sign this was too much. His hand tightened painfully on hers and a line of sweat appeared on his top lip.

Harry struggled to process this information, "Where were you?" he said at last trying to relax slightly.

"Merseyside area. I was looking for Christmas presents."

Harry let out a deep breath, that was miles away from where they were, nothing to worry about. "You're OK, right?"

"Yes I'm fine. He didn't even see me." Louise smiled and freed her hand from his, rubbing her fingers as subtlety as she could to get the blood flowing again.

Harry nodded and continued to put the shopping away before starting to make dinner. His mind was buzzing with a hundred different thoughts, none of them good. It was true that the Malfoys, in the end, had helped him out but there had been a lot of heart ache before then that they'd also helped with.

Hermione's frightened screams pushed their way briefly into him mind followed by Sirius being tortured and then later him falling back into that veil. Dobby lying dead and bleeding after saving them.

Harry gripped the edge of the chair to hold himself off the floor.

"Harry what's wrong?" Louise asked, she sounded muffled though, like she was trapped in a bubble away from him. He felt her hand grab his own and tried to focus on her eyes.

"Harry remember what April said; focus on a good thing just one good thing." Louise's eyes came into focus for him and he locked his eyes on afraid that if he blinked for a second the world would go black. He felt himself being lowered on to the floor as he continued to lock eyes with her.

Louise felt a burning rush of guilt at saying anything as she sat on the floor staring at Harry, not daring to look away. She felt him slowly relax until after three hours he blinked and came back to her.

"Harry?" She asked slowly.

Harry nodded and hugged her closely, "I'm sorry." He mumbled into her hair.

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

They stared at each other for a few more moments before getting up and making their way into the sitting room. Louise stretched her aching muscles from sitting on the floor for so long and dug out the local take-away menu. She rang up and ordered Chinese for them both as it was really too late to cook.

Harry smiled at her and curled himself up. One of the things he was proud of was that they could now order take out rather than him having to cook every night. He dug out his notebook and wrote that fact down. Then he listed all the other things he'd improved on over the last few months.

He felt a glow build inside of him. He really had done a lot, in no way was he failing. One thing April was very clear on was that negativity was not allowed. Bad thoughts came yes but they weren't allowed to stay, you had to prove to yourself everyday how much better you were than yesterday. How much effort you'd put in and how far you'd come.

As Louise went to pay for their dinner, he looked over the calendar for his next appointment. It was only a few days away and there was something he wanted to discuss with April.

Christmas was fast approaching and he'd not had the chance to get Louise anything in years. The first Christmas they'd been together they'd both been on duty, the most boring shift on the planet and they'd ended up playing kings corners none stop.

The next Christmas had been perfect. It even snowed. Harry let his mind wonder back to that day when he'd dragged her out in the snow, gotten down on one knee and pulled out the ring. He laughed to himself about getting a sore knee from kneeling in the snow and then Louise falling over on a slippy patch while helping him back inside. They'd snuggled up by the open fire in the cottage they were staying in and roasted marshmallows.

Louise brought in the two big plates of food and curled her legs up next to him taking a bite of egg fried rice a warm grow crept through her and for the first time in years she could see light at the end of the tunnel; and she was pretty sure it wasn't a train.


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

Ron dug a prong of his fork into the table while pretending to listen to his mother rant.

"You aren't taking things seriously! Ronald, how would you move out? You have no job and you're not likely to get one when you spend all your time hanging around with people like that Lacy!" Molly said stabbing an onion rather violently.

"Mother I like Lacy; she's a nice person and a good friend! And I don't need a job, mum, I have masses of money thank you very much." Huffed Ron.

"Lacy is a bad influence. You would never have gotten into that trouble with the ministry if it wasn't for her." Snapped Molly pointing a wooden spoon at him threateningly.

"Mother, the first lot of 'trouble' was before I even met Lacy! If you remember she was one of the lovely people who arrested me and the second lot of 'trouble' I got into because of you!" Shouted Ron digging the fork harder into the table, bending the prongs out of shape.

"I did what was best. Goodness knows what you were doing up there!" Huffed Molly continuing with the cooking.

"Yes mother, god you're right! What was I thinking?" Said Ron smacking himself on the forehead, "I mean; I'm only twenty-seven. We could have done anything, we might have even kissed! Bloody Hell!" He yelled before stomping up the stairs.

Molly followed him angrily up the stairs, "Don't be so silly Ron, you have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Mum I'm not a bloody child any more! None of us are and yet here you are welding our bloody hands to the fucking apron strings!" Ron slammed his bedroom door in his mothers face. He could hear her shouting the door but ignored her.

Ron looked around at the posters that had decorated his bedroom walls for the last thirty years. He grabbed the nearest one to him and ripped it off the wall. He pulled it a part and watched the pieces flutter to the floor. He reached for the next poster, and the next one.

He breathed deeply and looked around the now bare walls. He felt free and light for the first time in ages. He pulled out his wand and waved it over the walls leaving a coat of fresh white paint behind it.

He ripped the Chudley Cannons sheets off his bed and through them out the window. Throwing himself down on the now bare bed he sighed and let happy memories float through his head for the first time in a lot of years.

Molly stomped around her kitchen, waving her wand so violently she sent the carrot she was meant to be chopping flying in pieces over the room. She slammed her fist on to the table and waved her wand to gather up the bits.

They flew neatly back on to the chopping board. She steadied herself on the edge of the table, griping the edges until her fingers turned white. She took a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down.

She continued to chop the vegetables. There was a soft thud outside the window that made her jump. She tightened her grip on her wand and rushed out the door. She spun around looking for the source of the noise.

She let out a deep breath when she spotted the pile of Ron's sheets on the ground below his window.

"Ronald Billius Weasley what do you think you're playing at?!" she yelled up at his open window. It shut with a bang, a shower of blue sparks flying out around the edges. Molly swore under her breath and marched back inside.

She stormed up the stairs and banged on his door,

"What was that for?" She yelled.

Ron opened the door and glared at her, "I want new bedding, deal with it!"

Molly pushed past him into the room, "What have you done?" She cried, "Look at this mess!" She stared to pick up the bits of ripped poster littering the floor but Ron grabbed them out her hands and put them back on the floor.

"Don't worry about it I'll do that later. Anyway why didn't you go see your daughter today? Don't you go every Wednesday?" Said Ron mockingly.

Molly's lip trembled, "There was an incident, she wasn't…. they said she wasn't in a fit state to be seen apparently." Molly took a last look at the mess in the room and rushed back down to the safety of the kitchen.

Ron watched her leave and thought to himself. He crept down the stairs and into the sitting room. He could hear his mum busy in the kitchen just one door over. As quietly as he could, Ron took a pinch off flew powder and dropped it into the fire place.

"St Mungo's Hospital." he whispered and let the green flames engulf him.

He stepped out the fireplace and wiped some soot off his sleeve. He walked slowly towards the help desk trying not to stand out. He looked over the board slowly. He was just putting it off as he knew exactly which floor the psychiatric ward was, he had to go to April's appointments apart from anything else.

He made his way slowly to the lift and stabbed the 'up' button. The lift doors slid open and he walked slowly inside. The door shut, trapping him alone inside. He took a few deep breaths and dug his nails into the wooden handle running around the lift to try and calm down.

It was only a few seconds until the door slid open again and a cheery voice announced that it was floor three. Ron stepped out and let his eyes adjust to the dimmed lights. Ron tried to control his shaking body as he made his way across the hall.

Ignoring the peeling letters and numbers on the door, he pushed open the shabby wood and walked into the cramped waiting room.

"Umm can I help you?" Asked a very young looking assistant.

"Yeah. I'm here to see someone."

The assistant blink a few times, "Oh my god! You're… you're Ron Weasley! I've learnt all about you! Oh wow I can't believe I'm actually meeting you!" She squeaked.

Ron gritted his teeth and forced out a smile, "Yes that's me. I'm here to see Ginny Weasley."

The girls face fell, "Oh umm I'm sorry, the family was meant to be told but... umm you can't see her today, no one can, umm..." She picked at her perfect nails and flicked her hair nervously.

"I understand that, we were told that she wasn't 'in a fit state to be seen' but really I don't give a damn. I want to see my sister!"

"I'll get my boss." She said quickly and pushed a button on the wall with the tip of her wand.

"Yes?" said a stern witch, her hair tied in a tight brunette bun at the nape of her neck and a pair of square glasses perched on the end of her nose.

"Sorry Ma'am but this is Mr WEASLEY! And he wants to see his sister and well considering who he is and well you know..." the assistant looked down at the floor.

"I see, thank you Maria that will be all. Mr Weasley please come with me."

She lead him into a small cramped office and sat behind the desk piled with papers. Ron sat down opposite her trying desperately not to feel like he was about to get a detention.

He coughed nervously, "I remember when this place was down stairs, it was much nicer. Not that you're not doing a great job… Dr…?"

"Professor Makaten, head of the psychiatric ward here. And yes our last ward was more pleasant but we didn't have the funding anymore, no use crying over spilt potion."

Ron nodded, "Can I see my sister? Please?"

"Mr Weasley, your sister has been in here for nearly ten years and you have visited her just once, at the beginning of her stay. What's changed?"

Ron shifted uncomfortably, "My mum normally comes to see her and then you said that she couldn't. I want to see her, I need to know what happened." He said quietly.

"We don't know for sure what happened with Miss Weasley's case as I'm sure you are well aware."

"You must have ideas though? Right?"

Professor Makaten studied him for a few moments, she stood up and sighed, "Fine. Come with me."

Ron followed her down a long corridor and stopped outside a heavy locked door.

"You're sister has been having a particularly bad time lately, she normally gets worse around Christmas time and it's just getting worse and worse each year." Professor Makaten stepped back and pointed to the small window in the door.

Ron stepped forward and looked into the door. Ginny was sitting in the middle of an empty, white room thrashing around and screaming something although Ron couldn't hear anything.

"We put a sound proofing spell on the door. It upsets the other residents."

"What's she saying?"

Professor Makaten waved her wand over the door. A mix of snarls and hisses came flying out the door. Ron had heard Harry often enough to know it was Parseltongue.

"How is she speaking like that?" Croaked Ron as Professor Makaten put up the silencing charm again, blocking his sisters screams from him.

"I think if you read her file you would understand better than I could explain it to you." she sighed and handed over a large file.

Ron reached out a trembling hand and took the file, letting it fall open on his lap. His eyes were drawn to a large picture of Ginny was smiling up at him.

"This was the day she first went to school. Before we went for the train." Said Ron running his fingers over the pictures hair.

"Yes your parents gave it to us when we first started on her case."

Ron placed his hand over the picture and started to read the pages of text.

 _Ginevra Molly Weasley, aged 16 on admission._

 _First observations- Miss Weasley has times of clarity but for the most part is full stage delusional._

 _Miss Weasley has missing memories and displays skills that it was not previously known that she had for example knowledge of 'the forbidden curses' and the creation of horcruxes._

 _First Month Review- Ginevra Weasley has not responded to any treatment or medication. She is having more and more delusional episodes._

 _Miss Weasley responded to 'hypnotic legilimancey' today although the results were inconclusive. Miss Weasley was in awakened state with the spell was enacted, Miss Weasley was confused as to the correct year and where she was. As Miss Weasley soon became agitated and entered a delusional state. While in this delusional state, Miss Weasley made some startling statements that will require further investigating._

Ron threw the file down on the desk, "None of this makes any sense, it's just words and technical speak! Please tell me straight."

Doctor Makaten grasped her hands and rested them on the desk in front of her, "What bit do you need help with? I suggest you start at the beginning and we can work through it."

"Ok, well what is 'hypnotic legilimancey'?"

"It's a relatively new spell that allows someone to enter the mind of another but also direct it rather than it being just guided by the person who's mind is being entered."

Ron nodded and looked back over the first page of the file, "It says that Ginny made some statement that needed investigating. What did she say?"

Doctor Makaten looked uncomfortable and took her hands off the desk, "Mr Weasley, this is a very… sensitive subject. I'm… not, I'm not sure that you are mentally stable enough to hear..."

"Look, I know that you have your own ass to protect but I need to know whatever she said."

"Miss Weasley suggested that the curse that killed your brother at the battle of Hogwarts came from…from her."

Ron looked blankly back at her, "What are you saying? Ginny killed Fred? No way."

"From our investigations it looks like Ginvera was possessed at the time, like she was in her first year of school. It actually makes a lot of sense. I mean why would 'You know who' have trusted Narcissa Malfoy over something as important as if Harry Potter was alive or not. Unless he had another pair of eyes looking out for him."

"I… I can't deal with this. What you're saying. It can't be true! Ginny, she'd never do something like that. And she helped!"

"Again nothing is sure, but from what we know we think that she was possessed on and off with little more than a memory, but because of the diary and everything… she was just more vulnerable to it."

"But he's dead now right? So how come she got so much worse when he was killed?"

"When Ginvera was writing in the diary she gave a part of her mind and soul to You know who, we don't believe he could hurt her soul when he died as she IS a good person but he took the bit of her mind with him almost certainly, if we are correct."

The tears ran down Ron's face, it was a horrific thought but it did make sense and that just made it that much worse. He tried to force the thoughts from his head. His own memories adding evidence that it was the case but the thoughts stuck fast.

"Mr Weasley, is there anything I can do?" Asked Doctor Makaten gently half expecting him to explode at her, she had read his own file after all.

"No… yes, can I see her again."

She let out a breath and nodded before lead him back down the corridor.

Ginny was now sitting against the wall painting something with her finger and paint only she could see. Ron smiled as he watched her pretend to pick up a paint pot and run her finger around the rim.

"She once found Dad's paint, muggle stuff he'd kept that was jixed so you couldn't get it off or paint over it without really trying. It was in these awful neon colours and she found them and repainted the sitting room. She must have only been three or four." Ron laughed to himself.

"She does this a lot, normally on a Wednesday, when your mother is here."

"Mum was so mad when she did that. Dad ran out to the chickens. It took mum ages to make even a small improvement. She ended up getting magical wallpaper in the end." Ron wiped his eyes, "Is she ever going to get better? How she was before?"

"We don't know anything for certain Mr Weasley..."

"I know that. But what do you think?"

"No. She will never be the girl she once was. We don't know how long she was even affected by this before. Really, we don't know what 'normal' is for her. But we will do everything we can."

Ron made his way slowly back to the entrance hall. Wrapping his arms around him and trying to think through what had happened.

"Hey. What you doing here?" Asked a familiar voice.

Ron turned around and smiled at Lacy who bounded up next to him.

"Hi, you here to see your granddad again?"

"Yeah he's being released tomorrow." Grinned Lacy, walking over to the nearest row of chairs, "So what you doing here? I didn't think you had an appointment today."

"Oh I don't. I was here to see my sister."

"Oh." Lacy's face fell, "How is she?"

"Worse apparently. It was so weird seeing her, like it wasn't really happening or something."

"Yeah, that would be denial." Lacy grinned, "You know I should report you for being here, but you know, fuck 'em. They were the ones who took me off your case after all!" she laughed and Ron couldn't help but smile as well.

"So you off home?"

"Yeah," He nodded, dreading arriving back at the burrow.

"I could give you a lift if you wanted? I know the way and everything after all."

Ron nodded, "Yeah that would be great, cheers."

They walked over to the disapparation point. Ron held tightly on the Lacy's hand and she spun deftly on the spot.

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

Hermione fought the thick fog that seemed to be blocking her way. She ran down the dark maze as fast as she could.

"Itty Bitty Muddy blood run!" A cruel voice laughed behind her.

"Run away baby while you still can!" Bellatrix's mocking voice echoed around her as she ran. She hit a dead end and screamed as a blast of pain punched her side.

"You know you might not even survive this and what would they do then? That Weasley seemed all to happy to have some time alone with me!" Bellatrix laughed again.

Hermione saw a flash of the witch as she ran around another corner. She doubled back quickly but not before she was hit by another blast of pain. Hermione crumbled to the floor and fought to drag herself up again.

"Please, please. I don't know! I don't know what you want!" She screamed through her tears.

"Poor itty bity mud blood."

She continued down the endless maze, dogging the jinxes flying at her from every direction. She was hit by another curse and bite her lip to stop her from crying out.

"I'd scream while you still can," Laughed Bellatrix, "By the time I'm done with you you wont have the strength left!"

Hermione fell against the cold, stone wall gasping for breath. A shot of pain flew through her body making her cry out.

Bellatrix caught up with her towering over Hermione's huddled form.

"You were never good enough were you? Try as you might you are always one step behind, a pathetic little child!" Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione and she screamed in pain as wave after wave of pain crashed over her.

"Her-mine-own-nee. Vake up!"

Hermione woke with a start, "Oh my god, I… I was… Viktor?"

"I heard you screaming from de other room. Are you OK? Your lip iz bleeding." Viktor said sitting on the edge of her bed and holding her hand tightly.

Hermione laid a tender finger on her lip and wiped away the blood.

"Yeah… I'll be fine. It just hasn't been this bad for a while." Hermione gave a half hearted laugh, "You go back to bed."

"Are you sure? I can stay here if you vant."

"No I'll be fine. I'm sorry I woke you." Hermione said releasing Viktor's hand and falling back onto her pillow.

"I do not mind. I vill see you in de morning." He kissed her softly on the forehead and went back to the guest room.

Viktor had been staying over almost every other night for a month now and Hermione's nightmares had only been getting worse.

"Good morning!" Chirped Sarah throwing open Hermione's curtains, "Well, good afternoon actually."

"I slept all morning again?" Mumbled Hermione turning over and burying her head in her pillow.

"Yep. Been having more nightmares? What's April say about them?" Sarah asked sitting on her old bed next to Hermione's

"She says that it happens. That my brain is trying to tell me something, we're working on it. Just wish there was a magic pill, you know?"

"Oh yeah I can relate to that one." Sarah stood up and went to leave the room.

"Sarah, can I ask you something?"

Sarah nodded.

"You seem to be avoiding me, since Viktor came back. Is everything OK?"

Sarah took a deep breath and gritted her teeth,

"Yeah yeah, it's just, well you two are really close and… it doesn't matter." she smiled and left the room leaving Hermione staring at the celling. She took a deep breath before throwing the blankets back and getting up.

She pulled on a pair of red jeans and a black t-shirt and pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail.

She plodded down stairs to the kitchen where Sarah and Viktor were already sitting around the table.

"Hello my love, how are you doing today?" Viktor said standing up and kissing her, Sarah looked away and moved over to the cooker.

"Sarah vas just about to make me eggs. Vould you like some?"

"Yeah that would be great. Do you mind Sarah?" Hermione slid down into a seat still holding Viktor's hand.

"Not at all." she sighed and pulled more eggs out the fridge.

"I vant to take you out today. Vould you like dis?"

"Really? Of course that would be lovely. Where are we going to go?" She said slipping on to Viktor's knee.

"It is a surprise." he smiled.

"I thought we were going to get the shopping in today." Said Sarah putting two plates of eggs on the table.

"Yeah we are. I mean we'll have time wont we? Go shopping first then go out for dinner and stuff?"

Viktor nodded stiffly and put Hermione back on her own chair.

"OK, I'll go and get ready while you two eat." Smiled Sarah leaving the room quickly.

"Vhy do you spend so much time with her?" Asked Viktor playing with his eggs.

"What do you mean? She's my friend. I literally don't think I'd be here still if it weren't for her."

"She is just a maid though. She is paid to be your friend."

"She's not a maid, not anymore. I don't have to pay her to be my friend" Hermione said defensively, not sure whether she was defending Sarah or herself.

Viktor looked into Hermione's eyes, "I just don't vant you to be hurt. I dink that she is looking at you more than a friend."

"What are you talking about? I love you. She knows that." Hermione said.

"You are right. I'm sure you are." Viktor smiled and kissed her on the hand, "Do you still vant to move?"

"Yes, absolutely. As soon as I can." Hermione said grateful for the change of subject.

Viktor smiled and turned back to his food.

Hermione finished quickly and went to get her coat.

They walked around the supermarket in silence.

"This is rather awkward." Said Sarah putting a bag of cous cous into the trolley.

"Is it?" asked Hermione overly cheerily, "OK, so yeah it is. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's just, everything has changed between us so fast. You seem happy with Viktor here." She said slowly.

"I am. We were so close and so in love. I'm sad that you're not around so much any more though." Hermione said stopping the trolley.

"I know, I just feel like a third wheel around the house I guess. And you know, you don't have to live with my mess any more." Sarah smiled.

"I didn't mind the mess. At least I didn't have the nightmares when you were there with me."

"You know I'm actually not feeling great. Can you finish up here by yourself? I mean we were nearly done and I have to go." Sarah said hurrying away from the shop.

She disaprarated away from the shop, back to her flat to cry.

"Well that was random." Said Hermione finishing her shopping and making her way to a dark, back ally to disaparate home.

"Hello, you are back." Said Viktor kissing her deeply, "Do you vant some help?" he said taking one of the bags.

"It's OK I got it." she said but he smiled and took another bag from her and walked towards the kitchen.

"I have laid something out for you up de stairs. I vould like you to vear it. For tonight."

Hermione nodded and put away the last of the shopping before heading upstairs to get dressed.

She pushed open the door to her room and gasped. There was a beautiful, silver dress laying on the bed.

"You vnce said that dat you're favourite story vas Cinderalla. I had to look it up but I dink this is similar dress." He said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes. It's beautiful! It's… it's perfect."

"I even got you shoes." he said pointing to the pair of diamanté heels.

"I have to get dressed!" Said Hermione kissing him deeply before shutting the door and getting dressed.

She quickly put her hair up into a bun, securing it with hundreds of clips to keep the frissyness at bay. She walked down the stairs to where Viktor was waiting for her. He'd dressed in a dark red frock coat suit, his boots polished brightly and his beard trimmed.

"Vow, you look so beautiful." He said unable to take his eyes off her.

"Thank you. I feel amazing! So where are we off to."

"Vait and see." Viktor clicked his heals together and held out his arm for her. Hermione giggled and took his arm.

They disaparated out and landed in a small restaurant. Soft violin music was playing in the back ground and the centre of the floor was filled with people dancing.

"Where are we?" Asked Hermione as she was guided to a table in the corner of the room.

"It is a small wizard restaurant in Paris. I am very fond of it." he waved his fingers at a waiter who immediately came over to them and poured them glasses of rich red wine.

" 'Ow are you today Monsieur Krum? And 'ho is this lovely lady friend of yours?"

"Dis is Her-mine-own-nee Granger." Viktor smiled

"It is an 'onor to meet you we 'ave all 'eard of your amazing adventures in de 'Battle of 'Ogwarts'!" The waiter clapped. Hermione flinched and covered her face with her hands.

"She is very happy to meet you as vell. Ve vill have de normal food please."

"Merci." said Hermione, she gave Viktor a half smile, "I hate it when people bring all that up."

"Vhy? You should be proud of vhat you did. All your fame you have earned. Vhat about it don't you like?"

"It's a long story." she said desperately trying to change the subject.

"I have never understood that bit of you."

They smiled at the waiter who brought over two tiny plates of food.

"This brings back memories." she said smelling the dish.

"Yes I know you do not like to eat much. Although you eat more now than you did vhen ve vere together."

"Yeah I've changed a bit. We both have." she smiled sadly.

"No, I have not." he smiled back and started on him meal. They ate quietly, talking with smiles and happiness, but not often.

"Do you vant dessert?" He asked

"Yeah that would be lovely. What would you recommend?" Hermione asked looking over the menu.

"I like to have de sticky toffee pudding."

"Sarah makes an amazing sticky toffee pudding, I'm sure none could be better. I'll have the profiteroles please." said Hermione to the waiter.

"I vill have de same." Viktor said, handing back the menus, "Dat is the fourth time you have brought up Sarah. Do you not find that strange?"

"No, why would it be strange?"

Viktor gave a sad smile, the puddings arrived and they ate quickly.

"What's the hurry?" Asked Hermione scraping her bowl.

"I have more surprises. Come vith me." Viktor waved his wand over the check to pay the bill and then escorted Hermione from the restaurant. The cold air wrapped around them both and Hermione shivered.

"Are you cold?" Asked Viktor taking off his jacket and putting it around her shoulders.

"Thank you. It is cold but then it's December so it's going to be cold." smiled Hermione, "I think it'll snow here within a couple of days."

"I agree, it is very nice though."

They walked a little way down the street and along the river.

"It's so beautiful here." Hermione said watching the boats.

"Yes it is. Have you been here since ve last vent?"

"No. I… I just couldn't face it I guess."

She let Viktor guide her to a small bench on the side of the street. The sky erupted in a shower of coloured sparks. Hermione flinched for a second at the explosion that filled the air.

"Surprise!" said Viktor smiling at her. Hermione covered her mouth and stared up at the sky as more fireworks went off.

"This is amazing." Hermione said kissing him.

"Dance vith me." Viktor said taking her hand and twirling her gracefully. Hermione laughed as they danced in the middle of the street.

"I can't believe that you organised all this. What's the occasion?"

"Vell I vanted to make sure the moment vas perfect. I vas going to vait until Chirst-mas." Viktor lead her over to the bench again, "I really love you, alvays have, ever since ve met at school." He shifted uncomfortably and licked his lips.

"I know, I love you too. Having you around again has been a miracle and I am so sorry for last time. I only did it to get in the papers which is stupid and I know that now but… sorry I'm babbling." Hermione said squeezing his hand. He moved away and reached into his pocket.

"Her-mine-own-nee, vill you marry me? Please?" He asked dropping down onto one knee.

Hermione squeaked and felt hot tears slide down her cheeks, "Are you serious?"

Viktor nodded, "Yes. I vant vhat ve had before. Ve can make it like that again."

"Yes! Then yes a hundred times yes!" Hermione dropped down off the bench in front of him and kissed him deeply.

"You have gotten your dress dirty." he laughed through the kiss, "Come, I dink ve should go home."

They stood up and went down the first ally they found to disapparate back to Hermione's house.

They landed in the hallway and Viktor caught Hermione around the waist and brought her in for another kiss. She let his hand run the length of her back and pull her hair loose. He lead her up the stairs to the landing and continued to kiss her, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"I should go to bed." he said trying to pull himself away.

"Or you could come with me?" she said breathlessly.

"Ah you sure?"

Hermione nodded and taking his hand, lead him through to her bedroom.

"Vell that vas nice." Said Viktor Hermione snuggled into his side, "Although I am falling off the bed." he laughed trying to shuffle over a bit.

Hermione gripped him tightly, "Hey now I'm falling."

"You need a bigger bed." He laughed and pulled her more onto his chest. She ran her finger tips over his skin, drawing pattens.

"Yeah I guess I will now."

Viktor put a hand under her chin and brought her lips up for another kiss.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

Harry sat awkwardly on the sofa waiting for the bell to ring.

"Maybe they're not coming." He said pulling at the skin around his finger nails.

"They're only a few minutes late sweetie. They're coming." Louise said taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

The door bell rang. Harry jumped to his feet.

"I'll get it." Said Louise making for the front door.

"No, I want to come as well."

They walked down the hallway that harry thought would never end. She reached for the door and opened it slowly.

Harry choked back the tears. Teddy had grown so much. His hair was now a deep red and hung messily around his ears. Andromada stood there, her hand protectively on Teddy's shoulder.

"Harry. How have you been?" She said tensely.

"Well that's umm…"

"Kinda a long story." Finished Louise, "Please would you like to come in?" She lead them through to the sitting room.

Teddy and Andromada sat next to each other on the sofa, her hand still clamped to his arm.

"Does anyone want a cup of tea? Maybe a biscuit or two?" Smiled Louise, "Teddy would you like to help me?"

Teddy looked to his grandmother for permission before following Louise into the kitchen.

"She wanted to give me a chance to talk to you alone." Said Harry.

"I can't think what you have to say." She said coldly, she looked scarily like Bellatrix.

"Please give me a chance. I wrote a load of stuff down."

"Harry you miss understand me. I mean you don't have to explain yourself. I know how you felt, if I didn't have Teddy with me… I lost everyone Harry. My husband, my daughter, she was my only child. My son in-law. They were my only family, you must understand" She tried not to cry but the tears were threatening to stream down her face, "I lost my sister, and god knows she was a crazy... but she was still family. All I had left was Teddy and I've held on to him tighter than perhaps I should of… because he's the only thing that's kept me alive." She whispered.

Harry moved to the seat next to her and hugged her tightly, wiping the tears away from his own face.

"I'm sorry I left."

"Well I can understand it. I really do know how you feel. All I ask is that if you want to be in his life again, don't leave. It was heartbreaking to watch him wait for you, knowing you weren't going to show up. He's older now, he wouldn't get over it again."

Harry nodded and gripped her hand; trying not to just stare into her dark green eyes.

"Tea?" asked Louise, who had just enter the room with a tray of steaming cups. Teddy followed her behind with a big tin of biscuits.

"Look Grandmama she got the good ones!"

"Well I do hope you said thank you!" She laughed kissing him on the forehead and taking her cup.

Harry moved back to the other sofa with Louise and took his own cup trying not to let him mind swim to much.

"Teddy I know you probably don't remember me..." Louise started

"I do." he said through a mouthful of biscuit.

"Don't talk with your mouthful." Andromada chided.

"Sorry," He swallowed, "but I do remember you, well kind of and we have pictures."

Louise smiled, "Is there something in particular you remember?"

"I remember your hair." He said blushing slightly, "It was always very soft and smelt like lilac."

Louise sniffed her hair blushed as well.

"Teddy I want, if you want to, not that you have to, but I would like it if you would, maybe, come round again." Harry said slowly.

"I would really like that, especially if you always have good biscuits" He said taking another one.

"Edward!" Andromada said shocked.

Teddy blushed and his hair turned pink. Andromada sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Well maybe we could make some next time, Harry is an amazing cook." smiled Louise.

"I was wondering if you could show Teddy some of your old photographs?" Asked Andromada, "I believe you have some of his parents."

"I would love to but they're all packed away." said Harry quietly.

"Actually I dug them all out a while back. I'll go and get them out, where do you want them?" Louise said sheepishly

"Put them in the kitchen? Thank you." he said kissing her hand as she left.

Harry led Teddy through to the kitchen and sat down with him in front of a large pile of photo alums and boxes.

"This is a lot of photos." Teddy said picking up the old leather one closest to him.

Harry took several deep breaths and fought the need to scream and run from the room. He glanced back to the sitting room and Louise gave him a reassuring smile.

"Who's this?" Teddy said pointing to a picture of Harry's parents, "He looks just like you."

"Yeah. That's my parents. I never knew them either, they died...were killed, when I was just a baby." Harry said letting the tears fall.

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you remember them?" Teddy asked brushing biscuit crumbs off his sleeve.

"No… yes but only the bad bits. I can remember the night they were killed. They died to try and save me."

"They did save you though. Like mine saved me. Before she died my mum wrote a letter to me, before she left to fight. I've read it so much the pages have half fallen apart but I wont let Grandmama fix it because it'll change it. Sounds silly." Teddy shook his head.

"No I understand. I have a similar letter. Not written to me but written by my mum to my god father. I lost him too. Here are a load of pictures of you parents." Harry said handing over a box.

Teddy picked up a faded picture of Tonks and Lupin holding a very baby Teddy. Tonk's hair was changing colour rapidly and Lupin was clearly crying.

"I was so wrinkly." Said Teddy running his fingers over the faces.

"You two having fun in here?" Asked Louise bringing through the empty cups.

They nodded and Teddy helped himself to another biscuit.

"Good good. Andromada says you have to go soon but I have something for you. For next time?" Louise said reaching up to the top of the cabinets and bringing down an empty photo album covered in dinosaurs, "I was saving this for… anyway I was wondering if you wanted to make up your own album."

Teddy took the book and wiped his eyes, "Thank you." he said.

"Teddy Bear are you ready to go?" Asked Andromada standing in the door way.

"Yeah Grandmama, look what they gave me!" He said showing her the book.

"Thats's wonderful. When would you like to come round again?"

"Tomorrow!" Teddy said taking a last biscuit and walking over to his grandmother, she laughed.

"Maybe not quiet so soon." She smiled and hugged him closely.

Louise and Harry walked them to the front door and waved them down the road.

"What were you saving that book for?" asked Harry washing the cups up.

Louise grabbed a tea towel and started drying them, "It's silly."

"Tell me."

"It was going to be a baby book. I bought it after our first date. As I said, silly." she said softly putting the cups away.

"I never knew."

"Well after only one date it seemed like I was rushing things slightly." Louise grinned.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before hugging tightly and making their way to the sitting room. The unspoken knowledge that they were unlikely to ever get to the point that they were both healthy enough to have children passed between them.

"Teddy seemed to have fun." Said Louise.

"I hope so. I never realised how much I missed him, how similar we are."

Louise snuggled down into his arms, "We can be here for him though. He wont be alone and Andromada loves him more than the world."

Harry nodded.


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

He slept badly that night. Dreams of Teddy crying filled his head and made him wake in a sweat. He sat at the table the next morning nursing a cup of coffee trying to wake up enough for his appointment.

"Well I hope April doesn't mind a grumpy lion in her office today." Joked Louise ruffling his hair.

"I didn't sleep well last night."

"Yeah I know. Is there anything I can help with?" Said Louise sitting down next to him.

"No I'll be OK." Harry smiled and took a sip of coffee.

"Promise me you'll talk it over with her?"

"Like I could hide it. I swear that women is physic! And her sister is worse." He smiled and kissed Louise goodbye before she left for work.

Harry dressed quickly and found the matchstick that would transport him to St Mungo's. He watched the clock tick slowly by until 10:50. As he gripped the matchstick and felt the familiar tug in his navel and landed, actually on his feet, in the lobby of St Mungo's.

He made his way slowly to the waiting room and waved at Ron and Hermione who were already sat waiting.

"Hey Harry" Said Hermione patting the seat next to her.

"She's running a bit late but don't worry. If you need to reschedule let me know." Said the receptionist without looking up. She walked out the room with a stack of papers leave the three of them alone.

"Take a tissue and I'll see you next week. It'll be OK." Said April's reassuring voice as the door swept open. A tall bedraggled man, with long, tangled dark hair came out.

"Is that Dolohov?" Said Hermione shrinking back in her seat. Harry and Ron looked over and gasped.

"It's fine, we'd worked out he was here all our own strangely." Said Lilly sternly.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed seated not letting their eyes leave the death eater who was still crying.

Two large Aurors walked in and moved towards Dolohov.

"I've asked you to wait out side how many times now?" Snapped April, the Aurors ignored her and continued slowly forward wands drawn. Lilly rolled her eyes at them.

"You'll be OK. I'll see you next week." Said April rubbing Dolohov's shoulder.

It happened fast, Harry had forgotten how fast an attack actually happened.

Dolohov reached into his pocket, the first auror reacted immediately and shot a curse at Dolohov.

Hermione wasn't sure if he missed or Dolohov ducked but the end result was the same. April crumpled to the ground, her crutches echoing loudly as they fell.

Lilly dived at the auror and knocked his wand from his hand before he could react. She stomped down on it and Ron flinched as it shattered under her shoe.

The heel of her palm hit his nose hard making blood pour onto the carpet before she pulled a knife from her back and pinned his hand to the coffee table with it causing him to scream in pain.

The other auror left the huddled, shrieking form of Dolohov and raised his wand towards Lilly.

"Crucio!" Shouted April pointing her wand at the auror about to cruse her sister and he screamed for a second and fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"April!" Shouted Lilly and she ran to his sisters side burying her in a bear hug while making sure she was between April and the aurors.

"I'm OK, I'm OK. Lilly you're covered in blood." Said April holding up her hands.

"It's fine," Lilly said hugging April again, "It's not mine or yours so it doesn't matter."

Harry looked from the hugging sisters to Dolohov who was still crying on the floor to the two aurors who where helping each other up. He wanted to run from the room but was glued to the spot, to scared even to shake.

"You CURSED me!" One of them spat.

"After you cursed me!" Said April coldly being helped slowly to her feet by Lilly.

"We will be reporting you for this." The second auror said cradling his still bleeding hand.

"Yes run off and tell," Said Lilly dangerously calmly, "Run off and tell everyone how one of the 'best' aurors the ministry has to offer was taken down by a, mostly unarmed, muggle after he cursed a crippled hospital worker, giving a convicted death eater a chance to escape."

The aurors faces fell as they worked out how that actually looked.

"Maybe the best thing is to leave things be." Coughed the first auror.

"Good idea." said Lilly rolling her eyes, "Now I suggest you find a doctor for your little boo boo and give me back my knife." Lilly held out her hand and the auror gave her back the knife which she quickly slipped away.

"Yes I think that is wise." he bowed slightly and started to walk out.

"Excuse me did you forget someone!" exclaimed April pointing at Dolohov who hadn't moved, "Do you maybe want to take him with you?"

"Why the fuck would they do that?" Spat Ron getting up, Harry and Hermione stayed glued to the sofa, "Haven't you learnt by now the 'ministry' do fuck all to help." He was in their faces yelling now, the aurors stepping back as he pressed them against the wall.

"You know what we went though? Running, hiding for months! Where were you? WHERE WERE YOU! My dad is still working to the bone for pennies for what! I hate you all of you!" He screamed and punched the uninjured auror across the cheek.

He kept punching and kicking screaming incoherently at the two aurors who where huddled against the wall.

"Lilly would you mind?" Said April glancing at Ron, who was now covered in blood.

"Nope." Said Lilly resting against the wall crossing her arms and watching Ron intently.

"Lillian!" Said April sternly. Lilly huffed loudly and walked, very slowly, over to Ron and pulled him off the aurors, guiding him to the sofa and forcing him down.

"Happy?" she huffed at April she stuck her head out the door and called the receptionist.

"Oh my god what's happened?" Cried the receptionist putting a huge pile of paper on her desk and looking around the various people, many of which covered in blood, that filled the room.

"It's a long story Amy, would you do me a favour and call Louise, Lacy and Viktor. I think these people could use some hugs. Also could you call the ministry and get them to send over a new escort for Mr Dolohov. Remind them if I see bruises I'll smack them with my crutches."

"Yes of course Dr Parker."

"No wait." cried Hermione trembling from head to foot, "I want Sarah please I want… I want Sarah!"

April nodded her approval. Amy glanced around the room again before leaving to get the people she'd been asked to.

Lilly knelt down in front of Dolohov and pulled his chin up, "Stop whining!" She snapped; he swallowed, nodded and was quiet.

"Don't look at me like that I was getting a headache." she said to April who just shook her head.

It was only ten minutes before the door flew open and a worried looking Louise and Sarah ran in.

"Harry!" Louise said throwing her arms around him, "Are you OK? What happened? They said there was an.. an incident? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, really I'm OK just… just shaken." He buried his face in her hair, Teddy was right, she did smell like lilac.

"Hermione?" Sarah said slowly walking towards Hermione who was still shaking, "Are you OK?"

Hermione shook her head and reached out her hand. Sarah took it and sat down next to her pulling her head down onto her lap.

She ran her fingers through her hair, "Shhh shhh it's OK."

Ron covered his face with his hands and fought the urge to run from the room.

"What you done this time?" Said Lacy jokingly.

Ron looked up and smiled; he shuffled over so that Lacy could sit down, "Wasn't me this time." he said, he looked down at his blood covered shirt, "Well mostly."

"You OK spring flower?" said Lacy pulling her tongue out at April

"Fine, what about you night dress?" Laughed April pulling a tongue back.

"I'm confused." said Hermione sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"I'm spring flower because they come out in April and she's night dress because they're Lacy..." explained April, "We're weird OK?"

Lilly helped April into a chair and got the tin of sweets from April's office and handed them around. She pulled Dolohov out of the corner and handed him a sweet. He looked at it like it was gold before slowly putting it in his mouth.

"Where are the ministry people coming to get him? It's been ages." said April

"Where's Amy gone as well?" asked Harry slowly.

"She'll have gone home. She doesn't deal well with conflict." Said Lilly stealing a sweet from April's lap.

"The tin is just there!" Huffed April.

"Yeah but you're closer." shrugged Lilly taking another one and getting her hand smacked.

Harry, Hermione and Ron shifted uncomfortably.

"Do you guys want to go home? We might be here a while." said April glancing at Dolohov who was still savouring the sweet, licking it slowly rather than sucking on it.

They all shook their heads.

"We'll stay for a while if that's OK?" asked Ron running his hand through his hair; the idea of home and his mother making him feel even worse.

"We don't have to stay, he could come home with me while you work." Said Lilly

"Really? You want to take a death eater home with you? When will you learn they're not stray kittens!" huffed April.

"Well you know I like bad boys!" Laughed Lilly and April rolled her eyes.

"No, lets not do that. We can still talk though. Everyone." April looked around, "There was a game we used to play when we were kids. What's you favourite… I'll go first… what's your favourite pet? Mine is Olivia my cat and Lilly's dog, Jake. You next." She looked at Hermione.

"My favourite pet was Crookshanks, he used to curl up around my neck when I was having nightmares. Ron?"

He sighed, "Scabbers. I know he was kinda evil but he was my first pet and… Harry?"

"I've only ever had Hedwig." he shrugged.

"What about you?" Asked Lilly looking at Dolohov.

"Me?" he asked slowly shuffling forward.

Lilly nodded.

Dolohov coughed, "Janet, my pet rabbit when I was six."

Ron fought the urge to laugh and bit his tongue.

"Ok Hermione you pick something next." April said smiling.

"What's your favourite…. Umm… food. Mine is coffee cake. Ron?"

"My Fleur's pancakes. With biscotti spread, they're amazing. Harry?"

"Treacle tart." he mumbled.

"Cream tea." Said Dolohov quickly.

"I bet you… five more sweets, EACH, that none of you have had any of those foods in ages."

They all looked at their feet.

"Why? It's just food. No different from any other type of food. When was the last time you had it?"

"We had coffee cake the year we were on the run once. We got some from a corner shop once, as a treat."

"When I left and stayed with Bill and Fleur she made them for Christmas breakfast and shouted at me for eating so many."

"Louise made it for me, the night we got engaged." Said Harry squeezing Louise's hand.

"I haven't been able to have chilli con carny since the night April had her accident." said Lilly, "It's not the food, it's the memories I get that. Anyway what about you?" she said wiping her eyes and nudging Dolohov.

"I can't remember. No really I can't. Not like I've actually had a chance!" he spat clenching his fists.

"Calm." warned Lilly and he took a few deep breaths.

The door to the waiting room swung open and six tall, muscled aurors walked in holding their wands out.

"My my, it's my lucky day!" Said Lilly sarcastically, looking them all up and down.

The nearest auror coughed awkwardly, "We heard there was a problem Dr Parker, two of our aurors are in the hospital we've come to collect the culprit."

"Well please, take me away!" said Lilly jumping to her feet and holding her wrists out. The aurors looked confused.

"Lilly sit! Look gentlemen, you seem to have gotten the wrong end of the stick. Mr Dolohov is ready to go back but he is in NO WAY responsible for what happened understand."

The aurors nodded and Dolohov started crying again as they lifted him to his feet and escorted him from the room. They snatched the small amount of sweet remaining from his hand and through it into the bin.

"Why is his so upset?" asked Sarah watching him be half dragged down the hallway.

April and Lilly looked at each other and then down at their laps.

"Wow we've made you two quiet! I wasn't sure that was possible." Joked Hermione.

"It's just, well, that place isn't very nice." Said Lilly after a few minutes.

"Well it's a prison, it's not meant to be fairyland." spat Ron.

"Yeah but this is different. We had to go once a few years back, it haunts me still. Dementors all over the place, no food or bedding or… showers. They just sit in their 'cages' all day everyday being fed off." April's eyes brimmed with tears and Ron felt instantly ashamed.

"Sorry I didn't think."

"It's not your fault. The people who are in there have done horrific things. But I don't think that anyone gets any better being treated like that." Lilly said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes with the clock ticking loudly in the back ground. Ron had never considered that bad people had anything to 'get better' from.

"Sorry today has been a bit messed up. Try again next week? Same time same day?" said April standing up and stretching, "Sorry to kick you out but I have to go lie down for a bit."

They all nodded and left April and Lilly alone to disapparate home with a loud pop.

They walked down the long hospital corridor together.

"Kinda feels like old times huh? With a lot of new people and we're all kinda fucked in the head." said Ron, Harry and Hermione laughed.

They made their way to the entrance hall and went their separate ways.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

"Hermione? Is dat you? Vhy are you back so soon?" Viktor said walking towards the front door.

"Yeah it's me." said a shaken Hermione.

"There was an incident at the hospital, not exactly sure what happened." Said Sarah helping Hermione to a sofa.

"Vhat? Vhy didn't you call me!" He asked sitting down next to her, "I vould have come to get you. Vhat happened?"

Hermione buried her head in her hand, "Sorry." She mumbled.

"You don't have to be sorry you're home now." Said Sarah crouching down in front of her.

"Yes yes of course." Said Viktor, "Vhat happened?"

"There was a death eater and two aurors and it all just…." Hermione said holding her hands to stop the shaking.

"Vell did you stop them?" Asked Viktor's

"No." Hermione half shouted, "No I just sat there!" She sobbed, Sarah moved up to the side of the sofa and wrapped her arms around Hermione.

"It's OK. You didn't make it worse."

"Of course she did not. Vhy vould you put dat in her head?" Snapped Viktor.

"It's OK, it was already in there." Hermione said giving him a small, sad smile.

He sighed, "I see. You know her very vell. Come I vill make you someding to eat and den you can go for a nap." He helped her up and led her out the room leaving Sarah alone.

She stood up and sighed before going home, she couldn't face being with them today, seeing Hermione so upset had left her emotionally exhasted.

Viktor lead Hermione into the kitchen and got out a bowl of cereal for her.

"Sorry it is not more, I am not a good cook." he shrugged

"It's OK," She said taking a mouthful, "Sarah is a good cook. She makes the most amazing bolognese."

"You are very close to her."

"Yeah well she's just been there for me for so long. She has pretty hair and her smile is really nice."

"Yes vell maybe you should get some rest." Viktor said

Hermione and Viktor walked up the stairs and he tucked her in to the bed, kissing her head and shutting the door quietly.

Hermione lay in bed wide awake. She wasn't tired at all, really she wasn't even sure why she'd let him put her to bed. A horrible thought fluttered into her head that the only reason was to get away from him. She rolled over and stared at Sarah's bed. She let her mind drift back to that morning.

It was all blurred in her head, the only thing that stood out was Sarah stroking her hair. She rubbed her eyes to try and replay what happened but it didn't work, everything was blurred together.

Hermione fell into another nightmare filled sleep. She woke suddenly gasping for breath, it was dark outside. Hermione yawned and sat up; she'd been asleep for hours and yet felt like she hadn't slept in days.

She sighed and wondered down stairs. Viktor was sitting in the sitting room drinking a cup of coffee.

"Her-mine-own-nee. Please sit." he said patting the seat next to him, "I dink dat we have to talk."

"Yeah I think so as well." she said sitting down.

Viktor coughed uncomfortably, "I hope dat you know how much I love you but...umm..."

"This isn't going to work." she finished looking at her hands.

"I'm sorry but it is just… you are not the same person dat you vere and I am."

"I know. I can't pretend I don't understand where you're coming from. I feel it to."

Viktor coughed and wiped his eyes, "I dink dat you love someone else as vell."

"You're right I think. When I was at the hospital April said she would get you and the only person I wanted was..."

"Sarah. Her-mine-own-nee I dink dat we could have had a good life together if…. Vell you know. I love you, please don't let someone else go as vell. I vill see you soon? Yes?"

Hermione wiped the tears away from her eyes, "I'm so sorry, I love you too, I really do." she cried.

"No I am sorry as vell." he reached down for her chin and kissed her gently. Hermione couldn't move as she watched him leave the room and heard a loud pop that meant he'd disapparated.

She fell of the sofa and sobbed into the fabric. She lay there for hours crying until there were just no more tears left. She wondered into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. Her face was red and puffy from crying for so long, with deep black circles under her eyes.

She washed her face off and blew her nose before grabbing her coat and disapparating out.

She landed in a dark street with dodgy street lights. She blinked a few times to try and get her eyes to adjust. She wondered down the street to try and find number eight.

The front step was grimy and chipped, she pulled her coat tighter around her shoulders and knocked.

She waited on the other side of the door listening to the muffled foot steps. The door was flung open by a tired looking student dressed in slightly grubby Pjs

"What the fuck do you want? I'm in the middle of an essay." she said noisily chewing her gum.

"Sorry I was looking for Sarah. This is the address I have for her."

"Sarah?" The girl huffed noisily

"Hermione is that you?" came Sarah's voice from in the house, "You can let her in Channel."

The girl huffed again but let Hermione into the small flat.

It was very old and not well looked after although it was very clean and tidy. A group of heavy looking course books sat on a glass coffee table in the middle of the room. Hermione searched for Sarah and saw her standing in the door way on the other side.

"God Sarah, Mum told you no visitors while I'm studying." Channel moaned grabbing her books and storming out the room. Hermione heard her stomping up the stairs and slamming a door.

Sarah ignored her, "Hi Hermione, come through here."

Sarah lead her down a small corridor into a neat but small room. Sarah waved her wand and a ball of light filled the room.

Hermione looked around, it didn't look better with the extra light, if anything it looked worse.

"Don't worry about Channel, her mother just said she's going to stop paying her bills if she doesn't start cleaning. I think that's why she let me move in. She knows I can cook and clean."

Hermione nodded and chewed her lip nervously.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" asked Sarah crossing her arms protectively over her chest.

"Me and Viktor broke up, really we were never together this time round." it sounded very final and harsh to her ears. Hermione felt tears threaten to over spill but this wasn't the time.

"Oh I'm sorry." said Sarah

"I'm not, well I am but… well there's someone else. I really like them and I hope they like me as well."

Hermione took a deep breath, it was now or never, before her resolve crumbled, she moved forward and grabbed Sarah around the waist pulling her forward into a kiss. Hermione kept her hand wrapped tightly around her waist moving the other one up her back and into Sarah's hair.

They pulled apart after a few minutes.

"You're crying?" asked Hermione

"Only happy tears."

Hermione smiled as Sarah stepped forward and pushed her lips onto Hermione's again.

"I'm glad you're taking this so well." Mumbled Hermione through the kiss, "But please let me take you out of here."

Sarah laughed and nodded. They walked out the door, Hermione's hand tightly wrapped around Sarah's; she wasn't letting go, ever.

"Channel, I'm leaving, thanks for letting me stay." She smiled, "I'll check in with your mum tomorrow."

"You can't go." The student huffed hurrying down the stairs, "You said you'd clean my room still."

"Thanks but, I'm good now." Sarah waved goodbye and walked out the house with Hermione, leaving Channel moaning behind them.

"Who was that?" Asked Hermione.

"Her mum is an old friend of my mum." Sarah explained shaking her head

Hermione nodded and smiled. She wrapped Sarah up in another kiss on the front step, Sarah pushed her away gently.

"We have to talk and I don't think this is the best place." she whispered.

Hermione nodded and turned on the spot taking them both back to the mansion. They made their way to the kitchen and Sarah made them cups of tea.

"I have something for you by the way." she said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a crumpled piece of newspaper.

Hermione took the paper and gasped.

"I know it's not exactly what you said," Said Sarah, "It's not to far from the sea but it does have a swimming pond really near the house see." she pointed to the plan of the wooden cottage.

"No it's perfect." said Hermione putting the paper down and bringing Sarah in for another kiss.

Sarah kissed back pushing her hips against Hermione's. Hermione slide her hand up under Sarah's top and inside her bra cup.

A little moan escaped Sarah's lips and she kissed harder. Hermione took Sarah up the stairs and pushed her gently onto the bed.

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling more awake than ever. She smiled and snuggled back into Sarah's arms that were still wrapped tightly around her.

"Good morning." Sarah mumbled wiping her eyes awkwardly with her free hand.

"Good morning to you too. I'm going to buy that house today. Move in tomorrow? Sound like a plan?" Hermione said turning around and kissing Sarah, pressing her skin against her.

"You can't." Said Sarah though the kiss,

Hermione pulled away, "Why?"

"I bought it a few weeks back when I found it. Why do you think I was living where I was? I couldn't afford rent!"

"Really?!" Hermione pulled her closer again and kissed her deeply, running her hand down her leg.

"Yep so we can move right now if you want."

"Actually I want to do something else right now." she said running her hand higher up Sarah's leg.


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY

Harry took a deep breath and squeezed Louise's hand a little bit tighter.

"You don't have to do this now if you're not ready. They'll understand." Louise said softly.

"No I want to do this, I have to do this. No time like the present like they say." He gave a half hearted smile.

Taking another deep breath he stepped out the front door into the sunshine. He could feel his heart racing painfully. He started shaking and put his hand over his eyes to steady himself.

"How far is this park?" he asked trying to steady his breathing.

"Only about ten miles."

Harry nodded and walked slowly towards the car. He gripped the door handle so tightly his knuckles turned white.

Louise watched him closely as he climbed into the car, she could taste blood from where she was chewing her lip nervously. All she wanted to do was bundle him back in the house, not make him go through this, having to watch him panic.

She climbed into the driving seat and switched the engine on. Harry stuck his headphones on and breathed in and out in time to the music.

Louise drove down the road glancing at Harry every chance she could. Louise pulled into a parking spot just down the road from a large park.

She switched the engine off and climbed out the car.

Harry waited until Louise had opened his door before taking a deep breath and getting out.

He felt his heart race even more without the music to listen to. The sunlight was almost blinding; he squeezed his fingers into his palms to try and stop the blood pulsing through them.

"Sorry we couldn't get closer." Said Louise holding his hand.

He shook his head and started walking forward. The cars driving past, the kids shouting in the play park, even the wind rushing past was overly loud to him, painfully loud.

He walked though the high gate squeezing Louise's hand. She pointed to Andromada and Teddy who where sat on a bench in the corner of the park. They waved and went to sit down with them.

"Harry!" Called Teddy as he ran over and wrapped his arms around him. Harry held him close; focusing on him rather than the noise around him.

"Wow Teddy I think you've grown even since the last time I saw you." Smiled Louise.

"Oh he has," Andromeda said ruffling him hair and hugging Louise.

"Can I go play now Grandmama?"

"If you would like."

Teddy grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him off to the big rope swing before Harry could respond.

"Come on Harry! I think we could both fit!" he laughed launching himself onto the seat.

Louise and Andromeda sat back down on the worn wooden bench and watched the two of them play.

"Do you mind if I ask? How is Harry doing?" Asked Andromeda, not taking her eyes off Harry and her beloved Grandson.

"Better, it's amazing how much Teddy has helped him along, gives me hope." She smiled at Harry and Teddy trying stand up on the swing.

"Yes, he is such a happy little boy, he has helped me greatly as well."

They sat quietly for a few minutes.

"Can I ask you a question?" Louise asked turning to face her a bit more.

Andromada turned around as well and nodded.

"The other day, you mentioned Bellatrix but you didn't say anything about Narcissa."

"That is not really a question." Said Andromada sighing, "But I do understand what you are meaning. I have no idea where she is. From what I gather she left the wizarding world after the war and has never come back. I must ask you not to tell Teddy, he doesn't know very much about my side of the family I do not want him to think that he is unwanted."

"No of course, I was… just being nosy really." Louise laughed and Andromada smiled in relief.

"Thank you. It's a very complicated situation."

"Has Teddy ever met her or her family?"

"No, they live without magic now and, well, he's still learning to control it."

Louise nodded and turned her attention back to Harry. She smiled to see him so happy, he was even laughing.

"I also do not want them, and us, to loose contact again. No matter what happens." Andromada said firmly.

"I know, and I really am sorry it happened last time."

"I think it's hard when you're in that position to see anything on the outside, to think that there is anyone or anything that may help."

Louise nodded, wiping her eyes, she felt guilty for breaking off contact for so long, especially since having Teddy back in their lives had been so good for Harry. She looked at her watch quickly, they'd been there nearly an hour; she was sure this is what April would count as 'over doing it' but she didn't want to stop Harry when he was having such a good time.

"I think we should go soon, it's getting late and Teddy has a lot of homework." Andromada said, seeing Louise check her watch out of the corner of her eye.

Louise sighed gratefully, "I think you're right. We'll see you soon?"

"Oh of course, Teddy loves the park and this is really a very good one."

"Yeah it's really good, I'm sure they didn't have parks like this when I was a kid." Louise laughed.

Andromada smiled "Teddy, it is time to go home!" She called.

"What?! Can't we stay, five more minutes?"

"Sorry Teddy-Bear but it really is time to go."

Teddy huffed and walked very slowly over.

"I was having fun." he huffed crossing his arms, his hair turning slightly red from it's normal black.

"Teddy your hair, sweetie." said Louise trying to cover it up with her hands. Teddy sighed and turned his hair back to normal.

"Don't worry Teddy-Bear." Andromada kissed the top of his head, he moved back slightly into her kiss.

"We'll see you soon OK?" Smiled Harry, Louise noticed that he'd started shaking again and grabbed his hand.

They waved goodbye and walked back to the car. Harry climbed quickly into the car and took a few deep breaths.

"Are you OK?" asked Louise strapping herself in.

"I will be. I did OK didn't I?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah you did amazing and it's OK to be struggling."

Harry nodded and smiled at her, "Thank you." he put his headphones back on and leant his head against the window.

Louise pulled out slowly and headed home. Harry dived straight through the front door and leant heavily on the staircase rail trying to steady his breathing while the world was swimming around him.

"I'll make you some tea, go sit down sweetie." Louise said guiding him to the sitting room.

Harry made his way to the sofa and curled up, dragging a blanket around his shoulders the weight on top of him helped. Louise came back through with two steaming cups and handed one to Harry who let the hot, sweet liquid run down his throat.

He let the afternoon play back in his head. Teddy smiling and daring him to go higher and higher on the swing.

He closed his eyes and let Louise wrap her arms around him protectively. He took a deep breath and let himself relax completely sobbing into her arms.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

Hermione tried the pasta sauce she had bubbling on the stove and spat it out again.

"Why can't I get this stupid cooking thing? I was always good at potions." She mumbled to herself as she took the lumpy liquid off the stove ring.

She stared out the cottage window to watch Sarah continue to dig over the old vegetable patch. The new kitchen was a lot smaller than she was used to but it was cosy which is exactly what she'd wanted.

She wandered into the sitting room and laid the fire, moving the two started advent calendars out of the way wondering if she could eat one of hers now, seal the little flap back up and pretend that it just never had a chocolate in it.

Sarah came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist, kissing the back of her neck.

"You know witches don't actually like being pushed into fires you know." Hermione laughed.

"Really? I would never have guessed. All the fairy stories said other wise." Sarah said sarcastically sitting down on one of the large, comfy leather sofas. Hermione finished laying the fire and moved to join her.

"I fixed your sauce by the way." Sarah said curling up.

"What? How? That stuff was only fit for the bin! In fact even the bin wouldn't have it!" laughed Hermione.

"What can I say? I'm brilliant."

"You sure are." Hermione said laying her head on Sarah's lap, "Do you think we can have the next advent chocolate yet?"

"No! We've had today's. It's whole hours until tomorrow." Sarah laughed.

Hermione sighed and snuggled into Sarah's lap, "This place is so perfect." she said for the hundredth time that day.

"Yep. It really is." Sarah smiled.

It was true the house was perfect. The three bedrooms were cosy without being small, the master bedroom had two large wardrobes although now their clothes barely filled one. There were only the four rooms down stairs, kitchen, sitting room, dinning room and a small toilet. The bathroom upstairs was more generous, boasting a large shower and a bath that had visions of being a swimming pool.

"What do you want to do for Christmas?" Sarah asked, "Is there anyone you want to have over?"

Hermione sat up and thought about it. "I don't know. Actually I was going to talk to April about me seeing my parents again."

"Good idea."

"Do you want to come with me to the Malfoy's tomorrow?"

"Yeah but I can't. Parents."

"Oh yeah I remember. Have fun."

Sarah glared at her "I would rather spend the evening with a bunch of Death Eaters."

Hermione laughed and lay back down, letting Sarah play with her hair.

"I heard from Viktor the other day." Hermione said.

"What did he say?"

"He's glad I'm happy and I have my new house. He said Merry Christmas."

Sarah nodded and stared into the fire which was now crackling away, the smell of the fixed pasta sauce was drifting though the house.

Hermione was perfectly happy and it kind of scared her; she didn't really know how to react any more.

The next day Hermione stood nervously in front of her full length mirror smoothing over her dress.

"Stop worrying. You look perfect." Sarah said sitting on their bed.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now go, you're going to be late." Sarah said leading her down the stairs.

Hermione gave Sarah's hand one last squeeze and turned neatly on the spot.

She landed in a dark alley with cars nearby. She walked out into the sunshine and smoothed over her dress and hair again before walking up the steps to the house Draco had given her the address for.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door and waited. No one came so she knocked more loudly, chewing her lip. Draco opened it, Natasha balanced on his hip.

"Hi come on in. You know we have a door bell." he said trying not to laugh and pointing to the side of the door.

Hermione blushed, "Good to know." she said stepping through the doorway.

Mary and Jacob were playing nearby, Hermione could hear them calling to each other. She followed Draco into a large sitting room, there was a set of sofas and matching armchairs lining the walls and the floor was covered in toys.

Hermione felt her throat tighten. Lucuis sat on the floor playing with the twins.

"Are you OK?" asked Draco putting Natasha on the floor.

"I… I don't know." Hermione whispered. Lucius looked up and took a deep breath.

"Miss Granger."

She nodded and picked at her nails, "Hermione."

"Please come in, I wont bite."

Hermione laughed nervously and sat down on the sofa as far away as she could from Lucius trying not to panic. She looked him up and down. He'd changed, his hair was shorter now only just brushing his shoulders at the front, most of it caught up in a ponytail.

He was also healthier now than he'd been last time Hermione had seen him; not so thin and grey. He also had a lot more tattoos and generally seemed less threatening.

"Would it be easier for you if I went to go and get Draco back from the kitchen for you?" asked Lucius not taking his eyes off the children.

"No, no I was just…."

Lucius nodded and turned round to look at her.

"Ask anything." he said, "Anything you would like to know."

Hermione shifted nervously and tried to think of a question, "What's the Tattoos for?" She asked pointing to the ones on his arm. _Really? That was all you could think of?_ She kicked herself in her head.

Lucius smiled and pointed to the two on either side of his dark mark, Hermione shivered at the sight of it.

"I got these two for Cissy and Draco because they are what I was fighting for. This one I got when Zoe and Draco married and I added these in as the children where born."

"Yep this one is me see." Said Mary pointing at the one of a white rabbit, "The brown one is Jacob and the flower fairy is Tasha. Mummy is the phoenix." She said proudly pointing them all out.

"What about the other ones?" Hermione asked her grateful of the distraction from just Lucius.

She pointed to the unicorn, "That one is Grandma and the dragon is Daddy."

Hermione smiled at her. Mary smiled back and went back to chasing her brother round the room with a fire truck.

"You know Zoe is a Muggle right?" Hermione said, she winced at the harshness in which her statement came out.

Lucius sighed and sat next to her, Hermione resisted the urge to shuffle away.

"Yes I am aware." he said gently, "I'm… really… not the person that I once was."

"I don't think any of us are." Hermione said to herself still half convinced he was going to kill her.

"Dinner is nearly ready, Zoe is just putting the last touches to… Miss Granger, Draco said you were coming." Narcissa came into the room and stopped. She walked over to Lucius and took his hand.

"Hello Lady Malfoy." she said; she studied the two people before her and stifled a laugh when she realised they were scared of little old her.

Narcissa gave a small smiled, it had been a long time since anyone had called her Lady Malfoy "Cissy is fine. A fresh start I think would be best?"

Hermione nodded and tried not to cry; this was all so confusing; Natasha came over and started to climb up her lap.

"Hi little one." Hermione said rubbing noses with her. Hermione laughed as Natasha forced her cheeks into weird shapes.

"Dinner is ready!" Called Zoe.

"Hermione, This way please. I will show you to the dinning room." Lucius said standing up and offering her his arm. Hermione placed her and on his arm touching him as little as possible.

Narcissa took the twins' hands and lead them out the room, Lucius and Hermione followed, Natasha pretending to eat her hair; complaining how hungry she was.

The dinning room was the same size as the sitting room but filled with a long wooden table, a green and red table runner running down the middle.

"Draco, what happened to chivalry? Making our guest carry the wriggle-pot?" Zoe gave him a playful slap on the arm.

"Sorry." He smiled. he took the baby from Hermione and tried to strap her wriggling form into a boaster seat.

"Here let me help." Hermione said helping to hold Natasha still which was far harder than it looked.

"You no fair!" she pouted before getting distracted by a brussel sprout rolling around her plate.

Zoe laughed and started serving the roast chicken. Hermione sat down next to her and handed over her plate.

"Breast or leg?" Zoe asked her

"Umm leg." Hermione said taking her plate back after Zoe placed a generous helping of chicken on it.

"Help yourself to vegetables." Zoe smiled and continued serving.

Hermione piled her plate with potatoes, carrots, peas and cauliflower.

"So Hermione, what have you been up to?" Draco asked taking a mouthful.

"I've moved house."

"Really what's it like?" Asked Zoe

"It's a wooden cottage in the middle of a wood."

"That sounds beautiful." Said Narcissa smiling.

They ate quietly for a few minutes.

"I have some news from school." Said Jacob.

"Go on." smiled Zoe.

"We're doing a Christmas play and me and Mary are going to be dancing angels!" he said excitedly.

"Jacob we weren't supposed to tell! It's a surprise!" shouted Mary, slamming her knife and fork down.

"Mary!" Snapped Zoe, "Do not shout and slam things down please. Jacob I'm glad you're so excited but you should have talked to Mary before telling us."

"Sorry." Jacob said holding his arms open to his sister. She glared at him for a moment before hugging him back.

"How are things going at work Cissy?" Zoe asked.

"Very well, we had a group of Children in lately, seven in all, who we have managed to find a home for. They had been kept at home all the time to help work on their parents farm. Poor dears they could barley talk. I was so glad we could keep them together."

"They've all found a place, that's great mum. Can't be easy to find someone to take that many." Draco smiled.

"Well we'll see. Not all homes work out you; especially when it's a difficult case." she explained to Hermione.

Hermione nodded, "You seem to enjoy your work."

"Yes I have found it to be most wonderful."

Hermione smiled, "Draco said you teach now. How's that going?" she asked Lucius.

"Well currently, at this time of year, 'teaching' is a slight stretch. We have been mostly working on our Christmas play, making costumes, props and such." he smiled and taking the last mouthful of his dinner.

Hermione hurried up eating as everyone else was done; she'd been to distracted by the conversation.

"Don't rush yourself we can wait." Smiled Zoe kindly.

Hermione smiled back and swallowed awkwardly "Sorry I've forgotten how to talk and eat at the same time."

"Mummy tells you off if you speak with your mouthful." Mary said nodding her head wisely.

Zoe smiled, "That is quiet right darling but she actually means talking between mouthfuls."

Hermione finished her dinner listening to the small talk going around the table smiling at the idea of the happy family. She looked at the people around her. What was she even doing there? What was going on? Hermione gripped her knife and fork more tightly to stop her hands from shaking.

"Hermione are you all right?" Narcissa asked leaning towards her.

"I will be." She mumbled leaning away.

"Are you quiet sure? Do you need a minute?"

"How are you so sure that there is something wrong?" Hermione snapped falling back on her old pretences to stop the panic taking over.

"Because it's my job." Narcissa said softly.

Hermione took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I'll be ok."

Narcissa nodded and gave her a small smile, "Yes you will be."

Hermione took a few more deep breaths wishing that Sarah was with her.

"Who wants some pudding?" Zoe asked gathering the plates up effortlessly braking the awkward silence filling the room.

Hermione smiled and put her hand up with everyone else.

"I'll bring it through, Lucius come and help please? Cissy could you wake Tasha up or she's going to be bouncing on us at three in the morning."

Narcissa reached over and stroked the baby's cheek until she woke up, rubbing her eyes slightly confused. She took the yawning toddler out of the high chair and sat Natasha on her lap rubbing her back gently.

"They're trying to wean her off her naps." She explained to Hermione, "But poor little one would rather be a vampire."

Hermione smiled and helped get Natasha back into her high chair.

Zoe and Lucius came back into the room with two large dishes. Lucius placed the biggest pavlova Hermione had ever seen on the table and Zoe a big bowl of chocolate mousse.

"Cissy you first, what would you like?" Zoe asked as Lucius sat back down and gave his wife a small kiss on the hand.

"Pavlova please." She said passing a stack of bowls over. Zoe dished up a large portion and handed it over.

"Hermione?"

"Umm...both?" Hermione said with a grin, Zoe laughed and handed over a bowl with both in.

"Mary?"

"Chocolate mousse please."

"Moosey! MOOSEY!" cried Natasha reaching for the serving bowl.

"Natasha, wait your turn." Draco chided.

Natasha stuck her bottom lip out, "Is my turn. Go Mary, me."

Zoe served up the two bowls laughing and handed one to Mary and the smaller one to Natasha who shrieked happily and plunged her face into the bowl.

Hermione laughed at the little girl who was now using her hands to wipe the mousse off her face and into her mouth.

"What are you like?" chided Draco jokingly trying to wipe his daughters face she shrieked at him and pushed his face away leaving him with two chocolaty hand prints while Zoe finished serving everyone else.

"Sorry about this, we let them have a bit more free range at pudding time." Zoe explained apologetically.

"Yes but we have to stay at the table. When the really posh guests are round we eat pudding in the sitting room and we get to build a fort!" Jacob said excitedly.

"It's ok, that sounds like a lot of fun." Hermione smiled. She felt a warmth run through her, they were so happy it gave her hope that she would be ok as well.

They finished their puddings and moved though to the sitting room while Draco brought through a tray of teas and coffees. Hermione sunk back into the comfy sofa and smiled as Natasha climbed onto her knee.

She spotted something on the back of the little girls top.

"Ummm... she's bleeding!" Said Hermione panicking.

Lucius sighed and took the little girl, "Don't let it worry you." He said taking Natasha's top and vest off before reaching for a tub of cream.

Hermione stood and passed him the tub catching another look at Natasha's back, it was cracked and broken, the skin intact was red and painful looking.

"Thank you." Lucius said quietly putting some on the weeping, red bits of Natasha's skin before dressing her in fresh clothes.

"What is that?" Hermione asked her eyes drawn to the red patches of blood on the pile of clothes.

"It's just a skin issue." Lucius answered doing up Natasha's buttons.

"Do they know what causes it?" Asked Hermione as Lucius handed Natasha back to her, Hermione held the little girl awkwardly, not wanting to hurt her.

"That is a difficult one. Narcissa and I think we may know what might be causing it but..."

"What?" Hermione asked, gently but forcefully worried for the little girl it was impossible not to love.

"Cissy and I have a theory, that it is magic, or rather the lack there of. Draco had it for a few months when he was young, the great magical energy building up inside." Lucius put his head in his hands and trying not to let them tremble.

"Lots of people get eczema, you should know that." Said Draco coming back into the room with a plate of biscuits, "It has nothing to do with magic." He spat the word out like it was poison.

Hermione wrote down April's name and phone number, she handed it over to him, "I know it's hard, but she can help and if it's hurting Tasha..." she didn't know what to say; her sentence didn't end well.

Draco stared at the bit of paper in Hermione's hand. She shivered as she felt the old hatred come flooding back at her.

"What's this?" said Zoe coming back into the room as well, she took the bit of paper from Hermione.

"Look I'm sorry," Hermione said, "I was just trying to help, Tasha was bleeding and... please believe me when I say I know how hard it is." she gripped her chest, she could feel her heart racing, the last bit of control rushing away from her. A scream built in Hermione's throat.

"Thank you." Said Zoe kindly, "I think it's time we gave this ago." She said to Draco who stiffened.

"Zoe... please...I." Draco started looking desperately at his wife.

"I will be right there with you." She said firmly. Draco took a deep breath and nodded, he knew it was no good arguing.

"Good. Tea or coffee Hermione?"

Hermione felt herself relax, "Coffee please." She took the cup and added milk and a couple of spoonfuls of sugar.

They sat quietly for another hour or so, small talk flitting between them. Zoe stood up and picked a very sleepy Natasha off Hermione's lap.

"I think it's time for bed, you should have been asleep hours ago." She said heading for the door, Natasha draped over her shoulder, "You two can half and hour more then it's off to bed with you as well please."

Mary and Jacob nodded and continued with their paintings.

"I should be off." Hermione said standing up.

"You don't have to go." Said Draco, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's fine really, I do have to go though, someone's expecting me." Hermione smiled to herself.

"Ah you and Sarah embraced the inevitable?" he asked standing up as well.

"How'd you know?"

"Magic." He said sarcastically and rolling his eyes.

"Zoe informed him." Narcissa smiled.

Hermione smiled and said goodbye to Narcissa and Lucius before heading for the door. Draco opened the door for her and said goodbye, Hermione smiled to herself and stepped out into the cool night air.

It was windier now than it had been and Hermione had to hold her skirt down as she ran for the back alley to disaparate in. A quick turn on the spot and she found herself outside her new house, the grass crunching under foot; white with the frost.

She opened the door quickly and let the hot air from the house flood out around her.

"Did you have fun?" Called Sarah from the sitting room.

Hermione smiled and sat down beside her, "Yes it was really good."

"I'm glad, sorry I couldn't be there as well."

"It's ok, did you have fun?"

Sarah grimaced, "Not exactly. I told them that I had a new girlfriend and mum burst into tears, dad barley talked to me all evening. I repeat; I would have rather spent the evening with a bunch off death eaters!" Sarah laughed.

Hermione smiled and hugged her close, "I'm sorry it didn't go well. They're ex-death eaters by the way."

"It went as well as I thought it would." Sarah sighed, "To be honest they still think it's just a phase."

Hermione snuggled down into her lap, wishing there was something, anything she could do to help Sarah feel better.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

Harry sat in April's waiting room watching the new fish swim around their tank. There was something rather hypnotic about just watching them swim round and round totally happy in their own little world.

"Enter Mr Potter, I've been expecting you..." called April's voice as her door swung open. Harry smiled and walked into the office. He stopped just inside the door way, staring at the black cat April was stroking and the huge dog at her feet.

"Come on in Harry, sorry about these two, I'm on pet duty as Lilly is away with her husband and Jake here can't be left alone, he gets scared." She smiled pointed to the dog at her feet.

Harry knelt down to say hello to the dog, which growled at him a ran to hide behind April. Harry fell backwards and climbed into the chair.

"Jake!" Chided April, "I'm sorry, he's a rescue and he was really badly treated, he's still pretty scared of new people especially men. He loves kids though. You can hold Oreo if you want." April held up the very floppy cat, which hung in the air staring at him while purring loudly.

Harry laughed and took the cat who immediately started thrumming his leg. Jake poked his head around April's leg before slowly walking over to make sure that Oreo was ok. Harry put his hand down so that Jake could sniff him before slowly stroking him behind the ears.

Harry smiled, "He's kinda like me." He mumbled.

April smiled back, "Yeah I guess he is, though I hope that you don't try and clean up the cats litter box with your mouth." Joked April wrinkling up her nose.

Harry laughed.

"So Harry shall we start with three stars and a wish?" April said digging out her note book from under a large pile of dog treats which Jake sniffed hopefully at.

"Ok, Well I made it out the house, I went to see Teddy at the play park. I've also managed to let Louise cook dinner twice and things are better between us, in a... married way."

April stifled a laugh at his embarrassment, "And your wish?"

"I want to see Teddy more often but going out the house was so difficult." Harry snuggled Oreo.

"Well I think you should keep trying, you never need Louise to come here any more, and I know it's difficult, but you really are doing so well." April smiled, "Next time you go out I would like you to try and go a little bit further, stay out a little bit longer but don't push yourself to far." April smiled, "Very descriptive there I know."

Harry smiled, "I know what you mean."

"Harry I also want you to be aware that this is going to be difficult and to umm... understand how difficult this will be for Louise as well. She really loves you and seeing you struggling wont be easy for her."

Harry nodded thoughtfully. Oreo had woken up a bit now and was attacking his fingers playfully.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" April asked

"Nothing, we've not celebrated it since I... you know."

"Since you got ill?"

"Not really ill, it's just my head being stupid." He mumbled, ashamed of himself.

"Harry that's crap. It's just as serious as a broken leg or a stroke and don't ever think other wise." April said with a fierce look in her eyes.

Harry nodded, in all the years he never actually thought of himself as 'sick' but she was right, it's not like he had a choice in the matter. Harry sighed, why was it that he just couldn't bring himself to believe it?

"Anyway I think you should do something for Christmas, from what I've heard it was a big thing for you before and I think it should be again. Plus you know, Christmas is awesome!"

Harry laughed at the kid-like excitement coming from April.

"I think that's time now Harry. Hermione should be outside, could you let her in?" April said making a few notes.

Harry put Oreo on the seat and gave Jake a goodbye pat. Hermione was waiting outside on the sofa.

"Hi Harry." She said smiling at him.

"Hi, she's says you can just go straight in."

She nodded and walked into the office, she stopped in the door way.

"There's a cat and a dog." She said pointing to the animals.

"The cat is Oreo just kick him off the chair and the dog is Jake, he's a bit skittish so just ignore him till he comes to you." April explained finishing off her notes.

Hermione nodded and lifted the cat onto her knee where he went straight back to sleep, "I used to have a cat, Crookshanks. He was orange and fluffy, I loved him to bits."

"What happened to him?" Asked April feeding Jake a treat after he'd given her his paw.

"He's with mum and dad, was with mum and dad, he'd be pretty old now." Hermione wiped her eyes, trying not to cry, "It's not like we could have taken him with us when we were on the run."

"No, it wouldn't have been fair to him."

"April, I want to see my parents again. Please, I need to."

April sighed, "I know. I'm just worried." She thought for a few minutes, "If you really want to do this how about you meet them here? And bring Sarah so you've got someone with you. I can take the memory spell off them and then go from there. How about next week?"

Hermione burst into tears, "Yes yes please that sounds perfect."

April handed her a tissue, "I need you try and stay calm over it all. It's been over ten years. I don't know how they're going to react."

Hermione nodded, "I've never actually thought about how they would feel. Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"No...yes...no well it's complicated and I think you'll need to meet them sooner or later. But especially as it's coming up to Christmas and all just be aware that they may well be rather... angry. I mean wouldn't you be?"

Hermione nodded.

"How are things going? Generally?"

"Well I'm kind of with... Sarah, romantically."

"That's great. Tell me more."

"She's living with me, I've moved house, we live in a little cottage now in a forest. It's kinda wonderful." Hermione blushed.

"What about Viktor?" April asked.

"Things just weren't the same between us any more. He moved back to Bulgaria and he's actually found someone, her name is Ana, she's a Quiditch player. He said he's known her for years he just never saw her before." She smiled, "He'd even named his owl after her."

"Things ended well between you then?"

"Well as well as can be expected, we both just agreed it wasn't working." Hermione looked at the cat sprawled on her lap.

"Are you going to stay in contact with him?" April asked.

"Yes definitely. We've always been friends." Hermione said.

"Good, I think that's a good idea."

Hermione smiled. April stood up and stretched, she grabbed her crutches and walked over to the filing cabinet.

Hermione shifted, "I noticed secretary wasn't in."

"No she left, to much excitement apparently." April smirked, "She's working down in accidental magic reversal now."

"Really? They haven't found you someone else?" Hermione shook her head.

"Nope, not yet."

"But you need the help, with your knee." Hermione blushed awkwardly.

"Don't be embarassed. Yeah I could use the help, but I'm doing ok. My next op is in two months." April sighed and sat back down trying not to wince.

"That's good. Isn't it?" Hermione asked

"I guess, after a while you kinda give up hope I guess. Sorry that was rather down of me." She smiled, "What's your dream? Something to live your life for?"

Hermione played with her fingers.

"You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine?" Smiled April

She took a deep breath, "I want to be a mum. More that everything it's what I've always wanted." Hermione felt tears brim in her eyes, "There's just always been someone telling me I could do so much more."

"Mine is to walk down the isle on my wedding day." April said quietly playing with her toes on the carpet, "Don't seem very likely though, for a number of reasons." April sighed and pointed to her knee.

They were quiet for a few minutes.

"You'll get there." Said Hermione

"Maybe." April smiled, "You'll get yours as well."

Hermione shrugged, "I'm not so sure, it's not like people like me could ever make good parents. And even that's after the whole two girls thing"

April smiled knowingly, "You never know."

Hermione smiled and looked at her watch.

"Yeah it's time to go. See you next week?" Said April putting a lead on Jake and bundling Oreo into a cat basket where he meowed indignantly.

Hermione helped her out the office taking Jake and Oreo so she could use her crutches. April thanked her and spun on the spot to go home.

Hermione watched the spot she'd vanished on before walking down the corridor to the waiting room and over to the leaving desk to ask for a portkey. She stood in the que waiting patiently.

"Have you seen the latest?" The wizard in front of her asked the receptionist who was flicking through a card catalogue with her long fake nails.

"No give us a look!" She said, he pulled out a copy of witch weekly from his bag and pointed to a large picture of Hermione on the front cover.

"Oh brill! I love Hermione! She's been out the news for sooooo long." The receptionist squealed and greedily read the article. "Rita Skeeter is such a brill writer!" she gushed.

"Right! Anyway Oswaldstry please." He said.

The receptionist nodded and handed over a matchstick, "You've got five minutes." She handed back the magazine but he told her to keep it.

Hermione stood motionless, not sure what to do.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist said, looking at Hermione.

"Umm yeah I need a portkey, please."

"Sure where to?"

Hermione pointed out her house on a map.

The receptionist sighed, she hated when people didn't live in civilisation. She pulled her wand out and made the matchstick to go where this lady wanted.

"You've got a minute." She said handing it over.

Hermione nodded, "Umm could I have that, if you're done with it." She said pointing to the magazine.

"Yeah sure, my copy will be waiting for me at home anyway." She handed it over and asked the next person if she could help them. Hermione walked over to a seat out the way and clutched the copy of week weekly to her chest.

She soon felt the pull of the portkey fly her through the air and dump her in her garden.

"You're back." Said Sarah coming over, "How'd it go?"

"I'm going to see my parents, next week. Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will. That's brilliant, I'm so happy for you!" Sarah said wrapping her in a tight hug.

They wandered into the house, Hermione dumped the copy of witch weekly on the table.

"Why did you pick this up?" Asked Sarah wrinkling her nose and holding the magazine between two fingers.

"I don't know," Said Hermione truthfully, "One less copy in the word I guess. It's got something about me in it." Hermione shrugged.

Sarah looked at her confused, "Did you want to read it?" she asked.

"Ummm... sort of, I guess." Hermione shrugged, part of her wanted to read it, sure but the other part of her wanted to destroy it with fire.

She and Sarah went through to the sitting room and sat down on the sofa to read the article. Hermione scanned the front page and, with trembling fingers, turned to page five.

A large picture of Rita Skeeter and Hermione adorned the top of the page. Sarah coughed and started to read;

 _Hermione Granger has not been seen in the public eye for months now! Even I, one of her closest friends haven't heard from her. Her last public appearance was nearly a year ago at a fund raiser which I also attended which saw her dramatic 'hissy fit' take place._

 _We all though that it was to lowest she could go to get into the papers, even lower than her bad treatment of the hunky Viktor Krum, but now it appears that the one and only Ms Granger is dating a girl. Clearly yet another cry for attention!_

 _Inside sources say that they have spotted her not only walking hand in hand with but KISSING another women._

 _I spoke with a source who works in the international disaparation department who can not be named for safety reasons had this to say..._

" _I don't know if it's proof or anything but Viktor Krum, who had been staying with Hermione again, went back to Bulgaria two months ago and hasn't been seen since. He was mighty sad last time he came through here as well!"_

 _Well if that's not proof I don't know what is! Will Hermione come through this latest attention seeking drama or will this finally be the event that leaves her reputation too broken to fix?_

 _Next week I will be delving again into the mysterious and scandalous world of Hermione Granger, remember school time dramas and trying to work out who this mystery new girl friend is!_

 _Your Rita Skeeter, bringing you the news! xx_

Hermione stared at the page as Sarah's voice left the air. She felt something bubble inside her and she burst out laughing.

"Hermione are you ok?" Sarah asked nervously.

Hermione couldn't talk, she couldn't breath she was laughing so much, her lungs burned for air as her sides ached. Her cheeks where wet, she was crying; her mad laughter giving way to sobs that shook her body.

Sarah threw the copy of witch weekly onto the floor and wrapped her arms around the hysterical Hermione.

"I... I don't know... who I am...any more." She sobbed. The picture of her in the magazine stared back at her, that witch at the hospital looked her straight in the face and didn't know who she was. She was completely invisible.

"I don't understand," Sarah said shaking her head.

"This is who I am or who I was anyway." Hermione shouted, picking up the magazine and jabbed at the picture, "I'm no one now!"

Sarah snatched the magazine from her, "This is NEVER who you were! You just pretended it was you because it was easier than actually being your own person!"

Hermione wiped her eyes angrily, "How do you know?"

"Because, April explains it better, but you were never allowed to just be you. You always had to be what someone else wanted and now you have a chance to be you, you're too much of a coward to take it!" Shouted Sarah, tears rolling down her own cheeks now.

"My parents never forced anything on me!" Hermione shrieked digging her nails into her palms.

"I never said I was talking about your parents." Said Sarah quietly, Hermione ran the conversation over in her head. She hadn't. Hermione collapsed in a pile on the floor sobbing again.

Sarah took a deep breath and knelt down next to her, "I shouldn't have shouted."

Hermione shook her head, "I... started... it." She sobbed.

Sarah shrugged and gave her half a smile, "It's ok."

Hermione held her closely.

"Why did you think I was talking about your parents?" Sarah asked quietly, half hoping that Hermione wouldn't hear her.

Hermione sighed and wiped her eyes, "I was just never good enough I guess, they loved me more than anything but they always wanted me to do better. I got an A; how can you make it an A+? They just wanted to encourage me, make me the best but it meant just me was never good enough" Hermione shook her head.

"Yeah I understand that. My parents were, and are, the opposite, they just didn't care." Sarah shrugged and kissed Hermione's forehead.

They sat holding each other on the floor until Hermione had calmed down a bit. Sarah sat her on the sofa and brought her though a hot chocolate.

"Here." She said handing the drink over. Hermione smiled and pulled a blanket around her.

"I don't know if I want to see them any more." Hermione said, trying not to cry again.

"You should, besides I want to meet them." Sarah said laughing, "Maybe your parents will approve of me more than mine will."

Hermione smiled, she was right, she had to see her parents again, no matter what happened.

That night she lay awake in bed, listening to Sarah's soft breathing. Her mind was buzzing with everything and she couldn't get it to shut up.

She eased herself out from Sarah's arms, trying not to wake her and sat down at the carved wooden desk. She dug around in the draws until she found the now rather battered notebook that April had given her.

She flipped open the cover and started to write. It didn't even make sense, just words or phrases for the most part. She drew little pictures and wrote short poems. Every word she wrote was one less word in her head, one less thing yelling at her.

She yawned and crawled back into bed, wrapping Sarah's arms around her again.

"Feel better?" Sarah whispered.

She nodded and snuggled back; drifting off to sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE

April took a couple of deep breaths and steadied herself on her crutches before turning on the spot and leaving the hospital.

She landed in the muddy yard outside the Burrow and headed for the front door, her crutches squelching in the mud. A stout women with bright red hair glared at her from the window. April smiled at her and knocked on the door.

Ron opened it, smiled and invited her in. The women hovered in the kitchen doorway watching her. April smiled and went up.

"Hi I'm April." She said holding her hand out while trying to balance her crutch on her hip, "You must be Molly."

Molly shook her hand once before dropping it, "Yes I am. What are you doing here?"

April looked to Ron.

"She's my counsellor mother, I told you she was coming round to help me escape this hell hole!" Ron snapped picking up April's crutch for where it had fallen, "You can come through here." He said, leading her through the hallway into the sitting room.

The room was old fashioned, April decided it looked like it was trying to cling onto the past. There was an old radio in the corner, and the muddy green coloured sofas had floral blankets draped on the back of them. The salmon pink wallpaper was starting to peel around the edges but had clearly been stuck back down a few times, and the cream carpet had seen better days.

"Ronald your brother is through there though!" Molly said flustered, "Maybe your 'counsellor' should come back another day."

"That's ok, we'll manage, wont we Ron?" Smiled April overly sweetly.

Molly glared that them as Ron shut the door before she huffed back into the kitchen.

Ron muttered insults under his breath and threw himself down on the nearest arm chair.

"You're going to have to bugger off Charlie." He said.

April turned in the direction he'd spoken and blushed slightly.

A tall, slim yet muscular man, with long red hair stood up and walked over to her, smiling.

"I've heard a lot about you, I'm Charlie." He said holding his hand out.

April shook it and smiled, biting her tongue to stop herself from giggling, "April." She said.

"And I'm Ron!" said Ron sarcastically from his seat, "Can we move this along people?"

Both rolled their eyes and April let out a small laugh when Charlie flashed her a smile, "Well I'll be seeing you soon hopefully, Miss April."

She waved him goodbye and sat down opposite Ron who was picking at his dirty finger nails.

"So, moving out," April said pulling out her note book and quill, "First feelings on the matter?"

"Scared, but excited as well. Like I'm just starting my life."

"What do you mean by that?" April asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Like, up until now, I've not really stopped being a kid. This'll give me a chance to grow up and work out what I want from life." He said, thinking of Lacy.

"Well that's pretty good. What are you looking forward to about moving out?"

"Freedom, not having to deal with my bloody mother all the time!" Ron picked angrily at a bright pink, flowery cushion.

"And the negatives?" April asked, trying not to smirk at his comment about his mother.

"My mum, I don't know what she's going to do without me." Ron frowned.

April scribbled a few notes, "Is it you she needs or just someone to look after?"

Ron spat out a laugh, "Me? You have got to be kidding. No it's not me I'm just the only one left. She never wanted me."

"What do you mean? She never wanted you?"

"She wanted a girl and I was just yet another boy, never as good as my brothers, you know what her precious girl did? She killed Fred! Yeah it was her and still my mother loves her like there's no bloody tomorrow!" He was shouting now.

The door was flung open and Molly bustled in with a tray of tea and biscuits. She slammed the tray down and wiped her hands on her apron.

April took a deep breath, "Thank you Molly, it's very kind but really this is meant to be confidential." She tried to explain gently.

"Nonsense! I'm his mother. I have a right to know everything." Molly half shouted, "And I heard those awful things you MADE him say about his sister!"

"I can assure you Molly, I haven't 'made' him say anything. The news about Ginny was a shock to me as well." April said.

"Rubbish! You made him say those...those... lies!"

"They're not lies mum, I read it in her file! She KILLED Fred! How can you pretend she will ever be the same person we knew?"

Molly straighten up, "I don't want you bringing girls back to the house any more Ronald." She said giving April an icy look, "Goodness knows what you are getting up to with them."

Ron leapt to his feet and kicked the chair smacking the tray hard towards Molly, showering bicutes over the room, "Yeah Mum I might even get better! Have a life!" He stormed out the room and stomped up stairs.

Molly wiped her eyes, "You can leave now. You've done enough damage." She hissed at April.

April stood up and grabbed her crutches, "Actually Molly, I can't. I have to fill out a report and that needs to be done on site if safe." She swung her bag over her shoulder and walked out the room past an astounded Molly and dumped her bag on the kitchen table.

She pulled out her laptop and fired it up.

"Don't let Dad see you with that." Came a voice from behind her. Charlie swaggered into the room and sat down opposite her, "He loves muggle things."

April laughed, "Well this isn't strictly muggle but I'll ask you not to tell anyone that." She winked at him.

"All the better as far as Dad is considered!" he laughed, "Sorry it didn't go too well for you in there." He said pointing to the sitting room.

"It went as well as expected actually, I think the real work will be when he's in his own place." April shrugged and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, _"_ _Stop it."_ She said to herself feeling the blush rise in her cheeks.

"I can't believe it's happening." He said shaking his head, "Mum's not all that bad though. She's had a really rough time of it."

"Go on?" April said looking up from behind her computer.

"Well she lost her brothers in the first war and it never really stopped for her then. She loves dad but she very much married him because the world was always going to end in her head. She needs to control everything; if she doesn't someone dies."

April shook her head sadly, "Maybe she could use some help as well."

Molly came into the kitchen, "I'm perfectly fine thank you." She snapped, "How long are you going to be?"

"Not more than an hour or so." April smiled, trying to not be to sarcastic.

Molly busied herself around her, ignoring her existence.

"So Charlie what do you do for a living?" April asked, busy on her computer again.

"I work with dragons." He said picking up a bit of stollen.

April froze and pushed the lid of her laptop down slowly, "You are a dragon trainer?" she said carefully.

"Yeah I guess you could put it that way. You don't really train dragons though, you are nice to them and hope they don't eat you."

April gasped in excitement and clapped her 'paws' to her mouth, "Please tell me you have one called Toothless!" she shrieked.

"Why would you call a dragon Toothless? Dragons have teeth; big teeth. That makes no sense." Charlie said confused.

April sighed and put her 'paw' on her forehead, "Oh pure-bloods."

"I'm so confused." Smiled Charlie.

"It's a long story, a lot of stories actually, they're writing more stories all the time." April smiled at him cheekily.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" Said Charlie standing up quickly and shaking his head.

"She doesn't need a drink!" Snapped Molly snatching the cup off him. He shrugged and sat back down.

Ron came stomping down the stairs and sat down at the table.

"Sorry about that." He mumbled to April.

"It's ok, you don't need to apologise for your feelings." April said typing away.

Molly, loudly, cleared her throat and glared at her son.

"Charlie did you hear something?" Ron asked looking around his mother.

"I'm staying out of this. April would you like me to walk you out?" He asked hopefully

"Give me two minutes..." she said, "I'm just finishing up."

"What about our meeting?" Asked Ron.

"Sorry, I have to get back. I've got someone waiting for me and I'm running late already." April gave him a sad smile and packed the laptop away.

"Here I'll take that for you." Charlie said taking her a bag and flashing her a smile that made her insides melt.

"She can carry her own bag. She made it in here well enough!" Huffed Molly. Charlie rolled his eyes and walked April out the front door.

"You know, something tells me your mother doesn't like me very much." April said sarcastically.

"Wouldn't be the first time I got involved with a girl she didn't approve of." Muttered Charlie.

"Oh, we're getting 'involved' are we?" Said April grinning.

Charlie blushed and mumbled something under his breath. April took her bag back off him and grinned again.

"I'll see you around then." She said, turning on the spot and disaparating back to the hospital.


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR

She hurried through the waiting room and tapped her finger against her crutch nervously waiting for the lift. She walked as fast as she could along the corridor until she came to her waiting room door.

She took a few deep breaths and tried to flatten her hair down to look more presentable, ignoring the mud splashed up her crutches, before opening the door and walking in.

A blonde young man sat on one of the sofas with a toddler playing at his feet.

"Hi, you must be Draco," she said waving to him, "I'm April, I'm so sorry I'm late." She smiled apologetically.

"It's fine." Draco smiled back and pulled the little girl on to his knee, "This is Natasha, my other two are at school but umm..."

"It's perfectly ok, come on in." April said unlocking her door and holding it open for him.

"I have to say I was a little confused, thought I'd maybe gone to the wrong place when there was no one here."

"Yeah I had a secretary but she left. Death eaters are too scary for her." April smiled and pointed to the door to her office.

Draco scratched his left arm awkwardly before following her through the door. He looked around the dark room and blinked a few times to try and get his eyes to adjust.

"Halloween! Halloween!" Natasha sung before burying her head in her fathers chest.

"I love that movie too Natasha!" April exclaimed, she routed around in a box and pulled out the 'Nightmare Before Christmas' dvd. She set her laptop up on the floor and stuck it on.

The opening song filled the room and Natasha squealed with delight; she climbed off her dad's lap and sat transfixed at the screen.

"We'd just weaned her off that." Said Draco trying not to laugh.

"I will forever be a bad influence!" Laughed April proudly, "Is she your Phoenix baby?"

Draco looked at her confused, "What's a Phoenix baby?"

"The first child born to those who suffered during the wars. Their tears heal wounds." April explained.

Draco felt tears burn in his eyes, "That's really beautiful." He whispered,

April smiled at him. He looked down at the little girl at his feet and thought of his other two at school, they had healed him; more than he ever thought possible.

"No she's not." He said eventually, "I have a set of twins, Mary and Jacob before her."

April smiled, "I have to admit you seem a lot more... excepting of your feelings than most of the people I help are to begin with."

"Well I've already had counselling it's just, Tasha's sick; she has eczema really badly and my mother and father think it's because she doesn't use magic, almost like it's burning her up from the inside." Draco said desperately.

"I'm not sure I can help, I'm not a medical doctor you see, I could maybe ask..."

"No, it's just." Draco gripped the edge of the chair, "I don't know how to let her use magic without it destroying her life That's what magic does, that is what magic always does." He buried his face in his hands, Natasha came away from the dvd and pulled at his leg.

"Dada you ok?" She asked trying to pull his hands away from his face.

Draco sat frozen, willing, begging himself to move for his little girl who was pulling at his fingers. He took a few deep breaths and forced his hands away from his face. His caught her little hands in his and smiled.

"I'm ok Tasha." He whispered to her.

"Dada sure?"

"I will be."

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him before going back to the dvd.

"Draco... I can't walk. Well I can in an emergency and around the house sometimes but I pay for it later; I don't have these crutches just because they are amazingly cool and covered in skull print. I was hit by a van and if I'd been able to get to magic I'd now be fine. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Draco shook his head,

"Magic isn't bad or good, it's neutral, it's how you use it. I completely understand why it's hard for you to use magic, and more importantly to let it touch your children's lives. Caring for your children's safety is part of what makes a good parent and I can see from how she looks at you that you are a good parent. Crossing the road is still really hard for me but sometimes it's worth it for what's on the other side."

Draco coughed and wiped his face with the palm of his hands, pressing into his eyes until it hurt.

"It destroyed my childhood." He said.

"I know, so don't let it destroy your children's. It's in them and it will come out; don't make them afraid of it."

He nodded, "What can I do?" he whispered.

April took a deep breath and heaved herself onto the floor, bum shuffling until she was next to Natasha. She pulled out a ginger biscuit from behind her back and showed it to the little girl.

"Hi. Do you want this?"

Natasha nodded eagerly and held her little hands out.

"Ok." April pointed her wand at the biscuit and made it hover just out of Natasha's reach.

"Encourage her to get it down." April said, moving back slightly.

Draco took a deep breath, "You can get it, make it come to you sweetie."

Natasha looked at him nervously before closing her eyes and laughing madly when it fell into her lap. She shrieked in happiness and stuffed the biscuit whole into her mouth. Draco stroked her hair softly as a tear ran down his nose.

"Dada ok? Tashy do wrong?" she asked pulling bits of biscuit out of her mouth, "Dada no likey magic." Tears brimmed in her large eyes.

Draco scooped her up and hugged her close, "No baby girl, you did nothing wrong."

"Bicky?" she said holding out a pile of soggy crumbs to him.

Draco laughed, "No, that's for you, you earned it." He put her back on the floor so she could watch her dvd.

"Is that all it takes?" He asked.A

"Yep, it doesn't have to be much. Maybe get them a wand when they're older, help them to control it." She smiled at him.

Draco smiled back and nodded.

"I will make you an appointment for just after Christmas." April said making her way back to her chair, "If you want or need to see me before then just give me a call and I will fit you in."

Draco nodded and pulled his daughter away from the dvd.

"Come on, it's time to go." He said to the crying child, "I wish I knew where she got the crocodile tears from." He muttered trying to calm her down.

"I think they're born with it." Laughed April slipping Natasha another biscuit.

She waved them goodbye as they left the office before starting to get her stuff together to go home, it had been a long day.


	35. Chapter 35

CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE

Harry sat in the café, fiddling with his spoon. Teddy was late.

All the bad things that could have happened ran though his head, he rubbed his scars that were stinging and tried to calm down. Louise had his headphones in her handbag if needed but he didn't want to have to use them again. He felt that people stared at him when he did when out in public.

The café door opened and Teddy and Andromeda walked in.

"I'm terribly sorry we're late." She said apologetically taking a seat, "Teddy was late getting out and I didn't want to rush him as he only gets it once a month." She took a deep breath and fanned her red cheeks.

"Can I get either of you a drink?" Louise asked grabbing her purse.

"Iced tea for me please, Teddy?"

"Apple juice and a muffin?" He asked grinning.

Louise smiled and nodded. She walked up to the counter to order.

"So where were you Teddy?" Harry asked

"I was at the school get together day; I normally really enjoy them but there is this one stupid kid who keeps teasing me."

"Teddy." Andromada warned

"What do you mean? Why don't you go to Hogwarts?" Harry said confused.

"There is no Hogwarts they never rebuilt it, we just have this run down old building and a stupid sorting hat that doesn't even sort everyone!" Teddy snorted.

Harry was shocked, his brain couldn't process what they were saying.

"Teddy! Harry does NOT need to know that." Andromada snapped.

"I don't understand..." Harry said, his hands shaking.

"I'm sorry Harry, I..." she didn't know what to say.

Louise came back over with the drinks and Teddy's muffin.

"Harry what's happened?" she asked putting the drinks round and squeezing his hand.

"Did you know that Hogwarts was never re-built?" He asked

"What?! No what do you mean?" she asked shocked.

Andromada sighed and looked around her, thankfully the cafe was mostly empty. Louise and Harry looked at each other in shock.

"Harry do you need your head phones?" Louise asked reaching for her bag.

Harry took several deep breaths, "No; I'm actually ok."

"What's this day school like?" Louise asked unable to contain her curiosity.

"It's ok. We do basic magic that we practice at home. We get these packs sent out that we work through before group days."

"What did you mean the Sorting Hat doesn't work?" Harry asked, trying to process.

"It's just not very good. It only manages to sort some kids and even then, it can take a few goes. It never sorted me properly; I'm a stupid Slythrin!" He said stabbing his muffin with his finger.

Harry leant back against his chair, "I remember the plans being drawn up years back to rebuild Hogwarts though. Why did it never happen?"

"Officially, the ministry felt that it was not a good environment for young minds as it produced negative ideas and ideals." Andromada explained, "Load of rubbish if you ask me."

Harry laughed, he couldn't help it. It was so bloody typical of the ministry.

"I think we should go." Louise said worriedly.

Harry nodded and caught his breath, "Yeah. See you soon. Promise?" he said, he could feel his hands start to shake again.

Teddy nodded and jumped up to hug them goodbye. Andromada kissed them on the cheek, "I'm so sorry, I didn't want you to find out this way."

"Don't worry about it." Said Louise smiling to reassure her.

They waved goodbye to each other. Harry and Louise climbed into the car and headed for home.

Harry stared out the window as the countryside went past.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Asked Louise

"Yeah, it's weird but I feel fine."

Louise nodded she didn't feel fine at all, in fact she felt rather sick.


	36. Chapter 36

CHAPTER THIRTY SIX

Hermione focused her mind on Sarah's touch, gently on her hips helping her stretch her leg out.

"You're getting pretty good at this, we'll have to get you to proper lessons." Said Sarah switching the music off and having a drink. They had been dancing for nearly two hours.

"I like you teaching me." She said stretching her feet out.

"No; you like me touching you." Sarah said sticking her tongue out suggestively.

Hermione laughed, she couldn't argue with that one. They had gotten news from Viktor that him and Ana had been married in a private ceremony last week and were planning to adopt as soon as possible, they wanted to give lost children the best possible start it life. The news had made Hermione so happy she could have flown.

She'd put together a wedding present and said they were welcome to visit any time.

The news, however, did not wipe her up coming meeting with her parents from her mind. Her stomach shifted uncomfortably at the thought.

"We should go get ready." Sarah said glancing at the clock. Hermione nodded and heaved herself towards the shower.

She let the hot water run over her skin washing away all traces of her workout. She lay on the bed wrapped in a fluffy towel listening to Sarah sing to herself in the shower. They dressed quickly and Sarah carefully teased Hermione's hair into a bun.

"Are you ready to go?" Sarah asked.

Hermione looked herself over in the mirror once more before nodding. They gripped hands and Sarah turned on the spot.

Hermione breathed deeply as the suffocating feeling left her. The waiting room wasn't very busy today so the queue was short for them to get out.

"Reason for attending?" a bored wizard asked them blocking their way out the apparation point.

"Appointment." Sarah said.

"Who with?" Sighed the wizard.

"Does it matter?" Hermione asked crossing her arms, "We've never had to answer these questions before."

"It's a routine survey, ma'am, to see who uses these apparation points, to see if they are being successful."

"We're here to see April Parker." Hermione said before pushing past the wizard dragging Sarah with her.

Hermione gripped her hand tightly as she stabbed the button for the lift.

"It's going to be Ok." Sarah reassured her.

Hermione nodded, "What if they're angry though? I would be angry." Her hands shook slightly.

Sarah squeezed her hand reassuringly, she didn't know what to say. They stepped into the lift with a few other people. They were the first ones out and walked alone down the long corridor.

Hermione paused outside the waiting room door, she could hear voices inside.

"Come on." Said Sarah, pushing the door open and pulling her inside light room.

April stood on the side of the room with her office door, leaning against the wall slightly. She smiled as Hermione and Sarah walked in before returning her gaze to the sofa that had it's back to the waiting room door. Tears trickled down Hermione's face.

"Mum? Dad?" she croaked.

Her parents looked at her from the sofa April was watching.

"Hermione? You've grown so much!" Her dad said standing up and wrapping his arms around her. Hermione hugged back, but not letting go of Sarah's hand.

Her mum walked over to them, "How could you do it?" She asked angrily, crying herself.

"As I've explained, Mrs Granger, Hermione had very little choice in the matter; she did what she felt she had to. Sometimes there's not a good choice, but you still have to make one." April said stepping forward slightly.

Mrs Granger nodded, "I know, I want to hear it from you." She said looking her daughter in the eye.

"I'm so sorry mum, I wanted to keep you safe I promise." Hermione sobbed. Mrs Granger wrapped her arms around her daughter and her husband and sobbed.

After a few minutes they broke apart and sat back down. Sarah and Hermione sat down on the sofa next to them.

"Who's this?" Her mother asked.

"Mum, Dad this is Sarah, my girlfriend." Hermione said slowly.

"Really? That's very... political." Mrs Granger said.

Hermione laughed, "It's not like that mum."

Mrs Granger let out a relived sigh, "Good. I wouldn't want you to be unhappy. So are you good for my daughter?" she asked Sarah.

"I hope so, she's very good for me anyway." Sarah smiled and caught Hermione's hand.

"Umm do you want to tell her now?" April said to Hermione's parents.

"Tell me what?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Her parents looked at each other nervously, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mrs Granger asked.

April nodded.

Mrs Granger closed her eyes and buried her head in her hands.

Mr Granger coughed and put his arm over his wife's shoulders, "Hermione we always wanted a child and that didn't go away when we... when you...when the spell happened."

"I don't understand." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Hermione, dear, we had another baby." Her mum said tearfully, "A little boy, he's just coming up to ten years old."

April went over to her office and opened the door, a young lanky boy walked out.

"He looks just like me." Hermione whispered. He had the same buck teeth and frizzy hair, he even walked in the same way.

"Yes he does. Mark, this is your sister." She said holding her hand out for him.

He walked over shyly and gave Hermione a small wave. She waved back, her brain on autopilot.

"Is he magic as well?" Sarah asked

"Yeah I go to the primary school near the house." Mark said, "They have magic schools for all ages in Australia. I don't want to move."

"We're not going to move sweetie." Mrs Granger reassured him.

"You're not going to move back to England?" Hermione asked.

"No. We actually really like it where we are and Mark's education is very important." Her father explained.

"I get that but, I thought..."

Her father sighed, "I know Hermione but... it's been over eleven years."

Hermione nodded and tried not to brake down.

"Hermione are you ok?" April asked, "Mark why don't you go back though to my office, stick the DVD back on?"

Mark nodded and waved goodbye.

"I've sound proofed my office so that you can talk freely." April said, "Hermione?"

"I haven't seen you in over a decade and you're not even going to move back so you can see me?" she snapped.

"We haven't seen you! You cursed us! Cut us out of your life leave us with no knowledge of our lives for over a decade!" Her mum shouted getting to her feet.

"Darling, come on..." He said trying to get her to sit down.

"I did that to protect you! You have no idea how bad it was! I was on the run, tortured! I nearly died! I wanted to come and see you earlier but April said to wait, I wasn't ready it's taken me over a year to get to this point."

"You had no right running off! You're a child!" Her Dad said sternly.

"I'm not a child, I wasn't then. I grew up long ago you gave me no choice! Are you doing the same to him? Forcing him to be the best when all he wants to do is play in the street?"

Her mum sighed, "No, we're a lot more, flexible with him, since we remembered that you'd left." she said bitterly.

"Wait, what?" Sarah asked sitting up, "What do you mean since you remembered?" Hermione looked at her and then to her parents.

"When Mark was born we started getting flashes of you, by the time he was four we remembered everything." Her Dad said slowly.

"What! Why didn't you come to find me?!" Hermione cried.

"Because we thought you didn't want us!" Mrs Granger shouted, "You got all magical and special and didn't even come back for the holidays! YOU LEFT US!"

Hermione let the tears run down her face. April walked over.

"I think that neither of you are looking at things from the other persons point of view." She said holding her hands up to stop any irruptions.

Hermione took a deep breath and crossed her arms over.

"Mrs Granger, I think that it's difficult to understand how bad the war was if you weren't affected by it. She kept you safe and made it so you could have that beautiful little boy, you said it yourself that you were very... pushy with her. Hermione you did leave them, even at school you sometimes didn't go home. Your friends came first as they do with most teenagers but it's hard for your parents, you didn't even talk to them before you wiped their memories." April took a deep breath, "And neither of you went looking for the other one."

They all nodded.

"I'm sorry we put so much pressure on you, that you didn't think you could talk to us. We would have helped." Mr. Granger told her softly.

"I thought I was going to die. That's why I didn't tell you, didn't include you, let you help. I honestly thought I was never going to make it through alive." Hermione sobbed, "For years afterwards, I wish I hadn't survived."

"Oh sweetie." Mrs Granger clapped her hand over her mouth and tried not to cry.

"I am sorry Mum, I should have put you first more and April's right I didn't look at how it would feel for you."

They were silent for a few minutes.

"We do love you, Hermione but you're right, you're all grown up now and Mark isn't. He's got a good school and friends, it would be really unfair for us to drag him away from all that."

Hermione nodded, "I know. I wouldn't want you to either. But maybe can I visit sometimes?"

"Oh course you can, I would expect you to." Her father said, "We should getting going, Mark has school tomorrow."

They stood up and hugged goodbye.

"It was lovely meeting you Sarah." Mrs Granger said.

Sarah smiled and waved them goodbye.


	37. Chapter 37

CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN

"How do you feel Hermione?" April asked sitting down.

"Like my head is going to explode. It's like they hate me. They don't even want to move back. You heard them; Mark comes first."

"They don't hate you." Said Sarah squeezing her hand.

"Sarah's right they don't hate you, they're just hurting.

"I wanted to be with them for Christmas." Hermione said sadly, "But I wanted it to be like when I was a kid. It wouldn't be like that."

April thought for a few moments, "Why don't you come to mine for Christmas? Lilly insists I have people over every year and I would love you both to come."

Hermione smiled, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." April smiled.

"Sounds good to me!" Sarah said, "We should get going as well sweetie."

Hermione nodded and pulled herself to her feet.

"I will see you Christmas day then." April said seeing them out.

Sarah and Hermione went down the stairs and waited in line for a match stick. Sarah looked over to the little shop.

"I'll be back in a minute ok?"

Hermione nodded

Sarah walked into the shop and grabbed the nearest copy of witch weekly. She took it to the till and pulled out a gallon to pay for it.

"You a love of Rita Skeeter as well?" The young shop assistant asked. "There's an article in there about Hermione Granger! I L.O.V.E her! You?"

"I'm a huge fan." Said Sarah with a smile taking her magazine and finding Hermione. She was sitting on one of the hard plastic chairs holding the matchstick.

"You know they're going to start letting people disaparate out soon, they're using to many matchsticks apparently. What did you get?"

Sarah smiled nervously and showed her the copy of witch weekly, "This. I kinda wanted to know what she wrote about us."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah I want to know as well. We're nuts! Now hold on to this or you'll get left behind."

Sarah smiled and held the other end of the matchstick.

They arrived in their bedroom and made their way down to the sitting room. Hermione made them both coffees before sitting next to Sarah.

Sarah opened the magazine and turned to page ten, where a large picture of Rita Skeeter beamed out at them.

 _Following my article last week on the famous Hermione Granger I've been doing some digging into her past._

 _While at school Hermione enjoyed a fling of famous boyfriends. This mainly showed it's self during the triwizard tournament where she dated not only twelve year old Harry Potter but the wonderful Viktor Krum, although inside sources say she only did this to help Cedric Degery (the other Hogwarts champion who sadly passed away) to win._

 _But now it looks more than likely that she was actually in love with Fleur Delecour as it turns out Hermione has a taste for women rather than men!_

 _This picture is evidence enough..._ (there was a blurry picture who Rita obviously believed to be Hermione)

 _It clearly shows Hermione with none other than famous singer Susanna Whells who is star of the Easter music scene._

 _This is startling news to everyone and begs the question, do we want someone like this around our family? Someone who has such a deep need for never ending attention can not be a good influence._

Hermione laughed, the picture was very blurry she couldn't tell who it was but they weren't her and Sarah.

"I get why she wouldn't know who I am but she's saying you're a red head? Who would ever believe this?" Sarah asked laughing.

Hermione crumpled up the magazine and through it in the bin. She didn't know what she'd been worried about; Sarah was right, the only people stupid enough to believe that pathetic article were people she just didn't care about any more.


	38. Chapter 38

CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT

Lilly forced her sister into the squishy purple chair from where she was pacing around large living room, "Sit down would you! They'll be here soon. You know I think I should have a word with this 'Charlie' person, you haven't stopped talking about him!" She laughed.

"Oh no you don't!" April said, "And yes he's cool. He's a dragon trainer and has long hair!"

"Does he have a dragon called Toothless?" Lilly asked.

"No, and he won't let me name one that either." April huffed and crossed her arms.

Lilly laughed. The door bell rang and Lilly's husband got up to open the door.

"April hold onto Jake please." He called, sweeping his long black hair over his shoulder. April grabbed Jake in a bear hug to stop him escaping, Jake wasn't impressed.

"Umm.. is this April's house?" Harry asked shuffling on the step.

"No this is mine and Lilly's house," He laughed, "I'm Damion, Lilly's husband. Come on in." He step back and closed the door behind them.

"Come on through!" Shouted April, "Lilly wont let me stand up!"

Harry and Louise took their coats off in the hallway, which was light blue, and gave them to Damien to hang up. They walked through the large open hallway into a beautiful deep red sitting room. A fire was going, bathing the room in a soft glow. A large arch linked the room to the dinning room. The whole house was covered in decorations.

"No you're not allowed up! Her knee is crunching like anything. She is not allowed to stand up until dinner is ready!" Lilly said glaring at her.

April smirked, "I happen to like that crunching sound, very pleasant music." She said sarcastically.

"Can I get you guys a drink? Tea, coffee, wine?" Damien asked as Jake jumped all over them. "Jake, get down!"

"Yeah that would be great, Rosé?" Louise asked, "Thank you."

"Umm red for me. Please." Said Harry sitting down on one of the black and purple patchy sofas, "Where is Oreo?"

"They're outside, we have a sort of kennel for them and they'd eat everything other wise." Lilly laughed.

Louise sat next to him and leant back, the house was so homely it was impossible not to relax.

"Dinner should be ready for half six." Lilly explained taking a sip of her wine. Damien came back though and handed them their drinks before sitting down as well.

The doorbell rang again.

"I just sat down." Said Damien as Lilly and April both looked at him.

"So? Slave! Answer the door!" April grinned cheekily.

He gave an exaggerated huff and got up.

"It's a good job you love me." April called after him.

He came back through followed by Ron and Charlie.

"Hello." Smiled April.

"I'll just bring the drinks through." Damien headed through to the kitchen

"I was very pleased to get your invite." Charlie said sitting on the chair next to April's.

She smiled and tried not to blush.

"You must be Charlie, come help me through in the kitchen." Lilly said standing up and beckoning him through.

"Lilly..." Said April warningly.

Lilly took Charlie through to the kitchen smiling at her sister.

"Should we be worried?" Asked Ron taking a glass of red wine.

April looked at him worriedly. "Probably."

"So what can I help you with?" Charlie asked.

"Lift the turkey out the oven so I can baste?"

Charlie smiled at her and grabbed the oven gloves off the counter and reached into the oven.

"While I have you half in the oven already; what are you planning to do with my sister?" Lilly asked, blocking his way so he couldn't stand up.

"Umm well... I do kind of like her." Charlie said.

"Well just remember that I love my sister, she's a lot more vulnerable than she lets on and I took out one of the ministry's best Aurors."

"Was that a threat?" Charlie asked nervously.

"Of course not," She said letting Charlie stand up, "It's Christmas." She smiled sweetly and poured hot oil back over the turkey.

"All done. Can you get the pork out as well?"

Charlie nodded and dragged out the other pan. Lilly poured the oil over that as well.

"Thank you."

Charlie smiled and walked rather gratefully back into the sitting room.

"Well you don't look bruised or bleeding." Ron laughed as he walked back in.

Charlie laughed as well and hovered in front of April.

"Umm can I talk to you? Privately." Charlie asked her.

"Permission to stand ma'am?" She asked.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Like you'd listen to me if I said no." and she flashed Charlie a look, he raised his hands in a surrender and followed April limping out on her tinselled crutches.

They stood awkwardly in the hallway.

"Have you come to tell me there's a dragon called Toothless?" April grinned and Charlie laughed.

"No, there are still no dragons called Toothless. You're going to have to explain that to me." Charlie rubbed his arm nervously. April nodded and waited.

"There's mistletoe." Charlie pointed above them, April looked up and nodded.

Charlie stepped forward and kissed her.

"I'm sorry, I've just wanted to do that for a while."

April blushed, "I'm glad you did."

"So, do you think I could see you again? Possibly without your scary sister?"

"She's not that scary." April giggled.

"Seriously? I know dragons less scary than your sister." Charlie smiled and April nodded.

"I think that would be ok." She smiled again and walked back into the sitting room Charlie following close behind. Lilly watched them with slightly narrowed eyes and was about to say something but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Damien jumped up and opened it, "We have a door bell, just so you know."

"Seriously?" Laughed Hermione walking into the sitting room followed by Louise, "I'm really bad for that!" She sat down and Damien poured them both a glass of wine.

They sat and talked for an hour before Lilly called them through to dinner.

The table was covered in a green and red embroidered table cloth, a large wreath with candles in the middle. Snow white napkins with matching embroidery sat on each table setting.

"Everyone sit where they want, I'm at one end and Damien is at the other." Said Lilly.

April slid into the chair next to Lilly's.

"You've forgotten the crackers!" April called through to the kitchen.

"I'm just getting them!" Lilly shouted back. She came back through with a large box and handed it to April. She opened the box excitedly and handed everyone a cracker.

Damien and Lilly brought the food through and sat down. April held her cracker out to Charlie who had somehow ended up sitting next to her, he smiled and held his out to Ron which continued down the table.

"One...two...three!" Shouted April and they all pulled them together. The room was filled with a mixture of Christmas songs for a few seconds before the smoke cleared.

"We get singing ones as we don't really like loud noises." Lilly explained reaching into her cracker and pulling out a beautiful tiara. She put it on her long hair and smiled.

Ron reached in and pulled out an old fashioned jester hat, "Castle set?" He asked.

"Fairy tale." April said pulling out a glittering purple unicorn horn and tail that she quickly put on, "Each cracker has the dress up bits and a short version of the story they come from.

Harry pulled out a knight helmet and put it on laughing. Hermione had a pair of glass slippers and a hair comb. Louise a rose head dress, Sarah a pixie head dress. Damien pulled out a crown and Charlie a musketeer hat with a long purple feather.

"Well shall we start?" Lilly asked standing up. She served everyone round the table and told them to help themselves to vegetables.

"A toast." Said Damien standing up, "Health, hearth and family." He said raising his glass, everyone repeated the old words back and raised their glasses before taking a sip. Damien sat back down and Lilly took a mouthful indicating to everyone that they could start.

Hermione took a mouthful, "This is amazing." She said to Lilly.

"Thank you." She said smiling, "I hope you like pudding as well."

"If it's as good as this without a doubt." Ron said helping himself to more potatoes.

Lilly smiled again and continued eating. When everyone had finished Damien and her cleared the table and brought through the puddings; a large devil food cake, a strawberry gateaux and a steaming Christmas pudding.

Damien switched off the lights and Lilly struck a match. The pudding was engulfed in flames as everyone clapped.

Lilly sat down, "That was the spare one, the first one collapsed everywhere." She whispered to April who laughed.

Jake wondered through from the kitchen and stuck his head on Sarah's lap. She reached down to him and gave him a scrap of pork.

"Why does everyone do that?" Asked Lilly in mock annoyance.

"Because he's so cute, he's like a wolf!" she said tickling his tummy. Damien rolled his eyes and April laughed.

She dragged the whole Christmas pudding together and picked up her spoon.

"Don't even think about it." Lilly said with her back to her.

"How do you do that?" Huffed April jokingly.

"You have your magic and I have mine." Lilly said pulling her tongue out at her.

She brought a couple of sharp knifes over and started to serve the puddings.

April grabbed the cream and poured it over her pudding before also putting a large scoop of ice cream in her bowl. She took a large mouthful and leaned back in her chair; that was completely what Christmas tasted like.

Lilly smiled at her and rubbed her shoulder, "Do you need more painkillers?" She whispered.

April shook her head, "No I have more just before bed."

Lilly nodded and gave her a hug.

"I was thinking, that I could see your patients while you're recovering." Said Lilly.

"Not a hope in hell." April laughed, "The goal is to get them better. Not to do mental experiments on them!" She poked Lilly in the arm.

Lilly laughed and gave her another hug. They finished their puddings and Lilly stood up to clear the plates.

"Please let us help this time." Harry said, standing up.

"Yes we can help. You've done more than enough." Said Hermione standing up along with Ron.

"Ok, I'll show you where to put everything. I need to feed Jake and the cats anyway." Lilly led them out the room and through to the kitchen.

"You can put them here." She said tapping the kitchen work top. They put the piles of plates down and looked around the large, open kitchen. The surfaces were black marble that would sparkle in the daytime with the large windows.

Lilly put a few cupfuls of dog biscuits into a metal bowl and added in some left over meat before covering it in leftover gravy.

"He likes roast dinner days." Lilly said, "Jake sit."

He sat down in front of her, staring up at the bowl, she put it on the floor in front of him.

"Dinner dinner!" She said and Jake happily stood up and ate his dinner wagging his tail.

Lilly reached into a cupboard and pulled out two tins of cat food, she emptied the food into a couple of two part dishes and popped them just outside the back door. Four cats ran up to the door and tucked in.

"They're adorable." Said Ron.

"Yeah, the black one is Oreo, the two fudgy coloured ones are Tallie and Sala and the black and white one with a very fluffy tail is Olivia, she's April's." Lilly said stroking them all before closing the door again.

They walked into the sitting room and Damien brought through a tray of glasses and a couple of bottles of port, sherry and brandy along with home made biscuits.

Everyone helped themselves to drinks and settled into talking to let their food go down. They all felt very sleepy. Damien sat down and wrapped his arm around Lilly's shoulders, Jake lying at their feet with a bone he'd found somewhere.

"I think we have time for a game before we call it a night." Lilly said looking at the clock. She walked out the room and returned with a box. She pulled out a giant fabric snakes and ladders board and laid it on the floor.

"Get into pairs." She said happily, "One person will be the piece the other one will be the dice roller. If you land on a snake you have to answer a question to stop yourself sliding down it, if you land on a ladder you have to answer the question to be able to go up it. Ok?"

Everyone nodded and paired up. April grabbed hold of Charlie's hand and he smiled. Louise and Harry made one pair, Sarah and Hermione the other. Louise and Sarah stepped onto the starting space of the board.

"Ron you can go with Damien since my sister has stolen your brother." Lilly said picking up a pile of cards.

"What about you?" He asked

"I will be the grand-high-card-reader-and-overall-mighty-judge." Lilly grinned. Ron took his place on the board.

"ME FIRST!" Shouted April with a smile, grabbing the big inflatable dice and rolling it. Six, she rolled again and got a three. Charlie moved the nine spaces and ended at the base of a ladder.

Lilly coughed importantly, "What is the wand movement for the basic levitation charm? Who wrote these?" She asked, "Anyway Charlie or April to answer?"

Charlie looked at April and indicated for her to answer.

"Swish and flick." She said, demonstrating with a candy cane.

"Correct apparently." Lilly said and Charlie did a little dance up the ladder. April handed the dice to Harry who was next to roll.

Ron and Damien won the game and a tub of Percy pigs for their troubles. Damien graciously gave the prize to Ron on the basis that Lilly and April would only eat them anyway if they stayed in the house.

Damien helped everyone get their coats and showed them to the door, Jake stood at his feet barking at them and wagging his tail.

April flopped back in the chair, she was very happy even though her knee was throbbing. Lilly held a glass of coffee liquor and two small pills in front of her.

"I'm not sure I'm meant to drink with my meds." April laughed taking the pills and summoning a bottle of water from the kitchen, she took them quickly hoping it wouldn't be to long before they took affect.

"I figured that if the painkillers didn't work the alcohol would." Lilly ginned and shrugged before sitting next to her. Lilly held her arms open and April climbed on to her lap for a snuggle.

"It's not long till this stupid op now." April sighed and tried not to cry, "You come with me again?"

"Of course I will, and you never know; they might fix it this time."

April shook her head, "I've given up thinking it's ever going to get better. I've already had three surgeries and a million hours of physio it's only made it worse."

Lilly hugged her sister close, there was nothing to say. Damien walked through and looked at them before going through to the kitchen to start on the clean up. Jake watched him leave the room before climbing up next to Lilly and laying his head on April's lap.

She giggled slightly, "Aww Jakey." She said stroking his ears. She stared out the window and watched as it started to snow.


	39. Chapter 39

CHAPTER THIRTY NINE

It had been four weeks since April's Christmas party and in that time Harry had left the house five times. Once completely on his own. Yes it had only been to the local shop down the street and his headphones hadn't left his ears and he made a hole in his t-shirt scratching at it but he'd managed it and it was getting slowly easier each time.

Right now he was sitting in the sitting room while Louise made dinner, another huge step forward for him. Louise came through with two plates of pizza and sat down quietly. Harry knew something was wrong, this was the time she'd tell him about her day or they'd talk about what to do that evening.

Harry took his plate, "I thought you were going to cook?" He asked.

"I stuck it in the oven, it kind of counts." She mumbled.

She took a bite of pizza before putting her plate down and rubbing her temples.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I don't know how to say it," She said slowly, "It's complicated."

"Do you want to leave me?" Harry said, trying to stop his hands from shaking.

"What? No of course not. Never!" Louise said gripping his hand.

"Then what is it? Please?"

"Harry... promise me you will try and stay calm; because this is...life changing."

Harry nodded.

"I'm pregnant. Fourteen weeks, I found out just a few days back."

Harry stared at her; completely unable to move.

"Harry, I understand if you can't deal with this, I can't get rid of her but I want this to be our baby. Harry please..." Louise said, tears running down her face, "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I'm going to be a daddy? You said she?"

Louise nodded, "It's early days yet but they think it's a girl."

Harry pulled her into a hug and clung on tightly, "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"Are you Ok with this?" Louise asked nervously pulling away.

He nodded, "It's going to be an adjustment but I'll make it through." He smiled and kissed her.

Louise snuggled into his side, keeping it a secret had been eating her up inside and she felt a lot better just from telling him; whatever happened.

She went to work the next morning with a bounce in her step, Harry and her had agreed it was best to tell her boss sooner rather than later.

She pulled into the car park and tried to tell herself to calm down a little bit. Yes Harry had taken it well last night but things could change and a baby was going to be a huge adjustment for him; and for her.

She walked over to her desk and scribbled a note to Mr Workinham saying she needed to talk to him and slid it under his door before sitting down and firing up her computer for the day. She looked over her boss's schedule and wondered if he would get the chance to see her at all in the next few days.

It was just before lunch when he opened his door and called her through.

"Thank you for seeing me today, I realise how busy you are." She said sitting down opposite him.

"Not at all, after the phone call I've just had it's a pleasure to talk to you." He smiled, "So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, sir, I'm going to have a baby." She said trying not to smile to much.

"I know." He said beaming, "My dear that's wonderful news!" He walked round the desk and wrapped her in a hug.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"I have six children and fifteen grandchildren. I know the pregnancy 'look'. Now we need to go through a few basics including all the questions I'm not supposed to ask you if that's ok?" He said sitting back down and pulling a bit of paper towards him.

Louise nodded and laughed, "Ask away, anything you want."

"Brilliant, now first things first, when is the baby due?"

"15th July." Louise said, she's given up on not smiling like a mad women now but Mr Workinham didn't mind.

"Ok well I expect you to take at least a few months off, put your feet up and such but will you be coming back?" he asked hopefully.

Louise laughed, "I'd very much like to."

"Oh thank goodness." He said wiping his hand across his forehead dramatically, "Well I will find someone to fill in for a while, hopefully someone better than last time. And I will do everything I can to make coming back to work easier for you. I will get you a place in the day care if you want and you can mostly work from home if that suits you." He smiled scribbling ideas down.

"Thank you. I'm not sure what I'll need. Harry should be able to look after the baby."

Mr Workinham looked serious for a moment, "Yes, how is he taking all this?"

Louise shrugged, "I don't know. He's really happy at the moment but… is it really bad I keep telling myself not to get my hopes up?" She asked.

"No, it's not stupid." He said quietly. He dug around in his desk draw and pulled out an old photo, "This is me and my father, he fought in world war two and he got PTSD. They called is shell shock or war fatigue then and didn't really understand it. Anyway he was broken after the war, until I was born. He said that my laugh made the demons worth it."

He handed the picture to Louise. She took it carefully, not wanting to damage the fragile paper. Mr Workinham's father look just like him but his eyes had the same look as Harry's eyes that had seen to much, that were to old for a young face. She smiled and handed the picture back.

"This picture was taken the day I was born. Most people thought he was nuts to pay out for a picture when I just looked like every other baby still; he was a good man my dad. Every case is different though, out of my dad's buddies some closed down others got violent and some became party animals and drank themselves to death. But your man is getting help and that wasn't an option back then."

Louise could see he was trying not to cry, "It must have been awful." She said softly.

"Sometimes. My dad loved me and I thought I was the luckiest kid alive because my dad looked after me at home. Everyone else had their mum to look after them and mums were boring for young boys back in those days." He laughed, "And other times it was bad. Dad would have a bad day, flashbacks, unable to sleep. And I would feel so helpless, a feeling I'm sure you are familiar with."

Louise nodded, that one she did know all to well.

"Did you know that one-in-three people who suffer a traumatic event will get PTSD to varying levels?"

"Is it really that common?" Louise asked slightly shocked.

"Yep, but it's something no one talks about, a taboo subject and it shouldn't be." He sighed, "Louise I'm going to tell you something and I don't want you to say anything back ok?"

Louise nodded, "Ok."

"If you ever need it, I will find a home for you and the baby, somewhere safe, no questions asked."

Louise looked at him, she got up and hugged him again trying not to cry and failing at his kindness.

"I should go back to work," She said, "And you are going to be late for your next conference call." She said putting the next meetings notes into his hands.

He pulled a face and laughed. She quietly closed the office door and went back to work.

She got home that day and Harry was waiting for her on the door step.

"Is everything ok?" She asked worried.

"Yes everything is perfect. Close your eyes." He said covering her eyes with his hand.

"Umm ok." She said as he guided her into the house, "I think I've seen this movie." She said jokingly.

Harry brought her to a stop, "Open your eyes."

She slowly opened them, letting them adjust to the light. He put her just in front of the cupboard under the stairs only it was completely different.

The door was gone replaced with purple floaty curtains. Louise knelt down and pulled them apart. The cupboard was painted pink and filled with cushions; a couple of pads of drawing paper and a load of crayons sat in a flowery blue holder on the wall.

"What is all this?" She asked covering her mouth with her hand.

"I wanted to make it special for her, somewhere she was safe." He crawled into the cupboard, "The paint is all toxic free and I've got a few more cushions to go in. What do you think?"

Louise didn't know what to say, "Harry, this is amazing. Where's the door gone?"

Harry took her hand and led her up the stairs. He opened the spare room door and led her in.

"I've not decorated in here as I wanted to do it together but I made this." He showed her a half finished crib made from the old planks of the door, "They helped block out my nightmares so hopefully they will do the same for her."

Louise wiped the tears from her eyes and gave him a huge hug, "You're amazing." She whispered in his ear.

Harry smiled and hugged her closely, he was glad he'd gotten it right. News of the coming baby still filled him with happiness and he just hoped it would last.


	40. Chapter 40

CHAPTER FORTY

Ron sat back in the chair and breathed in the fresh, salty air. He loved being by the sea and was really glad that he'd found a house so close to the beach. It was a small house, half a mile out of the little local village and slightly less than that to the beach.

He'd gotten a card from Bill congratulating him on his new house; Ron was so happy that his actions over the years hadn't damaged their relationship beyond all repair; he'd enjoyed going to the shop, free and sober, to pick out a thank you card.

He sat at the edge of his fence basking in the light from the setting sun. It was early in the year still but he'd made plans for what he wanted to do with the garden, even made a rough sketch.

He's probationary hearing had been the week before. Although unhappy about it, the ministry had no choice but to loosen the reins a bit on his sanctions. He was now allowed out to the local village, the beach and family homes without escort as well as the hospital.

The other big difference was he was allowed to see Lacy again without risk of it getting her or him into trouble; another fact his mother was not pleased about.

He dragged his mind away from reliving the argument they had about Lacy and him moving out. She was still going on about how all her children were abandoning her now Bill and Fleur had moved to Orkney; even though they still went round to visit every week.

There was a knock on his door and he rushed over to open in. He ran a slightly shaking hand through his hair to spike it up a bit before opening the door.

Lacy smiled at him as the door opened; Ron ran his eyes over her tight black jeans and ripped top, showing flashes of the bright red vest underneath.

"How you doing?" She asked stepping through the door.

Ron shrugged, "Ok, this is all a bit of a change, I've never lived by myself in my life." He explained.

"Yeah it was a shock for me as well when I moved out. Worth it though."

Ron showed her the sitting room and let her sit down.

"Where do you live?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"London, East side. It's a bit run down but I love it. I wish I had a garden though." She smiled, "That's the only thing I would change."

Ron smiled back, "Yeah I have huge plans for this one. Sorry, do you want a drink?" he shifted nervously.

"No we should get going or we're going to be late." She smiled and stood up.

Ron did like wise and grabbed his jacket from behind the door, "Are you not cold?" he asked looking over her top.

"It's OK; I've got a coat." She said pulling a purple coat with a fluffy hood edge out her little hand bag.

Ron smiled and led the way out the door.

They talked quietly for the short-ish walk into the village.

"So where are we going this evening?" She asked skipping along, trying not to trip over her feet and look like a total idiot.

"The Hat and Goose. It's just the local wizarding pub, not much choice around here sorry. I asked if I could take you to Diagon Ally since you can get to it from the entrance in the pub, which is in the village but they said no."

Lacy laughed and let him lead the way to an old run down looking building. The sign above the door had a goose with a witches hat on; the door it's self had a 'danger; no entry' sign on it.

Ron pushed the door open and they were engulfed in the warm smell of stew and chips. Ron signalled to the waiter who lead them to a small round table in one corner. He smiled at them pleasantly as they sat down and took the small 'reserved' place card off the crisp, white table cloth.

"This place is a bit all right isn't it?" Lacy asked looking around.

Ron nodded, "Yeah, bit nicer than the Leaky Cauldron."

Lacy laughed and agreed. The waiter returned with a couple of menus and pulled out a small note pad with the pubs sign on the cover.

"Can I get you any drinks this evening?" he asked

"Two butter bears please." Ron asked

"And a fire whiskey." Lacy added in. She smiled at Ron, "Hope you don't mind."

"No not at all, sorry I should have asked."

They talked quietly for a few minutes looking over their menus until the waiter retuned with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked pulling out the notebook again. They both nodded.

"Nachos with dip, beef stew and mash for me please." Asked Ron handing back the menu.

"Cheese sticks and dips, Lasagne and chips please." Lacy smiled handing back her own menu.

"I have to say, I'm missing my mothers cooking a fair bit." Ron laughed, "Cooking should not be as hard as it is!"

"I can agree with you there." Lacy laughed, "When I first moved out I could just about manage beans on toast or tinned soup."

They only had to wait a few minutes for their starters, the waiter brought over two big bowls and put them down. Ron thanked him and he went off to another table.

"This looks amazing." Lacy said, "Did you say you could get to Diagon ally from here?" She asked talking around a mouthful of melted cheese and BBQ dip.

"Yeah- they have a door way out the back like the Leaky Cauldron." He took a cheese covered nacho and dipped it in spicy sauce.

"That's so weird." Lacy said, "It's no where near here."

"It's not in London either apparently, I've asked around but no one seems to know where it actually is, just where the 'portals' are." He shrugged and took another mouthful.

They finished their starters and the waiter brought over two steaming plates with dishes on them, Lacy's lasagne in a rectangle one, cheese bubbling down the sides. Ron's was round and had a lid. He gave it a sharp pull and the smell of fresh stew filled the room.

He smiled and took a fork full of mash before ploughing it into the stew's gravy.

"This is amazing." He said quickly taking another mouthful.

Lacy laughed, "Slow down or you're going to choke," She said pulling the next forkful away from his mouth, "You're right though, it's pretty good."

She stabbed the middle of her lasagne with a chip causing a small volcano of cheese sauce around the edges.

"So Ron do you have any more plans?"

"In what way?" He asked with his mouthful.

"For your life, do you want to get a job?" She asked.

"Don't know. I've never really thought about it really. I guess a job would be the normal thing to do."

"Yeah but who wants to be normal?" She laughed pulling a silly face.

"I would like some normality." He laughed.

She shrugged and went back to her dinner.

"I wouldn't know what job to get though. It's not like I could work for the ministry and a muggle job would be to difficult I think."

"Yeah but there are other things you could do. How about a waiter or something?" she asked.

Ron shook his head.

Lacy laughed, "No I couldn't see you doing that either it was just all I could think of."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Not taking life advice from you any more." He laughed.

Lacy pretended to be offended and stuck her tongue out.

The waiter returned for their empty plates, "Would you like a pudding?" he asked balancing the plates on one hand.

"Yes please." Said Ron eagerly.

"I like a man with an appetite," Lacy laughed, "I would like one too please."

He nodded and handed them two dessert menus and went off to deliver the plates to the kitchen. Lacy ran her eyes over the mouth watering pictures, she closed her eyes and pointed randomly at the page. Her finger landed on sticky toffee sponge sundae, that would do.

Ron laughed at her decision methods. He made his mind up and signalled the waiter.

"What can I get you?" He asked cheerily.

"Sticky toffee sponge sundae please." Lacy said pointing at the picture.

"Banana split please, with the chocolate sauce." Ron handed back the menus and the waiter took them with a smile.

He brought back two more dishes and laid them down carefully. He pulled out a can of wiped cream and made two decorative swirls on the top of their puddings.

Lacy smiled and took a large mouthful, "This is amazing!" she said with her mouthful.

Ron laughed and took a mouthful of his own. Lacy snuck her spoon into Ron's bowl and took a spoonful.

"Hey!" laughed Ron, he reached over to take some of hers but she beat him back with her spoon.

"That's not fair!" he huffed trying not to laugh.

They finished quickly and Ron paid the bill and they walked out into the cool night air. The village street was almost empty apart from them, a few people milled into a few pubs.

"It would look beautiful here in the snow." Said Lacy taking in the old buildings.

"We're a bit far south to snow." Ron laughed, "Cornwall and snow rarely mix."

Lacy shrugged and agreed. It was getting cold though so they hurried back to Ron's house. Lacy hovered outside the door as Ron took off his jacket.

"What are you waiting outside for? It's bloody freezing." He said switching the boost on the heater on.

"You haven't actually invited me in." She said trying not to laugh at his confused exasperation.

"Oh well you may come in then."

Lacy let out a laugh and made a great show of stepping over the threshold.

"You know normally it's the man who shows the women home." Lacy smiled.

"Well unless you live a lot closer than you've been letting on that ain't going to happen for a while." He sighed.

"How did it go at the hearing by the way?" she said flopping down on the sofa.

He shrugged, "My mum tried the same tricks again but she told them April was trying to make me 'against the family' which made them think she was a bit nuts after she accused you as well. I don't know, they let me have a bit more freedom at least." He sat down next to her.

They sat silently for a few moments, "So what do we do now?" Asked Ron.

Lacy leaned over and kissed him, "Something like that. You really don't have much experience with dating do you?"

He shook his head, "I've never really dated just had lots and lots of one night stands." He shrugged and looked slightly embarrassed.

Lacy laughed, "Well it's a valid life style choice, can't pretend I haven't done it myself."

Ron leaned over and pulled her on to his lap kissing her. She kissed him back, letting her fingers fine the bottom of her top and slide onto skin.

She pulled away and stood up, "I should go." She said breathlessly.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't think this is a good idea so soon. I want to stretch this out." She grabbed his lip in her front teeth and leaving him shaking slightly.

She waved goodbye and turned on the spot, leaving with a pop.


	41. Chapter 41

CHAPTER FORTY ONE

Draco sat in the waiting room trying not to fall asleep, Natasha playing again at his feet. A tall women he recognised from school but couldn't remember the name of left April's office and smiled at Natasha as she left the waiting room.

"Come on in!" April called.

Draco put the little girl on his hip and walked into the office. April was sitting behind the desk dressed in a beautiful black lace dress, her hair piled up on her head in a bun.

"Pretty pretty." Said Natasha reaching out to her for a hug. April smiled as Natasha's hands ran over her hair.

She put the little girl on the floor and gave her a biscuit.

"So how's it going?" She asked Draco digging around her very messy desk for a notebook.

"Better than I though it would, the only casualties have been a few eggs we tried making a cake without our hands, it didn't end well." Draco said smiling.

April laughed, "What about your older two? How are they getting on with magic?"

Draco sighed, "Turns out they were already using it. Secretly because they though it would upset me. Not very good parenting huh?" He shook his head.

"Not your fault." April assured him, "Are they using it in front of you now?"

"Yeah, we have a few nights a week that we do set spells. We made up a little routine for them to do at Christmas, floating decorations and dancing stuff."

April beamed, "That's brilliant. I was going to suggest the next step was to getting them to use it not apart, as something else, like a Christmas performance. You're doing really well."

Draco smiled, "Her eczema has completely cleared up. It's like she never had it."

"That's brilliant news. What about you? Have you started using magic again?"

Draco nodded, "Slowly. It's not easy but..."

"But worth it?"

Draco nodded again "I should go, I have to pick up the kids from school." He said checking his watch and gathering up Natasha, "Do you want me to come and see you again?"

"That's kinda up to you? I would be happy to see you again but if you don't feel you need it..." April said.

Draco thought for a few minutes, "I think I'll be ok actually, but I can call you if I do start to struggle?"

"Of course you can." April thought for a few moments, "It's easier to refuse help than ask for it. Are you sure you'll be ok to ask?"

Draco smiled, "Yeah I've gotten pretty good at that."

"You're a better person than I am." April smiled, she swept Natasha up in her arms, who giggled happily, "I'm going to miss you. I could have made you such a little horror!" She gave her a big sloppy kiss. Natasha laughed and wiped her cheek.

"You do look very nice this evening." Draco said, looking April up and down.

"Thank you, I have a date." She smiled and tried not to blush.

"Have fun." He smiled and went to pick up his children.

April sat at the desk nervously. It was only three-thirty so she still had half an hour to wait and waiting was not something she was any good at.

She flipped through her notes, she had a few write ups she should be getting on with but her mind kept drifting. Charlie's face seemed to be fixed to her eyes, the way his eyes crinkled around the edges and the way that his hair swept across his face.

She gave up trying to do actual work and stabbed Lilly's number into her mobile.

"Hello littlest sister of mine." Lilly's voice said from the other end of the phone.

"Hi, what you up to?" April asked.

"Just finishing a report. It's that time of year again. Yay!" She said sarcastically, "All our kids are to good anyway, never any drama to write, what's the point of being a teacher if you don't have drama!"

April laughed,

"So what you ringing me about?" She asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"You nervous about you DATE?" Lilly said emphasising the last word.

April rolled her eyes, she knew Lilly was grinning on the other end of the phone, "Yes maybe a little bit. I'm more excited I think." April played with her fingers.

"Well it's nearly four so you should go wait in the lobby, just walk slowly, it'll take up a few minutes."

April laughed again, "You're right. Will you wait up for me?"

"Hell yeah. I want to be able to give him the evil stare of inescapable death, doom and destruction." She laughed.

"No chance. I'll see you later. Love you."

"Love you too." Lilly said hanging up the phone.

April stood up and summoned her crutches over. She locked away the files and put her normal passworded locking spell on the door.

She walked slowly down the corridor trying to kill as much time as she could, when she made it to the lobby there was still five minutes to go. Thank fully Charlie was early as well.

He waved at her and wondered over to the lift doors, "Hi, how have you been?"

"Same as always I guess. You?"

"Yeah been good."

They stood awkwardly for a few minutes.

"So shall we go?" Charlie said offering her his arm.

"Yeah... umm I need to use my crutches." She said slowly, looking at his arm.

"Oh yeah, right." Charlie straightened his jacket, it was slightly tight and not at all what he was used to wearing leaving him feeling a little uncomfortable. He smiled at April and led the way out the hospital.

He took her to a small restaurant in Mayfair. A grand waiter opened the door for them and showed them to the bar.

"Please help yourselves to drinks and tell the hostess that you are here." he said giving them a small bow as they walked through the door.

"Can I get you anything?" The bar tender asked.

"Yes ummm fire whiskey?"

The bar tender looked at him confused.

"Rekorderlig and Southern Comfort." April said, "Don't worry you'll like it." She smiled at Charlie.

"Which one is mine?" he whispered.

"We don't serve 'Rekorderlig' here." The bar tender sniffed at her putting the glass of Southern Comfort in front of them.

"Glass of Rosé then?" She asked trying not to roll her eyes.

"Which one?" The bar tender huffed.

"Which ever one you would recommend."

The bar tender poured her a glass, "£20 please."

Charlie gulped slightly and pulled out the money. He handed it over and the bar tender checked it quickly before putting it away and turning to the next person.

April sipped her wine slowly.

The hostess flagged them over, "Your table is ready but it's only free for the next hour. We're very busy this evening."

She turned on her stilettos flashing their red soles and led them through the busy restaurant to a small table near the middle of the floor.

"I will send over your waiter." And she swanned off to talk to one of the other hostesses.

A tall man in a suit came over to them, "Hello, I shall be your waiter tonight. Here are your menus and I will be back in a few minutes." He said in a very posh English accent.

"This place is really nice." April said looking around trying to make conversation and not look to out of place.

The waiter returned with a stack of menus and handed them two before going to the next table.

"I have no idea what half of these are." Said April looking over the list, "I took French at school, I think this one is 'red dog'... or not." She said trying not to laugh, it didn't seem the sort of place laughing was allowed.

"Yeah I'm not sure either." Said Charlie, he heart falling slightly.

The waiter returned and flipped open his notebook slightly impatiently.

"I'll have the chicken laitue followed by the grande pasta beauvoorde, please." April picking two random things and handing back her menu.

"And for you sir?"

"The special soup and Bratkartoffeln?" Charlie said handing back his menu.

"We are all out of veal." The waiter said trying to hand back his menu.

"That's ok I'd rather have it without anyway." Charlie smiled.

The waiter looked at him like he was covered in dead dog sick and sighed before heading to the kitchen.

They waited a few awkward minutes before their plates were brought over. The waiter laid two huge plates down in front of them and April let out a small laugh that she managed to pass off as a cough.

It was like a joke, there were four plates piled on top of one another, each smaller than the one before, in the middle was the tiny starter, for April that consisted of a few bits of shredded lettuce and a small cube of chicken with some dressing. Charlie's was a couple of tables spoons of a grey soup with a large parsley leaf on top.

"Well it tasted nice." Said April eating it in one mouthful.

Charlie smiled and ate his in two mouthfuls as well, "I'm glad yours was good, that was disgusting." He said trying to wash the taste of mushrooms and cheese from his mouth with a sip of his drink, which was pretty good.

April laughed earning her some disapproving looks from the tables around her.

"You are finished so soon?" That waiter said taking their plates.

"We were just very hungry." April said with as straight a face as she could manage.

The waiter gave her a tight smile and went off to return in a few moments with another set of plates piled on top of each other.

April stared down at her two piece of arranged pasta with a flake of cheese on top. Charlie's was a small spoonful of cabbage stew with a couple of bits of streaky bacon sticking out of it.

"Thank you." She said staring down at her plate, "Well at least I should be able to make this one last two mouthfuls." She picked up her fork and stabbed a bit of pasta. The fork hit the bottom of the plate and echoed loudly.

Charlie nodded took mouthful of his own food, emptying the plate.

"It's nice pasta. Lilly makes one like it with parmesan." April smiled, trying to make conversation which the evening had so far been painfully empty of.

"Yeah this isn't bad either."

They finished in silence and the waiter took their plates, "Would you like a pudding?" He asked.

"No they need the table in five minutes." Charlie said checking his watch.

"Well with how quickly you've been eating." The waiter said to them with another tight smile, April shifted uncomfortably and her crutches fell to the floor with a loud clatter.

The people around her muttered with disapproval.

"I think it's time to go." She said standing up.

Charlie stood up and paid the check, April tried to not pay attention to amount of notes he was pulling out.

They walked quickly out the restaurant into the evening air.

"Do you want to go for a drink somewhere?" Charlie looked around at the expensive places around them.

"No," Said April quickly.

Charlie nodded. They found an ally to leave from and landed in the park down the road from her house.

They stood awkwardly for a few minutes.

"So tonight was..."

"Awful?" Charlie finished for her,

"No. Well, I think, it's just..." she sighed, "I think you were trying to hard."

He nodded, "Yeah you're right. I wanted so much to make a good impression and it didn't work. That place was kind of crap. I'm really hungry." He shrugged.

April laughed, "I'm just not that girl, I don't do fancy dinners and frills. I do black washing machine lace and KFC until your tummy gremlins are about to explode."

Charlie smiled at her and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "You looked even more beautiful this evening."

She blushed. "Thank you. You scrub up well to. How's work going?"

"We had three new babies born last week. One got rejected so it's in the hatchery." He smiled.

"Did you call it Toothless?" she asked excitedly.

"No, no I didn't. I still don't get that." He said laughing.

She lent against him, he smelt nice.

"I'm so hungry." He laughed.

"Come on in. I'll make you pancakes."

She stuck her key in the lock and let them in the house.

"Hello." Lilly's voice came drifting though to them, "Did you have a good time?"

"No" They both said together and laughed.

Lilly wondered through to them, her hair fell down her back in two long plaits and she was wearing an old Victorian type nightdress.

"Where's Jake?" April asked going through to the kitchen

"He's out for a walk with his Daddy."

April stuck her bottom lip out, "Oh ok." She said sniffing dramatically.

"Stop being silly." Lilly said giving her a hug, "He'll be back soon enough."

April ginned and started to make up pancake batter, she poured some carefully into a frying pan and pulled a stool over for her to sit on.

"I'm going to leave you two to it and go for a bath ok?" Lilly said kissing her sister on the top of her head, "Call me if you need anything."

April waved to her as she left the room. She flipped the pancake over and got two plates out.

"What do you want on you pancakes?" She asked

"Ummm I don't know, what do you have?"

April opened a cupboard that was filled with things to go on pancakes. Charlie laughed and pulled out a jar of jam. April grabbed the chocolate spread and closed the cupboard door.

"We like pancakes in this house." She said seriously before braking into a laugh. She took the pancake out the pan and replaced it with more batter.

"Here, you can have the first one." She said handing him the plate. He smiled and took it covering it in a thin layer of jam.

April made her own pancake and switched the stove off. She took a giant knife full of chocolate spread and covered her pancake in it.

Charlie laughed, "Do you want some pancake with that chocolate?"

April laughed, "That's what Damien says to me." She took a giant mouthful leaving chocolate spread around her mouth, "Lilly can't say anything because she's just as bad."

"Is that stuff good?" Charlie asked looking over the jar.

"You've never had it before?" April asked.

He shook his head.

"Gees I don't know, never had chocolate spread, doesn't know who Toothless is..." She laughed. She grabbed a spoon out the draw and gave him a large spoonful.

"Wow that's pretty good." He said wiping his mouth, "What else have you got?"

April laughed and opened the cupboard door, "Shall we just do them in order?" She suggested. Charlie nodded eagerly. She pulled out a bottle of maple syrup and poured him a spoonful.

Charlie coughed, "Wow that's sweet! Good though." He licked the spoon.

Biscotti spread came next which was a big success and custard cream spread which wasn't. They made their way through the cupboard while finishing their pancakes.

The front door opened and Jake barked, smelling someone new in the house, he came running through to sniff them and gave April a hug.

"Hello-my-wonderful-puppy!" April said to him rubbing him all over, "Do you want a denti stick?" She asked. Jake barked once and sat down in front of her eagerly.

"Sit, paw, other paw, lie down, up, hop, sit. Good boy!" she said as he followed through the tricks. He carefully took the denti stick off her and ran off to the sitting room.

"You know he's already had one of those today." Damien said coming through, "Ooo can I have one?" He asked

April laughed and nodded, switching the hob back on.

"So did you have a good time?" He asked them.

"Not to start with but it's been good since we started on pancakey goodness." Charlie grinned.

"I'm glad." He smiled, Jake came back through and scratched at the back door while April put the pancake on a plate.

"Do you want to see your kittens?" Damien said opening the back door. Four cats ran through the door and nuzzled Jake before plodding through to the sitting room, Olivia trying to ride on Jake's head.

"Come on," April said sliding off the stool, "We'll go and sit in the sitting room and get kitten loves."

Charlie followed her through and sat down. A small fudgy coloured kitten jumped on his lap and demanded lovings.

"That's Sala." April said, "This one is Oreo." She said holding up the floppy black cat, that looked almost as if he was melting out of her hands. Charlie spotted the other fudgy one sitting against the wall.

"Hello, come here." He said holding his hand out for her, she backed away slightly.

"It's ok, she's very skittish. She was pretty sick as a kitten and she's not quiet right in the head any more. She's very much Lilly's cat." April smiled as Olivia jumped on her knee as well.

"I would love to have cats." Charlie said.

"Why don't you?"

"Because I'm busy with work and I wouldn't want them to feel abandoned." He held Sala up and she put her little paws either side of his face.

Lilly wondered down from the bathroom, her hair now up in a towel.

"Sorry to sound like a mum but April you need to be in bed." She smiled sadly.

April nodded and put the cats down.

"Why do you have to go to bed so early? It's only..." He checked his watch, "Oh it's ten past eleven." He smiled.

"Yes and you have to be up in the morning." Lilly said with a grin

"Very true, now go away." She said.

Lilly rolled her eyes and left the room. April smiled at Charlie and they both stood up. She walked him slowly to the front door.

"I will see you again soon Miss April." He said with a grin. He leaned down and kissed her, sending a bolt of electricity down her and making her tummy tickle.

She tried to stop the blush rising through her cheeks and failed miserably, "Yes I will most definitely see you soon. Give me a call?"

"No but I'll send you an owl. Somehow getting my Dad to ring you because I don't know how to work a telephone takes the romance out. Weird huh?" He grinned again and April laughed waving him goodbye as he disaparated off the front step.

April closed the door quietly behind him. Jake looked up at her his head tilted to one side giving him a rather confused look.

"Aww puppy." April fussed before heading slowly up the stairs to bed.


	42. Chapter 42

CHAPTER FORTY TWO

Hermione sipped at her soup, the silence was deafening. Her parents and Mark sat opposite her picking at their own food. Sarah reached down and squeezed her hand as reassuringly as she could.

"So did you ever think of going back into education Hermione?" Her mother asked.

Hermione dragged her eyes away from where Mark was picking at his finger nails, hunched back in the seat.

"No not really. I think I'm a bit old for that now." She smiled.

"It's a shame, you had a good mind and it's never to late really." Her father coughed, she sighed.

"I guess. It's just not really the way my life has gone I guess."

"Life wont just hand you everything, you have to put the effort in." Her mother said a little sharply putting down her spoon.

"Well she'd actually put a huge effort in over the years, she's worked so hard and her life is good now thanks to that work." Sarah smiled, not wanting another shouting match.

"Yes but Hermione you've only got the level of GSCEs. What sort of job will you get from that?" Her father asked.

Sarah bit her tongue, she got the feeling they were trying to be nice but couldn't see any success apart from academics.

"Can we not talk about this right now?" Hermione snapped slightly.

Silence fell around the table again.

"Mark how is school going?" Sarah asked desperately.

"It's good. I'm top in most of my classes." He said proudly sitting up.

"Is the school over there like the one in this country?" She asked.

"Well I don't know what this one is like..." He sniggered.

"Mark!" Snapped Mrs Granger looking embarrassed.

"It's ok." Said Hermione laughing, "Well are you sorted into houses?"

"No. Each year has a name though, we're the Eagles." He said proudly.

Sarah and Hermione smiled at him.

"And what do you do in Australia Mrs Granger?" Sarah asked.

"I'm still a dentist. Although we run our own practice now. And please call me Jean."

"So is it serious between you two? Are we going to have another daughter in the family?" Mr Granger asked.

Hermione blushed, "I don't know. I mean it's serious yes but..."

"It's still early days." Sarah said for her, "I love your daughter but we've both got a lot to work though so we'll just have to see how it goes."

They gave her tight smiles, "What about that sports player? Viktor or something?" Jean asked.

"We still talk to each other but he's found someone else and they're very happy." Hermione said.

Jean smoothed back her already flawless hair, "I understand dear, you were very close. It must have been very hard for you."

Hermione clenched her jaw, "Sarah isn't a second prize mother. I want to be with her, no other reason."

"I just don't really understand dear, I am trying."

"What's to understand?" said Mark glaring at his mother, "They love each other does it really matter if they're a boy or a girl?" He huffed and through himself back into his seat again.

Hermione smiled. They finished their meals quickly and chose not to have dessert.

"I was wondering if I could stay over with Hermione tonight mum? Get to know her and stuff." Mark asked putting his coat on.

"But don't you have homework?" Mr Granger asked.

"I could help him with that." Sarah volunteered.

"I don't know." Jean said.

"Please mum? I'll be back tomorrow I promise." He clasped his hands together in front of his chest.

She gave a small nod, "All right but be back at the hotel by midday and have your homework done. Understand?"

Mark nodded and held Hermione's hand. They walked down the street until they came to a quiet ally and disaparated home.

Mark clutched his chest and bent over, "Wow that was not fun." He said taking deep breaths, "Can't wait to tell everyone at school I disaparated though!" he laughed.

"Side-along apparation really." Sarah said, "I'm sure they have rules against under aged magic over there as well. You could get into a lot of trouble."

Mark grinned and followed them into the house.

"I like this place, it's like from Golddie locks!" he smiled flopping down onto the sofa.

"Did Mum and Dad read those fairy stories to you are well?" Hermione asked sitting down next to him.

Mark nodded, "Yeah every night when I was little before I went to bed."

"Do you want me to go by the way? Give you two some time to catch up?" Sarah asked hovering in the doorway.

"No it's ok. Really I mostly just wanted to get away from Mum and Dad and the homework." He pulled a face, "Were they really worse with you?"

"Do they set you extra homework and give you lessons at the weekends?" she asked, Mark shook his head, "Then yeah they were worse." She smiled.

"It just sucks I'm not very good at school stuff. I want to be a Quiditch player." He sighed.

"Really?" Sarah asked, "It's just Hermione hates heights."

Mark grinned, "Yeah so does Mum, I only took it up to freak her out but I'm actually not half bad."

"I'm going to make some drinks. Do you want anything?" Sarah asked.

"Just water please." Mark said.

"Really? We have juice or fizzy?"

"Mum wont let him have that, dentists." Hermione said with a knowing smile.

Sarah shook her head, "Tea for you?"

Hermione nodded, "So is there anything you want to talk about?" she asked turning back to her little brother.

"It's kinda weird finding out about you." He said sheepishly.

Hermione laughed, "Tell me about it!"

Mark smiled and stared into the fireplace, "What was Hogwarts like?"

Hermione sighed, "It was beautiful. This old castle that made you feel so at home, like the walls were looking out for you. It was partly alive as well, the stairs moved and there was an old room that was only there sometimes."

"Cool! I would love to go to a school like that. Ours is really new and modern. I think I would like somewhere with a bit more history. There is a real old school in Australia as well but it's too far away for me to go to. Mum and Dad don't want me staying over."

Sarah came back in and handed them their drinks.

"Thanks." Mark said taking a gulp.

"How about we get on with your homework now and then we can go for a walk or something if you like?" Sarah smiled.

Mark nodded and pulled a booklet out his rucksack. They went through to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Sarah brought over a quill and some ink.

"You know they've invented magical things called pens these days right?" Mark grinned

Hermione laughed.

"So what are we doing?" Sarah asked him, pulling a pen out the drawer.

"Magic Basics, I've already done Divination and Dark Magic Counters, I'm rubbish at Potions so I haven't done that, I haven't done Magical Animals either. Charms and Transfiguration are practical work only." He said flipping to the potions page.

He handed her the booklet to look over.

"Well I suggest we start at the beginning, question one: What is the longest an immature hygrocybe conica can be left in a potion before it changes colour?" Hermione read out.

Mark flopped forward and rested his head on the desk, "What even is a hygroybe conica?" He asked.

"It's a type of fungus, a toadstool." Hermione explained, "Do you have a text book?"

Mark shook his head, "Not for this, we did it as a practical in class so we're expected to remember it."

"Well, how did your practical go?" Sarah asked.

"I was off sick, my teacher said I could use a book to help but it's not exactly something you can google." He sighed.

"Well you can use my old book." Sarah said with a smile. She went up stairs and came back with a tatty copy of Beginners Potions. She handed it over to Mark who opened it carefully and found the fungus section on page two hundred and thirty four.

He scanned the list of toadstools,

"Here it is!" He said happily, he flipped a couple of pages further into the book, "'Hygroybe conica is a long fruiting toadstool, it begins a light orange colour slowly moving to completely black when it is mature. For potion use it is excellent in it's fully mature form for love potions, it's immature form is used in some healing potions but can only be kept in the potion for one hour per four ounces before it changes colour to bright green and then can only be used for poisons.'"

Mark quickly scribbled down the answer; they managed to finish all his homework in just an hour and a half. Mark put away his books and bounced off happily into the woods, Hermione and Sarah trailing behind him.


	43. Chapter 43

CHAPTER FORTY THREE

Charlie smoothed his hair down and took a few deep breaths. He knocked on April's front door and waited. Jake barked loudly inside and the door swung open.

"Hi, Charlie right?" Damien asked blocking Jake with his leg, "Is everything ok?"

Charlie coughed, "Ummm yes I was hoping to see April, I've left her a few letters at her office and sent some here but…."

"I'm sorry Charlie, April isn't here, she's in the hospital for her operation. Lilly is with her they've been gone for about a week now. Do you want to come in?" Damien asked stepping back and holding Jake's collar to stop him running out the door to play with his friend who lived across the street.

"No that's ok, I'll go try and find her at the hospital, St Mungo's right?"

"No they're at St Matilda's, give me a second." Damien reached round to the back of the door and brought out a scrap of paper, "This is the address, it's on the floo network if you want to use our fire place."

Charlie nodded gratefully and made his way into their sitting room, he took a pinch of the bright green powder and scattered it into the fire. He stepped inside and enjoyed to warmth for a few moments.

"St Matilda's Hospital." He said loudly and the green flames engulfed him.

He landed in a spotlessly clean waiting room. The walls were stark white, so was the floor. The room was filled with neat rows of brightly coloured plastic chairs.

A pretty young witch came up to him, her red hair caught in a bun, she smoothed down her already crisp white uniform and led him out of the flow of people.

"Hi. My name is Iona. You look a bit lost. Do you have an appointment?" She asked bubbly.

He shook his head, "No I'm here to see someone. Miss April Parker."

"Ok. What's she here for?"

"Umm, I'm not entirely sure, it'll have something to do with her knee… I think." Charlie gave her a small smile, he sounds ridiculous.

"Ok sir. If you just take a seat I will go and check at the desk." She lead him to a bright red chair before making her way to the long white desk at the end of the room.

He sunk down into the chair, finding it felt like a squishy arm chair not the hard plastic seat he'd expected, it even had the feel of soft leather under his hands.

In a few minutes the nurse returned with a piece of paper.

"Ok I've found her, if you would like to follow me." She waited for him to stand up before leading him through one of the doors out the waiting room.

"That seat was…"

"Yes. They're enchanted to make the person using them as comfortable as possible. Everything in St Matilda's is made to be as comfortable and healing as possible for both guests and patients." She smiled, "You're not on their list of visitors so if they don't want to see you I'll have to ask you to leave and you will only be able stay for an hour."

They came to a door, the large window covered with a white curtain, Charlie hadn't seen even the smallest speck of dust anywhere yet.

"The curtain means they don't want to be disturbed. I'll go in and make sure they're ok for you to visit."

Charlie hovered nervously in the hallway for a few minutes listening to the muffled talking coming from inside the room. The nurse reappeared followed by Lilly.

"I thought it might be you." Lilly said, she looked tired and sighed, "You can come in. Iona can you put him on our visitor list?"

The nurse nodded and he followed Lilly into the room. It was a bright and airy room with a large window, a bunch of balloons floated, tied to the end of the bed. April looked up at him from under her black dinosaur sheets.

"What are you doing here?" She asked pulling herself up and wincing slightly.

"I wanted to see you. I'd sent letters but you didn't reply." He said slightly awkwardly.

"Sorry I was a bit busy." April said snappily, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said sitting down in the seat next to the bed. It was the same as the ones in the waiting room and he sunk back into it, "I missed you."

April blushed slightly, "I'm kinda glad you came."

He smiled, "Well thank you Miss April."

"I'm going to leave you alone for a few minutes ok?" Lilly smiled at them, "More chocolate covered doughnuts?"

April nodded happily and snuggled into the bed.

"Is it comfy in there?" Charlie grinned

"Yeah, it's like the chairs, it's the best bed for me. We broke it earlier though, I wanted a snuggle and apparently Lilly likes softer beds than me."

Charlie smiled.

Lilly wondered down the hallway; she glanced up at the clock on the wall and hurried up, she didn't want to leave April for to long.

She stood in line at the hospital bakery, "One of each of the chocolate covered doughnuts please."

The man behind the counter nodded and grabbed a paper bag. He pilled five doughnuts into the bag, "One galleon, five sickles please."

She handed over the money and took the bag. She wondered back to the room and hurried up when she heard raised voices.

"I didn't mean that! Stop twisting what I'm saying!" April shouted.

"Stop shouting at me! I'm not trying to twist what you're saying." Charlie shouted back.

Lilly pushed open the door but they didn't notice her.

"Look if you're going to be like that you can just leave! You clearly want to!" April shouted trying not to cry.

Charlie relaxed and sat back down next to her, "I'm not going to do that." He said calmly, "I think too many people have done that to you. Just stop being a brat ok?" He flashed her a smile.

April laughed though her tears, "No; it's fun."

He reached down and kissed her on the forehead. Lilly cleared her throat to let them know she was back.

"Do you want me to leave again?" She asked.

April shook her head, "No it's ok."

"Yeah pull up a chair. Can I have a doughnut?" Charlie smiled looking at the paper bag.

"No they're mine!" April said pulling a face and crossing her arms.

"I'll fight you for them." He said pulling a face back.

"You'd attack a cripple?" April said innocently.

"Hell yeah if there are doughnuts involved."

April laughed and held her hands out for the bag.

"Use your words." Lilly said jokingly.

She handed April the bag of doughnuts and sat down next to April's bed opposite Charlie. April pulled out a large white chocolate ring doughnut with dark chocolate cross hatching. She took a large mouthful and sat back.

"Can I please have a doughnut?" Charlie asked pathetically.

April looked him over suspiciously before pulling out a glazed milk chocolate doughnut. He bit into it and custard exploded out the sides.

"Thank you." He mumbled through his mouthful.

"You're welcome," April said blushing slightly.

"She doesn't like custard." Lilly said, April frowned at her and stuck her tongue out. "Hey, that one was mine- the gloves are off!" Lilly joked.

"I'm really glad you came." April whispered to Charlie reaching for his hand.

He smiled at her and gave her fingers a reassuring squeeze. There was a knock on the door and Iona walked back in.

"I'm sorry but you are going to have to leave now." She said to Charlie. April sighed and gave him a small smile.

Charlie stood up and stretched, "Can I come and see you again?"

"I should be going home tomorrow or the day after. You can come see me at home though."

"Don't bother asking the lady who pays the bills will you?" Lilly said rolling her eyes and smiling.

"Yes ma'am, but no dropping off the face of the earth again. Pinky promise?"

April stared at his pinky and smiled. She shook it and pulled him down for a hug. Iona cleared her throat and led him from the room.


	44. Chapter 44

CHAPTER FORTY FOUR

Six months later.

Louise hobbled slowly through the waiting room of St Mungo's clutching the bottom of her baby bump. She stopped and tried not to cry out as another wave of pain filled her back.

"We need a room." Harry said trying not to panic.

"I'm sorry but you're not at the right hospital." The bored receptionist said, "You need to go to St Matilda's in Edinburgh if you want magical assistance or your local maternity unit if there is a low risk of infantile magic."

"We have a high risk." Louise breathed between contractions, "Please can you find us a bed?"

The receptionist huffed and handed then a matchstick, "It'll go in about a minute." She pointed to a group of seats and they headed over.

Ron and Hermione rushed over.

"Where's the baby!" Shouted Ron.

"It's not here yet." Lilly said rolling her eyes, "Sorry April couldn't come her knee is twinging and she can't walk on it."

Harry nodded and tried to take a few deep breaths. He felt the port key activate and pull him though the air. They landed in a heap in an unfamiliar hospital.

"Hello my name is Emma and I'm going to be your midwife today." An older women, the roots of her bun slightly greying, said as she helped Louise towards a door. They made their way down a short corridor and Harry helped Louise onto the bed. The sheets immediately turned to a soft blue with flowers.

Hermione and Ron waited outside pacing the corridor. Louise let out a cry and clutched and Lilly's hand.

"Deep breaths when you can." She said rubbing her back.

"You're nine centimetres, not long now." Emma felt her stomach, "I think the baby is back to back so it's going to be painful."

Louise let out another cry.

Harry felt his mind flash back to old screams, he gripped the edge of the bed to stop himself passing out as the blood drained from his face.

"Harry are you ok?" Louise asked breathlessly.

He couldn't move enough to respond.

"If you can't manage you are going to have to leave." Emma said abruptly, pulling the door open for him. She had little patience for fathers who thought they were the ones having a hard time.

He looked desperately at Louise.

"It's ok, if you have to go. I'll be ok." She said moments before a scream escaped her lips.

Harry felt the panic rising, "I'm sorry." He said tears pouring down his cheeks.

He ran from the room.

"I love you." Louise called out after him before another contraction shook her.

Ron and Hermione followed Harry as he ran down the twisting corridors until he found a small storage cupboard with a sink in one corner. He through up in it before sliding down the wall and rocking himself slightly.

Hermione and Ron sat next to him, trying not to panic themselves.

Harry could still hear Louise screaming, he was sure there must be other noises in the hospital but he couldn't hear them, only Louise.

He dug his nails into his arm, he hated himself more than ever. She needed him and he just wasn't strong enough. The pregnancy had been bad enough but the idea of having to actually keep a baby safe was terrifying and now he couldn't even be there as that tiny life was brought into the world.

Ron and Hermione found his hands and held onto them tightly.

"It's going to be ok." Hermione said in the strongest voice she could manage. Harry barely heard her.

He sat hunched in the cupboard for what felt like hours, all the while Louise's moans and screams getting louder and louder. He felt like his ears were bleeding.

Then it stopped.

Another cry filled the air, softer but to Harry's ears also louder.

They looked at each other, tears brimming in their eyes before jumping up. Harry didn't know where he found the strength from but he through the door open and raced back down the corridor following the cries.

He through the door open walked slowly towards Louise who was sitting on the bed, a small bundle in her arms, pressed up against her chest. She was smeared with blood, as was the bundle but to Harry's eyes it was different blood, a clean blood.

"You're going to have to leave sir. You can come back in when she's finished delivering the after birth." Emma said pointing to the door, typical man only wanting to come back after the baby was born.

"I don't think so." Lilly's icy voice cut through the air as she stared the midwife down, "He is the father and has every right to stay."

Emma huffed slightly but didn't say anything; Lilly was so stubborn to argue with. Harry looked at the baby on his wife's chest. She was small and rather wrinkled but to Harry she was perfect.

"Can I hold her?" he whispered.

Louise carefully held the precious baby out to him and he wrapped her in his arms. She let out a small cry and a signal tear dripped down his nose onto her forehead. She blinked as the water splashed and wiped at her head with clumsy hands.

"What's her name?" He said softly.

"Aria Lily. I was thinking." She smiled stroking her forehead.

"Well I'm flattered." Lilly said jokingly.

"I kinda meant after his mother." Louise smiled.

Lilly nodded, "I know."

Harry smiled, completely unaware of the conversation going on around him. Then Emma reached into his arms to take Aria and he pulled back.

"I need to weigh her and then we need to see if she will feed." Emma said holding her arms out. Harry reluctantly gave her the baby; after snatching a few more precious moments of cuddles; he never wanted to let her go.

He climbed up onto the bed next to Louise,

"You're really beautiful." He whispered to her. She smiled and snuggled down into his shoulder. Emma passed the baby back to them and advised Louise on the best way to hold her so she could feed.

"I'm going to go and tell the others how it's gone, and message April, she'll be upset she couldn't be here." Lilly smiled and left the room.

Ron and Hermione stood anxiously in the hallway as Lilly stepped out.

"Is she ok? She went quiet so quickly." Hermione said picking her nails.

"She's fine, they both are." Lilly smiled, "Give them a few minutes and I'm sure you'll be able to go in."

Hermione and Ron both let out the breaths they had been holding and hugged each other. Tears dripped down Hermione's nose leaving a wet patch on Ron's sleeve but he didn't care.

Harry came out into the hallway, Aria wrapped safely in a fluffy blanket.

"Harry she's beautiful." Ron said staring down at her.

Harry blushed, "You can come in now if you want."

They piled back into the room, Louise smiled up at them from the bed; exhausted but happy.

"I really must protest, this many people is not advised for mother or baby." Emma huffed, "You should also put baby down or your arms are going to get sore." She said looking pointedly at Harry who held Aria tighter.

"It's fine." Louise said and Lilly shot Emma an icy glare.

Emma huffed again and left the room taking the trolley of dirty laundry with her. She paused outside the door to check the fathers, name to report it to the deck. _Harry Potter._ She blinked a few times and stared through the door window. Then that must be Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. She suddenly felt very guilty for being rude to them.

Louise smiled and let her head flop down on the pillow.

"I don't ever want to put her down." Harry said softly.

Louise smiled at him and patted the bed for him to lie next to her, "That plastic cot thing is so ugly anyway. How are you doing now?"

Harry shrugged, "I really don't know. I think I'm just stronger than I thought."

"Is she ok? She just spat up." Hermione said pointing to Aria slightly panicked.

"She's fine," Louise said wiping her mouth, "She fed really well so it's normal for her to spit up a bit. She drank eight millilitres apparently."

Ron looked confused, "But that's only like a teaspoon."

"Well her stomach is a bit smaller than yours." Harry said jokingly.

They were discharged from the hospital after eight hours; two more feeds and a long lecture about cats and too many visitor.

Harry pushed open their front door and let Louise in. She took a deep breath and let the smell of home cover her.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Harry asked closing the door behind them. Louise nodded and shushed Aria who had started to wake up again.

"Why don't we put her in her crib and then make something?" Louise suggested.

They walked up the stairs and went into the light green nursery. Harry wound the mobile up to send the dragons spinning slowly around the crib.

"She looks so happy." Louise said looking at her daughter wrapped up and sleeping peacefully.


	45. Chapter 45

CHAPTER FORTY FIVE

April through her notes across the room and the cook book followed it.

"I hate this!" She screamed.

"I know sweetie." Lilly said calmly giving her a hug before picking up the papers.

April sighed and through her head against the arm of the sofa sending a wave of pain through her leg. The last operation hadn't worked properly either and she had been stuck on the sofa for a week.

She'd gotten a letter from Harry yesterday announcing the birth of their little girl, they'd had put in a picture of her dressed up as a dinosaur that was now stuck on the fridge but she hated herself for not being there for him.

Having a baby was never easy, blood and pain would be huge triggers for Harry, he would have needed help.

She took the papers off Lilly and mumbled an apology. Lilly smiled at her and went back to making the cake in the kitchen.

"Harry's ok you know." Lilly called through.

"I know but..."

There was a knock on the door and Lilly went to open it. She walked back through to the sitting room followed by Charlie.

"Where is Jake?" he asked, holding something behind his back.

"He's out for a walk. What have you got there?" April asked trying to twist round to see.

"Oh umm it's kinda stupid and I don't know if it's actually going to work but... it's a present for you." He smiled and brought forward a small box.

April took it eagerly. It was very light and when she shook it sounded like there was nothing in there.

"Well open it." Lilly smiled.

"You know what it is don't you?" Said April jokingly grumpy.

Lilly smiled evilly. April ripped the paper off to reveal a plain metal box that was slightly warm to the touch. She opened the lid and a cloud drifted out and hovered in front of her.

"What is it?" She asked poking the cloud that was fluffy and solid.

"You sit on it." Charlie said sitting on the cloud, it lifted him up so he was floating on it, "Then you just tell it where you want to go. Other side of the room." He said and the cloud drifted over and stopped.

April clapped her hands together, "Can I have ago?" She asked desperately.

Charlie nodded, "Yep, I just need to adjust it slightly so it will support your knee." He hopped off the cloud. April made a move to try and stand up.

"It's ok you don't need to do that. If I could just...umm... stab your finger?" he grinned innocently.

"Why?" April said shoving her hands under her.

"He needs your blood to program it to you." Lilly explained. April glared at him suspiciously before giving him her hand. He tapped his wand to her finger and let a couple of drops of blood fall onto the cloud.

It glowed red for a few seconds before turning white again.

"Ok just say pick up." Charlie told her.

April looked at the cloud, "Pick up."

The cloud floated underneath her and raised her up slightly, Lilly held her leg up for her so she didn't strain her knee any more.

Charlie quickly pulled out another box and took handfuls of cloud out shaping it under the length of her leg like plaster.

Lilly carefully let go of April's leg and stepped back.

"Well?" Asked Charlie nervously.

April wriggled slightly and smiled, "To the kitchen!" She commanded and the cloud floated her through the house.

She laughed happily, "This is so cool!"

Charlie smiled, "Well I'm glad you like it Miss April, it cost me a third degree burn."

April floated back towards him, "Oh no why?"

"Because I asked the wrong grumpy dragon to help." He grinned.

"Obviously not Toothless but I really am grateful." April smiled as she lowered the cloud to put her back on the sofa.

He rolled his eyes, smiled and sat on the floor next to her. The front door opened and Jake came bounding over, his lead still on. He covered Charlie in kisses and then sneezed in his face.

"Lovely mutt." He joked wiping himself with his sleeve and standing up, "I should go anyway."

"Oh no you don't, you're staying for tea." Lilly said firmly.

Charlie smiled and nodded in agreement.

Ron woke and stretched, Lacy lay in the bed next to him still asleep. He ran is finger gently down her spin making her shiver.

He got up covering her in the blanket again and jumped into the shower. He got dried and dressed quickly before kissing Lacy awake.

"You have clothes on." She said mid kiss, "That's no good."

"I have a meeting to go to remember?" He said pulling away.

"Oh shit!" She said suddenly very awake, "What time is it?"

Ron checked the clock on the bedside table, "Ten past nine."

Lacy jumped out of bed and rushed to find her clothes, "Sorry I have to be in for ten to brief them on a case." She found her top and quickly put it on, "Or I would stay I promise. Good luck."

She kissed him quickly goodbye before disapparating out. He sighed and flopped back on the bed. He had nearly four hours to kill before he needed to leave for the ministry. He made himself some toast for breakfast, cleaned over the house and made a shopping list.

He walked out into the warm sunshine and set off to the village. People waved to him as he passed and asked him how his day was.

Even if they decided today that he could be free to go anywhere, he was sure he wasn't going to move. He loved it here.

The village was too small to have a supermarket but he was well known at the little local shop that had a bit of everything and it's not like money was an issue, he'd even got a muggle bank account set up that was funded directly by Gringotts.

He popped into the Goose and Hat to pick up a copy of the daily prophet and saw the front page covered in a large picture containing a young boy and a women. He recognised them from somewhere and stuffed it quickly into his shopping bag.

Once home he made himself a cup of coffee and sat down to read the paper. He stared at the picture for a while trying to force his brain to remember. The women he thought looked a lot like Bellatrix but not and the boy looked like... Tonks.

He quickly turned to page three with the article.

 _Mr Edward (Teddy)Lupin, aged 12, was suspended from school yesterday after he made a teacher's wand explode. Teddy Lupin is the son of the late Nymphadora (Tonks) Lupin and Remus Lupin, two of the most famous members of the Order of the Phoenix who tragically died in the Battle of Hogwarts._

 _Teddy had been raised by his maternal grandmother Andromada (Black) Tonks who many said was not a suitable guardian due to her being the sister of the convicted death eater Bellatrix (Black) Lestrange who also was killed during the battle as well as Andromeda being a Slytherin herself._

 _The incident is said to have occurred during a routine lesson at Hogwarts Day School. It appears that like many Teddy Lupin could not be sorted by the sorting hat was placed in Slytherin house to even out numbers._

 _His anger, always quick to surface, increased when he was subject to a string of playground taunts which in this lesson ended with an older Gryffindor making a comment along the lines of 'Taking after your aunty?' as a joke._

 _Teddy Lupin became so angry he made the teacher coming to intervene wand shatter._

 _Andromada has made no comment and it is unknown where Teddy Lupin will now attend school if he is not allowed to return._

 _This incident has, however, highlighted the need for more funds for mainland Britain's only magical school. The original building, it has emerged, is still in ruins and the current set up is not pupil or teacher friendly._

Ron read through the article twice trying to make the words sink in. He took several deep breaths to try and keep calm. The clock had run away from him and it was nearly one.

He put the paper to the side and flattered his hair down again before stepping into the fireplace and going to his mothers.

Molly was waiting for him, arms folded angrily, in a grey suit and a large hat.

"You're late!" She snapped, Arthur put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Mum I was just busy. I read the paper did you see..."

"Yes, silly boy. I've always said she wasn't fit to raise children. Look how Tonks turned out."

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked, his temper boiling.

"Well all I'm saying is she was a hot head and look where it got her."

Ron clenched his fists trying not to lash out. He needed to be calm for this meeting. He forced a smile on to his lips and made his way to the fireplace.

Arthur flicked in a pinch of powder and stepped in first. Followed by Ron and then his mother.

A tall aura stood waiting for them, "I am here to escort you down to the hearing." He said a little forcefully.

Lilly walked over to them and smiled flirtingly at the aura, he smiled back before frowning at himself. April followed just behind floating on a cloud.

"What are you doing here?" Molly asked sharply pulling Ron back into her.

"I'm here as an expert witness for your son." April explained, "This is my sister Lilly."

"Hi." Lilly smiled evilly at Molly who pulled her son back even closer.

He pulled away and rubbed his arms where her fingers had dug in.

"This is everyone we can go down now." Said the auror. He lead them down the long corridor into the main hearing room.

"It's down here?" Arthur said.

"Yes, this will be the final hearing on the case." The auror pushed open the heavy door and ushered them all in.

Ron tried not to laugh at the site of April floating past everyone her nose in the air importantly. She flashed him a smile and winked making him lose control of his laugh. He took a few deep breaths and headed for the chair in the centre of the room. He sat down but thankfully the chains did not bind his wrists.

A cold draft came from behind him and he knew that demetors had entered the room he wrapped his arms around him and tried to ignore them even though he was sure they were getting closer.

April held Lilly's hand and waved her wand; a silver tiger cub flew from the tip and chased the dementors from the room.

"It is not custom for members other than ministry jury to cast spells without permission." grumbled Edward Fleming, the minister for magic.

Lilly looked at him with disdain but April shook her head,

"Forgive me but I believe that safety is more important. My sister, Lilly, cannot preform a patronus and therefore could not do one in an emergency." April said formally

"Well she should learn." Snapped a pompous witch in the corner.

"I promise I will try again." Smiled Lilly innocently.

"We shall begin." The minister said banging his gravel, "Mr Ronald Weasley is accused of preforming magic in front of and directed at muggles as well as resisting arrest. His defence is that at the time his was suffering from undiagnosed and untreated post traumatic stress disorder. Do you have a witness to testify for you?"

Ron nodded and looked towards April. She smiled and directed her cloud into the main floor bit next to Ron.

"And you are?" The minister asked glaring down at her.

"April Parker, SHWE and I've almost finished my PHD."

Mutters of approval went around the room at the credentials of such a young witch. The minister shifted awkwardly, "Your testimony before we ask questions?"

"I have treated Mr Weasley for sever PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, for nearly two and a half years. It is my professional opinion that Mr Weasley's PTSD, like many others, was caused by the second wizarding war. When I first met Mr Weasley he was aggressive and liable to lash out. Now he is calmer and has made huge leaps forward in his personal life. Even during stressful events recently he has remained calm and I don't believe he would be a danger."

The minister muttered to the wizard at his side, "In the original attack Mr Weasley was provoked by fireworks can you guaranty that this will not happen again?"

April gritted her teeth, "No, most people with PTSD will suffer with it for the rest of their lives and in some ways it will affect them however I do not think that Mr Weasley will lash out at innocents in like that again."

"Many people on the panel believe that Mr Weasley deserves to serve at least some prison time for his actions I assume that you do not think this is correct?"

"You are well aware of my opinions regarding Askaban and in this case I believe it even more firmly. PTSD is a serious condition, one that has not been treated as seriously as it should have been. Several hundred people have had to be treated for it just resulting from the second war, many more from the first on top of all the others that have random everyday triggers. Askaban, if anything, is likely to cause worse PTSD and life long issues."

Ron took several deep breaths and tried not to panic; Askaban was his worst nightmare, he wouldn't be able to survive in there. He took a few deep breaths and made is mind up, he wouldn't go to Askaban; he would join George first.

"Mr Weasley do you have anything to say on the matter?" The Minister asked.

Ron coughed to clear his throat and brought out the notes he'd written earlier,

"I understand that what I did was wrong. I can't even remember that night but it is no excuse. I feel I have worked hard and have learnt to manage my feelings."

April gave him a small smile but Edward just frowned at him, "Mrs Weasley I understand that until recently you were responsible for your son's care? Do you have anything to say on the matter?"

"Sir I must point out that although Mr Weasley was living at his mothers she was never responsible for his care." April pointed out earning her a glare from Molly who stood up and went to take April's place in the middle of the room.

"Thank you for letting me speak minister." She began, straightening her hat, "I believe that while prison may not be the best thing for Ron, he is still very fragile. I have seen no great improvement in him since he started seeing April in face he may have gotten worse."

A few people muttered to one another before the minister banged his gravel again.

"What is the best course of action in your opinion then Mrs Weasley?"

"I feel Ron should be made to stop this nonsense and should come home where I can look after him." She said slightly tearfully. A few people chuckled to themselves.

Edward paused for a few moments, "As the expert witness Dr Parker do you feel the same way?"

"No I feel that that would be a very poor course of action. Whether or not Mrs Weasley has seen an improvement reflects more on her than Mr Ronald Weasley who has come on in leaps and bounds."

"But you yourself said you couldn't guaranty that Mr Weasley would not attack people again. A huge clean up was needed including modifying the memories of several muggles." the minister pushed

April took a deep breath, "There are never any guaranties but I have seen huge progress and I would be very surprised if something like that happened again."

"You witch!" Mrs Weasley shrieked throwing herself between Ron and April, "You just want to steal him! Sell him off to that stupid Lacy person! I know the awful things you FORCED him to say about Ginny!"

The minister banged his gravel loudly, "That is enough!" He snapped, "Mrs Weasley you can take your seat again now."

Arthur started down the steps and tried to pull his wife back to their seats.

"NO!" she pushed him away, "She made poor Ron say that Ginny was a murderer! That she killed Fred!"

"Mum sit down." Hissed Ron pushing her away, "I've already said she didn't make me say those things I read them in Ginny's records now stop it!"

"What's this?" Edward said sitting forward, "I do not believe that Ginevra Weasley, I assume that is who you are talking about, has ever been charged with a crime but if this is true she must be held accountable."

April raised herself up, "Sorry sir but that is not possible, Ginevra has been and in patient in St Mungo's physiatric ward for over eleven years with her condition slowly deteriorating. Any actions she did or did not make at the battle of Hogwarts was not her fault." She said firmly ending the subject.

Edward scowled and grumbled slightly.

Molly sniffed in her seat looking evilly at April.

"We should get back to the matter at hand." The minister announced and the other chamber members nodded in agreement, "Is there any other questions to be asked? Very well, all in favour of Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley serving time in prison?"

Only two members raised their hands.

"All in favour of him having continued probation involving counselling, limitation of him movements?"

About half the people raised their hands including Edward. His mother nodded approvingly. Ron tried to count the quickly but they put their hands down too quickly. He felt his blood rise and a bead of sweat run down his neck.

"All in favour of dismissing the probation completely?"

Again about half the room raised their hands and Molly let out a snort of disgust.

Edward glared down at Ron who shuffled in his seat, "In that case, you are free to go Mr Weasley. Be aware that should anything happen again you will be punished more harshly and will undoubtedly serve prison time. Is that understood?"

Ron nodded trying to take it all in. A flood of relief rushed through him as April and Lilly came over.

"How you feeling?" Lilly asked

"I don't bloody know." Ron said trying not to hyperventilate.

April smiled, "Harry and Hermione are waiting outside for you, so is Lacy. They just wouldn't let them in."

Ron nodded happily. Molly marched over to them and threw her arms around Ron.

"I'm so glad you don't have to go to prison!" She beamed, "I do wish you'd come home though."

She sighed and looked at Ron for a reaction.

"I know Mum but I have to live my life and I feel a lot more in control now. Anyway people are waiting outside for me. I'll see you soon." He said very calmly, he hugged her goodbye and went to leave the room.

His father gave him a stiff smile and shook his hand, "I'm sure you're pleased."

"I'm sorry for all the arguments and everything." Ron said. His father waved his hand dismissively and went to standby his wife.

"I don't think he's ever really going to forgive me." Ron sighed.

"Time works wonders so I'm told." Said Lilly comfortingly.

They rode in the lift to the entrance way and a group of people came running up to him.

"So how did it go? I've looked it up and they should have let you off but some people were saying prison. I'll help you argue it if they've done that! I had all my books out last night." Hermione said quickly.

Ron smiled at her, "Don't worry. I'm completely free!" He beamed. Harry grinned at him.

"I'm glad you can finally come round to mine!" He said.

"And mine." Said Lacy flashing him a cheeky grin and kissing him.

"And on that note..." Lilly said pointing to Damien who was waiting leaning against one wall getting funny looks from the witches on security.

"Hello. How did it go?" Lilly asked hugging him.

He winced slightly but didn't pull away, "It was fine. Same as always. I think my arm is bruised though." He said sticking his bottom lip out.

"What!" Lilly said pulling his sleeve up to revel the start of a hand shaped bruise on his upper arm, "I can't believe that! Wait till I..."

He wrapped his arms around her waist to stop her going anywhere, "It's fine, don't worry."

"It is not fine!" She said angrily, "They shouldn't be doing that to people!"

Harry stood frozen, staring at Damien's, now exposed, left arm.

"He's a death eater!" Ron half shouted, his voice echoing in the big entrance way.

"Really?" Lilly said sarcastically, "I thought he just really liked snakes... and skulls."

April stepped in between them, "Yes he WAS a death eater, one of the many cleared because he was only acting in defence of his family and never used any lethal force when it could be avoided. And now his biggest crime is not buying me enough sweets and ice cream.

Harry and Ron glared at them for a few moments.

"Look do you think I would have married Lilly if I really believe that muggles and muggle-borns were beneath me? I'm still the same person you met before." He said slightly desperately.

"You don't have to explain yourself." Lilly said smiling at him, "Do you have a problem with it?" She asked Ron and Harry.

"You've stayed pretty quiet Hermione." April said, "What do you think?"

They all looked at her and she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Well it's no different from the Malfoys. In fact they were worse from the sound of things. People change and I really do believe that no one does things with out a reason."

Harry and Ron looked at her.

Harry shrugged, "You're right." He said, "It's just weird. I don't even remember you."

"Well we never actually met. Well I was just finishing school when you started so we might have met then I guess." Damien said relaxing slightly, "I was in sixth year when you were in first."

Ron snorted, "That means you had to put up with Malfoy's moaning!"

"Yeah I think I would have been happier where the sorting hat wanted to put me." He smiled.

"Where did it want to put you?" Hermione asked.

"Ravenclaw. I asked to be in Slytherin or my parents would have gone nuts." Damien sighed. Lilly squeezed his arm reassuringly, missing the bruise.

A witch behind them cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry but you're blocking the walk way."

They muttered apologies and started walking towards the exit.

"How did you two even meet?" Ron asked staring at them.

"How is that in anyway any of your business?" Lilly asked crossing her arms.

"It's ok, they're just trying to get their heads around it. I'm used to this bit."

Lilly huffed loudly and fell back to talk to April

"So did you have a big part in the war?" Ron asked rather grumpily.

"Not really. I was very much in the back ground and kept my mouth shut." Damien shrugged.

"Sounds like a sensible plan given the circumstances of the time." Harry said.

Damien looked at his feet and nodded.

"How did you two meet? I can't imagine you going to the same clubs," Hermione asked.

"It's a long story." He sighed and looked back at Lilly who gave him a reassuring smile, "I was on the run, left with nothing as so many families were. I was living on the streets when she found me. Took me home and made sure I was fed and dry for a few days. She knew about... death eaters from stuff with April so she made me go back to the ministry, stood by me and held my hand while we argued my case."

"And they let you go just like that?" Ron snapped slightly.

"No. I still have to come in for review meetings and I still have to always be on my bestest behaviour. I can't get a job working for any government things." He sighed. Lilly stepped forward and squeezed his hand.

"You destroyed Hogwarts?" Harry asked quietly, stopping just before the exit.

Damien sighed again and looked him in the eye, "No. I couldn't. Hogwarts was my home too." He said softly before stepping into the glowing green flames, followed quickly by Lilly and April, who smiled and gave them a small wave.

Ron, Harry, Hermione and Lacy stood trying to let the information soak in.

"Hurry up, keep the line moving please!" Shouted a bad tempered wizard. Harry and Hermione waved goodbye quickly congratulating Ron again before stepping into two of the fireplaces. Lacy squeezed Ron's hand and they walked into another.

They landed in the fireplace of a modern apartment building. Ron wasn't sure where they were but they were high up from the view from the large windows.

"This is my place, in the middle of London and eats up most of my wages but the view is totally worth every penny." Lacy smiled showing him round.

Ron had been right, they were very high up. The city was sprawled out underneath them like a map.

"Did you know? About Damien?" He asked staring out the window.

"Yes and no. I do a lot of research for cases but I only know them by their second name. I do know about it now I know it's him if that makes sense."

Ron nodded, "What's his second name then?"

"Flint." She said sitting down on the low white leather sofa.

"I know that name..." Ron said trying to remember.

"Yes his twin brother was Marcus Flint. You had a run in with him at school I believe."

Ron nodded the memories patching together in his head, Damien looked nothing like how he remembered Flint and was surprised they were twins. He sat down next to Lacy and lay his head on her lap.

"It's been a good day, we should celebrate." She said softly.

Ron smiled and nodded.


	46. Chapter 46

CHAPTER FORTY SIX

Harry kissed Aria's forehead yet again while she laughed and reached her chubby hands up to him.

"I'm not going to eat her while you're in there you know." Louise laughed taking the baby off him.

"I know." Said Harry; still it was hard letting her go.

He smiled at them both before pushing open the waiting room door and walking inside. Ron and Hermione were already sitting on the sofa laughing over a copy of Witch Weekly.

"What's so funny?" He asked sitting next to them.

"I have another article by our 'favourite' journalist." Hermione said showing him the picture of Rita Skeeter.

"Read it out then." Ron nugged her.

Hermione cleared her throat,

" _Last week I was walking down Diagon ally when I saw none other than my once close, personal, friend Hermione Granger! I didn't even recognise her at first because the once beautiful, size 00 women has put on so much weight! I would be surprised if she was anything less than a size 6 now, which for a witch who wants to live in the public eye, is completely unheard of!"_

Harry stifled a laugh.

"I have put on weight and I'm glad of it. I wasn't eating back then. I wasn't healthy." Hermione put the magazine down and tried not to let her mind dwell on it, "And it's not exactly like I'm a podge now."

Ron gave her a smile and a half hug.

"So have you been enjoying your new found freedom?" Hermione asked him.

He nodded, "Oh yes. Lacy has a rather nice place."

They laughed and the door into April's office opened.

"I'll just wait out here then!" Lilly laughed. April followed her out on her crutches.

"You can go home." She said mock sternly.

"Yes but I'm bored!" Lilly strung the word out to last several seconds longer than it should have.

April smiled and shook her head, "You three can come on in."

They stood up and filed into the office. Hermione saw Lilly flop onto one of the chairs before she closed the door.

"So how are we all doing?" April smiled.

"I'm seeing my brother about once a month, I'm baby sitting for Draco and teaching his kids some and I are thinking about having a baby and every time I see my parents Sarah has to force me to eat and then not throw it up because I still hate not being in control with them." Hermione said.

"Aria is adorable, last week I took her for a walk outside by myself for no other reason than it was a nice day. Me and Louise have set a date for the wedding, 20th July next year which is just after Aria's first birthday, it's going to be small only a few friends and family but it's still a wedding. I've also not had a panic attack for nearly a month. Aria is starting to show signs of magic though and I'm not doing to well with it."

"Me and Lacy are kinda turning into a proper couple, I've not been drunk in months even though I have had the odd glass. I've been visiting Fleur, Bill and their kids and I don't think they hate me even though the kids are a bit scared still. Fireworks are still a problem through I still freak out."

April blinked at them, "Really? That easily? I don't even get to be a unicorn." She crossed her arms and stick her tongue out at them.

They laughed at her and she smiled.

"So Fireworks, magic and parents...you've all come so far." April said.

They smiled.

"How are you doing at the Rose garden and Potato things?"

"Potato?" Ron asked, confused.

"Yes, the vegetable that no one dares name." April explained like it was obvious.

"Umm ok... you're really weird. I hope you know that." Harry told her.

She nodded happily at them and they all laughed.

"I think the next thing you should do it a project. Something that will help people and you can do together." Said April.

"I think we should rebuild Hogwarts." Hermione said at once.

April raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah I think so as well." Ron added, "Victorie, Bill and Fleurs eldest will need to go to school in a couple of years and I don't want them to have to go out the country or to that crappy excuse they have at the moment."

"I think so as well." Harry said, "Aria might have a few years yet but she's going to need to go to school at some point."

"I think you're maybe aiming a little high, that's a HUGE project. I mean, there must have been a reason that the ministry didn't rebuild it." April said softly, she didn't want to crush their enthusiasm but she had been thinking something more along the lines of planning a party.

"We can ask them. Then go from there." Harry said determinedly.

"We should also go visit the site see how it's faired over the years." Hermione smiled.

April gave a resigned sigh and nodded, "Ok but we have to take Lilly with us. She been begging me for years to see it."

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement and filed out the office.

"We're going on a trip." April announced to Lilly.

She jumped up and clapped her hands together, "I do like a holiday. Are we going to Disney land?"

"No." said April trying not to laugh.

They huddled together and spun on the spot. They landed on a heap of rough stones and grabbed hold of each other to stop themselves from falling over.

Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth and Ron and Harry choked back the tears. Hogwarts was a complete waste land. Only a few walls stood higher than a couple feet. A couple looked like they would blow over with the next breath of wind. The Divination tower was still some how holding on but looked very unstable.

Lilly walked over to one of the taller walls and brushed some dirt off the stones. April came over to her and placed a hand on the wall.

"Be careful you two." Harry called, "I think that wall is going to fall down without to much effort."

Lilly nodded and pulled April away back to the group.

"It was so beautiful." Hermione whispered, "What happened?"

"I think we all know what happened." Ron said bitterly.

Harry nodded, "It wasn't this bad though. Why didn't they rebuild i? The ministry have the money!"

"I made sure they had the money." Hermione added.

"I think we need to go and ask them." Lilly said her face determined.

They disapparated into the middle of the ministry setting several alarms off and sending to a group of aurors, wand pointing at them.

"Hi." Lilly smiled, "Take us to your leader!"

April elbowed her in the side and pushed her behind them, "We need to speak to Edward, the minister of magic."

One of the aurors stepped forward and glared at them, "Identification please."

They gave their names and waited for them to make up badges for them. They pinned them onto their tops and followed the auror into the lift.

A few floors later they stepped out and were led down a brightly lit corridor, the walls hung with awards and certificates.

The auror opened a door at the end of the corridor and glared at them as they filled in. Lilly flashed him a sarcastic smile and shut the door in his face.

Edward stood up and coughed from behind his desk. The wall behind him was covered in yet more awards. He drew up three more chairs so they could all sit down and offered them a drink.

"No thank you." Lilly said helping April into a chair and propping her crutches against the wall.

"We want to talk to you about Hogwarts." Harry said slowly, his hands trembling.

"The ministry provides excellent education for all young witches and wizards in Britain as well as paying for them to study abroad if they wish." He said handing them a leaflet with a bunch of over happy children on the front.

"Yes well that's not exactly true is it?" April said, "The school is once a month and hardly 'excellent'- the sorting hat doesn't even work!"

"Most of the children are sorted!" Edward snapped defensively.

"What happened Hogwarts? Why didn't you rebuild it?" Hermione asked trying to keep her temper.

"We tried."

"You tried? How hard is it? You put one brick on top of another until it's castle shaped!" Ron snapped.

"Yes and then you turn around twice and the bricks fall down!" the minister snapped back.

"What are you talking about?" Lilly asked doubtingly.

Edward sighed and flopped back against his chair. He rubbed his forehead trying to dispel the headache that was starting to form.

He rang a small bell and a young wizard came in.

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"Bring me the Hogwarts file, Simon."

"Which one sir?"

"The rebuild one."

Simon nodded and closed the door again. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes until Simon returned with a large box. He sat it on the desk and asked if there was anything else he could do. Edward shook his head and Simon left.

Lilly stood up and peered into the box, "Well this will take a while to read."

"Let me sum it up for you. Ten million galleons, over a hundred workers, three years all in all and the place looks worse than when we started." Edward sighed, "We tried everything, different builders, different materials, nothing helped. In the end the work men all quit; got fed up of getting no where."

Hermione looked over the box and felt the gears in her head switch to research mode.

"Can we take these with us?" She asked pointing at the box.

Edward nodded, "Yes of course, you'll just need to sign them out."

He reached behind him and handed over a clipboard with a list of names and files on. Hermione quickly wrote her name and what files where in the box before handing it back.

"I do hope you get somewhere." Edward called after them as they left the office, "I really loved that school."

They disapparated back to Lilly's house and sat around the dinning room table.

"I don't even know where to start." Ron said picking up to different files that were full to bursting point.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"We start with dividing up the jobs." Hermione told them, "Harry, Ron and I will start going through these files. Lilly I want you to research the original building of Hogwarts, look at it from a fresh angle. April drinks?"

April smiled and summoned her cloud before floating off into the kitchen. Hermione summoned her copy of Hogwarts: A history and handed it to Lilly.

"I'm not sure you'll find anything. I must have read this book a hundred times." Hermione's fingers lingered on the over before she shook her head and let go, "Although that was a lot of years ago."

They poured over the various papers for hours. April joined in Harry and Ron going over accounts while Hermione read site reports.

Damien and Jake returned to the house just as evening fell. He left Jake with them and went to pick up Aria, Louise, Sarah and Lacy before getting them all take away.

"We can go home if you want." Harry told Louise as she put Aria to sleep in a draw Lilly had cleared out.

"No. This is important." Louise told him picking up a set of brick orders, "I want to help anyway."

Harry smiled at her and sat down with her.


	47. Chapter 47

CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN

The hours turned into a week very quickly. April had moved into Lilly and Damien's room. Lacy and Ron had the sitting room, Harry, Aria and Louise had the spare room and Hermione and Sarah where is April's.

Jake loved having everyone around as he just thought his pack had grown and the cats just thought that more stroking slaves had come along; after all they had been asking for forever.

They sat around the dinning room table yet again going over everything they had learnt.

"Hermione, I don't see how we're getting anywhere!" Ron sighed.

"Look there has to be a way." She said trying to convince herself, old fears of all plans failing coming back to her, "We're just over looking something. If four people can do it so can we."

"Yes. We have to. Hogwarts was our home." Damien said.

Lilly sat up, "Wait- not four people, four friends." She jumped up from the table and got a very old leather bound book from the kitchen.

"I only read this one once as it was hard going but I remember something...here..."

"Wait what's the book?" Hermione asked getting her spider graph in front of her.

"It's a copy of Rowena Ravenclaws diary from when they built Hogwarts."

Hermione scribbled that down and drew a line off it for whatever Lilly was about to say.

Lilly scanned her eyes over the page and sat back down, "Here;

' _Today has been hard and not yet is there a single sign of any labour on the ground. Who would have thought that just four, such as ourselves, would take such a huge task. Many have tried before and failed but they tried not as we do; as friends.'_

And then at the end" Lilly flipped to the last page in the book,

"' _We have succeeded although it was not just the four of us that began but now five.. I feel our very life now lives within these walls. Hogwarts is more than a school; Hogwarts is our home.'_ " Lilly closed the book and looked at them.

"I don't understand." Harry said looking to the people around him.

"I do." April smiled, willing herself not to bounce up and down; because it would hurt too much, "What, through everything, held you three together?"

"Our friendship." They said at once.

"I get it!" Hermione squealed, "Hogwarts was alive!"

Harry looked at her, "Well the stairs moved and there was the room of requirement..."

"More than that though... Are you saying you think that Hogwarts was actually alive alive?" Ron asked them.

April, Lilly and Hermione nodded.

"Old magic. Very old the sort that has a prize to pay. Those four were so close as friends they shared everything including energy. When they all worked together, put all differences aside let alone the blood that they must have spilt from everyday cuts and stuff. They literally created a new soul." Lilly said.

"I don't think magic works that way." Lacy said.

"Some of it does. The magic that protected me. The magic that stopped... Voldermort, being able to curse me when he thought I was dead. The magic my mum gave her life for."

Lacy sat back in her chair.

"Ok, but where do we get that magic from?" Sarah asked, "If what you're saying is true, and that is a big if, then Hogwarts is needing to be…... healed. Why isn't it just letting them rebuild it so it can have the kids and the friendships it need?"

"I think it's too damaged for that." Lilly said, "It was connected to all the people who ever stayed there and so many of them were hurt or killed... both sides of the war were connected to her; the war was literally tearing her apart. The ministry crew were always just workers. No friendship maybe even a bit of hatred. They weren't there for Hogwarts, they were there to get paid."

Everyone was silent around the table, thinking about what had just been said.

"Thing is, if that is the case; how do we prove it? How do we rebuild Hogwarts?" Louise asked rocking Aria in her arms.

"We have to do it." Hermione shrugged, "No builders or anything; just us."

"And anyone else who wants to help." Lilly nodded.

Everyone agreed and smiled at each other. Ron burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lacy asked him.

"Well it's just there's only nine of us and a baby. We're nuts!" he choked through the laughter.

"Well when you look at it that way." Lilly said sarcastically.

"There'll be more than just the nine of us though. I'm sure Charlie would help." April grinned.

Ron smiled at her and nodded, "Well even if it is just us, we'll get there. I mean it can't be harder than finding a bunch of Horcuxes with no clue where they are can it?"

Harry and Hermione smiled at him.

"It was almost fun that trip wasn't it?" Harry whispered.

Hermione nodded, "Some bits; others not so much." She laughed.

They packed the papers away and went to bed. The next morning the gathered in the dinning room again to lay out a plan.

Lilly brought through a big pot of porridge and served it out to everyone.

"This is good porridge Lilly." Sarah said.

"Thank you. I use cinnamon and treacle." She smiled.

"Ok first step..." Hermione said writing 'Hogwarts Plan' in big letters on the top of a piece of paper and a little '1' underneath it.

"Hermione why don't you let Harry take the lead on the one?" Lilly suggested.

"Why?" Asked Hermione looking around, "Am I being bossy?"

"No it's just you have control issues and Harry has confidence issues, might be a bit of a challenge." Lilly smiled

They looked to April who shrugged at them and shot a glare at Lilly; her sister could be a little to blunt sometimes.

"Ok then." Hermione said handing the bit of paper over to Harry.

He twisted the pen in his hand and took a deep breath.

"Ok, first step?"

They disapparated into the ministry setting all the alarms off again.

"Who keeps directing us inside?" Hermione asked the group.

"That would be me." Lilly grinned, "You lot just think 'ministry' so if I concentrate hard enough I can push us inside because you lot are all to vague."

They all glared at Lilly who grinned evilly at them as a group of aurors approached them, wands out.

"Can I help you?" The witch in front asked them.

"Yeah we need to see the minister for magic. Please." Harry said stepping to the front.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No but this is important." Harry told her.

"Well I'm sorry but the Minister is a very busy man and he can not be disturbed today. No matter who asks." She sneered at them.

"Ronald?" A voice came from across the hall.

"Percy?" Ron said clenching his fists.

Percy walked over to them and stuck his hand out for Ron to shake but Ron just glared at it like it was covered in mud.

"Well how have you been?" Percy asked lowering his hand.

"Better. You?"

"Fine fine. I've gotten another promotion. Mum isn't best please with you; I got an owl a few weeks ago, something about a trial?"

"That's all sorted now." Ron said icily.

"Well she's still not please, you've been picking on Ginny again as well I'm told."

Ron clenched his fist and made to step forward. Lilly caught his arm and stepped in front of him, between him and Percy.

"Percy isn't it? Hi I'm Lilly. We need to see the minister, could you take us? Now."

Percy looked her over and nodded confused.

He lead them back through the long corridor with the awards and knocked once on the ministers door.

"Who is it?" Edward called from inside.

"It's Percy sir, with a group of people. Harry, Ronald, Hermione and someone called Lilly as well as a bunch of others."

The door swung open, "You've found something?" He asked excitedly.

Harry nodded.

"Come in then, come in, come in." Edward said standing back and beckoning them inside, "You may go now Percy." He said shutting the door on Percy before he could object.

Hermione looked confusedly around the room, "It's grown." She said after a few moments.

"Yes it has an expansion charm so it will always fit the amount of people who need to use it." The minister explained sitting behind his desk, "Now tell me what you found out?"

Harry cleared his throat, "Well sir, we think that it is friends or friendship that is needed to build Hogwarts. Like the building itself is alive."

The minister leaned forward and leaned his chin on his folded hands.

"Are you sure?" he asked them

"There is no way we can know for certain until we try." Ron said.

"Well then I shall get a group of men on it at once. Find a building crew where they are all friends or something."

"No." Harry said firmly, "It won't work like that. If we're right, it has to be volunteers for the school not the money."

The minister sniggered, "Don't be ridiculous. That would take years. Who's going to build it? People have jobs, they can't just give everything up!"

"We're not expecting it to be all the same people. Lots of people can do little bits." Harry explained.

The minister looked them over, "This is going to be a huge job. Do you really think that a group if people in the condition you are, mentally, can do this?"

Harry took a deep breath and looked to Hermione and Ron, "Yes."


	48. Chapter 48

CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT

"Where are they?" Asked Ron, looking around Lilly's sitting room trying not to focus on the door.

"I'm back," Damion said walking into the room, "Jake was happy to go off to doggie day care, Salsal, his girlfriend from over the road, was there." He smiled and kissed Lilly.

"Is Harry and Louise here yet?" Asked April floating in on her cloud. She hopped gently off it and stuffed it back into it's little metal box.

"Not yet." Said Lilly just as the door opened.

"Sorry we're late." Louise said flustered, she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Is everything ok?" Damion asked leading her and Harry into the sitting room.

"Yeah, Aria just spit up as we were leaving the house, which is why we're so late." Louise explained.

"I hate leaving her." Harry fidgeted.

"Doesn't she like it at day care?" Ron asked getting his stuff together.

"She does, it's still hard though." Harry gave him a small smile. Harry could feel his heart racing, he hadn't expected it to be this hard. Re-building Hogwarts was going to be a huge job, he'd always known that but now he was worried it would be too big.

They had placed adverts in the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly, people should turn up; but what if they didn't?

"Ok are we ready to go?" Lilly said piling sandwiches into her rucksack.

They all nodded and grouped together holding hands before leaving the house with a pop.

"Disapparating onto rough ground is not fun." April said.

Lilly and Hermione nodded in agreement getting their footing.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Ron looking around. Apart from them the place was empty.

"Maybe they just haven't arrived yet." Sarah suggested optimistically.

"We're already late." Ron pointed out.

Damion checked his watch, it was true they were nearly half an hour late between the dog sitter being late and Aria spitting up all over Louise.

"Harry?" a voice came from the tree line.

"Luna? Is that you?" Ron asked beckoning her over.

"Last time I looked, but I might have changed since then." she replied smiling to them.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Harry asked,

"Waiting for you, you said you needed help, in the paper, Daddy was going to print an article about it in the Quibbler but there was a very important article about nargles instead."

"Well thanks for the thought." Hermione said trying not to laugh; Luna hadn't changed a bit.

Luna smiled and kicked a small bit of stone with her shoe.

"We should get going, everyone is waiting for you." Luna said spinning on the spot and heading towards the ruined castle.

"Wait who?" Lilly asked helping April on her cloud and following Luna.

They walked a short way to behind what was once the great hall. A tear ran down Ron's cheek.

"Hia Harry." Neville smiled to them, behind him were several hundred people, all different ages, some they'd never even seen before. All wearing their Hogwarts house colours. This wasn't going to be as impossible as they'd thought.

April looked herself over in the mirror and pulled at the hem of her dress.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked Lilly, "I mean we've only been working at Hogwarts for a couple of months, there is still so much to do."

Lilly handed her her ear rings and sat back down on the bed.

"This is a fine time. Hogwarts is ahead of schedule and more and more people are coming to help every day. Everything is underhand. Besides I want to meet this infamous Molly properly." She grinned evilly, "She seemed ever so slightly bonkers at the trial."

April laughed, "I don't know how you managed to get invited, not sure it's a good idea to have you there. I know what you're like."

"Me? Perfect little angel." Lilly said drawing a halo over her head with her hand.

"Yeah, you can unplug the tail now. Come on we're going to be late." April sighed, pulling at her dress again, willing the hem to grow six inches to cover her scar. Why she'd let Lilly convince her this was the right dress to wear was beyond her.

They finished getting ready before disaparating to the Burrow. April managed to avoid the muddy puddle and flashed a sorry look at her sister who glared at her; glad she hadn't worn her swede shoes.

Lilly knocked on the door which flew open. Charlie stood on the other side of it grinning.

"I'm so glad you could make it." He beamed welcoming them into the house.

Molly and Arthur stood in the kitchen doorway. Arthur had clearly tried to dress as a muggle. An old corduroy suit jacket flashed a blue silk shirt underneath and pale blue jeans that had seen far better days.

Molly crossed her arms and glared at the sisters before looking angrily, staring at the hem of her April's dress.

"I love you're dress Molly," April smiled, "You look very nice."

Molly simply harrumphed and smoothed over the floral fabric.

"Why don't we all wait in the kitchen? I'm sure dinner won't be to long." Charlie said giving his mother a pleading look.

They headed into the kitchen and sat down awkwardly around the table. Lilly lent April's crutches against the wall before sitting down next to her and giving Molly a big smile that was met with yet another huff.

"So April how did you hurt yourself?" Molly asked standing up quickly and busying herself at the stove.

"I was hit by a van a few years ago." April said trying to keep her smile plastered to her face.

"Really?" Arthur asked sitting forward, "I love muggle things as I'm sure Charlie has told you. Is there anything you can tell me about vans, do they work the same way as cars?"

"Dad!" Charlie hissed at him.

He sat back and took a sip of water, "Sorry it must be a difficult topic."

"No its fine. I don't actually remember much. But yeah, vans work pretty much the same as cars do. They're just a bit bigger."

Molly slammed the pot down on the kitchen table.

"Dinner is ready." she announced. She waved her wand making a pile of bowls spread out along the table. She ladled a thick beef stew into the bowls and handed them out before bringing a large selection of bread to the table.

"Thank you Molly. This looks amazing." Lilly smiled sweetly. Molly glared at her before giving a brief nod.

They ate in silence for a few minutes the atmosphere growing thicker till you could cut it with a knife.

"So Lilly, what do you do for a living?" Arthur asked.

"I used to be a teachers assistant but now I pretty much just look after April."

Arthur nodded but Molly continued to glare.

"And your husband? You must have married very young." Molly said snidely.

Lilly smiled sweetly at her, "Yes I was only 17 when we married. He was a Death Eater but now he works as a builder in the muggle world."

Charlie choked back a laugh as his father dropped his spoon.

"And this man is around my Charlie?" Molly squeaked.

Lilly nodded trying not to laugh.

Molly straightened her dress and shuffled in the chair.

"Well we'll have to meet him. Charlie seems pretty smitten with April here." Arthur joked.

Charlie rolled his eyes and tried not to blush.

"And no children Lilly? Do you not want to be a mother? I suppose that your husband wouldn't exactly make a very good father." Molly smiled nastily.

Lilly clenched her fingers around her spoon and shook her head in response, "We do, but no children yet."

April reached under the table and squeezed her fingers, "So Charlie how are the dragoons going?" April asked, changing the subject.

Charlie grinned at her, "On that topic, I have a present for you."

He handed over a slightly worn bit of paper. April looked down at the picture of two hand sized dragons curled up with one another. A name plaque sat on the edge of their slightly charred nesting box.

"Hiccup and Camicanzie!" April squealed.

"Yep." Charlie beamed, "They're twins, hatched for the same egg which is very rare. Those books also didn't get as much wrong as I thought they were going to. They were pretty good."

April clapped her hands happily and Charlie stood up and gave her a kiss.

Molly slammed her hand down on the table, "I do not think that is appropriate at the table. Charlie sit down."

Charlie rolled his eyes, "You kiss dad at the table all the time." He pointed out.

"That is different. You are a child!"

"Come on now Molls, this isn't the time." Arthur said gently.

Molly put her hands on her hips angrily, "This is the only time! We've already lost one child to this…. Evil witch! Do you want to loose any more?"

"Mum stop it. I'm not a child and if you carry-on I'm leaving." Charlie told her rising to his feet.

Molly burst into tears, "You don't love me any more." She sobbed dramatically.

Charlie rolled his eyes and handed April her crutches.

"Of course I love you mum but this has to stop." He pleaded.

"Its not my fault I need to be in control. If I'm not someone dies."

"Doesn't work like that though," Lilly said icily calm, "You still let them die. Who was it your brothers? All dead because of you."

Molly stopped crying and backed up against the wall silently. Arthur went over to her as she slid slowly to the floor.

"Lilly that was horrid." April snapped pushing her towards the door.

"Thank you for the meal." Lilly told Molly sweetly as she walked past, Molly didn't respond instead staring off to the other wall.

They stepped out into the cool evening air. The last of the chickens clucked around their feet before heading to bed with the others.

They walked silently to the end of the garden before disaparating back to Lilly's house. Damien opened the door for them and went to the kitchen with Lilly to make drinks.

Charlie appeared in the sitting room just as April, Lilly and Damien sat down. He glared at Lilly before taking a few calming breaths.

"That was really horrible what you said," Charlie spat angrily, he ran his hand through his hair "It does seem to have calmed her down in a weird way though. Either that or you've given her a mental breakdown." he flopped on the sofa next to April who held his hand.

"Sorry. I know I shouldn't have said it. It's just..."

"You're an over protective big sister who is far to good at working out peoples weaknesses and then slightly enjoys torturing them.?" Damien finished for her, "Besides, April is the good sister, therefore you have to be evil to balance it out."

Lilly smiled and nodded, "Yeah pretty much. How long has your mum been like that?"

Charlie sighed, "Honestly, as long as I can remember. It's getting worse though."

Lilly nodded, "She needs help."

"I suggested that. She's not up for the idea." April said trying not to fall asleep, she was in a lot of pain and that always drained her energy.

Charlie leaned back onto the sofa, "You're right though and I actually think she may be up for it now. She was totally different when I left the house."

They sat quietly for a few minutes,

"Well see if she'll come here at some point and I will see what I can do." Lilly smiled, standing up and stretching.

"You don't think I'm going to let you have another go at you do you?" Charlie asked getting annoyed at her again, "Why can't April help?"

"Because Lilly will be better in this case. Your mum doesn't need unicorns and mint humbugs she needs someone who's been on the other side of the battles." April said pulling him towards her.

Charlie sighed. He hated this idea, hated this idea more than he could almost bare, but trusted April enough to at least give it ago.

"We're off to bed," Damien said standing up to join his wife, "Charlie if you want to stay you're more than welcome but keep the noise down." He smirked.

April blushed, "Damien shut it."

"I was just meaning he snored, what did you mean?" He asked smiling innocently.

"Bed you!" Laughed Lilly, "Night kitten." She blew a kiss to April and walked up the stairs, followed by Damien and Jake.


	49. Chapter 49

CHAPTER FORTY NINE

April woke to soft light coming in through her curtains. Charlie's arms wrapped protectively around her. She snuggled back into him not wanting to wake him up.

"Good morning." He said kissing her neck softly.

"Sorry did I wake you?" She said turning over to face him.

"No I've been up for a while."

April smiled. She let her head wake up and the smile fell off her face as she remembered the evening before.

"Please tell me you totally forgot the meal we had with your mum." she said desperately.

Charlie shook his head, "Nope, and neither has mum."

He reached over to his night stand and handed over a letter.

"This arrived first thing this morning."

April opened up the envelope. It contained an apology from Molly, hoping she hadn't upset April or Lilly to much and inviting them round again.

April looked at Charlie dumbfounded, "Is this for real?"

"Yep." Charlie nodded, "I think what Lilly said really shook her."

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Damien, Jake and I are heading of to get working for the day. Do you want us to wait for you?" Lilly's voice called.

Charlie nodded.

"Yeah we'll just be out." April called back.

April stretched, "Come on we should get up, Lilly will have bacon ready for us."

Charlie grinned and launched himself out of the bed, throwing his clothes on quickly. April laughed and followed him at a more reserved pace. The cloud had helped her knee greatly but it still always hurt.

They made their way down to the kitchen where Lilly had two bacon butties ready for them. They ate quickly and linked hands in the sitting room.

They left the house with a pop and landed in the designated place in the new Hogwarts ground.

Lilly took a few minutes to take it in. a few people were already milling around, Harry giving out daily tasks to people. There were squeals of delight coming from by the huge lake. As it was a hot day, Louise had taken the children, who's parents were working, down to the lake where they were playing with the giant squid.

April floated over on her cloud to help reinforce the divination tower. Charlie wondered over to Harry to ask if he could help with anything.

"Charlie, how are you doing?" Harry asked looking up from the mass of papers.

"Not to bad. Heard about your little one, she's a real cutie."

Harry smiled, "Could you help Hermione today? She trying to make up the metal ceiling supports for the great hall."

Charlie nodded in agreement and him and Damion wondered off to where Hermione was moving huge metal beams into place with the help of a winch and rope.

"Hi Harry, what about me and Jakey?" Lilly asked looking at the complicated plans and shaking her head.

Harry looked over to a far corner and pointed to where Molly Weasley was hanging around looking very out of place.

Lilly nodded and wondered over to the middle aged women.

"Hi." She said making Molly jump.

Molly gave her a small wave and took a few steps towards her.

"What's that?" She said pointing at Jake.

"HE is called Jake. He can get very scared so if you scare him I'll have to eat you." Lilly said as seriously as she could.

Molly laughed and a couple of tears crept out her eyes; she quickly wiped them away though.

"Why do you wipe your tears away? Is it bad to cry?" Lilly asked walking slowly along with her.

"No I cry a lot when there's reason." Molly informed her.

"No you don't. You whine and you sob. When was the last time you actually cried?" Lilly stopped walking to let Jake splash in the water.

Molly shrugged and looked away, "What you said the other day, it was true."

"No it wasn't. I was just being a bitch. There is this really horrible part of me that likes to hurt people, to see them suffer. I normally try and keep it buried away. Ironically it's kept me and April alive when we were at our worst."

Molly looked at her confused not understanding what she was on about.

"I mean, it's funny that sometimes it's the worst parts of ourselves that keep us going."

A few more tears escaped Molly's eyes and she turned away embarrassed once again Lilly had hit the nail on the head. Molly wasn't stupid, she knew that it wasn't good or nice to bully people but if they weren't around she was alone and then she began to think. Lilly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do." Molly whispered, afraid of the words.

"Neither do I. Why don't we try find out together?" Lilly smiled.

Molly let out a sad laugh and nodded. They wondered back towards the mass of work going on. It was heading for midday now and over five hundred people had arrived.

"I never thought this many people would come to help." Molly said looking around.

"Neither did I." Lilly agreed, "I thought it would just be us, working for, like, a hundred years."

"I wish...I wish Ginny could be here." Molly said quietly.

"Why isn't she?" Lilly asked sitting down at a picnic table, letting Jake explore the new 'cave' he'd found.

"She's, umm..."

"I read the file. I think it would be good for her."

"She's not the girl I knew." Molly said.

"So get to know the daughter you have now." Lilly told her.

"Sweetie?" A voice asked, Harry looked up to see Louise standing over him, balancing Aria on one hip.

"Sorry did I fall asleep again?" Harry mumbled pulling a piece of paper off the was stuck to his chin.

"Well if you didn't stay up all night watching Aria. She sleeps through now you don't have to stay up." Louise smiled.

Harry took his daughter and smoothed her hair down, "I know I just love watching her, I'm afraid she's going to disappear id I don't keep watch."

Louise nodded understandably, "I saw Luna earlier by herself. I think I remembered someone saying you were friends at school. She was by herself. I was thinking..."

"I'll go talk to her, I could use the walk anyway." Harry smiled and stood up, "Shall we go find Luna? Yeah?" He said to Aria who giggled and tried to tip herself backwards.

Harry wandered down to the lake and found Luna splashing her feet in the water.

"Hiya Harry" She smiled, basking in the sun.

"I wanted to come see if you were OK." Harry asked sitting down.

"Can I hold her?" Luna asked

Harry nodded and handed over Aria. Luna held her close and sniffed her hair.

"I love baby smell." Luna said.

Harry grinned, "You haven't changed a bit." He laughed as Luna held Aria over the water so she could splash.

"Why would I change?" Luna asked, shaking her head.

Harry sat forward, "Well, a lot of us have. We're not as happy as we were or at least not happy in the same way. But not you." He smiled.

Luna pulled Aria back on to her lap and looked deeply into Harry's eyes, "Harry, what made you think I was happy in the first place? You are funny sometimes." She smiled and handed Aria back before skipping off back towards the castle.


	50. Chapter 50

CHAPTER FIFTY

Lilly sat in the empty and bare Grand Entrance to the building. It wasn't finished but as of two minutes ago, Hogwarts was weather proof.

The cheer that had been raised as Hermione and Ron lowered the last great glass panel into place, finishing the roof of the great hall, had been enough to make the building collapse again, laughed Lilly to herself.

April floated over and sat down on the cool stone steps next to her.

"It's so amazing isn't it." April said leaning back to look up at the ceiling.

Lilly nodded in agreement, "Can you imagine going to school here? How amazing it must have been to first walk through these doors."

"It is weird, I went to Hogwarts but I never did, not really." April agreed, grinning, "You shouldn't even be here, stupid Muggle."

"Dead!" Lilly said jumping up and chasing her through the hall way laughing. They ended up playing by the lake, well Lilly ended up in the lake while April floated above her and used her wand to splash up water to drench her sister.

Narcissa stood up and stretched her back, she loved her grandchildren more than she thought possible but even with Zoe's help there was just far to much distraction for them, especially now they were free to use their magic. She was getting too old for this, she laughed to herself. She let Zoe know she was going for a wander and called Lucius over for a walk along the lake edge.

"How are you doing?" She asked him, he had a mucky patch on his cheek that she was fighting the urge to wipe away.

"I'm tired but….I don't know if I'm honest."

She nodded and they walked along quietly. Lucius wasn't really paying attention until Narcissa froze suddenly.

She let go of his arm and darted forward.

"Cissy? What's wrong?" He asked moving to catch up with her.

Narcissa knelt down but a young boy of about thirteen who was digging a hole in the sand.

"Excuse me," She said softly, the boy turned to look at her, "Are you Edward?" She spoke so quietly to was barely a whisper.

The boy nodded, "People call me Teddy. Who are you?" He asked running his hand over her cheek, she looked like an older version of a picture he'd once found in the rubbish.

Lucius watched them, not wanting to interfere. Their eyes were identical.

Narcissa chocked bad tears, "I like your hair." She said running her fingers through it.

"It's pretty cool." Teddy grinned, "I can turn it into any colour, watch." He closed his eyes and turned his hair a pale blonde to match Narcissa's.

Narcissa quickly wiped a tear away; he had no idea who she was, "Teddy, did you come with your grandmother? Is she here?"

"Yep, come on." Teddy jumped up and began to run towards the castle.

"I don't know if I can go." Narcissa whispered as she felt Lucius wrap his fingers around hers.

She watched Teddy wave to them forward before beginning to run again.

"Come on." Lucius said and pulled her gently toward the castle.

"Grandmama! Grandmama!" Teddy called into the hallway.

"What is is Teddy-Bear?" Andromeda came from one of the corridors to check on him, "Are you all right?"

Teddy nodded, "I'm fine, there's someone who wants to meet you." Teddy began pulling her towards the door.

"Sweetie I'm very busy..." Andromeda started before she saw her sister nervously come up the steps.

"Cissy."

"Dromeda," Narcissa felt her eyes fill with tears again.

Andromeda stepped forward and pulled Teddy closer instinctively, "It's been a long time."

Narcissa thought about the last time she had seen her sister, their mother screaming at her calling her every name under the sun. Narcissa had watched her sister walk out the door that day, both of them trying not to cry, and never expected to see her again.

"A lot has changed." Narcissa said slowly, she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You two know each other?" Teddy asked, fighting his way out of his grandmothers grip he was getting to the age where the constant fuss was annoying him.

Andromeda looked over her sister, years, years and years of hatred and loathing, the perfect girl who could never do any wrong, with her pretty blonde hair and graceful step, the proper pure-blood lady that she could never be, it all melted away seeing her now. The women who stood before her wasn't that person any more.

"Yes Teddy-Bear, this is my baby sister, your great aunt."

Narcissa wiped away her tears and tried to smile, "I've ruined my make up today." She gave a little laugh.

She walked forward and gave Andromeda a huge hug, "I've missed you." She whispered.

"Can I get a hug?" Teddy asked squeezing in between them. They both laughed and squished him between them.

"This is Lucius," Narcissa said beckoning her husband over.

Andromeda smiled and shook his hand warmly, "We should catch up Cissy. Teddy would you like to go play?"

"I'll go with you if you would like?" Lucius smiled.

"Ok, I want to find a fish." he beamed.

"Lets go then." Lucius smiled.

Andromeda and Narcissa took themselves to an empty classroom and sat down on a stack of bricks.

There was an awkward silence.

"I don't know what to say." Andromeda said after a few moments.

"Start from the beginning." Narcissa suggested.

She nodded, "I married, Ned, and we had a beautiful baby girl soon after. We named her Nymphadora and she hated it. We could call her Dora at best but normally it was Tonks. She loved her father and was such a daddy's girl. She was a Hufflepuff and became an aura. She married…. She married Remus Lupin and they had Teddy soon after they married. I lost Ned first, he was on the run and got hunted down by a group of snatchers. Remus and Dora…. They both died in the battle, here. I raised Teddy, Harry is is godfather but after a year or two he never came round so it was just us. Me and Teddy-Bear." She wiped her eyes, "I'm sorry it's still difficult to talk about."

"I understand. I am so sorry." Narcissa squeezed her hand gently.

"They say you were there, at the battle of Hogwarts but you never fought. Is it true?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes. We were there, we never even fired a single spell, just ran around looking for each other. I was long...disillusioned with You-Know-Who. You've done so well with Teddy."

"I hope so. As well as I could anyway, I think. He's such a happy little boy, normally anyway, he's still so young in many ways. He misses them though. I think it will be good for him to get to know you. Anyway how about you?"

"We had Draco and everything went to hell. We tried to protect him but… both he and Lucius were so broken by the war. We had nothing, the house was wrecked and had so many horrid memories. Everything was taken off us as penance. So we left, we left everything and set up as Muggles. It was difficult to start with but we managed. Draco found a wonderful Muggle girl named Zoe and they have three children, twins named Mary and Jacob and a younger daughter named Natasha. They are amazing, the twins will be going to Hogwarts in a couple of years, I'm doing this for them."

"A new start." Andromeda nodded, "I understand that. I'm so glad we've found each other." She said as she laced her fingers with Narcissa's.


	51. Chapter 51

CHAPTER FIFTY ONE

Harry sat down, tired and sore from a long mornings work and gratefully took the water bottle Draco offered him.

"Thanks, If only there was something we could use, some sort of invisible force that we had, so we didn't have to do this the hard way." Harry joked,

Draco smirked at him, "Yeah if only. So what's your bet?" He said gestured towards the sisters.

"What?" Harry asked looking confused, grabbing the water bottle again.

"Lilly. Witch or Muggle or something else?" Draco explained further.

"I actually don't know. She's not a witch is she? I mean she didn't get a Hogwarts letter and she's never had a wand I don't think. She's just...not quiet normal. April is definitely a witch though."

"I think she must be a muggle." Draco said.

"She isn't." Lucius said sitting down next to his son, wiping his forehead on a towel.

"But Dad she's not….She doesn't have a wand or anything." Draco caught Natasha as she ran up to him.

"She's old magic, from before wands and spells. Magic carved in stone with blood and fire." He stared at Lilly who saw them looking and gave them a wave, "Always better to stay on the right side of people like her. I can't believe we're friends," He gave a small laugh, "She's just like him."

"Like who?" Harry asked,

Lucius looked down at the floor.

"You don't mean it?" Harry asked, "She's nothing like Voldemort." Harry looked over at the women who was now lying on the ground in the sunshine, being jumped on by a large group of children which resulted in her jumping up pretending to be a dinosaur and eat them.

"She is." Lucius said turning to Harry, "He had no one, no one to love or to love him. She does, April and Damien but if they went, they… she would want the world to burn."

"It's not like that could ever happen." Harry said. Lucius gave a sad smile and got up and walked away.

Draco rolled his eyes at his rather insistent youngest and waved goodbye to Harry so they could go and play.

Harry leaned forward to watch Lilly, he just couldn't imagine her ever hurting anyone; she was even talking to Molly Weasley!

Ginny arrived two weeks later, her hair had grown to a scruffy bob that she kept pulling at. Two aurors accompanied her glaring at everyone who came with in 10 foot of her and roughly pulling her back when she got to far ahead.

Lilly held Molly's hand as quiet tears rolled down Molly's cheeks. Molly wiped them away with the back of her hand before stepping forward slowly, afraid.

"Ginny? Ginny it's me, Mum."

Ginny turned her head like a confused dog, he blank eyes staring through Molly.

"Ginny, my name is Lilly, why don't you and your mother go into the great hall and help them paint. I think Frank and Alice are through there at the moment already."

Molly gave a warm smile to Lilly, grateful for her help and took her daughters hand.

"We have to stay with her Ma'am." One of the aurors stated.

"You can go to then, I'm sure your finger painting is excellent, you'll get a gold star! And maybe if you're really good you can have a lollipop." Lilly said sarcastically patting him on the shoulder.

April face palmed and rolled her eyes at her sister who simply smiled back at her. April floated over and offered to show them through to the great hall. Lilly was slightly at a loss of what to do. Jake was happy running around by himself, the centaurs kept and eye on him when he went in the forest and there was no where else for him to go. He was a puppy totally at peace with the world and spoiled rotten by everyone around him. He sulked every night when they took him home.

She looked into the great hall and smiled. Ginny was sitting on Molly's lap, like a child, painting what looked like a phoenix in a forest. Frank and Alice sat happily with each other painting a small village, a large rainbow over head.

Now that the structure of Hogwarts was built, the building it's self seemed to be helping them along. They arrived in the mornings to find walls sanded smooth and the paint laid out. It was an accepted fact that Lilly's theory about Hogwarts being a living thing was true.

Lilly smiled and took herself out to her corner. It was a small nook in the wall where one of the towers joined the building. She'd been practising as much as she could, but really wasn't ready to show people yet.

She settled herself down on the slightly damp grass and placed her fingers to the ground. She smiled as she felt her fingertips grow warm slightly and the feeling spread through out her body. She took a few deep breaths as imagined pushing the warmth out through her fingers into the ground.

"What are you doing?" A smooth voice asked her.

Lilly opened her eyes and smiled at Lucius who had found her, "I'm practising."

"Practising what exactly?" he asked sitting down next to her.

Lilly looked down at the ground, it looked no different. She ran her fingers over the soil and found the small bump in the soil and smiled.

"Watch this, fifty millionth time lucky." Lilly smiled and closed her eyes. She once again put her hands into the grass and took a few deep breaths. Once again she tried to push every bit of warmth and energy she had into the ground.

"What the….how did you do that?" Lucius asked.

Lilly opened her eyes and smiled at the white rose that had appeared between her hands, "I've never had one bloom before." She said excitedly

"You nose is bleeding." Lucius said handing her a hanky.

She took it gratefully, "Thanks. Cost of things" she mumbled holding her nose closed.

"If it hurts you, why are you doing it? There are easier ways to get roses." He said softly.

"It makes something beautiful, nothing beautiful comes without pain, but it's worth it." Lilly smiled and took the hanky away from her nose. Lucius flinched slightly at the sight of the blood.

"I'll wash this before I give it back." Lilly said shoving it in her pocket.

"You know you're not as horrible as you pretend to be." Lucius smirked.

"Really? Because a little birdy told me that you compared me to Voldemort earlier."

Lucius looked shocked at her, half because she'd found out and half because she'd said his name, "How did you know?"

Lilly laughed, "My spies are everywhere! Don't worry I'm not offended."

Lucius breathed a loud sigh of relief, "You shouldn't be saying his name."

"Why? He's gone, it's just a word, like that's just a picture." She pointed to where Lucius's shirt sleeve had ridden up to revel his dark mark. He pulled it back down roughly and walked off.

Lilly watched him go leaning back against the wall it had confirmed her theory. It was hard being around everyone, there was so much hurt and pain. So many bright smiles that hid desperate pleas for help. And on top of everything there were annoying ministry aurors strutting about like they owned the place. They grated on her more than she liked to admit.

She waited a few moments to gather her strength and then wandered into the great hall.

"Lilly, where have you been?" April called her over. She was sitting with Alice, Frank, Molly and Ginny passing them pots of paint when needed.

"I was just outside, not really much for me to do." Lilly sat next to her sister, "Not since you wont let me paint." she pulled her tongue out at her sister.

"Yes well you did 'accidentally' pour a tub of paint over one of the aurors the other day when he pushed past you." April said.

"And then told him he couldn't use magic to clean himself up or the building would fall down on top of him." Molly put in.

Lilly smirked, "Well it might have."

April rolled her eyes, "Yes only we cleaned Ginny up the day before when she spilt the paint,"

"Oh yeah, well... I'd forgotten about that" Lilly grinned, over the last couple of weeks it had become harder and harder to put up with the aurors and their never ending and over exaggerated war stories.

Lilly watched as the large walls were being slowly covered in paintings, mostly done by Ginny, Frank and Alice. More people from the hospital and from Askaban were coming each day. It didn't seem to matter the quality of the paintings when they left in the evening, when they came back the next morning they were like a picture.

"I know that smile Lilly, what are you up to?" April asked, looking at her sister.

"Me, nothing. I've just had an idea." Lilly grinned.

"Lilly Parker!" April said warningly.


	52. Chapter 52

CHAPTER FIFTY TWO

"April it's time to get up." Lilly called in.

April sat up quickly and reached around for her PJ top, "Umm just a minute." She shot a desperate look at Charlie who jumped into her wardrobe naked.

"Don't worry, I won't come in. Charlie can come out the cupboard now. I won't even let Jake into jump on you." Lilly laughed.

April smiled at Charlie and though is underwear at him. They got dressed, slowly, and made their way down stairs. Lilly had a big pot of porridge ready on the stove. She handed them over a bowl each.

April covered hers in chocolate spread and cream before taking a huge spoonful. Charlie laughed at her and wiped a bit of cream from the corner of her mouth.

"Get a room." Lilly joked rolling her eyes.

"Hey I've had to put up with you for years! It's my turn now." April said pulling her tongue out at her sister.

Damien came into the room and sat down next to his wife, "What are you wearing?" He asked looking her up and down.

April looked over to her sister and did notice she was dressed very strangely. She had on a long flowing skirt, not unusual but she was also wearing a very high necked jumper but clearly had a corset on underneath.

"Clothes." Lilly said scowling at him and giving him some porridge.

"Lilly, I didn't even know you had a jumper with a high neck, you hate them." April asked.

Lilly simply shrugged and smiled, "It's cold outside."

April looked outside at the bright sunshine and narrowed her eyes, she was clearly up to something but at that moment Charlie slide his spare hand up her leg causing all thoughts to leave her head rather quickly.

She glared playfully at him and they finished eating. Arriving at Hogwarts a little late meant that the place was already buzzing with excitement and people running into each other.

April floated over into the great hall to help with the ever growing number of inmates from both St Mungo's and Askaban. Lilly had strict instructions to stay away from there where the aurors were. The tension was growing between them. The aurors had made more than a few comments about it being no place for Lilly.

"Lilly are you OK?" Damien asked pulling her to the side.

She nodded, I'm fine, "You know how much you love me? And that sometimes I do silly things but they normally work out..."

Damien nodded, "Lilly what have you done?"

"I'm helping." She smiled. She took off her jumper to reveal a very low cut black corset with green ivy embroidered on it, but that wasn't what caught Damien's eye and made the blood drain from his face.

"Lilly...what have you done?" he whispered.

He looked down at the dark mark tattooed down her left breast, the bottom tucked under her corset.

"I kinda hoped you'd like it." She caught her bottom lip in her teeth.

"I...I sort of do...and it's certainly made me look at it...in a different way." His brain had had a few moments to process now and he was drawn to the large amount of cleavage she had on display, "But Lil, it's illegal. Very very illegal."

Lilly grinned, "Mission accomplished. It's not permanent, not yet anyway."

Damien shook his head and tried not to stare, he could see from the corner of his eye that other people were already beginning to stare and a wave of protectiveness washed over him.

Lilly gave him a small wave goodbye before heading inside. Damien reached out and caught her hand,

"Umm Lilly, I have to ask, how far down does that go down?"

"If you're lucky, you'll find out later." She grinned.

Lilly did her best not to burst out laughing as people stared as she walked past. April came floating up to her scowling.

"Lilly what have you done? Everyone is talking! Do you want to get tied up and arrested?" She snapped.

"I'm not going to answer that last one." Lilly grinned, "It's not permanent and look at what else isn't happening." Lilly pointed around them.

"What?" April snapped, not paying attention to the people around her.

"No one is scared." Lilly smiled.

April looked around her and sighed, Lilly was right. Normally when someone's dark mark showed, people flinched, they hid away and sleeves were quickly pulled down. Not one person with that mark had worn a short sleeved top even in the hottest weather.

She'd seen far more than one dark mark, covered in long deep scars from were the owners had tried to cut them out. It had only ever made them more clear. Voldemort had won in the end; he was gone but he was immortal. He was still torturing people over a decade after he'd died.

April smiled and shook her head, "If you get arrested I'm telling. But you're right, insane, bonkers, slightly psychotic but right." She hugged her sister and floated off back to her work shaking her head.

Lilly continued wandering around the building, everyone was staring but three days later no one cared, more than that for the first time she saw Lucius arrive in a short sleeved t-shirt; and no one cared. Her work was done although she did admit she would miss the tattoo slightly and there was a part of her that wanted to get it done permanently.

She wondered into the great hall and sat down next to April and Ginny. It was busy today, there was little work to be done now and painting the hall walls was by far the fun job that everyone came along to.

Alice and Frank were painting out a woods today, tiny bluebells made up a thick carpet with birds flying over head.

Three aurors waltzed into the hall and sat down, feet up on a couple of spare chairs. Lilly looked round and remembered two of them, she nudged April,

"Told you they'd turn up." She whispered.

"Who?" April asked not look round from where she was helping Ginny paint a waterfall.

"The two aurors we had a...disagreement with, in your office."

"Lilly that was literally years ago, they probably don't even remember it." April handed that paint brush to Molly and turned to face her sister, "Lilly for the love of the gods don't do anything stupid."

"I've put up with them so far." Lilly smiled and gave her sister a little half hug.

The aurors muttered to each other, it was a boring job at Hogwarts, they'd been demoted since last seeing April and her sister. They were fed up of working the bottom jobs, apparently supervising the construction of Hogwarts was a step up. It didn't feel like it.

"Malfoy!" One of them shouted as Jacob ran into join his family with a new pot of purple paint.

Jacob looked up and froze.

"Jacob come here." Zoe said pushing his slightly behind her.

"What do the big bad death eaters have something to fear?" The second auror asked laughing.

"Come on, just ignore them sweetie." Zoe whispered making sure she was between her children and the two men. Lucius sat down on the floor and put the paint brush down so it wouldn't show how much he was shaking. Narcissa and Andromeda sat down either side of him, protecting him from view.

The auror laughed nastily, "I was there you know, at the battle, took a shot at Voldemort myself. Killed at least twenty of your friends."

"Oh shut up!" Lilly voice rang out across the hall silencing a lot of people. Damien came over and put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off.

"Will you please just shut up?" She said walking up to the aura who also stood, kicking his chair over, "No one believes you. You're an idiot, you can't even come up with a half realistic lie."

"And what would you know? Trying to suck up to the scum." The second auror remarked pointing at the dark mark on her chest.

"A hell of a lot more than you clearly," Lilly spat, "How can you lie like that here, the blood screams here and you belittle them with stories! It's their blood that has brought you lies!"

The aurorr stepped forward into her face, "And what are you going to do about it? Stupid pathetic little muggle brat with a useless cripple sister." He pushed her back and she stumbled.

Charlie squeezed April's hand to comfort her. Harry, Ron and Hermione started walking across the hall to back Lilly up when the air grew still. They stopped in their tracks and clung to one another.

A cold wind came from somewhere and whipped around everyone, a crack of thunder broke across the sky.

April's hair blew back behind her, "You and your kind, cowards, are not welcome here. You are unworthy to walk in these halls, unworthy to be around such treasured souls. You will leave these walls now before your blood runs across the floor!" The voice came from the walls themselves, it echoed in every heart in the castle as the walls began to shake and the windows rattled.

The weather again darkened outside yet again and several lighting bolt flashed blindingly. Harry, Ron and Hermione grabbed on to each other and fell to the floor, they felt the words knocked around their heads, it sounded as Voldemort did, making the castle itself speak.

Lucius watched in horror at the unfolding events, he couldn't move as the aurors fell back, one of them falling over the knocked over chair. He felt faint and frozen to the spot.

Lilly seemed to fill the room, an icy coldness creeping into everyone and everything. Lucius watched as a single drop of blood crept down her face from the corner of her eye. It splashed on the floor, waking Lucius from his daze.

He stood up and made sure his children and grandchildren were protected before walking quickly over to her. He grabbed her roughly around the arms and threw her towards Damien.

"For the gods' sake, get her out of here!"

Damien snapped alert and caught his wife, he could feel her go limp in his arms as he spun on the spot and disapparated out the castle.

Everyone stopped for a few minutes, trying to get their breath back.

"What….you wont be able to hide her." The auror said standing back up shakily.

"Hide her from what?" Hermione asked walking over, "She did nothing wrong."

"She attacked an auror on official business and has a dark mark! She'll rot in Askaban." The aura spat.

"No she wont." Molly said walking forward, "You're going to leave, like she told you. You're not welcome here."

The aurors looked around and their faces fell, they were not wanted and not one person in that room would stick up for them.

They turned to leave without another word. A spell hit the leader from behind sending him crashing to the floor. He stood up quickly and spun round to where the spell came from, his nose streaming with blood.

He wiped it away with the back of his sleeve staring the two witches down before him. Narcissa and Andromeda remained perfectly calm. Narcissa blanked her face as she'd learnt to do so many many years before.

A spark of hope came with in the aurorr, until he looked down to see that Narcissa's wand was nowhere to be seen, only Andromeda held hers out. His heart fell, no one would believe that Andromeda Tonks, a war heroine to many, had attacked him, his career was over.

Harry smiled and looked over to Andromeda, she looked fierce, her hair a mess and eyes hard but she'd never looked less like her sister than she did to Harry then.

The auror stepped back and spun quickly on the spot with a pop.

The room was deathly still for a few minutes before people slowly started moving. Louise rushed over to Harry,

"Are you OK?" She said, pulling his face up in her hands.

He nodded slowly, "Where's Aria?" he crocked.

"I left her outside with Jake, trust me she's safe, he started gathering all the kids up when the weather turned and wouldn't let anyone close. I tried to come in but I couldn't get the door open. What happened?"

Harry shook his head.

Sarah had come over and her and Hermione huddled together, "He did that, I never thought I'd have to go through that again." Sarah whispered.

Hermione stroked her hair, "It's OK. It's OK."

"April….I…." Ron said standing up shakily.

April gave a weak smile, "We've only just got the building up, typical Lilly would be the one to nearly bring it down." She gave a little laugh and shook her head, "Are you all OK?"

They nodded,

"I didn't know she'd gotten so powerful." Ron said slowly, half afraid Lilly would still be listening some how.

"Neither did I," April admitted, "I'm really sorry."

"Don't be." Harry said giving her a hug, "It's not your fault."

"She only went off on him like that because of me, she's always been over protective. She's always been willing to...I'm just sorry that you had to get caught up in the back lash."

"I don't think we're going to be hearing from those aurors for a while." Ron noted, "Good bloody riddance."

"They deserved what they got and Lilly didn't actually hurt anyone."

April nodded. She smiled and looked around, everyone was helping each other and slowly getting back to work. For now at least the damage didn't seem to great.


	53. Chapter 53

CHAPTER FIFTY THREE

Four days later, no one had seen Lilly back at Hogwarts and people were starting to worry. Damien popped in each day to drop off April and make sure she was OK. She had spent the last few days talking to people in what was once the Chamber of Secrets.

April had apparently filled it full of chairs and candles turning it into a common room for anyone to go to.

Many people had had problems after Lilly exploded at the aurors. Flash backs and night terrors had returned and mostly what was needed was for them to be told it was OK, it wasn't their fault and that there was nothing wrong with what they were feeling.

If there was anything April had learnt it was that a few kind words and half an hour of listening did everyone a huge amount of good.

Hermione sat staring at the half sewn, red cushion cover in front of her. She made up her mind and put it aside. She let Sarah know where she was going and disapparated quickly.

She felt her breath quicken and the air felt like it was growing thicker with every breath. She walked up to the door and knocked quickly, before remembering there was a doorbell.

A tired looking Damien opened the door and smiled, "Hermione, come on in." He stepped back and guided Hermione though to the sitting room, "Can I get you something to drink? Tea? Coffee?"

"Coffee please." Hermione smiled as a fudgy cat jumped on to her lap and made herself comfortable.

Damien handed her a hot cup and sat down on the other sofa.

"I'm sorry to drop by without warning." Hermione said stroking the cat.

"Don't worry. We very much have an 'everyone welcome' policy here." He smiled and sat back, "Is there any reason in particular you've come?" He asked smirking.

Hermione smiled, "Did April teach you that?"

He grinned, "Nope, always had a talent for knowing what people are hiding, kept me safe for a lot of years."

"I wanted to know if Lilly is OK, people are worried. It was very….dramatic."

Damien laughed, "Well that's one way to put it. She's asleep at the moment but she's going to be OK."

They talked for a little while longer, Damien reassuring Hermione as well as he could that Lilly was all right and not buried in the basement.

"I'm just going to nip to the loo, is that OK?" Hermione asked after she'd finished her coffee.

"Yep, just up the stairs on the right. Do you want another cuppa?" He asked

"No thank you, I best be getting back to Hogwarts. I can't believe how close we are to finishing."

Damien smiled and took the cups back though to the kitchen. Hermione walked slowly up the stairs, she didn't really want to leave, this house always oozed of home and warmth, but at the same time she wanted to be helping at Hogwarts.

She went to the loo and then started down the stairs again before stopping. She gritted her teeth and pushed open the first bedroom door, it was empty apart from a few piled up boxes and a pretty pair of elephant printed curtains that hung in the window. The next was a neatly made up bedroom that she remembered was the guest bedroom. It seemed like a long time since she'd stayed. The next she assumed was April's from the mess and pile of Charlie's clothes lying at the end of the bed.

There was only one door left and Hermione could feel her heart beating loudly. She pushed the door open just slightly and peaked round.

Lilly lay in the bed fast asleep, clutching at a stuffed dinosaur. There wasn't much light but Hermione could see she was covered in a million inch long cuts, tiny thin ones like paper cuts, each with their own perfect, round, dark purple bruise. It looked like agony.

"It's not her best look is it?" Damien asked from behind her.

Hermione jumped and spun round quickly, "I'm sorry...I just...I..."

"Calm down, worry not. It's OK. You should have just said you wanted to see her." Damien smiled and Hermione let out a deep breath.

Damien pushed the door open further and sat down on the bed. He stroked Lilly's face to wake her up slowly. She mumbled something and rubbed her eyes before sitting up.

"Hermione, are you OK?" Lilly mumbled trying to think through the brain fog.

"I'm fine, are you OK?" Hermione took a few steps into the room.

"I will be." Lilly gave a little half smile.

"It looks like you're in a lot of pain." Hermione mumbled

"I've had worse. I'm mostly just tired." Lilly flopped her head on Damien's chest, it was to much effort to keep it up.

"Come on, back to sleep sleeping beauty." Damien said, laying her back down and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

Hermione backed out the door followed by Damien. They walked down the stairs in silence and Hermione moved towards the door.

"She knew it would happen." Damien said quietly, "She knows the cost."

"It seems so easy for us, wave a magic stick around and that's that." Hermione said quietly.

"It's a different magic, blood magic always comes with a price." Damien tried to explain.

"I hope to see her soon." Hermione smiled, "We miss her."

Damien nodded, "I'll pass that on. It'll mean a lot."

Hermione said her goodbyes and took one last look up the staircase before disapparating back to Hogwarts.

Two weeks later a sore and bruised Lilly arrived back at Hogwarts holding April's arm.

"Diapparting is no fun normally but now..." Lilly complained rubbing her head. Most of the bruises had faded now so she only looked terrible in certain light.

"Lilly you're back." Ron said, handing Aria back to Louise and coming over to give Lilly a hug, "You OK?"

"I will be." Lilly smiled, April rolled her eyes.

"Come on." April smiled and lead them through to the great hall. It looked amazing. All the walls were painted and the five huge tables had been moved into place. People were working on carving details onto the chairs for the head table and the house symbols onto the long house tables.

"Where's Ginny and Frank and Alice?" Lilly asked looking around.

"Ginny and Molly are working in the Gryffindor common room decorating the dorms and Frank and Alice are in the potions room. They have a knack for sorting." Harry said coming over and giving Lilly a hug, "It's good to see you."

"It's good to be back." Lilly smiled, "Well I'd best go and make myself useful." Lilly turned to walk back out the hall.

"NO!" April shouted and grabbed the back of Lilly's hooded jumper, "No way in hell. You are working with Zoe from now on."

"I don't think chasing kids around is going to be 'light duties'" Lilly joked, "Not that I'm complaining."

"Louise and Ron have taken over children duty." April told her, readjusting the cloud under her knee.

"Ok now I'm complaining." Lilly huffed jokingly.

"Zoe is working on a special project. It makes the most of your skills." April told her, "Room 49."

Lilly huffed and looked around her.

"They haven't been back." Harry told her softly, "The auras, they haven't been back since you sent them packing."

Lilly smiled, relived, "I'm glad. Right room 49, off I go." She turned and walked out the door.

"LILLY!" April called after her, Lilly poked her head back round the door, "Other way."

Lilly pulled her tongue at her sister and walked down the opposite way.

Class room 49 was due to be a study room for years 5-7. It was a large open room with huge windows letting the sun in. Comfy desk chairs were set around tables that seated six for people to work in groups.

Zoe was already sat at the teachers desk, a beautiful old wood desk, carved with gryffins and hawks.

"Lilly Parker reporting for duty." Lilly smiled.

Zoe looked up and waved her over, she was surrounded by what seemed like scraps of fabric, beads and thread.

"What exactly is this special project?" Lilly asked, pulling up a chair.

"We're making a sorting hat." Zoe smiled, "Well the actual fabric bit. Harry and Hermione have said they're going to attempt the spell."

"Very cool." Lilly said feeling a lot happier about 'light duties' "Wait didn't they have one already at the sort-of-Hogwarts they have going on?"

"They did, only it burst into flames on a student when they sorted this years lot last week. Apparently it couldn't make it's mind up between Gryffindor or Hufflepuff." Zoe explained trying not to laugh to much.

"Seriously?"

Zoe nodded.

"Well we'd better get sewing then."


	54. Chapter 54

CHAPTER FIFTY FOUR

Over the next six months the rest of Hogwarts was finished. Green, red, blue and yellow banners and pictures hung through out the castle. House elves from every big family volunteered and were re-hired to work in the kitchens. Uniforms had been made for them, simple white sacks with the Hogwarts crest embroidered on.

Even the ghosts had returned and were floating around greeting people like nothing had changed.

Paintings both old and new lined the hallways talking to each other and greeting the people working around them.

Zoe and Lilly had poured their hearts into the sorting hat. Every inch was embroidered with the story of Hogwarts, from the first founders to the rebuilding that had been going on around them.

It was the first of May when everyone gathered in the great hall. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood on the platform at the end of the hall as the room fell silent.

Hermione took a step forward and cleared her throat, "As of about five minutes ago, when Alice Longbottom put the finishing touches to the Herbology classroom's paint work, Hogwarts is officially completed."

A huge cheer echoed around the room.

"It's been a long and difficult journey for everyone in this room. Everyone has lost something but I would like to think that in the end, everyone has gained something as well. But after eighteen months of solid work, five common rooms, nearly two hundred class rooms, 6 green houses, 4 sets of dorms, a million and one corridors and one Great Hall, it's all done."

Another cheer went round the hall. Harry and Ron beaconed Lilly and Zoe forward. They walked up onto the stage holding the new sorting hat between them.

"Thanks to the work of these two amazing people we also have a new sorting hat." Hermione said clapping to start another cheer.

Zoe and Lilly placed the hat on the stool where all future students would be sorted. Harry and Hermione got out their wands ready to do the spell when a warm breeze swept around the room.

The sorting hat shifted slightly on it's stool and woke up.

"To bring great joy is what I do, what stories shall I seek, for I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat and truth is what I speak!" It sang happily.

April looked questioningly at Lilly, who shook her head,

"It wasn't me." She mouthed to her sister.

No one else noticed Lilly and April's conversation and they all began cheering and the sorting hat took a little bow.

Hermione shook her head and moved on, "Hogwarts will reopen on the 1st of September, as is tradition, to not only the new year of students but all the other years currently in the other school. Additionally any students who were...not brilliantly sorted by the old hat can put their name down to be resorted or they can stick in their current house, it is entirely up to them."

Hermione stepped back and Ron took a step forward, "Now there are two more points to cover. Number one, teachers, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick have both agreed to return, to teach transfiguration and Charms receptively."

A cheer when round the room yet again, followed by a louder cheer when Ron also informed them that Professor Binns had finally stepped down from Magical History.

"There are clearly some spots that need filling, I'm sure all of you will remember being asked for your opinions as well as long long long talks with the ministry"

"Which we mostly ignored," Lilly put in, causing the room to laugh.

Ron smirked, "And long talks with the current staff and administrates of the temporary school and we have come up with a list, could they please step up onto the stage when I call their names. Bill Weasley will be Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher,"

Bill stepped forward and received a cheer.

"Professor Sally Echos will continue to teach both Potions and Alchemy, Victor Krum will teach Flying as well as coaching the Quiddich teams which we hope to get set up soon in the brilliant new field. Divination and Astronomy has been taken over by Firenze on the condition that Jake can keep him company."

Jake gave a little bark and ran up on to the stage at the sound of his name. Ron ruffled his fur and gave him a treat.

"Arithmancy is going to be taught by Susan Bones, who has been the teaching assistant for it for many years, History of Magic has been taken over by Damien Flint. And Muggle Studies has been taken over by Lilly Parker, on the understanding that hoovers will not come up at all."

Lilly and Damien walked up onto the stage and took a little bow at the cheers.

"Study of Ancient Runes has been taken over by Vanessa Nightshade and Herbology will be taught by Neville Longbottom and Care of Magical Creatures will be taken by Rubius Hagrid. There is also a new position of school councillor which will be filled by April Parker. Six substitute teaches have also been appointed to help fill in when and where needed, these are Hermione Granger, Simon Mossshard, Jesse Cliffgem, Tracy Travers, Ryan Wyvernshine and Marcy Flametail. We are delighted to welcome all of these new teachers to Hogwarts where we hope they will enjoy their stay."

There was a loud clap as Ron stepped back and Harry slowly stepped forward,

He cleared her throat and looked for Louise's face smiling him on, "Now there is just a few more bits to cover and I promise not to take to long. Firstly there is the appointment of a new head teacher, this was something that was thought long and hard over, we even talked it over with the paintings which now, once again hang in the head teachers office. After much discussion and some disagreement we came to the unanimous decision that Narcissa Malfoy should be appointed as Head Mistress to Hogwarts."

A cheer went round the room as Narcissa nervously walked up onto the platform.

"Not only has Narcissa shown great courage and bravery to help the wizarding world, including saving my own life, she has shown the greatest strength in the years that followed. She held her family together and above all that's what we need now, someone to hold the family that is Hogwarts together no matter what comes our way."

Narcissa wiped her eyes, as subtlety as she could on a stage in front of everyone, as the hall cheered loudly.

"What really sold it for all of us though," Harry continued, "Was the fact that when we asked Narcissa, she only agreed to take the job if you all wanted her to, if the announcement wasn't met with this reaction she wouldn't take the position. I truly believe that there is nothing that our new head mistress wouldn't do for the school and it's students. And lastly there is the issue of the new heads of house, or in this case the new house founders, although it has been agreed that the old names and crests will stay, we only feel it is right that these four new heads of house will also count as the house founders. Now we haven't actually asked them yet but we really hope they will agree to it."

The hall fell very quiet, no one wanting to miss the names that were said,

Harry cleared his throat again and unrolled a simmering piece of parchment, "The new founder for Hufflepuff house will be, Susan Bones."

Susan blushed and stepped forward nodding, "I would be delighted. Thank you so much."

Harry smiled, "Susan has never been anything but loyal and giving, she is and always has been everything a true Hufflepuff should be."

A round of applause when through the hall.

"Next is Gryffindor, and we would like to ask Bill Weasley." Harry said motioning to Bill to step forward. Bill stepped forward and shook Harry's hand.

"I don't think there is anyone here who could say Bill was anything but brave, he will have to take a few days off a month but I don't think it will be an issue." Harry smiled, "Plus he has the red hair."

The crowd cheered and clapped loudly.

"Next is Ravenclaw, Jesse Cliffgem."

Jesse, a young blonde, long haired man with ice blue eyes stepped forward and waved,

"Thank you. I'm really pleased you'd even consider me."

Harry shook his hand, "Jesse, although a lesser known student of Hogwarts, has made huge steps in many areas of wizarding research including finding a soil type that dramatically reduces the pain involved when a werewolf turns. We feel there is no one more suited to strive for wisdom than Jesse."

There was another round of applause.

"And lastly Slytherin, this was a difficult one. There is still a lot of bias against Slytherin house, they seem to forget that many of the greatest sacrifices were made by it's members. After a lot of talking and asking many many different people we have gone with a radical choice and have chosen Lilly Parker."

Lilly looked at him in shock before Damien pushed her forward and Harry took her hand.

"Although Lilly was never a student at Hogwarts, no one can deny that she has had a huge impact and presence here. She cares deeply about just about everyone she meets and is fiercely protective. I can think of no one more suited or fitting for the new Slytherin founder to start a new Slytherin house that people will once again be proud to be a part of."

The hall clapped a cheered.

"I am truly honoured. Thank you." Lilly said, giving Harry a hug and stepping forward next to the other founders.

"Oh and Lilly," Harry said smiling, "We will be checking the dungeons for giant snakes before you get any ideas."

Lilly laughed and pulled her tongue at him.

"So ladies and gentlemen, I give you your new teachers, head mistress and founders of house."

The hall exploded in cheering that took several minutes to die down.

Hermione stepped forward again with Ron so the three of them were standing in a line, "I want to thank you all once again for all the hard work you have put in, it's not been easy. Some of you will be staying to help with final preparations before the start of term and we hope to see you all at the grand opening which will be on the 1st September. If you wish to be resorted feel free to put your names on this parchment or send in an owl and someone will do it for you." She said holding up a rolled parchment, "Now you are all free to go. I believe that a wonderful picnic has been prepared for us out on the grounds by our new house elves."

There was a final round of applause before everyone filtered out into the school grounds where as Hermione had said there were huge blankets covered in every type of food with a team of beaming house elves, proud to be back at the work they loved.


	55. Chapter 55

CHAPTER FIFTY FIVE

It seemed like no time had passed before Hermione found herself standing in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom smoothing over her new purple dress suit.

"You look perfect Hermione stop fussing." Sarah said wrapping her arms around her.

"You're not even dressed yet!" Hermione said picking up Sarah's pale blue dress for the day.

Sarah took it off her and through it on the bed, "Hermione it's only just three o'clock, we have hours. It's going to be fine."

"What if something goes wrong? What if the spell fails?" Hermione said smoothing her hair again.

"Which spell?" Sarah asked pulling the dress of the coat hanger.

"The one that changes the size of the hall, they wont be able to fit everyone in." Hermione said panicked.

Sarah put the dress down and rubbed Hermione's shoulders, "You know it's going to be OK right? I promise. And I'm going to be with you every step of the way." She kissed Hermione's neck, "I'm going to get dressed and then we can head off, be there nice and early."

Sarah quickly slipped the dress on and took Hermione's hand.

They weren't the first ones there by a long way. They moved to the great hall and found April. She was wearing a long black organza dress with flowers embroidered over the bodice and hem, the skirt flared slightly with silver silk under skirt showing through the organza.

"You OK?" she asked Hermione.

"Yeah I'm just a bit nervous." Hermione tried to smile.

"Well Harry and Ron are just over there also being 'just a bit nervous'." April smiled and pointed her over to the corner of the great hall, "The train is due in at six. I'm going to be in my office but you know where I am."

Hermione smiled at her gratefully, "Where's Lilly?"

"Getting ready, she's having a bit of a freak out of her own." April smiled and floated off to greet other arrivals.

Hermione wandered over to where Harry and Ron were sitting with Louise and Aria. Ron was pulling funny faces to make her laugh.

Hermione sat down with them and smiled.

"Do you want me to go?" Louise asked them.

"No it's OK." Hermione smiled as Sarah also sat down.

"Is Lacy coming?" Harry asked, putting Aria's shoe back on from where she'd kicked it off yet again.

"Yeah she gets out of work at 5 and is coming straight here. Hey Draco, over here." Ron called as Draco walked into the hall with Zoe and the children. They came over and sat down. Harry picked Aria's shoe up yet again.

"Don't suppose anyone has any supper glue on them?" Louise asked half jokingly.

Draco smirked, "We learnt quickly that even super glue wouldn't work,."

"We ended up going with pretty tights if we wanted them not to have bare feet. It was very cute, made Jacob look like a little Tudor." Zoe said.

Natasha pulled on her fathers sleeve.

"What is it sweetie?" Draco asked.

"Can I hold?" She asked nicely pointing at Aria.

Harry felt his chest tighten, this was the child of Draco Malfoy, her grandfather was a Death Eater in both wars. Louise looked at Harry for permission. He looked down at Natasha's chubby smiling face and took a deep breath.

"Of course you can." He said standing up.

Draco sat Natasha straight on the bench and double checked she was sitting properly. Harry put a rather wriggly Aria into Natasha's arms.

His heart melted, "Hold her tightly, that's it. You don't need to support her head."

"Is you sure?" Natasha asked, "Mummy and Daddy say you should always hold a baby's head." She said proud of her knowledge.

Harry smiled, "You do when they're little but she's older now."

Natasha nodded understandingly. Lilly walked over and sat with them.

"I think a lot of people never thought they'd see the day." She smiled, "The great Harry Potter's oldest and the youngest Malfoy. They'll be in Hogwarts together, at least for a couple of years."

Harry smiled, he hadn't thought of that. He liked the idea of Aria having friends before she went to Hogwarts rather than standing alone on the platform hoping she'd make some without weeks alone.

"I love your dress." Mary said to Lilly stroking the soft satin.

"Thank you." Lilly smiled, she was wearing a long green and silver dress that wouldn't look out of place in a princess story. Her hair fell in ringlets around her shoulders, caught up in a silver and emerald tiara. She looked every inch the Slytherin princess.

"You do look amazing." Zoe said.

"What house do you think you're going to be in next year?" Lilly asked Mary showing her her headdress.

"Don't know." Mary shrugged.

"We want to be together but at the same time if we're in different ones we can sneak into each others dorms." Jacob grinned.

"Lacy's here." Hermione said nudging Ron and pointing over to where Lacy had just walked in. Sarah waved her over and she sat down next to Ron with a thump.

"Today has been exhausting." She smiled, "I'm so glad I made it on time." She ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to tame it a little, it was mostly dark purple now with only the tips it's original blue from when Ron first met her.

"Ladies and Gentleman, it is now ten to six and the students will be arriving shortly." April announced from the stage, "If everyone could take their seats I would be very grateful, Hagrid has already made his way down to Hogsmead to welcome the first years and escort them across the lake. Teachers and speech makers you're place is at this long table on the stage. Everyone is welcome to sit at their house tables or at the joint one in the middle or with their family, it is entirely up to you. I hope you all have a wonderful evening."

Everyone clapped and April made her way off the stage, she spotted Teddy sitting on the middle table with his family.

"Hello Teddy," She smiled, "I was wondering if I could have a word?"

Teddy nodded and stood up, "I'll meet you at the Slytherin table." He said to his family who nodded and waved Draco, Zoe and the children over.

"Teddy I wanted to check, your name wasn't on the list to be resorted and I wanted to check, I know you were very unhappy when you got sorted." April said quietly, "I just wanted to check that your name hadn't been missed."

"It hasn't, thank you April." Teddy smiled, "I thought a lot about it but Grandmama was a Slytherin and Aunty Cissy and Uncle Lucius. I thought about what Harry said about making a Slytherin house to be proud of and I want to be a part of that. I'm hoping that Mary and Jacob will be in Slytherin next year as well but don't tell them."

April smiled, "I think that's brilliant and I for one am very proud of you." She ruffled his hair which he smirked at and tried to flatten back down.

April went back up to the stage, all the teachers had already taken their seats. She took her seat between Lilly and Damien. Harry, Ron and Hermione were clutching at each other on the other side of Damien.

"Are you sure you guys are going to be OK?" She asked them.

"I think so." Hermione said.

Louise waved at them from the middle table and got Aria to wave as well. It made them smile even if it didn't dispel the nerves.

Narcissa came and sat in the middle of the table, "You know when I was in school there was a rumour that anyone who sat in this chair couldn't get back up for a hundred years unless they were the true head teacher." She stood up again briefly, "Just checking."

The large door to the great hall creaked open and about three hundred nervous students gazed around the room.

Narcissa stood up, "Welcome all of you, please find your seats, you may sit anywhere on your house tables. Anyone who wants to be resorted you may sit on the middle table for now." She smiled warmly.

The students slowly shuffled to the correct tables, about 20-30 students went and sat on the middle table. Professor McGonagall slipped out to greet the first years. Once all the older students were seated the large doors once again swung open and around 50 nervous and young looking first years walked in.

They gazed up at the ceiling and the painted walls in awe.

Professor McGonagall placed the three legged stool topped with the sorting hat at the front of the stage.

The hat moved slightly and yawned, "This year I have thought hard and long, and this year, there will be no song. In the memory of all those who can not be here, from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. We live in their memory."

There was a moment of silence before the hall erupted into cheers and the hat took a small bow, "Fear not though, there will be a song next year, and all the years after that!"

Professor McGonagall smiled and took out her scroll of names, "We will start with those who are first year students."

Everyone clapped and cheered as every student was sorted flawlessly. The tables slowly filled up and as each student took their seats their house's crest appeared on their uniforms.

Then came the ones who were to be resorted. Nearly all were sorted into new houses.

"Parker, April." Professor McGonagall called clearly

"I can't believe you put your name on that list," Lilly whispered to her smiling. April grinned and walked as quickly as she could on her crutches down to the sorting hat, she sat down on the stool and let the sorting hat fall down over her eyes.

" _Hmmm very interesting, intelligent for sure and cunning mixed in there yes...very brave..."_

" _I want to be a Hufflepuff."_ April thought _._

" _Really? You are loyal to your own for sure but..."_

" _I want to be close to the kitchens"_

" _Really?! That's your reason? Need I tell you that's Slytherin cunning and Ravenclaw intelligence."_

" _Yeah I know."_

The minutes ticked on to the people watching April sit on the stool. It was over five minutes before the sorting hat sighed,

"Oh for goodness sake! HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted and everyone clapped and cheered. April stood up and handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall.

"That concludes our sorting ceremony." Professor McGonagall announced, she moved the stool and the hat back to the side of the room and took her seat again at the table.

"Now I would like us all to give a big round of applause for the team of house elves that have made the amazing meal we are about to eat," Narcissa said as the feast appeared in front of them. There was a large round of applause, "And now everyone, dig in and enjoy!"

Harry smiled down at the plates filled with food in front of him, "Do you remember our first feast?" He asked Hermione and Ron.

Ron grinned, "Oh yeah, I ate enough for twenty!" he laughed.

"I'd never seen anything as beautiful as Hogwarts. The Australian school is nothing like this. It's all gleaming white and modern. It's wonderful but no where near as simply beautiful." Hermione smiled and gazed around her.

"Do you think they'll move?" Harry asked her, putting a few more chips on his plate.

"I don't think so. Mark wants to, he wants to go to a school with more history although he'll miss his friends but I don't think my parents ever will. They haven't entirely forgiven me I think, I'm not sure they ever will."

Ron squeezed her hand, "I'm sorry. You can always have my parents" he grinned.

Hermione laughed, "Thanks. I have a family, a brilliant family that I made myself, you guys are going to have to put up with me forever."

They finished the feast, everyone to full to move comfortably. Harry had managed to eat nearly a whole treacle tart to himself. After everyone had finished and the plates were cleared away Narcissa stood up and straightened her robes.

"Now we have a few things to do before we can all retire to our beds, as I'm sure you all know, tonight is a special night, the opening of the new Hogwarts."

Everyone cheered loudly.

"We have with us today some very special guests. The three people who were heralded as the 'golden trio'. Hermione Granger is to be one of the new teachers here but we also welcome today, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley and they are here to say a few words"

There was a large round of applause as Narcissa sat down and Harry, Ron and Hermione slowly stood up and made their way to the front of the stage.

Hermione stepped forward first, "We are over joyed to be here, if I'm honest there were moments when I never thought we'd get this far, there is nothing like looking at a pile of bricks to make building a castle feel impossible. We certainly wouldn't be here if it wasn't for all the amazing people who have helped us along the way." She clapped as the hall joined in.

Ron stepped forward, "I think there is unlikely to be a single person in this room who hasn't been effected by the war or the effects it caused. It broke a lot of people and there is no family that didn't loose someone. I want to thank April Parker, she has helped so many people and never asks for anything in return. The Japanese have an old custom, they call it kintsukuroi; when a pot or plate is broken they repair it using gold as the glue. When they end up with is different than what was broken but still usable and many say, more beautiful. I know I for one can relate to that idea as I'm sure many of you can as well. I hope that this new Hogwarts, a new home for hopefully generations to come, with be able to fix the broken and help so many as it has helped us."

Harry cleared his throat, he could feel his hands shaking, "I am very pleased to be here with you all. I am pleased that students will have, as Ron said, a home here. As I'm sure all of you who attended the old Hogwarts will realise that there is something missing in the hall. There are nno candles. I remember when I first arrived here that the candles seemed incredible to me. Forever floating, never burning down, always giving light in the darkness."

Narcissa stood up as did the rest of the teachers, "If everyone would kindly stand up."

Everyone did so and Narcissa clapped her hands, all the tables chairs and benches vanished, a dozen or more house elves appeared with boxes filled with candles.

"Everyone who wishes may take a candle. Each one has a name carved onto it. A name of someone died during or because of the wars on either side. Take a candle and give it to the person who you feel would be best placed to let them into the sky, it light our way forever more. If they already have a candle stand by them." Hermione smiled.

All the teachers apart from the heads of house moved off the stage and took a candle. Ron looked down at his candle, 'Colin Creevey'. He spotted Dennis standing next to his wife across the room. He went over and gave them the candle.

Dennis looked down and ran his fingers over the words.

"Thank you." his wife smiled and laid a hand on her swollen stomach.

Ron nodded and walked away to leave them in peace. A young girl in Ravenclaw robes came over to him and handed him her candle wordlessly.

'Fred Weasley' Ron felt his throat tighten.

He felt a tap on his arm and spun round, April stood behind him balancing on one crutch, "I think they should be together. Should we go find your family?"

Ron nodded and they walked towards the gathering of Weasleys. Ron saw his mother holding tightly to Ginny's hand. Charlie wrapped his arm around April and she handed over the candle.

Hermione slowly, scared, put her hand in the box and pulled out a candle. She blinked tears away. 'Bellatrix Lestrange'

"They did say they wanted to do both sides." Sarah said carefully.

"I know." Hermione nodded, "I find myself wanting to know what she was like before. Narcissa and Andromeda are so different."

"Should we give it over?" Sarah asked, she'd already given her candle to Susan.

Hermione nodded and they made their way through the crowd to Andromeda, she was with the Malfoys. She already held a candle, Teddy held another. Hermione didn't have to ask to know it was 'Remus Lupin' and 'Nymphadora _Tonks_ Lupin'. Teddy subtlety wiped tears away from his eyes.

Hermione cleared her throat, "I wasn't sure...umm..." she handed the candle over to Narcissa.

"Thank you, Hermione. Getting this candle cannot have been easy for you." Narcissa smiled.

Harry took a candle and looked it over. 'Edward Tonks'. He could see Andromeda Teddy already had two candles, it brought it home just how much Andromeda had lost in that year.

He walked over but didn't get even half way before an old gentlemen tapped him on the arm, "I believe this is yours Mr Potter." He said and handed over the candle. 'Lily Potter." Harry nodded thanks.

Louise met him carrying Aria who was carrying a candle, "I already found my one's owner, Aria picked up one that I think is yours."

Harry turned it over slightly so he could read the words, 'Dobby'

"Who did you get?" Louise asked.

"Ned Tonks, I was just heading over to them." Harry replied.

"Harry I think we should stay with them. There is some over lap between the two of you." Louise said gently, she could see that Harry was struggling.

Harry nodded. They walked over together and Harry handed over the candle.

"I want to hold this one." Andromeda said a tear dropping onto her husbands candle.

"I hold!" Natasha said reaching out for Remus's candle. Andromeda smiled and handed it over willingly. Lucius put Natasha down and she went and stood next to Teddy, holding his hand.

Over the next few minutes Harry was given several more candles. James, Severus and Sirius.

Lucius took Severus's, giving the Lestrange brothers' ones to the twins. Louise held James' while helping Aria to hold Dobby's up. April came over and took Sirius's for them as they'd run out of hands.

Lilly stepped forward on the stage, the four founders holding no candles, "I see there are some candles that have no one. I don't know whether this is because they have no family here or because their memories are to painful but I would ask everyone who doesn't have a candle to take one. The war is over and hate only brings hate."

A group of people made their way forward and took the candles until there were none left.

Everyone gathered forward and looked up at the stage. Lilly took a few deep breaths and the four founders stepped forward.

"The spell to make the candles float has already been cast, all that is needed is for you to blow the candle alight. Pour every feeling for that person and everyone else you lost into that breath." Lilly said clearly.

Hermione took a deep breath, she'd ended up with 'Lavender Brown' on her candle, it was almost ironic but she could feel nothing but pity for her. She remembered seeing her long blonde hair laying bloodstained around her shredded face. Hermione thought she should feel glad she hadn't lost anyone closer to her but she couldn't.

Sarah had ended up 'Mary Wick' she remembered her as a bright and happy black haired Slytherin fourth year who had helped her sneak back to the battle. She poured her thanks and sorrow in to the breath.

Bill Weasley stood on the stage looking down at candles slowly spring to life below him. He felt Lilly reach for his hand and saw that she'd reached for Jesse's on the other side. Bill reached for Susan's hand and the moment he reached it he felt a burning heat rush through him from Lilly out.

It didn't hurt but he thought if he hadn't been holding onto the hands either side he would have passed out. The heat grew and grew as more candles were lit.

His vision began to blur at the feeling sweeping it's way through the line. He could just see the first candle began to lift into the air when for a second there was a blindingly bright light. He blinked to try and make his eyes work again. Slowly the light seemed to fade.

Bill looked again and saw it wasn't fading but forming into human shapes in between the groups of people. He gasped as he saw familiar faces materialise from the light. It was everyone, everyone they'd lost and missed. He knew they'd only be there for a few minutes, as the candles slowly floated into there places.


	56. Chapter 56

CHAPTER FIFTY SIX

Ron looked behind him, standing in the middle of the Weasleys were Fred and George, holding hands and grinning madly.

"Hi everyone." Fred said.

"I can't believe it's you." Ron said, "What's going on?"

"It's a gift. And it's complicated." George grinned, "We're only going to be here for a few minutes so we need to be quick."

Fred ran his fingers through his hair, "I wanted you to know how proud I am of all of you. You've done so well. I wish we could have met little ones, I could have taught you so many tricks and mischief but I think at the end of the day you'll work out a fair bit yourself."

"I'm sorry for leaving you. I want and need you to know that I didn't do it because I didn't love you. You were always amazing and I miss you. I have to say as well I'm sad we never got to meet you lot. But always know we're watching over you. Watching over you all."

Hermione felt her eyes well up with tears at the sight of Lavender, she was smiling, her face untouched, "I'm sorry I was so mean to you. I was only young." She smiled.

"You were so brave." Hermione said, "I always wanted to tell you that, that you were so brave."

"I think I was too scared to think." Lavender laughed, "But I'm glad you remember me fondly. I don't really have anyone else."

"Thank you for saving us." Hermione said, "You saved so many."

Lavender smiled, "You're going to be a brilliant mum, you both are."

Hermione instinctively put her hand over her stomach, "We haven't told anyone yet, I never for a second thought it would be me who got pregnant. We just thought the potion had failed when Sarah got her period."

Lavender laid her hand over Hermione's, "She's going to be beautiful just like her mothers and so very wise."

"It's a girl?" Hermione whispered

Lavender nodded, "With brown hair and blue eyes. It's not going to be easy Hermione but I promise you will get through the bad times. Just hold on."

Andromeda took several deep breaths as her late husband appeared behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek, "You have done so well my love. You've stayed so strong no matter what and Teddy is amazing. I've never been so proud of you."

She lent against him, feeling her knees buckle slightly.

"Teddy, Teddy look how much you've grown!" Tonks said, kneeling down before her son, "You are so much more than I ever could have dreamed. I love you, I love you so much."

Lupin wrapped his son in a hug before kneeling next to Tonks, "Your mother is right, we are so proud. No that we've missed you, missed your hugs and your kisses."

"But we've watched you, everyday. We've always been looking over you. And we are so proud."

They wrapped their arms around their son. Tonks looked up and whispered, "Thank you." To her mother who blew her a kiss with eyes full of tears.

"You look after each other." Tonks said, "All of you." She looked over to Narcissa and Lucius warmly.

Bellatrix looked younger, her face less worn, "I'm sorry." Was all she said, she put her fingers to her mouth and blew a kiss to Narcissa and Andromeda before fading away, long before anyone else around them.

Harry held his parents hand tightly, "I've missed you." Was all he could say. All the words stuck in his throat.

"We're very proud of you." Lily said stroking his face.

"I'm sorry I left Harry." Sirius said, "I was foolish, showing off. I should have put you first more."

Harry shook his head, "No, no you did everything you could" Harry said. Sirius just smiled at him.

"Mum, Dad this is Louise and Aria." Harry said handing Lily her granddaughter.

"She's beautiful. We're all so proud of you." James smiled.

Severus stepped forward, Dobby crouching by his feet.

"Master Harry saved me."

"No I couldn't save you." Harry said beginning to cry.

"You did save me. Master Harry set me free! I was proud to die for Master Harry and friends." Dobby said proudly, drawing himself up as tall as he could. Aria reached down, to play with his ears.

"I'm sorry I wasn't kinder to you Harry." Severus said stepping forward, "I always saw your mother in you and I missed her so very much but it doesn't excuse the way I acted."

"We've all made our peace now." Sirius said slinging his arm around Severus, "We're always looking out for you all."

"I know." Louise said, "I can feel it." She smiled and Harry hugged her close.

"Harry, you need to take Aria." Lily said

"What why?" Harry said beginning to panic.

"It's time for us to go." She said, pointing to where the candles were beginning to settle in there places and other figures were beginning to fade.

"No. No. Will I see you again?" Harry asked desperately.

Lily handed Aria to Louise and smiled, putting her hands on Harry's shoulders, "One day you will. But not for a very very long time." She wiped her eyes and wrapped Harry in a hug, he could feel the others join in, "I love you; we all love you so much." She whispered as she faded away.

Bill felt a wave of dizziness wash over him and the room spun. Lilly held tightly to his hand until he was stable on his feet again. He looked around and saw Jesse and Susan equally as unstable.

"What the hell just happened?" Jesse asked looking around.

"Blood magic." Bill said, he looked over to Lilly, "Thank you."

"You are more than welcome." She said. She was looking pale and tired but he couldn't see any blood, cuts or bruises. Where she'd gotten the power from to breech the gap between this world and the next he didn't know but he was so very glad she had.

Seeing Fred and George again, even from a distance had lifted a huge weight, they were happy and that was all he needed to know.

Narcissa wiped her eyes and made her way back up to the stage, followed by Ron, Harry and Hermione.

Hermione stepped forward and took a deep breath, "I would be lying to say that the wars hadn't effected us all. I think I would be lying to say that our children wouldn't suffer as well but one day, not to long in the future the war will be nothing but a story. Our children's children's children will only know it as a legend, a story of people who faced their demons and won. And I think that's worth fighting for."

Everyone burst into applause and cheered as they quietened down Narcissa stepped forward.

"It's been a long evening and I think we all could do with a rest. But before we go to our beds I think we should sing the school song. So everyone pick their favourite tune." She flicked her wand and a long silvery ribbon shot from the end, twisting into the words of the school song. Harry, Ron and Hermione held hands and smiled as the room around them burst into song, as a hundred generations of students had done before them; and now would after they were long gone.


End file.
